Beautiful Disaster
by Rosily
Summary: Bella feels as though her life is one big disaster when she starts her senior year at Port Angeles Prep. She wants nothing more than to live in Forks, with her dad, but nobody is there to listen. Her life is changed when her Music and Biology teacher, and coach, Mr. Cullen, turns out to be the prince charming to her damsel in distress. AH canon-pairings
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 1**

_Begin Again._

I was not looking forward to my senior year.

"I don't want to go to this school, Dad!" I whined over the phone as I attempted to pay attention to the rainy road that I was slowly driving on.

"I know, Kid, but that's where your mother and Phil want you to go. It'll help for college or something." He murmured, repeating the load of shit that my mother and her husband had fed him. They promised that me attending the private school in Port Angeles would benefit my education much more drastically than _Forks_ Public High School. Charlie, my dad, and I were both completely aware of the fact that Renee, my mother, just wanted to keep me out of Forks and away from him.

"You and I both know that's a load of bullshit," I said out loud and I heard Charlie suppress a chuckle.

"Watch your mouth." He corrected me and I rolled my eyes. He repeatedly told me that swearing wasn't lady-like. I hated to hurt his feelings, but he was the one who taught me the words that I tended to spit out when pushed too far. "You'll do fine. You're a smart kid."

"It's not really my grades that have me worried, Ch-Dad." I corrected myself quickly. Charlie didn't like it when I referred to him by his first name. Renee raised me calling her 'Renee' and calling him 'Charlie', so it was hard for me to make the adjustment when we moved back to Washington. I thought of the bratty kids that I was going to be going to school with. "It's the twerps that I'll have to go to school with."

"My middle-aged seventeen-year-old." Charlie sighed and I pursed my lips, felling my nerves tighten in my stomach. I was getting closer to the school. "You never know, Bells. You could make a friend or two."

"This is my senior year. These other snot-faces have been attending this school since kindergarten. The thought was nice anyway." I explained and he sighed dejectedly. Even he knew that I was dead meat, not that he was going to admit to it. I didn't need him to admit to anything. I knew my father – we were too much alike. "Thanks for trying to help. I'm about to pull in, so I should hang up before one of the recourse officers pull me over."

"Don't make me bail you out of jail." Charlie laughed on the other end and I smiled. I wished so badly that I could move in with him, instead of Renee and Phil. He was so laid back and so much more understanding. I didn't have to say a word when it came to my dad. Neither of us had ever been verbose, but we had a connection. He didn't need to hover the way that Renee had. "Love you."

"I love you, Dad. I'll call you later." I hanged up and tossed my phone into the passenger seat of my truck. It probably wasn't the best thing that I could have done with the iPhone that Phil bought me, considering my seats weren't the softest in the world, but I figured that the designer car and designer phone could work it out on their own.

I had never felt very comfortable in the sleek, red Volvo that Phil insisted I drive. I wanted to drive the faded red, practically rusted orange, truck that waited for me in Charlie's driveway. It may not have been the most cooperative vehicle, but it was mine and it wasn't flashy. Plus, that thing would make it through the biggest car pileup on the highway – I was safe while driving it. It was my tank and it was nothing like the pathetic lady-bug that I was being forced to drive.

The only thing about the Volvo that I liked was that it blended in with the rest of the cars at Port Angeles Prep.

I pulled in beside another Volvo. This one looked a bit newer, bigger, and silver. I admired it as I collected my things and got ready to enter the building.

One would expect the school to be less modern, but it wasn't. Half of it was made of glass and built in abstract structures. That put my mind a bit at ease because it wouldn't be some old school full of elderly teachers and students who had family attending it for generations. Everyone at the school was technically fairly new. The other schools I had gone to, during the many different moves I had been on, weren't quite so modern and taught everything by textbook.

The change of scenery was welcome in my life.

I climbed out of the car and straightened my uniform out. Another thing that I couldn't help but appreciate was the casualness of the school's uniform policy. The main requirements for the female population was that we wore navy skirts and a white blouse. What accessories we added, like ties and blazers, headband, bows, stockings, and shoes, were almost completely up to us. They had smaller rules, like skirt length, shirt cut, and overall classiness of your look, but those were some small sacrifices in comparison.

I actually kind of liked the uniform that I had chosen to wear for my first day. I had donned a navy blue pencil skirt and a white, short sleeved blouse. The blouse had navy blue pinstripes and was very feminine, but not too girlie. I wore thick, white, accented tights and navy blue flats. I knew that, unlike most of my classmates, I wouldn't survive a day in designer heels. Instead, I met middle ground and wore designer flats. They weren't as comfortable as I wished, but they were better than my other options. I topped the look off with a red headband, holding my long, dark curls back, and matching red lipstick. I had never been a fashionista, but that was a pro to wearing uniforms. It minimized my need to put together an outfit.

I was pleased as I scanned the parking lot and noticed that my uniform wasn't that different from anyone else's. The rest of the girls were dressed accordingly, only most of them took the skirt to an even shorter level. The guys at the school wore navy pants, white button-down shirts, Doc Martins, and dark-colored ties. The ties were supposed to be their creative outlet with the uniform. The look was very sleek and it matched the females nicely. I shook my head, scolding myself for being so fashionably aware. I had no place to judge others' appearances.

"Oh, look, it's Bella Swan!" Jessica Stanley, one of the, both, wealthier and skankier girls of the school shouted and my eyes shot to her. She was playing with the ends of her thick, curly brown hair and had her usual snarky look on her face. I thought, in that moment, that she resembled a vulture. She was hungry and going after the weakest prey that she could find. She shouted again. "Or should I call you Ugly Duckling? I'd say you're weird and ugly enough."

Of course I was the weak prey. I felt my ears grow hot as I rushed past her, into the school. I had zero intention of hanging around and hearing what else she wanted to say about me. Her stories were never true but her rumors always lasted. It was best for me to not know which ones she personally started.

I walked into the school and began walking down the wide, main corridor. I had retrieved my schedule and student information at enrollment, the month before. I made sure to memorize everything ahead of time. I didn't feel like getting lost on my first day, not on top of everything else.

It didn't take me very long to find my locker. I dumped anything I didn't need in there and then tossed my backpack back onto my shoulder. It, of course, was a designer bag and made of black leather. Renee thought it was the most adorable thing and just had to buy it for me. It was one of the more impersonal gifts that she had given me but I wasn't going to argue anymore. I just took what she and Phil gave me, and moved on. I was done at my locker and decided to just go off to my first class.

My first class of the day was Advanced Placement English with Mr. Mason. I had always been a lover of literature and reading was something that I excelled in. I knew, as the teacher handed me my reading list, that even the hardest class the school offered was going to be a bit too easy for me. We were going to spend the first semester on my favorite book, Wuthering Heights. Then the second semester on Romeo and Juliet. I didn't mention to the teacher that I studied Shakespeare during my freshman year and that I re-read Wuthering Heights many times in my free time. I decided that I could use English as a study-hall for myself instead.

I didn't know anyone else in the class, making me aware of the fact that it really was going to be my quiet time.

After English, I continued on to Government with Mr. Jefferson and then Trigonometry with Mr. Varner. Neither of the two classes were my best subjects. They were actually two of my worst, aside from P.E. I was never a history buff and I was far from interested in the government. I wasn't quite old enough to vote and the next election was four years from where I was. I had never, ever been good in math and I still hadn't quite caught on. It didn't help that the teachers were complete jerks and made the class even more miserable than it had to be. I was counting the seconds until I was free to go to Spanish.

Spanish wasn't a favorite either, but it was easy for me. I wasn't sure what it was about languages, but I just understood them. The Spanish teacher, Mrs. Goff, was a crazy, small woman who bounced off the walls. She introduced a student teacher, Mrs. Salvador, who was the opposite of her. Mrs. Salvador was taller, dark-haired, dark-eyed, and very calm with the class. I liked her peaceful teaching style over Mrs. Goff's. That was a class that I could always count on to go by quickly.

After Spanish was Music and lunch. I had always enjoyed playing the piano, even if I had learned during my lessons that I wasn't the most talented, and I knew that the music class would simply be another easy A. I had first lunch, but I had to arrive as the music classroom for roll-call first. I took my time crossing the building, to that class. I knew that I could expect to see the faces of many kids who I didn't like in that room. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it because of that.

I pulled the heavy door open and walked into the music classroom quickly. Everyone had already arrived and taken their seats on the riser-like steps that took up half of the room. I walked over to the end furthest from the crowd and departed my stuff. It looked like everyone else had already taken attendance and were waiting by the door, for the lunch bell to ring. I took my time finding my things. The bell rang while I was still getting my lunch money from my purse.

"I'm assuming you're Isabella Swan?" A male voice from across the room made me jump. I turned around to see an older man watching me closely. He wasn't that much older, only a few years, but enough for me to notice. His rich, green eyes were curious as they looked at me.

"Bella, actually." I corrected him softly and he nodded, checking something off on his computer.

"Well, the other girls, Jane, Lauren, Heidi, and Jessica are all seated over here…you know, if you didn't notice when you walked in." He gestured to the pile of purses and backpacks that had built up beside his desk. I almost laughed. He was attractive but those girls seriously had no morals. Going after a teacher because of his looks? I was shaking my head already. The man looked confused and I felt my face grow suddenly hot.

"I mean, I definitely noticed." I blurted out and he raised his eyebrows. I noticed the cute lines that formed on his forehead when he did that. His hair line raised a bit, making his shiny, red-brown hair reflect in the light. He really was very attractive. He had the red-carpet, square-cut jawline and slight stubble speckled over it. He was tall and lean and dressed in the very classy staff uniform. A navy suit and nice-button down white shirt underneath. He really looked as though he belonged on the red-carpet. I sighed. "Sorry…that was rude. What I mean is…they're not my friends."

"Sorry for making the assumption." He nodded curtly, clearing his throat. I nodded quickly, inching towards the door. I wondered whether or not he would disappear if I looked away.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him smoothly, pushing the door open. "I'll see you after lunch."

He nodded as I turned and walked out of the room. I thought over the millions of things I could have said instead as I made my way through the lunch line. The school was serving spaghetti and meatballs and I dreaded the possible mess that I could make of it. Once I had my tray, which included the spaghetti, a breadstick, and a salad, and lemonade, I turned sharply to find a table.

Only I didn't see the human obstacle between myself and the rest of the cafeteria. I slammed right into Jane Volturi. She had Jessica and Heidi on her tail, as usual, and was laughing wildly as it all happened. I hadn't just ran into her, because she used her hands to shove my own tray into my chest, effectively covering my white shirt in the chunky spaghetti sauce. I let out a cry as she and her friends laughed like hyenas. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Whoops! Better watch where you're going next time, Ugly Duckling!" Jessica added and I felt my eyes sting with angry tears. Jane was the principal's daughter and I knew that she'd never get in trouble for the way that she was treating me. She had been sabotaging my school career ever since I moved to Washington during my junior year. Instead of standing there and taking in anymore of the laughter, I turned on my heel and ran from the cafeteria.

Years of cross country really helped with the run. My shoes did not.

I got back to the music classroom and hoped to find some wipes in my purse. I was in the middle of a strange combination of bawling, hissing, and swearing as I stumbled back into the classroom and ran to my things. I was so busy in my haste that I didn't notice Mr. Cullen still seated at his desk, watching me with shocked eyes. He stood and rushed over to me.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He gasped, gripping my shoulder and turning me to look at me. He probably thought I had been stabbed or something, because upon realizing that it was just food, he completely relaxed. His eyes drifted back up to mine, where I was probably all swollen and blotchy from crying, and he immediately tensed up again. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ fucking okay?" I shot back, knocking his hand off of my shoulder. Once the words slipped out, I felt bad again. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I just…I…I'm so sorry."

"What happened to you? Bella, is it?" He asked me again, ignoring my foul language and rude behavior.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Don't worry about it." I turned back to my purse, praying that a hole would open up beneath me and suck me into the Earth.

"Did you fall?"

"Not really." I swiped at my eyes, feeling defeated as I got to the bottom of my bag. My body went limp as I realized that I was just going to have to spend the rest of the day covered in the lunch that I didn't get to eat.

"What happened then?"

"Someone dumped my tray on me – it doesn't matter though, okay? Just forget it." I waived him off and his green eyes narrowed. They reminded me of an angry sea then, and I couldn't help but feel swept away in their waves.

"Who? Give me a name. It won't happen again." He promised but I knew that his words were nothing. He'd lose his teaching license before he got Jane Volturi in trouble.

"It doesn't even matter." I whispered. "Really. Just forget it."

"It does matter, especially if it's upsetting you this much." He whispered, visibly softening before me. I sniffled and shook my head, my eyes finally locking with his.

"You're being so nice, really, but don't worry about me. I can handle myself…I just wish I had brought some spare clothes today." I shrugged and he nodded knowingly, eyeing the mess that was splattered all over the front of me. "You wouldn't happen to have any wipes, would you?"

"It's the least I can do." He stood, smiling gently. I watched as he went back to his desk. I stood and followed him. He pulled an entire package of baby-wipes out of his drawer and handed them to me. He watched me, awkwardly, as I began wiping at the massive stain. "It looks like you got more on you than you did _in_ you."

"I hadn't eaten yet – I was just walking out of the kitchen when they 'ran into me'." I explained and his eyes widened.

"Here! I have lots of granola bars and juice packets." He pulled some Chewy granola bars and a Capri-Sun out from under his desk. I glanced down and saw the cooler full of them. My own eyebrows shot up. He just laughed, pushing the food towards me. "I'm the cross country coach here and I like to keep snacks for my runners. Just in case."

"Thanks…and I'm actually on the cross country team." I spoke slowly, trying to figure out why he wasn't the coach the year before.

"I'm new this year." He answered my unspoken question and I nodded, closing the wipes and pulling the granola bar into my hands. I opened the wrapper and began picking it apart, eating it in small bites. I was still on the fritz from my incident at lunch and the crying afterward.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you where you're from?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side. "I've moved around quite a bit. I moved here from Jacksonville last year. I was in Phoenix before that, Chicago before that, Denali, Aspen, Galveston…" I trailed off, deciding not to name every city I'd lived in. "I've moved around a lot."

"I see." He laughed. "Well, I was born and raised in Forks…Forks Elementary, Middle, and High school." I felt my eyes widen as I realized that I had just missed him during my time in Forks. "Sorry, you've probably never heard of it, City Girl."

"No!" I laughed and shook my head. "My dad lives in Forks…I had to spend some of my summers there before my mother took full custody. Charlie Swan."

"You're the chief's daughter?" He gasped and I nodded, my face burning with a fresh blush. I hadn't expected him to act so surprised. He sounded as though he'd met me before and was surprised to see what I had grown into. Like that long lost aunt or something. I nodded my head and he laughed. "Charlie's always bragging about you at work. His genius daughter going to prestigious schools all around the country."

"You're joking." I muttered dryly and Mr. Cullen shook his head.

"No, it's very endearing. He loves you. He misses you a lot too…" He tossed in that last bit and his voice trailed off. I nodded mutely. I missed him too.

"I miss him too." I breathed out loud. "The court decided that Renee and her husband, Phil, make up better parents than the small town police chief living on his own."

"It's a shame really – Forks was a great place to grow up. You gain character in Forks that you just can't make up anywhere else." He grinned. His smile faltered as he looked at me. "It appears that you gain other characteristics by not being in Forks though, too."

"I may not always get to be in Forks, but I'm from Forks and that's where my heart is. As soon as I turn eighteen, that's where I'm going." I spoke sternly and he smiled. "I may not live with my dad at that point, but Forks is where I want to be."

"Good for you." He sighed after speaking. "I still can't believe you're Charlie's girl. He talks about you like you're still thirteen. Actually, you and I met once. When you were probably nine or ten."

"What?" I frowned, trying to remember meeting someone as sweet, charming, and stunning as he in Forks. He would have stood out – I should have remembered. "Surely I would remember you. Forks is so small and the last year that I visited stands out the most. I was nine."

"You fell out of Charlie's boat and hit your head." He smirked and I felt my jaw drop. I always tended to forget about that incident. Not only was it embarrassing, but it had given me such a severe concussion that I didn't remember that night anyway. That would explain the lack of recollection of Mr. Cullen. "I was assisting my father at the hospital, Carlisle Cullen…I needed volunteer hours and he said I could help with the minor traumas. Your father carried you in and you were so confused and bleeding everywhere. My dad took over, being a friend of your dad's, and let me help keep you calm."

"I wish I had remembered. We could have been friends." I murmured and he nodded.

"That was eight years ago. I was fourteen at the time. I thought you were nothing more than a cute kid at the time." He shrugged and I agreed quietly. He probably _still_ considered me a child compared to him.

"It's still an interesting coincidence." I shrugged and he nodded, a lopsided smile forming on his lips.

"It is." He smiled and stood up. "I can't wait to tell Charlie that I ran into you."

"Not if I tell him first." I smirked and he laughed.

"Good luck with that."

"So…what are we doing in class today?" I asked as I tossed my trash and then brought the juice's straw to my lips. "Anything fun?"

"You each are going to be put on the spot and you're going to have to perform a song that describes you in front of the class. A break-the-ice game." He shrugged and I felt my jaw drop. I had no idea what I was supposed to sing. I felt stumped as I watched Edward open the piano and begin playing scales. "If you think of something, you can go first. After me, anyway." He told me with his back still to me. "It's scary at first, but I know you can do it."

"I just…I don't know what to sing." I stuttered and he stopped playing. I watched in silence as he stood and walked over to me.

"Close your eyes." He commanded softly. My eyes quickly fluttered closed. "Now, I want you to think of a song. Think of that song that you heard and just reminds you of yourself. That song, the one that gets every word right and couldn't have described you better if it was written for you."

I did as I was told and the results were instantaneous. I felt a grin form on my lips as my mind contemplated the choice I was making. I knew exactly what I was going to sing.

"See. You got this." He patted my hands, which were awkwardly folded in front of me, before turning and going back to his warm-ups.

"What are _you_ going to sing?" I asked him and he just snickered.

"No way am I going to tell you. You'll know when you hear it, okay?" I nodded as he explained. It only seemed fair.

"Okay." I squeaked as the door opened and some students trickled in. The first thing they did was glance at me, begin whispering, and then peel out into laughter. I flushed, glanced nervously at Edward, and then rushed to my seat. It was so easy when it had been just me and him, but when the mean kids walked in, everything changed.

I sat down and prepared for class to start.

"During the next hour and half, each of you will perform a song that describes you. You want it to be as fitting as possible. I will go first, giving the rest of you time to think, but then I'll begin choosing students to come up at random. Nobody is safe. Be prepared to perform." Mr. Cullen announced as everyone quieted. I relaxed, knowing that I was going after him, and waited for him to begin his own song. I was curious.

I recognized the beginning, sweet notes of the song that Mr. Cullen chose immediately. I wondered what part of Edward's life has made him feel the need to sing Mad World, the Adam Lambert cover, to describe himself. It fit my life, but I wasn't sure what part of his it worked with. He seemed so bright and happy during lunch.

"And I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take, when people run in circles it's a very, very... mad world...mad world...mad world…" He finished the song on a perfect note and I had to begin breathing properly in order to be ready to go next.

"That was a creepy song." Jane remarked and Mr. Cullen's eyes shot to her, his brow burrowing together. I rolled my eyes at her pure stupidity.

"Well, Bella Swan can go next."

"Ha! Good luck, Duck." Jessica laughed at me and I just ignored her, walking over to the piano bench.

"You don't have to play, you can just sing." Mr. Cullen explained and I shook my head.

"I want to." I breathed, placing my hands on the correct keys.

"Whenever I dress cool my parents put up a fight…and if I'm hot shot, Mom'll cut my hair at night. And in the morning, I'm short of my identity. I scream, 'Mom and Dad, why can't I be who I wanna' be? To be? I just wanna' be myself and I want you to love me for who I am…I just wanna' be myself and I want you to know…I am my hair." I began a ballad version of Lady Gaga's 'Hair'.

"I've had enough. This is my prayer. I'll die living just as free as my hair. I've had enough, I'm not a freak, and I'll just keep play to stay cool as the street. I've had enough, enough, enough. This is my prayer, I swear. I'm as free as my hair."

The song took a very long time, but when I was done, I felt as though I had just read my diary to everyone. I wringed my hands impatiently, waiting for a reaction from someone. Anyone. I just wanted the spotlight off of me.

"That was beautiful, Miss Swan." Mr. Cullen breathed and I had to fight the overbearing smile that tried to take over. I shot him a sheepish half-grin and thanked him quietly.

I sat down and spent the rest of class watching my classmates sing their songs. I noticed a high amount of songs about being attractive, getting money, girls, and overall bragging about themselves. The majority of them didn't play an instrument and they didn't use songs more than a year or two old. I wondered for a moment, whether I had chosen the wrong kind of song, but when I looked up and caught Mr. Cullen staring at me, I doubted it. After all, he had chosen a song very similar to mine. Either that, or he was staring at the major spaghetti stain on my torso.

Class finally finished and I took my time getting up and packing my things away. I didn't want to try and get into the hallway at the same time as Jane and her little clan. I figured I'd just save myself the embarrassment while I could. When the classroom was silent, empty, I stood and took a deep breath.

"I hope the rest of your day goes better than this morning." Mr. Cullen appeared beside me, surprising me. I gasped, turning to face him. I was already blushing.

"Thanks…I doubt it…but thanks."

I walked out of the room and made my way down to the science hall. I felt as though someone was behind me the entire time. As I turned the corner, I glanced over my shoulder and frowned when I saw that Mr. Cullen was still quietly walking behind me. I slowed my pace and he did as well, confusing me further.

"Are you following me?" I asked him, half joking.

"No!" He laughed, stepping quickly to keep pace with me. "I teach Biology in Mr. Banner's old room next."

"Oh! I have that next." I exclaimed and he laughed again.

"It probably did look like I was following you, huh?" He asked as I turned into the classroom. I flipped on the lights and he walked to the desk at the front of the room.

"So, music and Advanced Placement Biology? What degree did that take?"

"I majored in biology and minored in music." He stated simply. "So you're a musician and good at Bio? Planning to follow in my footsteps?"

"Actually, I'm in all of the AP courses here." I shrugged. "I would love to become a Chef, but of course PAP doesn't offer anything for the culinary arts."

"Jeez, a cook too? I think I just met somebody's dream girl." He laughed and I burned red hot. I doubted that I was anybody's dream girl, especially not his, but the thought was nice. He turned around and began writing out the day's lesson plan on the white board. I noticed that we were only doing ice-breaking games.

"Do you just like to get to know people, or what?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Please, you and I both know that the majority of high schoolers look forward to these days because this is all we do. I like to set their expectations up to a year of nothing only to watch their hopes and dreams get crushed when they realize that I probably have some of the highest expectations for you guys in this entire school." He smirked at me and I laughed out loud. I couldn't help but appreciate his brute honesty.

"That's truly the nicest thing I've heard all day." I smiled and he just nodded.

"It's the least I can do."

"Can I ask _why_ you have such high expectations?" I let my curiosity get the best of me and asked him. He nodded, walking around to perch himself on the edge of his desk, across from me.

"I don't know if you realize this, but you guys attend a very, very great school. Even if it doesn't offer cooking classes." He smirked teasingly. I would have been offended, but I could see in his eyes that he was only using that as an example. I nodded at him. "Many of these kids haven't worked a day in their life, and yet they're going to one of the most prestigious high schools in the tri-state area. Mom and dad send the school money, rich kids come home with expensive, but nice report cards. Many of them don't even deserve the grades their getting. But the teachers do work hard and they are handing out a very nice diploma. Forks High didn't offer AP, college, or any other more difficult courses. The school only had two science teachers – not eight. So…these kids need to realize what they're facing after high school. What they're setting themselves up for by having this school written at the top of their transcript."

"So, you're saying that people outside of school will expect more because we went here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly. And if people don't start treating them accordingly, most of the students here won't make it through their second year of college. Or work. Or anything." He looked almost smug. Only he was missing one bit of information.

"That is, until Mommy and Daddy pay the school off, giving them another degree. And then they turn eighteen and begin paying everyone off themselves. And then they'll just take over whatever company it is that has all of this money stocked up for them." I gestured widely, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "And it'll be an endless cycle of mindless rich kids."

"It'll bite them in the ass someday. I promise. It'll all catch up. _Karma_." He laughed softly and I shrugged back. I sure hoped it would.

"_Mr. Cullen_! Two classes in a row!" Jane appeared in the doorway, leaning against it. I pictured her leaning up against a pole, in the future. There was lots of glitter and less clothing in this image.

"Hello, Miss Volturi. Have a seat wherever you like. I'll be assigning seats over the weekend." Edward instructed. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and turned to walk to the back of the room. Jane had sneakily dumped her bag into the seat that I was at, near Mr. Cullen's desk.

"Oh, how organized." She praised him and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take that as my cue to go." I muttered, pulling a new spiral out and organizing my things for class.

The rest of our class showed up a few minutes later and quickly took their seats. It was the same group of kids who were in all of the other AP classes. I had taken Biology twice since my sophomore year and found all of the material to be repetitive and boring. I didn't even have to show up to pass. I did anyway, because Mr. Cullen was taking participation grades and he was actually a fairly interesting person.

It was different to have such an interesting and interested teacher. He really cared about us and educating us. It wasn't just teaching us the cell's life-cycle with him, but rather preparing us for our life after we graduated. We weren't just doing homework – we were practicing. Mr. Cullen wasn't totally detached from the subject either. He seemed to be a sincere fan of Biology, and music too. When he spoke to us, it was coming straight from his heart, not a textbook. I knew that I would look forward to his classes every day.

When the bell rang, it practically woke me up. I had been lost in the doodles that were effectively covering the cover of my spiral for class. I stared for a moment, appreciating my work, before beginning to get my things together.

"Why'd you sit so far back?" Mr. Cullen asked once everyone was gone. I flushed and looked down, keeping my eyes on what I was doing.

"Just…I…" I looked up for a moment, glancing at where he was pushing chairs in around the room. "I don't really fit in with the front-row students, even if I like to sit up there. They'd never…_allow_ it."

"You're right, I forgot that Jane Volturi was teaching my class." He stated dryly, making me blush harder. I didn't like sounding so insignificant and powerless – but it was the truth. Jane ran the place and I would only bring myself trouble by forcing myself into her life. It was better to hide in the back and keep to myself.

"You wouldn't understand." I zipped up my bag, keeping my words short, and then rushed out of the room. I almost ran into a chair on my way out, but somehow avoided it and rushed out the door. He may have understood a lot, like what we would live up to be and what we would face post-graduation, but he would never understand just what exactly it was like to be me.

I had the dreaded gym class next. Our school required us to attend all four years of gym. I couldn't make up for the years that I had missed the year before, but I had to take the last year of it. I was not looking forward to it, either. I may have been a good distance runner, but I didn't have the coordination for much else. Swinging my arms and using my feet at the same time was just a bit too much for my brain to handle. The school didn't take any pity on me, or the money my mother offered, and stuck me in the class anyway.

The class went quickly, thankfully. We mostly went over procedure and the syllabus. I was relieved by the fact that we weren't dressing out, either. I hated gym and I hated changing into different clothes for it. I knew that I would have to get over it anyway, because Cross Country practice began immediately after school and that required me to be changed out anyway. I was actually saving myself work and locker-room time by taking P.E. during my last block.

I went back to the locker room and changed into my navy-blue shorts and white t-shirt. We didn't have team shirts or anything yet, so I figured it was safe to wear something simple. When other girls began trailing in, I had pulled my hair up and into a messy bun already. My water bottle was full and I was glad to already be ready to run. It seemed as though the rest of the team was already a tight-knit group of friends. The last thing I need was to have to change out and get ready with them.

I locked up my things and then walked out, finding Mr. Cullen waiting out there in navy-blue basketball shorts and a white shirt. We actually matched.

"We're twins!" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Great."

"Ready to run, Bella? We'll probably start out slow. Nobody has to run together, so don't feel overwhelmed if I get ahead, or any of the girls do. Go at your own pace or you'll only end up hurting yourself in the end." He told me and I nodded knowingly. I didn't fill him in on the fact that I hadn't stopped running when the last season ended. If anything, I had continued practicing and improving.

"Mr. Cullen! What do you coach?" Heidi, Jane's main follower, appeared. She wasn't dressed out, thankfully, and appeared to be creeping on him. She often looked a bit too much like she belonged on a street corner. You could see the outline of her ass below her skirt and she unbuttoned one more button than everyone else. She was willing to do anything to get the grade, even if that included coloring her hair and taking off her clothes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Mr. Cullen's eyes flickered to me, and then back to her.

I noticed that kept his disapproving eyes on hers, not once looking at her half-naked body.

"Cross Country, Miss Jameson." He told her. I noticed then that I was the only person who he called by their first name all day. Miss Stanley, Miss Mallory, Miss Jameson, Miss Volturi…and Bella. I smiled a bit at the thought.

"How cunning!" She placed a hand over her chest, probably hoping to deter his attention. She had no luck as he shrugged and turned back to me, leaving her to awkwardly slither away.

"She really does love attention, huh?" He asked and I nodded, chuckling.

"I'm certain that it's how she gets by."

"I guess if it's working for her so far…" He shrugged his shoulders again and then looked towards the doors. A bunch of girls came running out, some of them already stretching and some of them still prepping their hair.

"Hi!" A girl who I had never seen before in my life appeared beside me. I looked around, assuming that she was talking to somebody else at first. When I realized that she wasn't, I quietly said 'hello' back. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and tightened her dark ponytail. She had black hair and nearly black eyes, olive-toned skin, and was very tall and thin. She was definitely a runner. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Angela Weber…I just transferred here."

"Bella Swan." I timidly shook her hand. "I was new last year, so I understand how you feel. I'm sure the girls will see you and pick you up soon enough."

"I doubt they're going to go for the athletic scholarship, but thanks anyway." She laughed sarcastically and I felt my eyebrows raise.

"I'm from Forks, where are you from?" I asked her suddenly and she grinned.

"Seattle. I've always wanted to go to this school – I don't even care about not making friends while I'm here. I just need to get into Dartmouth." She explained and I smiled widely.

"That's a first." I told her and she nodded. "The girls here aren't really here for anything but their parent's titles. Don't take what they say to heart – they'll repeat their actions if you do."

"Oh, they haven't been mean to me. They just haven't really cared." She shrugged.

"I wish it were that easy." I sighed.

Mr. Cullen called everyone to attention then, and Angela walked up to the group. She really wasn't about making any friends. Not even the girl who knew she wasn't going to make friends was going to be my friend. I shook my head, walking to the other side of the group, farthest away from Mr. Cullen.

We all walked out as a group and began running. I let my feet take over and just drifted for a while, warming up. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was more than fifty feet ahead of the group, ahead of the athletic scholarship. Mr. Cullen was only a few feet ahead of me and it didn't take long for me to end up right beside him. He didn't notice at first, but when he did, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Seriously, Swan, don't push yourself too hard." He spoke, his breath slightly shaky.

"Please." I scoffed, still not quite so shaken and tired. "This is a nice pace for me."

"Holy shit." He huffed and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

What started out as a pace-setting run, turned into a race very quickly. Mr. Cullen and I made it around the course and back to the school long before the other girls. We were more than a football field away from them before we knew it. When we finally got to our destination, we both sat down on a wall behind the building, where we had started, and cooled down with our waters. The only sound being made was the squeezing of water bottles and our rough huffing and puffing.

"You, my friend, have quite a set of legs." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I could say the same to you, old man."

"I'm not kidding. I can't wait to see you compete." He smiled, his goofy crooked grin showing.

"Thanks." I sighed, feeling more comfortable once my breathing slowed. "You're not half bad either, old man."

"Old man!" He laughed. "Please, I'm only twenty-two."

"I know." I sighed. "I was just messing with you."

"You weren't kidding when you said that you would keep up." He commented and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't mess around." I shrugged. "It gets very lonely at my house – Phil and Renee are literally always on the road for his work. They're only home during the school's baseball season, when Phil coaches, and even then they aren't really home. It gets lonely, so I go for runs."

"I see." He spoke softly and I didn't say anything else. I didn't know what else I was supposed to tell him.

"Jeez, Bella!" Angela appeared around the corner, completely winded and sheathed in sweat. I stood to offer her help but she shook her head, her red face excited. "I've never seen anyone so fast but paced. That was ridiculous."

"Thanks…" I swiped at my forehead and she nodded.

"I'm gonna' have to try harder if I want to feel like I earned this scholarship." She added and I shrugged.

"You're obviously doing pretty great, since you're so far ahead." I reassured her and she just shrugged, sitting down a few bricks away from me.

"I'm gonna' go change out. See you later." She stood suddenly and ran back into the building.

"That girl…she's very…driven." Mr. Cullen spoke slowly and I nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't have worded it better."

When the other girls arrived, Mr. Cullen announced that he was going to go change. I went with him, and parted ways when we got to the separate locker rooms and then ended up walking back out at the same time. I didn't change out, figuring that my blouse from earlier was probably dirtier than my running clothes. Mr. Cullen was wearing his running clothes as well, but had a gym bag tossed over his shoulder.

I walked with him, in what was mostly silence, out the side doors and towards the parking lot. I laughed out loud when we found out that we had parked right next to each other, and that we both drove Volvos.

"Have a good night, Bella." He sighed and I couldn't help but genuinely smile at him.

"Thanks…you too, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow."

The drive home was peaceful and quiet. I nearly hit the brakes when my phone, which was still lying in the passenger seat, began ringing. I picked it up and answered, relaxing into my seat when I heard Charlie's gruff voice over the other end of the line.

"How was your day?" He asked me and I thought about it for a moment.

"It was…okay." I decided that a middle ground was acceptable. There were horrible parts to my day and then better ones.

"Okay is better than awful." He commented, probably thinking back to the many phone calls that I had made, completely in tears and done with the school I was attending.

"You know…it really is." I agreed before proceeding to give him a play by play of the day I had.

Only some part of me, I wasn't sure what it was, decided to keep Mr. Cullen a secret. There was nothing about him that I needed to keep a secret, but there was something about the connection that I had made with him that made me decide to keep our acquaintance to myself. Whether or not it meant anything to him, it caused me to look forward to the next day and the rest of the week.

I was looking forward to the rest of my senior year.

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, I know I know IknowIknowIknowIknow…another Teacherward and Bella story. I can't help it. It's been done before and it's being done again. Maybe you'll like this one enough to review? I'm open to pointers and ideas. This chapter is a bit of an introduction, they'll be running into each other some more in the future, I promise.**

**And, of course, running together.**

_***Reviews are better than a two-hour run with Mr. Cullen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 2**

_Breathe._

"Bella!" A voice shouted behind me. IT sounded as though whoever it was, was winded and panting. I didn't slow my run, but looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Cullen catching up behind me.

"Mr. Cullen!" I huffed loudly and he laughed.

"I didn't know you were running today." He finally got the words out and I just nodded in response.

"I run every day." I told him simply and he raised his eyebrows. I noticed that he was sweatier than he usually was at practice and going a little bit faster. I could practically see his bare chest through his white shirt. I was happy that I had thought to wear a white sports bra under my shirt, because I was pushing myself even harder as well.

"So do I." He nodded curtly.

"Just out of…curiosity…why don't you run in Forks?" I asked him and he glanced at me before going back to where he was looking ahead.

"Forks is very small, populated…and flat. There really isn't running…room…there." His words shook and I nodded slowly. I had been to Forks many times but had never really thought about whether it had proper running conditions or not.

We continued running side by side. I thought about the first few weeks of my senior year. I hated to admit it, but Mr. Cullen made them much more enjoyable than they ever would have been before. I looked forward to the time between fifth and sixth period every day. We had begun our first assignment in music, which was using lyrics to describe things in ways that just words couldn't. Somehow, I even ended up eating lunch in his room the other day. Every day he and I ran together, while the rest of the team trailed slowly behind. We had a lot of time to get to know each other – it was hard to not call him a friend.

"Good luck finding a seat at lunch, Ugly Duckling." Jessica laughed as I made sure that I had everything I needed in my lunch box. I was determined to avoid the lunch line.

"Good luck finding a fucking lunch!" Lauren laughed, shoving her perfectly manicured hand out and knocking the open tote out of my hands. My food splattered out and across the tile floor of Mr. Cullen's classroom. My face grew instantly hot and I was so pissed off that my eyes began blurring with tears.

"Good one, Lor." Jane walked over and praised the two girls as the bell rang.

I just stood there with my fists balled up at my side, my blurry vision trained on the mess in front of me. In that moment, I hated the two of them. I had woken up late that day and skipped breakfast, which left me already hungrier than usual. And then I didn't add money to my account, using that as motivation to pack my lunch. The group of girls had made sure to call me every name possible since I had walked in the doors that morning and then they had to embarrass me on the first day of my second week there.

"What happened?" Mr. Cullen walked in. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom only moments before the girls approached me. I looked up at him, at a loss of words. We both knew that Jane Volturi wouldn't be punished for a single act of evilness in her life and that she'd see to it that her little group of wannabes wouldn't either. In order to keep her power, she offered everyone protection.

She made sure that the minority was kept silent as well. The minority was me.

"Bella?" His eyes softened as I just stared at him. I bit the inside of my cheek, praying that he couldn't see the slight tremble in my lower lip. His voice grew quiet. "Please, tell me what happened."

"Nothing." I squeaked, lying just as I always did.

"You and I both know that's not true!" He scolded me and I looked back down, averting my eyes towards the mess at my feet. Mr. Cullen let out a hurt sigh before getting down and beginning to pick up my mess. I shook my head and tried to get him to stop, but he just kept pulling the mess together. "I don't know why you won't tell me who's doing this to you. I have an idea, but I can't help you until I hear it from you."

"You can't help anyway. The only thing that can help is a diploma." I snorted and he just stopped to look at me for a moment. I rolled my eyes at his incredulous expression. "What? It's true."

"They don't have the right to treat you this way. It's bullying, Bella. This is what? The third lunch they've taken from you since school started. I don't even see what happens outside of my class." He breathed, looking as defeated as I felt.

"Mr. Cullen…sometimes…in life…sometimes people who don't deserve power have power anyway. Sometimes the good people suffer and the bad people gain. It's not fair and it sucks…but that's life." I spoke slowly, as if explaining something so difficult to a child. He just sighed and nodded, seeming to understand exactly what I meant. "It sucks, but I'll get over it."

"You know, you could tell them off or something. If you do it in my classroom I'll just casually be distracted then." He offered and I smiled at him.

"Except…they have the power to keep me silent and the power to suddenly make me look like the worst person in the world." I murmured.

"That's the biggest load of…I'm sorry, Bella, but that's ridiculous. You're one of the sweetest girls I know. It's not right." He brushed everything onto a napkin and then stood to go throw it away. I just stood and brushed my knees off. I was wearing the same uniform that I had on the first day, only with a fresh shirt. When I looked up, Mr. Cullen was watching me and slowly coming back over to me.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him, crossing my arms. "I'm over it for today."

"But you don't have food now, huh?" His brow came to a pinch and his green eyes looked lost. I just shrugged, telling him I wasn't hungry. I was actually starving but that had nothing to do with him. I didn't want to come off as needy. As if on cue, and because the world was against me, my stomach let out a very loud growl, making both of us jump a bit. Mr. Cullen laughed. "Not hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're hungry." He waived me over to his desk.

I followed him over and watched as he pulled out a plastic container. He tore the lid off and began putting half of the salad in the lid. I was shaking my head, promising that I wasn't really that hungry and that my stomach was just loud. Mr. Cullen blatantly ignored me as he sliced his apple in half and then handed me a granola bar and juice as well. It was very sweet of him, but it wasn't necessary.

"I can't eat your food," I said half-heartedly.

"Humor me." He smirked, sitting down in his seat. I pulled a chair up to his desk and slowly began picking apart the salad.

After that day, I ate in his room every day. I always made sure to have my own food though. Sometimes I even split my lunch with him because I brought my many leftovers. That was a minor plus to living alone. I cooked full meals and had plenty to spare. He even had me bring a full thing of lasagna over, wanting to take some home for himself. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug. I had found yet another way to Mr. Cullen's heart, even if that wasn't a goal of mine.

It was nice to have a friend that I could count on.

I realized that him greeting me on that day, out in public, on a weekend, meant that I really could consider him a friend. Any other teacher would have ignored me and gotten as far away from me as possible. Even Angela would have ignored me, not wanting to seem off track and worrying about things other than her career. Mr. Cullen seemed sincerely happy to see me though. It made me feel better about myself.

Our pace began to slow as we approached where I lived. He didn't know that we were next to my apartment building, but rather caught onto my increasingly slow pace. I sat down on a boulder, which I was sure had been put there for decoration considering there was one identical to it across the walkway, and began to drink my water. Mr. Cullen sat down next to me, not having enough room to leave more than a few inches between us. He took a gulp of his water and swiped at his sweaty face. I breathed heavily, hoping to catch my breath quickly.

"This place is huge." He spoke, stuttering a bit.

"Trust me, I know. It's scary big."

"I wonder what it's like up there." He pointed to the very top, his green eyes shining. I could see the specks of gold around his pupil in the sunlight. "Where half of the walls are made of glass. My room kind of has a wall like that. I can't imagine it with a view."

"I live here." I spoke without thinking and he raised his eyebrows. "In the penthouse…"

"You live in that place? Alone?"

"Technically, no." I shrugged with tired muscles. "Besides, it's got fantastic security. You'd probably have to ID yourself before getting in _with_ me."

"That doesn't mean you can just trust everyone in the building." He mumbled, his brows low and a slight hint of anger in his voice. I wasn't sure what he was angry about, so I just sat there in silence.

"You can come see it if you want." I offered, the words falling from my lips before I could stop them. I felt my already red face grow darker when I realized that I probably sounded incredibly creepy. I stammered, hoping to make sense of my first offer. "I mean, if you want to check out the view. Nothing weird."

"I don't know." He seemed honestly conflicted, his eyes glancing from me to the building. "I guess…if you promise not to hold me hostage or shove me from the top."

"That escalated quickly." I laughed, standing up and stretching. He did the same, copying my actions, and then followed me up to the front.

I flashed my ID and told the doorman that Mr. Cullen was always safe and welcome. He nodded and welcomed the both of us, after making Mr. Cullen show his identification and basic information. We walked to the elevator and I routinely pressed the PH button, which would take us to the very top floor. When the cab stopped and the doors opened, I held my arm over the sensor, letting Mr. Cullen exit first and then followed. I couldn't help but appreciate the view of the back of him as he walked past me. He looked so much more rugged and normal after he worked out. I stopped ogling him once he was far enough ahead and caught up quickly.

We walked down the hall to my doorway, where I swiftly pulled my key out of my bra and unlocked the door. I had to fight the feeling of awkwardness that came over us when he realized where I had been hiding my key. I pushed the door open as quickly as possible and gestured for him to enter first. He did, thanking me as he did so, and I followed quietly as he took it all in.

"This is ridiculous." He breathed, his eyes taking in the windows that were everywhere.

The living room was huge. It had dark, wooden floors and modern, turquoise furniture placed in an organized fashion in a square shape. The furniture all faced a sixty inch television that was mounted on the wall that he couldn't see just yet. What he was looking at was the other two walls in the room. They were literally just two giant windows that overlooked the city and beyond. The one directly across from the doorway overlooked an awning with an in-ground pool on it. I planned on taking a swim once he left. The room was very open, and as nice as the space was, it often felt very lonely in the dark night.

"You _live_ here?" He gasped again and I giggled a bit.

"I know." I walked over to stand beside him. "It's actually one of the smaller places we've lived at, but I think that's actually because I'm living here alone most of the time. Renee and Phil weren't willing to pay for an entire house if they weren't living in it."

"This is…wow." He was speechless. I nodded knowingly. I had felt the same when I spent my first night there alone.

"It's really something." I shrugged. "The pool's nice for after a run. My room is upstairs and pretty big like this room…it also has a view."

"I'm lucky you turn in any homework at all. I'd get so distracted…I'd spend all my time just staring out the window."

"I disagree." I commented and he looked at me, looking purely confused. "It gets…lonely. Especially when I look out the window. It's like, I know it sounds silly, but it's like I can see all these other people. People who have someone and people who are going home to someone. To be up here, so out in the open, with so much space…but so _alone_…it gets…lonely."

"Jeez, Bella. That was rude of me. It gets lonely just living in my smaller place. I tend to forget that money doesn't actually buy everyone's happiness." He looked at me, his eyes seeming to understand me for once.

"They could have bought my happiness…had I not spent some time with my dad growing up. Charlie is happiness. He comes home at night, and even if he can't cook, he asks what I want for dinner. Charlie takes me out with him and invites me to go fishing on weekends. He tells me about work and even if it's not all the time…he does tell me that he loves me. That's happiness. Not lots of zeroes on the end of small numbers. Not big houses with fancy furniture," I spoke monotonously. "I know I sound ungrateful…I have all of this. So many people would die for just a fraction of what I take for granted every day. That doesn't mean I'm happy though."

"You're right." He nodded. "I may live alone, but I live a few houses down from my parents. My mother still calls me every night, despite her twenty-four-seven schedule as a doctor. My dad invites me to events and pays for dinner when he knows I need help. Mom'll drop by and clean up my house if she doesn't have anything to do, or if she's been thinking about me. That's love."

"That's happy." I told him.

"I wish your parents cared more."

"I hardly consider Renee and Phil my parents. Charlie cares, there's just nothing he can do. The courts basically decided that I can decide what I want to do with myself when I get my diploma. I'll move to Forks and open a restaurant there as soon as I can."

"You know, when you graduate and move to Forks, if you need anything at all you can call me up. I'll always be nearby. You have my word that I'll be eating at your restaurant every night. Your food is already one of my favorites. I think you make a better mushroom ravioli than my mother – that's really saying something." He reassured me and I grinned, feeling suddenly positive of our friendship. Mr. Cullen cared.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Really." I told him, looking up into his eyes. That was my dork attempt to convey just how serious I was, with only my eyes. Charlie had always said I had inherited his eyes and that they were open books, a quick way to read my soul. I hoped that he was right just then.

My phone began ringing, making both of us jump. I walked over to pick it up off of the counter and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bells?" Charlie asked and I laughed, slightly breathless.

"It's me." I laughed again and put it on speaker, I began taking my shoes off as we spoke. "You're on speaker."

"Is anyone else there?" He asked me and I glanced at Mr. Cullen. He was just staring blankly at me when I did. I pursed my lips, taking a moment to decide. What I said then could have changed everything. I was on the fence and decided to just go for it.

I told him I was alone.

"I hope that over winter break you can come stay here, Kid." He spoke gruffly, clearly annoyed by the fact that I said I was alone. I knew that he would have been equally upset had he known that I had let a grown man into the apartment with me. "I don't like you spending all your time in that place, alone. You may not be a little kid, but you're still vulnerable."

"I'm fine, Dad." I sighed, hoping that the 'Dad' card would soften him up.

"No, I see a lot of young women like you in my line of work. A lot of women who were living alone when they shouldn't have been."

"I don't really feel like talking about this right now." I told him. Mr. Cullen had placed himself on the edge of the couch across from me. I stared openly at him as I stretched and took my hair down. I didn't want to talk with Charlie – I wanted to take advantage of my private time with Mr. Cullen. I wanted to talk to him and relish in the moment of comfort. I wasn't alone for once and my dad decided to call me.

"I know, Bells. I don't mean to freak you out. I just worry." He muttered. I could practically see him palming his face. He did that when he stressed. "I wanted to make sure that you got back from your run okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reiterated. "The run was good too. There and back with no problems."

"That's because you had _me_." Mr. Cullen winked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What was that, Bells?" Charlie asked and I felt my eyes widen.

"Nothing, Dad! Can I call you back? I need to shower and stuff. I hate to get sweat on my fancy cellular device." I held the phone away from my head, grimacing at the sight of sweat on it. I was only half kidding with my reason for hanging up. The phone wasn't worth anything to me, but I did want to find time to talk to Edward before I took a shower.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure everything's locked up. Keep your phone close."

"Of course." I agreed.

"Love you. Stay safe."

"I love you too." I said quickly before hanging up.

Mr. Cullen just watched me, his green eyes seeming deep. He was looking at my soul and I felt suddenly naked in front of him. Not in the literal sense, but rather as though he could see my exact thoughts and feelings. He had never known more of me than he did in that moment. My phone calls with Charlie, no matter how empty and short, were very private. I didn't normally let them go on so far in front of somebody.

Renee and Phil would find a way to use them against me. Anyone else wouldn't understand. I trusted Mr. Cullen.

"It's nice to know that he's watching you, even when he's not here." Mr. Cullen finally murmured. "That someone checks up on you and wants to know where you are."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"If something were to happen…if something happened to you, wouldn't you want somebody to notice your absence? To question where you went?" He asked and I thought about it for a moment. I had never thought of it that way. Charlie's constant questions and calls weren't him being overprotective. They were him watching over me, because nobody else would. "My parents would know. The school would know. But who would know for you?"

"You've made your point." I agreed with him and swallowed heavily. "I guess I never thought of it so seriously. Nobody would notice if I disappeared, nobody but Dad would care."

"I need to go." He shot up suddenly, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He glanced at it before shoving it back in his pocket. I watched, in shock, as he reached out and swiped my own phone from my hands. He typed something into it before handing it back to me.

"Don't use that number unless it's a dire emergency…but if you need something, anything, you can call or text me." He explained. I looked at it and found 'Edward Masen' in my contacts. "I used my second middle name…just in case one of those girls at school found it. I wouldn't want them with my number but I also would like to know that you're safe."

"Thanks." I whispered, putting the phone on the counter. I knew that I wasn't going to use it, but the extra security was heart-warming. "I'll show you out."

"It was nice of you to let me in for a while." He told me as we walked to the door.

"Really, it's no problem. I don't often get company. Charlie wouldn't dare come here and I don't exactly have any friends from school." I told him. "You can drop by any time you want, as long as it's not baseball season. If you get hungry or something, I mean."

"Thanks." He nodded before awkwardly patting my upper arm. "I'll see you…_around_."

"Goodbye." I smiled as he walked out. I watched him as he retreated down the hallway and to the elevator. Once he was out of my sight, I closed the door and locked it behind me.

I quickly got into my navy-blue bikini and found a towel before trekking out to the pool. The sun was just barely beginning to set, giving the pool a slight pinkish-orange tint. I set my things on a lawn-chair before diving into the deeper end of the pool. I swam around, did a few laps, before swimming to the shallow end and relaxing against the wall of the pool. I let my neck rest against the cool, concrete edge and my eyes drift closed.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked my how dark it was around me. The light that shined over the deck had been out for days and I had intended to fix it, thinking I wouldn't be out at night anyway. It was pitch black and I struggled to see my hand in front of me. When I stood, the water went up to mid-thigh and the brisk air chilled me to my bones. I gasped and quickly hopped out of the water, hoping that the Band-Aid effect would get me out of there quicker. I slowly stood to my feet and tried to find my way back to my chair.

I thought I had been walking one way but instead realized that I was walking the opposite, back to the pool. I tripped, stubbing my toes and scraping the side of my foot on the ground, before flinging myself into the pool. I wasn't close enough to the edge though, and my shins roughly hit the corner of the concrete. My lungs let out a sharp scream and a bit of a yelp before I was under water.

I was suddenly confused. My legs were throbbing and I was in too much pain to kick them. Instead, I frantically moved my arms and attempted to gain control of my body. I sucked in, reflexively, and water rushed into my legs. The instantaneous burning that took over my lungs and throat made me kick my legs, shoving myself roughly into the wall behind me. My head hit the wall with a crack and things grew increasingly fuzzy before turning completely black.

**EPOV**:

I was on the phone with my mom when my phone beeped, signaling that somebody was on the other end. I frowned. Nobody had ever called me during one of my routine phone calls with my mom. She was at work, so the call was going to be shorter anyway, but that didn't make the interruption any less peculiar.

"Can I have a moment, Mom? I don't recognize the number on the other end of the line." I told her as I glanced at the screen on my phone. It was a local.

"Of course, honey. Don't make me wait too long. If my pager goes off, I'll have to hang up."

"That's okay." I told her before flipping to the other line. "Hello?"

"Is this a, uh, Edward Masen?" An unfamiliar voice asked me.

"Kind of. Who wants to know?" I frowned. There was only one other person who might have used that name, and it definitely wasn't her calling me.

"My name is Quil Atrea…I live next door to…well, I don't know their names. I just know that there's a girl and that she's here alone all the time. I usually drop by and deliver her groceries every week, like today. I have a key and everything. But I went in and the back door is open, but I can't find her…anywhere."

"You mean Bella?" I asked and the man agreed. "God dammit. Are you sure you checked everywhere? How long have you been there?"

"About ten minutes. She wouldn't go anywhere – she'd be expecting me, Mr. Masen." He explained further. "They pay me to do the basic grocery shopping. I work for Phil's baseball team, actually."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Keep looking." I ordered and switched back to my mother's line.

"I have to go, Ma, it's an emergency." I told her.

"Is everything okay? Is there something I can do?" She asked me, sounding suddenly frantic.

"I hope so and I doubt it. I'll call you if I need help." I told her, feeling anxious. "I love you."

I hanged up after she told me she loved me as well and then ran to slip my shoes on. I didn't waste any time getting in my Volvo and peeling out of the driveway. My mind centered around Bella, praying for the life of me that she was okay, and making up what else she could have been doing then that didn't include something bad happening to her. I wasn't supposed to care so much, but I knew by the frantic urge to cry that I was fighting that I cared anyway.

I needed to know that she was safe.

It took me twenty minutes, while driving over a hundred miles an hour, to get to Bella's apartment. The doorman let me in quickly, seeing the pure terror in my eyes, and I ran to the elevator. I had never run so fast in my life and I was sure that no elevator had ever gone so slowly. When it stopped, I ran out the door as quickly as it would allow me and straight down to Bella's doorway. I ran in, ignoring the tan male standing in the middle of the living room, groceries laying on the floor around him, watching me confusedly.

"Bella?" I called. "Bella!"

I ran halfway up the stairs, calling her name, before I realized a minor detail that I had missed. The back doors were wide open but there was no way she could have exited that way.

"You came in and those doors were open?" I asked, pointing at them and he nodded. I ran back down and out there. "Did you check the fucking pool?"

"She doesn't usually swim at night!" He argued, walking out. My jaw dropped and I began kicking my shoes off.

"But you think the towel is just over on that chair by coincident?" I asked, hoping that less clothing on me would make it easier for me to pull her up. Clothing was extremely heavy when wet. The man, Quil, just looked confused. I ignored him, swearing all the way, and went to dive into the water. The lining said that the end I was in went down ten feet.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

I got to the bottom and felt around. I used my hands and feet to drag myself along the walls and floor. When I ran into a heavy lump, I didn't need to see it to know that I had found her. I turned around and pulled her as tightly to me as possible before using my legs to propel me up and out of the water. The swim back up was tough, but she didn't move or offer a struggle. When I finally broke the surface, I got her out and laid out on the patio around the water.

She was unconscious and not breathing when I got her straightened. I swore and plead with her, begging her to wake up. It wasn't working. Shouting and tapping wasn't getting us anywhere. Naturally, I began doing what my parents had made sure I could do since I was big enough to handle it. I started compressions and CPR, shouting at Quil. I was instructing him to call 911.

"Call for a fucking ambulance, you dimwit!" I shouted and he scrambled to find a phone. "Tell them that an eighteen-year-old female has drowned, is unresponsive, and that I'm preforming CPR as we speak."

"Of course!" He held the phone to his ear and walked away.

"Come on, Bella. Don't do this to me." My eyes stung. I knew, deep down, that it had nothing to do with the chlorine in the pool. My heart was breaking by the second. It physically hurt me to look at her, with blue lips, pale skin, and closed eyes. It was as if she was dead already. "Don't do this. Please. Please, Bella."

"Is she awake yet?" Quil came running back in. "Paramedics are on their way!"

"No! She's not!" I shouted angrily. "How did you not think to check the fucking pool?"

"I just…I didn't really think at all." He scratched back of his stupid head. I rolled my eyes and then reached up to lift her chin. I plugged her nose, opened her mouth, and began adding mouth-to-mouth breathing to the procedure. When her lungs released the air I put into them, I noticed water coming out with it. It was a step closer to her breathing and encouraged me to do better on the other half.

"Come on, beautiful. It's not your time. It's not your fucking time yet." I was officially crying at that point.

I had never met such an intriguing girl. I felt horrid, falling so quickly interested in a student, but I couldn't stop my heart. She had caught my attention and my feelings for her had only grown. I clearly wasn't in love with her, but there was a certain amount of respect and feelings there anyway. She was important to me and I definitely considered her a friend. She was a sweet person, always there for others and willing to help out. Of all of the twerps that she went to school with, she had probably lived the saddest life. It wasn't fucking fair.

"Come back to me, baby." I whispered so softly that nobody heard me. I then leaned in and did another two breathes before going back to another round of thirty pumps. "Come back. You're stronger than this."

Paramedics arrived eventually and had to rip me off of her. I followed them down to their bus and went with them. I still had her phone in my pocket, from when I checked it earlier, and I remembered her father. Her father would be wondering where she was and what she was doing. I pulled it out and found his number. I then pulled my own phone out and put it in there, calling him from my own. I didn't need him to know that I had her phone.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered. He had probably been asleep.

"Chief S-Swan?" I stuttered, my voice thick from tears.

"Who is this?" He asked me and I sucked in a sharp breath.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I-"

"What's wrong? You're Carlisle's boy…is something wrong with Carlisle?" He asked frantically.

"No, I'm calling about your daughter, actually." I told him and heard him call out to someone.

"What's going on? What do you want? Where's Bella?" He asked me angrily and I shook my head, looking over at the girl on the gurney. They had attached some breathing thing to her mouth and were pumping air into her. Water was coming out around her lips as they did so. The other medic was checking her vitals and beginning CPR. "I asked where the hell my daughter is!"

"We're on our way to Forks General." I told him quickly. "I found Bella at the bottom of her pool. I don't know how long she was down there, but I can assume it was for a long time. She's not conscious and they're doing CPR. I just…I think you should come."

"Jesus Christ!" He huffed and I heard him rushing around. I could hear him talking to someone. "Sue, get Clara. It's Bella. She's had an accident."

"What happened?" A softer, feminine voice asked him.

"She drowned in that damn pool. We need to go!" He stage-whispered.

"We'll be ready in a moment." She told him, her voice suddenly stronger. "Is an ambulance taking her?"

"Yes, I have some guy on the phone. Cullen's boy."

"You can trust them."

"I hope so." He grumbled. "Boy, call me if anything happens before I get there. I'm on my way."

"Of course. Thanks." I told him before hanging up the phone.

I moved up so that I was beside Bella's head. I leaned in so that my lips were at her hair and whispered softly. "Come on, Bella. Your dad's waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."

We pulled into the parking lot of the ER and they quickly unloaded Bella. My dad, Carlisle, was waiting for her and ready to begin saving her. He glanced up and looked shocked to see me, but didn't waste any more time on me. Instead he focused on Bella, going into doctor mode. Somebody was shouting basic information and vital information to him as they transported her in. I slowly followed, feeling as though my legs, which had been pushed to the max earlier, were finally growing exhausted.

"God fucking dammit!" I hissed, grabbing my hair as they rushed her to a trauma room. I knew I wasn't allowed in there and I didn't try. The distraction would only slow them down. I pulled my hair and tossed my head back, feeling my heart snap in half and the tears finally break loose.

"Edward Cullen?" My mother's voice came from across the room. I heard rushed footsteps, as if she had ran, and she appeared in front of me. "Edward, honey? What happened?"

"Mom!" I bawled and she gasped, reaching up to wrap her arms around me. I went limp and wrapped my arms back around her. "I fucked up."

"What happened, baby? Why are you here?" She asked me but I couldn't speak. My throat was tight and my head was throbbing. I was freezing and still dripping with water. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, if you don't tell me what's going on-"

So, I told her. I didn't tell her how I felt about Bella. I told her that I gave Bella and the rest of the team my number so that we could contact each other if something were to happen at or the day of a meet. The lie worked, but my overflow of emotion didn't. I just kept sobbing, barely choking the story about her neighbor calling me and asking me for help. I explained that she had confided in me about feeling lonely and sometimes afraid and that I should have checked in on her more.

"I was fucking stupid." I choked.

"Edward, you did more for that girl than it looks like anyone has in a long time!" My mother scolded me. "You probably saved her life tonight, not the other way around. You cannot blame yourself for this. You can't."

"You didn't see her, Ma!" I shouted angrily. "It was like she was already gone! It's not fucking fair!"

"Maybe it's for the bette-"

"Don't you dare say that! Don't! That could never be better. Never. Not for her." I hissed and my mother looked taken aback. I didn't know what to say. I felt bad for shouting at her, but I couldn't believe that her reasoning could be something as pathetic as fate. There was no way that Bella was meant to die so young. She was so level-headed, and bright, and good, and pure, and perfect. I had only just gotten the privilege to meet her. There was no way that I was going to outlive her. The thought was so sickening that my stomach physically clenched. "She has more potential than any student at PAP."

"Maybe, but Edward you ca-"

"Where the hell is my daughter?" I recognized the chief's outraged voice and I gently pulled from my mother's arm. I needed to stop being such a pussy and go tell her father what was going on. It was the least I could do.

"Chief Swan." I sucked in a deep breath and greeted him, before walking over. He rushed to meet me in the middle.

"You're Cullen's boy?" He asked and his eyes flickered to Mom, behind me. She nodded at the same time as me, appearing at my side. "Edward."

"Yeah, that's me." I murmured. He was staring at my face. It was probably very obvious that I had been crying like a baby. I wasn't going to protest. There was something about his daughter that seemed to just rip the most pure emotions from me. She evoked feelings from me that I had never felt before. I couldn't quite name all of them, but I knew that they were significant. That she was as well.

"Where's she at?" He asked, his voice softening at the mention of his daughter.

"Dad's working on her…she still wasn't breathing when they brought her in. Quil, the guy Phil pays to buy groceries, found the apartment unlocked but empty. He was afraid she'd run off, but I noticed the back door was open and realized that she'd probably gone swimming after her run."

"And you were there because…" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella's actually in two of my classes and I coach the Cross Country team. I gave the whole team my number for emergencies. I guess Quil didn't know that and called me." I explained, lying smoothly. He nodded, taking it as well as Mom had. I knew that he was strictly worried about his daughter. He would ask questions later.

"Do you think she's-" He began to ask but I couldn't let him finish.

"I don't know." I whispered, my voice hoarse. "I pray not, though."

"Is she all right, Charlie?" A woman appeared beside him. She had dark hair, skin, and eyes. Her long, dark hair was down and framed her heart-shaped face well. She was a bit older, like Charlie, but held a bundle in her arms. It looked like a toddler-sized girl by the light brown curls falling down her small back, over the pink blanket. The woman looked at me. "Where's Bella?"

"They're working on her." I repeated. "I don't know anything yet. I just got here with her."

"Dada, where are we?" The toddler cooed, her voice soft. She twisted to get a look around the room. Her sleepy brown eyes landed on me and her brow creased. She looked very much like Bella, who apparently was her sister, even with her little thumb hanging between her lips. "Wh's goin' on?"

"Don't worry, baby. Bella had an accident and we're here to make sure everything is okay." He spoke very gently. I saw her eyes flicker curiously to me again.

"_Is_ she okay?" She urged further. She was very persistent, another similar quality between her and Bella.

"We don't know yet," the woman spoke quietly and the toddler looked at her.

"I want Bella." The child demanded suddenly.

"We all do," I told her, hoping to come off more sympathetic than creepy.

"Who are you?" She asked me and Mom chuckled beside me.

"Clara, don't be rude." The woman hissed softly and in a scolding manner. Clara's eyes didn't even flicker to her. They were glued curiously on me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, your sister's teacher and friend." I told her and she nodded slowly before holding out her tiny, free hand.

"Clarissa Swan. Bella's sister." She nodded towards her hand, forcing me to shake it. I couldn't help but smile. She was such a spitfire. It was nice to know that, as horrifying as the thought was, that if something were to happen Bella, there was already a little copy of her, ready to take over the world.

"It's lovely to meet you, Clara. I just wish the circumstances were different." I muttered the last bit and she nodded, obviously pretending to understand what I was saying. She leaned back into the woman's chest and visibly relaxed. The woman held out her hand and I shook it. I found out that she was Bella's step-mother, Sue, and that Clara was Bella's half-sister.

"Maybe we should call Renee." Sue urged after an awkward, bored silence. We were all growing anxious. It was difficult to just stand there. I wanted to pace around and ask questions.

"Renee?" Charlie muttered.

"If it were Leah, Seth, or Clara, I'd want to know." Sue whispered and Charlie muttered some unintelligible words before pulling out his phone. We all walked over to the plastic chairs in the waiting room and sat down. He had Bella's mother on speaker only a few moments later.

"Charles, you know it's only just drinking hour here. What do you want?" She asked loosely and I cringed. I already wanted to punch the woman in the face for leaving Bella behind. She thought she had the right to complain when Bella tried to contact her afterward? I shook my head and let it rest in the palm of my hands. Mom rubbed my back as we listened to the angry phone call.

"Bella had an accident, actually." He spit the words out and the other end was silent.

"Well…is she okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, Renee, she's being worked on in a trauma room."

"Shouldn't you have waited to call me until later? When you knew what was going on?" She questioned and I gasped, looking up. Sue had her eyes closed and was shaking her head. My own mother was just staring at the phone with her jaw hanging open. Charlie explained to her again that Bella had been unresponsive upon arrival and that they didn't know if she was even alive at that moment. Renee simply repeated her own question.

"Fuck it, Renee. I'll call you if things get worse." Charlie hanged up the phone and then chucked it to the floor. I watched as the screen shattered. I understood his anger and didn't comment on it either. Charlie whispered an apology, his voice suddenly thick. He wasn't looking at us and that signaled to me that he had broken down to crying as well. Sue leaned forward and Clara climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly.

I felt my heart break for the family. All Charlie wanted was time with his daughter. Instead she was legally being forced to live in this psycho's house, a psycho who wouldn't even check in on her when called about her getting in a fatal accident. Clara could spend the rest of her life without knowing the beautiful sister that she had once had. The other two kids that Sue had mentioned, who I was assumer were her older kids, would lose a sister of their own. It was so wrong. They all deserved so much better than what they were facing.

My dad appeared a bit later, and was wiping sweat off of his forehead as he approached us. We all stood at once. I felt my mother's hand on the small of my back. I was surprised when Clara's small hand contacted my shoulder. I reached up and placed my own over hers and glanced at her. She was looking at her dad instead, waiting for a reaction to understand. Sue crossed her arms on the other side of Charlie. My eyes trailed back to my exhausted father.

"Bella…is not in good shape…but we've got her stabilized and the majority of the water has been removed from her lungs." He reassured us and I let out a huge breath of relief. She was _alive_. I felt as though everyone had visibly relaxed and calmed.

"She's strong. She can do it from here." I told him and he nodded.

"I truly believe so. I would simply like to keep a close eye on her from here. She should be discharged in a day or two." He told Charlie, who let out a cry of relief. Clara squeezed my shoulder before letting to and turning to hug her father tightly. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my own mother. Sue even seemed to be crying tears of joy at this fact. "Had Edward not found her when he did...well…let's just say that you all are very blessed and lucky right now."

"Of course…" Charlie nodded. "I can't believe how close we came to losing her."

"Doc, the girl back here is waking up. She keeps asking for a 'Mr. Cullen'." A nurse walked out, her face confused. My dad's eyes shot to me.

"Go to her." Charlie urged. "Just let me know when you're done talking with her. I want to see her."

"Thank you." I sighed, turning to rush down the hall. I found Bella in one of the first rooms on the left. She looked exhausted, her skin still pale and her brown eyes blood-shot. Her hair was damp and brushed to the side and her lips were only just beginning to get their color back. I didn't care what she looked like though – as long as her heart was beating.

"I knew it was you that I heard." She grinned sheepishly. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were an angel. Maybe you are."

"No. If I were an angel, you wouldn't be here right now." I reminded her and she shook her head softly.

"Had you not spoken to me, reached out, I wouldn't have come back. I was going to die, Mr. Cullen." She explained and I cringed.

"First of all, you're alive now and that's all that matters. Secondly, as long as you don't tell anyone, you can call me Edward outside of school. That Mr. Cullen nonsense makes me feel all old. I'm only five years your senior." I told her and she nodded, another slight smile taking over her lips. "Oh, and thirdly, you are never allowed to swim in that pool without anyone there with you ever again. Got it? I don't care if you're wanting to swim at three in the morning. You call me, or your dad, or anyone, and wait for them to get there. Got it?"

"Sorry…it really was an accident." She whispered, her voice scratchy. I realized that she probably had the most major sore throat after all of that CPR and the way that she breathed all of that water in.

"I know. But you scared the hell out of me. And your dad. And Sue. And _Clara_."

"Clara's here?" She gasped, peering over my shoulder, hoping to find her sister.

"Yes, and she's looking forward to seeing you." I smiled at her. "I'll go get everyone, but first, I had to make sure that you really were okay."

"I really am." She sighed. "Thank you for saving me. I went out to swim before showering and I felt asleep. When I woke up, it was dark and the light had stopped working. So, in my attempt to get out and go inside, I tripped, hit my legs, and fell in. I couldn't swim with my sore legs and ended up hitting my head and passing out. I truly thought that was it, Mr. Cu-…Edward."

"Jesus. Seriously, no more swimming. I'm not messing around. Had Quil not had a key to your place, or not been expecting you, we wouldn't have known you disappeared until _tomorrow_." I reminded her. I reached out to brush some wet hair out of her face. Once I realized what I had done, I stood up and took a step back. "Promise me you'll try harder to stay safe, Bella?

"I promise, Edward." She nodded, her cheeks finally turning a very familiar pink.

"Thank you. For coming back to me."

"Thank you. For saving me." She used my own words back to me. I nodded and turned to walk out.

I went to get her family. They followed me back to her room and when they found her, awake, the small family rushed over to greet her. Sue hugged her first and kissed her cheek, scolding her for being so careless with her life. Bella just nodded, her eyes still wet with fresh tears as she did so. Charlie set Clara, who was suddenly crying, probably absorbing the emotion as well, down beside Bella and let Clara curl into Bella's lap. Charlie then took his opportunity to kiss the top of Bella's head and whisper quietly to her. Bella nodded, bursting into tears of her own and hugging her dad back.

"You did good, baby." Mom stood beside me and rubbed my shoulder. "You saved this family."

"I wouldn't change a thing." I told her honestly. "The world almost lost a great person, Ma."

"By all of the love that's in that room, I really believe you, Edward." She looked up at me, her green eyes, so much like my own, worrisome. I noticed just how tired she looked as well. Her usually perfect, red-brown hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes had slight rings under them. She was exhausted. I had probably worn her even thinner than usual that night.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." I sighed. "I just really felt for her. It wasn't right for her to go tonight. It hurt just thinking about it. You saw how much effort her own mother has put into her. She's an extraordinary person and she's done it all on her own. For her to go before she could find the support she's always deserved…I know I'm being irrational, but…"

"You can't change how your heart feels. I know, honey." She agreed. I didn't say anything else, but instead nodded in agreement. Bella suddenly looked up, her brown eyes meeting me. She had her arms wrapped around her dad, and Clara in her lap, Sue at her side, but she was still focused on me. I smiled softly at her and she simply grinned back, her eyes clearly thankful.

"Thank you." She lip synced.

"You're always welcome." I mouthed back slowly and she nodded once before bringing her attention back to her family.

"Let's give them some privacy. She doesn't get much time with them." I whispered and wrapped an arm around my mother before leading her back into the emergency room. Dad was there, one hand in his blond hair, the other scribbling away at a chart.

"Hey, Kid," he said softly. "You all right?"

"I'm perfect." I told him and he smiled.

"You did good tonight. You made me proud." He said to me and I felt another smile break out across my cheeks. My father always knew what to say to me.

"Thanks, Dad. You and mom should head out. It's late." I told them and they nodded.

"You can ride home with us, honey." Mom told me and I nodded, remembering my car, which was parked outside of Bella's apartments. I would worry about that later.

I followed my parents out to Dad's Mercedes after he finished filling out paperwork. I sat in the back while they sat up front, their hands bound together over the console. I noticed several glances that they had shot my way since getting in, but chose to ignore their worrying. It was after midnight when we parked outside of my house. I kissed Mom on the cheek and thanked Dad before climbing out and making my way up the many steps that led to my doorway. I walked into the house and sat my keys in the dish. On my way to my room, I thought about everything that had just happened.

My reaction to Bella's drowning was unlike anything I'd ever done before. I had never felt so utterly devastated. Not even when my childhood dog, Jake, died. There was something different about Bella Swan and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I stumbled through my dark house and into my bedroom. It took only a few moments for me to strip down to my underwear and crawl into my comfortable bed. I laid there and thought further into everything.

The gut-wrenching, heart-breaking pain that occurred had been unbearable and unreasonable. It didn't make sense. My reaction to the possibility of her death was similar to how I would react to losing one of my parents.

That was when the truth hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my heart sink along with the horrifying thoughts.

I had fallen for a student.

I was quickly falling irrevocably, and unconditionally in love with Bella Swan.

**Author's Note:**

**Sweet Cheez Its. I just wrote 20,000 words in the last twenty-four hours. I haven't done that in a long time. I'm really falling for this story. Almost as quickly as Edward is falling for Bella. *wink wink nudge nudge.* Anyway, I hoped you liked it! I do. And how 'bout that Edward's POV? This is where the whole damsel in distress/beautiful disaster stuff comes in. Bella's kind of prone to freak accidents.**

**And a lot of them.**

_***Reviews are better than mouth-to-mouth CPR with Mr. Edward Cullen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 3**

_Collide._

"What's on the agenda today, Señor Cullen-ino." I greeted Edward as I walked into his classroom for roll-call before lunch.

"You know, adding 'ino' onto the end of a word does not make it Spanish, Bella." Edward smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"_Okay_…but what about-"

"'Ito' doesn't make it Spanish either." He interrupted me and I crossed my arms, giving him my best pout. "You know, your A+ in Spanish really contradicts this ability to speak the language."

"I do the best I can." I shrugged and sat down in the wheelie chair across from his desk. He had added it to his room after I began eating lunch with him regularly.

"How are your legs feeling?" He asked me as I sat down and naturally began gently massaging the bruised shins.

"Sore." I huffed. They were getting better, but not fast enough. It had only been a little over a week since I had nearly drowned and injured them. My concussion headache only just disappeared the night before.

"How do you feel about running today?" He asked me, looking sad. He had told me that running wasn't as fun without me.

"I could probably start jogging today…but not much more than that." I sat up straighter. "Don't worry about running with me though. It'll probably be more boring than running alone. I'm definitely gonna' be behind the slow crowd."

"I'll run with you. There's no way I'm leaving you so far behind. Friends, remember? We're in this together." He held out his pinkie and I just stared openly at him. I swore he was joking, but when he didn't pull his hand back, I knew better. Instead of arguing, I reached out and linked my own pinkie finger with his, gripping it tightly.

"Friends. Right."

"'Amigos' means 'friends', and 'friends' means that nobody gets left behind. _Or forgotten_." He smirked as he took his hand back, seemingly pleased with his little phrase.

"I'm fairly certain that you just made that up." I laughed and he scoffed, feigning shock.

"Please! It's from that cute alien movie!" He exclaimed, making me laugh harder.

"The phrase is actually: 'ohana' means 'family' and 'family' manes nobody gets left behind, or forgotten." I corrected him and he rolled his eyes, pouting as he leaned back into his chair. "Come on, the movie was _Lilo & Stitch_. Why would they live in Hawaii and have a Spanish motto?"

"What do you know about Spanish anyway? You're practically failing the class." He turned away from me and I just giggled. I had been completely bummed about not being able to run or keep up with the team, but Edward always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up.

I stood when the warning bell rang and moved my things over to my seat for class. I didn't want any of the girls getting any ideas. Lunch time was our time and I wasn't willing to give it up. Edward seemed to agree, as he didn't invite anyone else to sit with us, not even when they hinted non-stop. He seemed to understand that some of these girls were attempting to sleep their way to the top. I walked back over so that I was standing beside the board.

"What are we doing today, Mr. Cullen?" Jane walked in with Heidi loyally at her side.

"We're beginning our next project, Miss Volturi." He practically grumbled, his playful tone doing a complete one-eighty. I mentally smirked at Jane's failed attempts to win him over. She was such a hopeless mess sometimes.

"What does this project entail?" She leaned against his desk, effectively flashing him by leaning over and picking up a pencil to toy with.

"That's for me to know and you all to find out." He shoved back quickly, his eyes not once looking downward, and then stood. He walked around so that he could fill out the white board. He always updated the date and very vague schedule for the class. Jane was as persistent as ever and found it necessary to literally knock me out of the way and attempt to help him.

"Miss Volturi, I better not see you lay a finger on another student again." He scolded her, his eyes not looking away from the board. Jane turned bright red and looked at me, her ice-blue eyes fuming. I blushed and stepped away, not willing to find out just what she wanted to do to me for getting in her way. "Go have a seat or something. The bell should ring any moment."

"You heard him, Duck, let's go have a seat." Jane hissed, grabbed my arm, and yanked me away from Edward. I rolled my eyes but followed her anyway. Fighting her would only bring too much attention to the situation.

"Watch your back, Ugly Duckling. We're not fucking around." Heidi hissed like a snake. Jessica reached up and pulled my ponytail, jerking my sore head back roughly. I yelped and heard Edward shouta cross the room.

"What did I just say, Miss Volturi?" He rushed over and I could practically feel the angry steam radiating from him.

"Heidi did it, Mr. Cullen!" She gasped and he simply glowered at her, seeing right through her little façade. Heidi gaped at her, obviously not thrilled by how quickly Jane was willing to throw her under the bus.

"The warning goes to all of you. None of you have the right to hit or control anyone." He pointed his finger, making it a point that he was completely serious. "If I see you threatening and touching another girl, or student, I will personally escort you to the office. Do I make myself clear?"

Nobody answered. The bell rang and they scattered like a bunch of bugs. I watched as they ran out the door, having already moved on from the incident. I simply shook my head and reached up to tighten my ponytail. Edward turned to look at me, his eyes apologetic.

"I don't think you understand how sick I am of seeing them do this!" He muttered.

"It's fine. I'm fine." I repeated, telling him the same thing I told him every day.

"That doesn't make it right. Is your head okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. They didn't hurt me. Heidi was just trying to scare me and prove her place in their little circle of hyenas." I murmured, walking over to pull my lunch out of my backpack. "I brought food for both of us today."

"Sweet! What'd you make?" He rubbed his hands together, his eyes immediately lighting up.

"Well, it's one of Sue's old recipes. It's not the same since I didn't catch the fish, but it's a Clearwater Fish Fry." I told him, pulling the containers out and walking into the back closet, where Edward kept an extra microwave. I put them in for a few minutes and then returned to him. "It's actually one of my favorites and I don't typically like fish."

"I can't wait to try it." He nodded and I just pulled out the rest of our food.

I had packed us both a bowl of fruit salad and then some cheese and crackers. He began picking apart and eating his salad when the timer for our food went off. I quickly walked over and pulled it out of the small microwave. I went to dump the fish onto a plate when my finger grazed the steaming food. I yelped and brought my finger to my lips. Edward rushed in, food in his mouth and unable to speak properly.

"Rut hupperned? Er yew okayuh?" He chewed in a panic before swallowing in one big gulp.

"I just burnt my finger a bit, I'm all right." I laughed. "Calm down."

"I don't trust you – you're very accident prone." He gingerly pulled my hand into his and examined my minor injury. "I worry about you, sometimes."

"Oh hush. You're only like this because of what happened last weekend." I rolled my eyes. "I was fine before that."

"You hadn't flat-lined before my eyes before that." He glared at me.

"I didn't flat-line in front of you – that was your father. I just wasn't breathing in front of you." I shrugged, squeezed his hand, and then took my own back. "Stop fretting. You'll go prematurely gray."

"Gray!" He laughed and took the plate of food from me. "Yeah right. You'll be a gray-haired old woman long before I even sprout one gray hair."

"I think you'd make a cute elderly citizen. You would look like the old guy from _Up_." I told him, thinking of the little square-jawed, sad man in that movie. Edward's eyes bugged and he burst out laughing at me.

"Thanks," he said, slicing up my half of the fish and continuing to tease me about my obsession with Disney movies. Once he was done with my portion, he moved to his. I watched as he cut a small piece out and brought it to his lips. It took him a moment, but he finally bit into it and swallowed it. His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into his chair, letting out a light hum. I grinned proudly. "Bella, this is fantastic."

"Thank you." I bowed in my seat. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Please tell me you have more than this?"

"Of course." I pulled a bigger container from my bag. "I didn't bring it out right away because I was afraid to make you feel obligated to eat it."

"Well, get to eating!" He told me, already nearly halfway through his.

"All right, all right." I picked my fork up and began eating my own half. "What are we doing in class today?"

"You guys will be starting your next performance. You will be required to come up with a song that describes something that you have recently experienced." He explained in between bites. "You'll do fine and I'm giving you all more time than you probably need."

"Sounds simple enough." I agreed.

"What are you singing?" I asked, already having decided on a song that I was going to sing. I had been thinking about the song a lot and most of the lyrics worked for the message that I wanted to put across.

"You'll see." He winked and I shrugged, going back to my fruit salad.

"If you want what's left of my fish, you can have it." I offered, feeling full.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I nodded, smiling at him.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt!" Mrs. Salvador, the student teacher for my Spanish class, had just pulled the door open. I was sitting in the wheelie chair, my feet up on Edward's desk and my food in my lap, while Edward was sitting Indian style, with his own plate on his desk. My face grew hot when I realized how obnoxiously casual the situation probably looked to her.

"No, come on in." He waived her over and I slowly pulled my feet back to the floor.

"Having lunch together?" She asked, her brow lowering.

"Bella here wants to become a chef after high school and I'm testing her expertise." Edward explained, kissing the tips of his fingers like some food-critic in the movies.

"More like mooching off of her for the free food." Mrs. Salvador shot him a look and his cheeks pinkened a bit. "Did Esme stop packing your lunches after college?"

"Come on, Carmen. I can cook for myself. I just choose to encourage a student's dreams instead! You seriously need to try this fish fry. I don't even like fish." He held the plate out to her. She shot me a curious look before picking off a small piece and eating it.

"Wow, props to the chef. Very good, Senorita."

"Gracias!" I smiled and closed the lid to my fruit salad.

"Carmen went to Forks with me, Bella." Edward told me and I nodded, glancing back up at the woman. "She was a Junior when I was a Senior, and a lot smarter, so I didn't see her that often."

"That's pretty cool." I told him and he nodded again.

"I was a huge fan of his father, Carlisle. He tutored me in Spanish." She told me and I grinned, remembering the sweet doctor from the hospital. Edward's dad put his patients and family before anything else. It was all about my comfort and safety. It was also nice to see him and my dad get along so well. Charlie didn't have a lot of friends outside of his job.

"I just came in to drop off that dictionary that I borrowed from you." She told him, handing him the big book that I hadn't noticed her holding. He thanked her, took the book, and sat it next to his computer. "I have a class to return to. Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

"No problemo, Señora!" He waived at her as she walked out of the room. Once the door was closed, I turned back to him and propped my feet back up.

"It's cool that there's somebody else from Forks here." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, Carmen is really cool. Probably one of the nicest people in this building. Besides you." He told me and I felt my face grow warm. I decided not to remind him that I considered him to be one of the nicest people in the building as well.

The bell rang then and I sighed before standing up and stretching. Edward began packing everything, other than the leftovers he was taking, into my tote. I thanked him, took it, and then walked across the room to put it back with my things. Students began trickling in not two seconds later and so I just sat down at my seat. I found myself picking at the hem of my skirt while he called the class to order. He seemed as relaxed as I felt.

"Okay, kiddies." He spoke almost sarcastically as he went to stand in front of everyone. The class quieted to a few whispers, allowing him to begin explaining our assignment. "Songs are used for many things, and often to do things that words and pictures can't. So for your next assignment, you're going to find and perform a song that tells a story. Try to make it about something that has recently happened to you. It can be big or small, I don't care, so long as you perform it for the class next Thursday."

"Will you be doing an example, Mr. Cullen?" Jane asked, raising her hand even though she spoke before he called on her.

"Of course. I'm nothing if not thorough." He cracked his knuckles before picking up his guitar.

I smiled when he began strumming, the soft chords ringing throughout the classroom. Everyone silenced then, tuning into him playing up front. He started out a bit slow but when he got into it, you could almost literally feel the music. I recognized the song immediately and couldn't help but smile, even if I wasn't totally sure as to what he was describing. He was using 'Collide' by Howie Day as his example for the class.

"I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind," he practically crooned, making my heart stop. "Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find you and I collide."

I couldn't help but connect the song to everything that had happened to me during my first few weeks of school. They reminded me of my relationship with him. At first, I doubted it, but when he finished the song with his eyes locked on me, I wasn't so sure.

"Don't stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind…" He paused for a moment, letting the note echo before continuing in a more emotional voice. "Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide…you finally find…_you and I collide_."

Everyone clapped but me. I found myself wrapping my arms around myself and fighting the urge to grin at him. He was still watching me, his eyes not even looking at his excited audience. I simply gave him a single nod, letting him know that I heard him loud and clear. He nodded back and then broke out into his own goofy grin, the one that seemed to reveal itself most commonly in my presence.

"Beautiful." I mouthed right before he turned to bow to the rest of the class.

"Okay, well, make of that what you will and get to work." He instructed and everyone did just that, turning to their little bubbles of friends to talk. I pulled my notebook and iPod out, finding my own song of choice to perform.

When the bell finally rang, I had been sitting and listening to music for a long time. I wasn't even thinking about anything in particular, but rather just floating for a while. I should have contemplated Edward's song choice a bit more, but I decided to leave it as it was and not overthink it. He was singing about how quickly we had become friends and the connection that we had formed. He was singing about the ridiculous obstacles that we had already faced and how we were going to get back up and keep going anyway. I smiled to myself as I packed my bag up and met him at the door.

"All I have to say is that you should be singing professionally." I told him as he neared me. "That…and thanks."

"I was hoping you'd catch on." He smiled. "It just seemed to work."

"And work it did." I nodded my head as we walked into the crowded halls. We stopped discussing it as soon as people were within hearing range. None of the other kids would understand. I wasn't ignorant of that.

We walked into his Biology classroom and I sat down at my assigned seat. Edward had coincidentally placed me in the seat nearest to his, next to Angela and far from Jane and her friends. I wasn't usually a fan of sitting up front, but in my seat I could pass notes back and forth with him. I often helped him grade papers and do other things during that time as well, because I had most of my own work finished first and thoroughly. Edward even had me get up to go fill out the agenda on the board for him.

"Today we're just watching a video that goes into deeper detail on mitosis." He told me and I nodded, writing that up in the corner of the board that was labeled for our class. "Volturi will probably ask to sit up front, complaining that she can't see."

"You know, I'm getting a bit of a complex from her spontaneous vision problems." I commented and Edward threw his head back with laughter.

"Seriously. It gets old real fast." He agreed once he'd calmed down. "I'll just tell her to get over it today. I'm not moving you _or_ Miss Weber, and some kids actually have vision problems."

"I don't have to sit there you know." I winked and he rolled his green eyes, the corners of his lips turned up.

"You're obviously one of the most unproductive members of the class. You're required to be kept under close supervision all the time. That's not my issue, girl." He told me, glancing at the desk that had slowly inched even closer to him over time.

"Sorry. I'm out of control." I mumbled, walking over to fix the date on the other end of the whiteboard.

"You should be," he murmured, smiling down at the papers that he was looking over. It looked like notes for what he was going to say, to the class, before he turned on the film.

I wasn't surprised when he pressed play, later on, and I recognized the video. I had seen it at the school I attended before PAP. So, I took my attention elsewhere. I looked to find Edward watching me, instead of the documentary, as well. My face heated up when I caught his gaze and I had to fight the urge to just look away. My eyes locked in on his green ones and I leaned back comfortably in my chair, hoping to put off a cool mood. He simply grinned and cocked his head to the side.

We continued our little stare-off for the rest of class. It was very easy to just get lost in his face. I noticed that he had finally shaved, after spending the last week letting his facial hair grow out a bit. It also appeared that he had finally gotten some sleep. He admitted to having nightmares throughout the past week and a half, but then lying and saying that he had already forgotten what the dreams were about. I knew him better, but also knew well enough that it wasn't my place to ask. He always wore that tiny bit of a smirk when he was watching me, and I couldn't help but smile back at his happy expression. He looked very nice, all dressed up, woken up, and clean-shaven.

The bell rang while the video was still playing and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Edward seemed equally shocked and hopped up to pause the show where it was. He announced that the class would continue it next time and then turned to begin setting up for his next class. I took my time standing up, stretching, and packing my things away.

"I'll see you at practice, Bella." Edward whispered as I tossed my bag over my shoulder and began to walk away.

"I can't wait." I smiled and walked out the door.

I walked to the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Doctor Cullen, Carlisle, had prescribed that I skip out on gym until the following week, so I had nothing to do during that block. I frowned and decided that I had no reason to sit there and watch, so I got up and walked out the door. I instead walked to the music room and unlocked it with the extra key that Edward kept in the window. He tended to lose his own. I sat my things down and walked over to the piano.

I took a seat and quietly lifted the lid. My fingers slowly trailed up and down the ivory keys. I relaxed into the familiar feel of their coolness underneath my fingertips. I slowly began warming up with a few quiet scales. I began playing the first part of the tune that had been stuck in my head. I had been thinking of it the entire time I sat with Edward in Biology.

"The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming. Do you feel the way I do right now? I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling. Call it anything but love and I will make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?" I sang the first verse, slowly gaining volume as I got into it. My mind trailed off to my confused feelings for Edward.

He was my teacher, my elder. But it was hard to consider someone so much like myself, and very close to my own age, an elder. I respected him completely, but it wasn't the same. It was a mutual respect, because I could feel him feeling the same towards me. He was more than that though. He was my best friend, as cheesy as it sounded. He had been there for me time and time again since the first day of school. I felt silly, immature, and infantile by admitting that I was falling for him to myself, but I couldn't help it.

I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be telling him any time soon. Such a revelation could ruin everything that I had built up. I could lose the one person who had had my back from the very first day of school. Other than Charlie and Sue.

I decided then that I would continue to be his friend, but that I would keep my feelings to myself. It wouldn't be fair for me to involve him in such a risky situation.

"And please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I give you everything I am, all my broken heart beats, until I know you understand." I sang my heart out. "And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up? And I keep waiting for you to take me. You keep waiting to save what we have. So I'll make sure to keep my distance. Say 'I love you' when you're not listening. How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

I knew he was behind me as I got to the last section of the song. It was an odd thing, I could feel his very presence, even before I saw him in the room. I chose to finish the song and not acknowledge him yet. It was easier to just go with things when it came to Edward. If I tried to think too far ahead, I only ended up a complete, mumbling mess.

I slowed the song and lowered my voice during the last piece of the song.

"Make sure to keep my distance…say 'I love you' when _you're not listening_. How long 'til we call this love…love…_love_?"

As soon as the final note dissolved into the silence, Edward began quietly clapping. I silently reached up to close the lid of the piano. It was only natural for me to hold my breath as I turned around to face him. He had no idea that I had practically been singing that song about him, for him. _To him_.

"Bella…that was beautiful." He breathed, stepping forward, so that he was closer to me. I didn't stand up from the piano bench and continued to just silently look up at him. "Is that the song you're performing for my class?"

"No." I shook my head at him. "It's just been stuck in my head for…for a while."

"Well…I really felt that one." He whispered and I nodded, not sure if we were on the same page or not. I had my suspicions though.

"Thanks again." I sighed. "I did too."

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked suddenly, the curiosity seeming to get the better of him. I smiled.

"You know, just ditchin'. Playin' hooky. They forgot to keep me under constant supervision." I raised my eyebrows and he just laughed at me.

"Right. I forgot – you're living the thug life."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it!" I scolded him and he just laughed again. I ended up laughing with him, unable to stop myself. "But really, I'm just not allowed to participate in P.E. until Monday, so I figured I'd go make use of myself. I didn't really have anywhere else to go though, so…"

"You're _always_ welcome here," he spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"That's comforting." I nodded curtly.

"Good." He looked up and flashed me his cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

"You know, you'd probably have more friends if you weren't so conceited." I advised him. He shrugged nonchalantly and I wondered where his mind had taken that bit of advice.

"Please, you're the best friend someone could have and I already got you. I don't need anyone else." He finally spoke up and I couldn't help but genuinely smile at him. He warmed my heart, as pathetic as it sounded.

"We've only been friends for two and a half weeks." I added and he just stared at me.

"And I'd say we've gotten along much better than any of the friends I made in high school or college. The only two people who I've been able to hang out with and confide in like you are…well, Mom and Dad." He looked almost sheepish then, his ears turning a light shade of pink. I didn't care how deep of a turn the conversation had taken was – nobody had ever said anything so nice to me before. I was touched.

"I concur." I breathed. "Thank you…for being here."

"The same to you." He glanced up towards the door, where the clock hanged up above it. "We should probably head out to get ready to run. We'll be running slower and earlier tonight. It's getting darker, and colder, sooner."

"Okay." I nodded, excited to finally get back into my running shoes.

We parted ways at the locker rooms. I quickly changed out and into my shorts and white shirt. My hair was already in a ponytail, so I added a navy-blue headband to keep my bangs from getting in my way. I knew that the run was going to be sweaty and painful, thanks to my legs. When I walked out, Edward was leaning against the wall and listening to his iPod. We just had to wait for the last class to get out and for the other girls to get changed.

"So, what happened to the class that you were teaching?" I asked, realizing that he did have a biology class that hour.

"I have a student teacher in that class. His name is Mr. Banner. I told him that I had some errands to run, and I did, but I found you first and went that way." He explained and I nodded slowly, remembering the dark-haired, awkward student teacher that Edward had told me about having to mentor. I was just thankful that he wasn't going to be learning during my class with Edward. I didn't want a different teacher.

"I remember him," I said out loud.

The bell rang and Edward led me over to a small table beside the doors. I sat down across from him and took the iPod from his hands. He crossed his arms patiently as I looked at what he was listening to. I frowned and almost laughed at him when my eyes read the small, lit up screen. I glanced up at him and his eyes just burned back at me, daring me to say anything.

"So…" I began. "Is this, like, how you get pumped up? The Goo Goo Dolls?"

"_Iris_ is a good song." He argued and I sniggered.

"Sure…it really is…but it's not running music. I mean, unless you're trying to calm yourself down and suppress the feelings that running is supposed to release." I shrugged and he cocked his head to the side, not understanding what I meant. I sighed. "Don't you run to let loose? You know, let some anger out?"

"I've never actually thought of it that way. It's always been a hobby, and people say it's supposed to calm you down." He explained his reasoning and I nodded slowly.

"You're half right. But when they say 'calm down,' they actually mean release strong feelings and emotions that you don't want to take out in a negative way. It's supposed to be a positive form of therapy. I typically listen to angry, loud music…stuff that I wouldn't normally listen to…because it puts me in the right mood."

"Wow." He frowned.

"Maybe your way works too. I was just telling you what I thought." I told him as I handed the device back to him.

"Fair enough." He smiled. I stood as some girls began walking out of the locker room, dressed out and ready to run. Edward followed and went to stand where he usually did, beside the doors.

"You're back!" Angela exclaimed, smiling as she walked out and fixed her messy bun.

"Yep. I won't be going at my usual pace, but I'm ready to get started again." I told her and she nodded, glancing at my shins. They were still very purple and green, the bruises still prominent although the scrapes and cuts had healed.

"You're looking better though." She smiled and I thanked her.

We got started quickly, and I realized that running was going to be harder than expected. I was used to getting injured, but it was usually my arms that were in braces and casts. The pain in my legs was unusual and I wasn't used to it. I found myself quickly falling farther and farther behind the group, already winded. I stopped less than halfway and had to lean on my knees for support. Edward came running back, his face pink but still not quite tired yet.

"Sorry…" I whimpered, my throat hurting too.

"Don't apologize." He huffed and then jogged over to me. "You can do this."

"It hurts." I argued and he shook his head.

"If you don't start now, how do you know that you ever will?" He asked and I frowned, not having an answer for him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, letting me use him for a bit more support. "You got this, Swan. Don't worry about the rest of the class. Just worry about getting to your destination."

"Sure." I gritted my teeth and wrapped my arm around his waist, gripping his side opposite of me. We slowly got jogging again, only this time slower and together.

"See, you can do this." He repeated and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a pain in the ass and completely unfair!"

"But you can do it anyway."

We didn't get back to the school until a good half hour after the rest of the team had left. It was an hour later than our usual return time, and I was in a lot of pain, but we made it and Edward didn't let go of me at all. When we reached our usual wall, he helped me lean up against it before taking a seat beside me. I sighed and took a drink out of the water bottle that I had left their when we first started.

"You'll be ready to compete by the week after next week!" He cheered and I smiled.

"Thank you. I really didn't think I was going to make it back here without walking…alone."

"Hey, best friends, right?" He held his pinky up and I took it in my own, nodding dutifully.

"BFF." I agreed.

"What are you doing for dinner?" He asked me, dropping my hand.

"I'll probably just make something when I get home." I shrugged, knowing that I probably wasn't going to cook anything. I was low on leftovers too. This realization made me frown. "Maybe I'll pick something up, actually."

"I'll be eating your fish fry." He laughed and I shook my head.

"Do you eat at Esme's ever?"

"More often than I'd like to admit." He laughed a little and looked at me. "She's a lot like you. She cooks for everyone and does everything on her own. Heart-strong."

"Your mother is a wonderful woman." I added, remembering the very sweet doctor.

She was constantly dropping in to check up on me while I was in the hospital. She offered me water, food, and sometimes even just sat down to talk. It was obvious to me that she was very busy, she was actually a pediatric surgeon, but she still took the time to make sure that I was okay. And according to Edward, she still found a way to make sure that he was doing okay. I had grown to look up to her and Carlisle during my short stay at Forks General.

"Yeah, she's really cool." Edward agreed. "I love her, even when she's overbearing."

"Overbearing is better than off on some other side of the country, not answering calls or texts. Not checking in. Pretending to be…not your mother." I breathed and he turned to look at me.

"You're right."

"I didn't mean to be so rude just then…I just get mad sometimes." I shrugged. "Thanks for listening…but I should probably go." I glanced at my watch. It was after six already. "I still have some homework to go over."

"Of course." He stood and held his hand out, helping me down from the brick wall.

We walked to the parking lot, where we were still parked beside each other. Choosing your parking space on the first day of school is like choosing your parking space for the rest of your life. We always arrived and left at the same time during the first few weeks of school. It was nice, the consistency.

I climbed in my car and quickly pulled out. Edward was behind me for the entire drive, I lived just on the outside of Port Angeles, nearest to Forks. It was already growing dark out and I found myself attempting to slow down a bit on the highway. I was going at a steady, but quick, pace because I knew that Edward liked to drive fast. He complained about my lack of speed on the first day, so I kicked it up a notch from then on.

I glanced at my rearview mirror, watching Edward a bit. He was singing along to something, I could tell by the way that his lips moved slowly but lithely. Sometimes he would rock out while driving, doing fist-punches and head banging. Then, at times more like this, he would just barely bob his head and sing along with a quiet tune. That was a key way to see what kind of a mood he was in. This afternoon, he was calm, and the way that his lips turned up at the corner implied that he was happy as well.

I smiled at the thought. Edward suddenly looked up and smiled at me. I flashed him my teeth.

When I turned to look back at the road, my eyes widened so much that I was sure my eyeballs would fall out of my head. There was a car on the wrong side of the road and coming straight for me. I let out a scream and jerked the wheel to the right, bringing me off the road and into the ditch on the side of the road.

When I opened my eyes, the word having gone black for an unintelligible amount time, I gasped at the sight of where my car was smashed into the side of the ground. I was hanging in-between the back of my seat and the steering wheel, my locked seatbelt digging into my chest and shoulder. I let out a cry as I tried to reach over and un-buckle it.

"Bella! Are you okay?" A voice came from outside of my car. I turned my stiff neck and looked to see him knocking on my window. My head nodded but I wasn't totally sure as to whether or not I really was okay. "Can you move?" I waived my arms a bit before nodding again and he visibly relaxed. His voice was muffled by the closed door in-between the two of us. "I can't open the door, but I already called for help."

"Okay." I breathed and nodded, trying to scoot back in my seat. It was impossible, thanks to the angle of the car.

An ambulance and fire truck showed up eventually and they both began preparing to remove the side of my car and remove me. I watched as a black Mercedes pulled in behind everything. I was a bit surprised when Carlisle and Esme came running from it. Esme's face was blotchy and when she got closer, I realized that she had been crying. Edward held out his arm and she ran to it, hugging him tightly.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle knelt down on Edward's other side. I blushed.

"Oh, you know…just hangin' around."

"Hardy-har, Bella." Edward muttered and I shrugged.

"What the hell happened here?" Esme looked around. "Why is it always the two of you?"

"We were driving home from practice. Some truck go on the wrong side of the road and Bella swerved off. I was far enough behind her to just pull off the other way, sorta', but my car's still pretty messed up as well." Edward told them. I frowned. He loved his dumb car. "And then I came over and found Bella passed out and bleeding from the head! I thought she was dead!"

"I'm _fine_." I shouted. "Is your car okay?"

"You're seriously worried about the damn car?" Edward asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"It's expensive!"

"You're priceless!" He shouted and I felt my face immediately flush, despite the seatbelt cutting off my circulation. Carlisle reached out and squeezed Edward's shoulder, a sad smile on his lips. Edward let out a defeated sigh. "Bella, you've got to stop with this reckless behavior. You're irreplaceable."

"Edward! Whether I swerved or not, I would have crashed into something. I think I'm in better, safer condition now than I would have been going head on into that truck." I swung my arms around angrily.

"You're impossible." He rolled his eyes. "They're about to cut the car open and get you out." He backed up a bit. I noticed then that it was dark out and that I almost couldn't see him when he was so far away. "Just hang tight."

"I'm hanging all right." I laughed and he shook his head.

"Just be good and wait." He instructed and I nodded, waiting patiently as firemen suddenly appeared and Edward disappeared. I could still hear him and his parent's muffled voices.

"Maybe we should get going." I heard Carlisle say, making my heart stop. I didn't have a ride home, or anything, or anyone.

"But what about Bella?" Edward asked.

"What about her?" He responded.

"Carlisle, Bella's parents don't live with her…she doesn't even have a car right now. She hasn't eaten since lunch…I'm not leaving her here. You guys can go if you need to…but I won't leave her alone." Edward stood defiantly and I felt my eyes blur with tears. I turned my head and was surprised by the view of the side of my car being almost completely removed. Once it was out of the way, a man held me back and another cut my seatbelt open. They then proceeded to help me out. Edward ran over quickly. "Bella!"

"I'm all right." I murmured, rolling my neck slowly. "Just kind of sore."

"You probably have a bit of whiplash. I also want to stitch up your forehead and make sure you don't have a concussion." Carlisle urged, reaching out to lead me to the open ambulance.

"Okay." I nodded, my head aching a bit with each bit of movement.

"Try not to move so much." Edward instructed and I glowered at him. He chuckled and shocked me by reaching out to lift me up and onto the back of the ambulance. He patted my back before stepping away again, letting his dad walk up to help me.

"Well, you look like you're not suffering a concussion. I'd just take some Tylenol for the headache." Carlisle told me after doing a basic, quick check up. He then proceeded to clean off my cut and cover it in gauze. "If your head still hurts in a few days, go to the doctor to get that checked out. I can clean this and stitch it up at a hospital or at my house, you can choose."

"Well, I really don't like hospitals, but I don't want to impose…" I mumbled, feeling complexed.

"You can go to their house, Bella." Edward told me, speaking sternly. His eyes shot to and locked in on his dad. "Dad doesn't really mind."

"Of course we don't mind, honey." Esme interrupted the little silent battle between Edward and Carlisle. "I can get you something to eat too…Edward said he doesn't think you've eaten yet."

"I haven't, but you don't have to cook for me."

"I still have fish-fry that we can heat up." Edward offered and Esme frowned, giving him a confused look. She looked so much like him then – the same green eyes, red-brown hair, and perplexed facial expression. The way that her brow came together was so _Edward_. "If you don't mind the leftovers."

"I made that for you, Edward. Take it home." I scolded him and he laughed.

"You cooked for him?" Esme asked me, the corner of her lip turning up a fraction.

"I want to open a restaurant someday and he was questioning my cooking expertise. So, I've been giving him samples of my best dishes. I don't eat many of the leftovers since I live alone and cook a lot." I explained to her and she just kept nodding, that slight grin making another appearance. She was so similar to her son.

"She's fantastic, Ma."

"That explains the homemade chicken parmesan I found in your fridge." She eyed him closely. "I was afraid you'd hired a chef to replace me."

"Sorry. If you don't want me to-"

"No, no, no," she said, holding up her hands. "I don't mind at all, sweetie. It's actually really nice of you to help my incapable child out."

"I am not incapable!" Edward pouted and I burst out laughing.

"Edward, you're relying on a student for dinner." She patted his cheek and he just jutted out his bottom lip.

"I like her food. It's good." He hopped up next to me. "We eat it at lunch and have scholastic conversations."

"Interesting word choice." I muttered.

"We speak of literature, and physics, and Lilo & Stitch!" Edward exclaimed and I shook my head at his exuberance. Esme simply patted his knee and turned back to her husband. Carlisle had been talking to one of the paramedics, probably letting them know that he would be taking me home from there.

"All right, come on, children." Carlisle sighed, holding his hand out to me. I took it and carefully climbed down from the spot that I was perched on. I used Edward's knee for balance as I reached the ground. Carlisle leg to of me and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Let's go so that Bella can go to her house tonight."

"Okay." I nodded, frowning. I didn't even miss my own house. "I should probably call Charlie too…"

"You should." Edward agreed and I rolled my eyes at him.

I pulled my phone out as Edward held the backseat door open. I climbed in, buckled up, and waited as Edward went around and got in on the other side. I then proceeded to dial my dad's number, praying that he wasn't too upset with me for not calling him earlier. I had a miss call from him for after school, our usual call time, but it wasn't completely out of the ordinary for me to miss a call once in a while.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Dad." I sighed, rubbing my neck.

"How are you?"

"Well, I could be better…" I hinted.

"Bells…" He used his warning tone and I couldn't help but blush.

"I may or may not be getting stitches."

"Bella Marie! What the hell happened?" I could practically hear him hop up from his chair. I honestly wasn't sure how he could still be surprised by me getting hurt anymore. It happened way too often.

"I kind of…_wrecked my car_." Edward shot me a sympathetic look as I leaned against the window, my elbow resting on the handle of the door. "It's dead, they had to cut me out, but the cut is the only thing that's wrong with me. Someone was going on the wrong side of the road and I swerved out of the way…and into a ditch."

"I'll find whoever did it, Kid. I'm sorry." He sounded genuinely upset.

"Really, I'm fine, Dad. Dr. Cullen is taking me to his house to do the stitches. I'll probably get a bite to eat. I'm fine." I reassured him, not wanting to deepen the prominent worry-lines on his forehead. It was almost too late for that.

"How are you getting to school tomorrow?"

"I'm sure I'll figure it out." I shrugged, wondering just how I was going to. I glanced at Edward, deciding I'd have him help me find a rental. He was going to need one too, after all.

"Well, Sue's working a night shift for someone with the flu, so I have to put Clara to bed. Are you sure you don't need anything right now? If you realize you're missing something, just give me a call, okay, Kiddo?" He reiterated his worries and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his worry-wart tendencies.

"I love you, Dad." I told him pointedly, wanting him to catch the hint.

"Okay, okay. Love you too."

"I'll call you later, or tomorrow."

"Your dad loves you, dear." Esme told me and I nodded, putting my phone in my lap.

"I know. He's just got his hands full and tied." I whispered and she nodded knowingly. "He's all I really have though."

"That's too bad." She sighed. "You know, if you ever need anything and your dad can't help…the Cullen family is always here."

"Thank you, really." I smiled weakly. "It means a lot more than you know."

When we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's home, which was probably much larger than my huge penthouse, they all helped me inside. Carlisle brought me to the living room, where he went to retrieve a cart of supplies. Esme went to the kitchen, telling me that she was going to make something for me. I let Edward go off to put the fish fry in the fridge and then get changed. It gave me the chance to take in their mansion of a home.

Their living room was ginormous and was decorated in a white color scheme. The furniture, carpet, and walls. I looked at the in-table and smiled at the sight of an old picture of Edward. He was wearing a baseball uniform and the jersey was green, bringing out his green eyes. He couldn't have been older than eight or nine, and his face was covered in freckles. His still crooked grin showed his missing teeth off for the world. I smiled at how adorable he looked and couldn't resist picking up the photo for a closer look.

"Edward was a very sweet little boy." Esme suddenly appeared, causing me to drop the photo. I was suddenly thankful for their plush carpet, which prevented the picture from taking too much of a fall and shattering.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to snoop, I-"

"No, of course not." Esme picked the picture up and placed it back on the table. "I set those pictures out for a reason. He doesn't like them, but he was the best little boy. I like to look at them while I'm home alone."

"He was very cute. He still has that smile." I sighed, grinning a bit.

"He was always grinning ear to ear. Even when his baseball team lost, he made it positive. He'd come running in, all hugs and smiles. He begged and begged for piano lessons, and when I finally signed him up, he became even happier. Most people would describe him as a Mama's Boy, but I don't mind having him around. He's one of my best friends. He'll always be my baby." She sighed softly before turning to lift a plate off of the table. I hadn't noticed her bringing it in, but once I could see it, I was starving. She had heated up grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. "They're leftovers, but I figured you're more hungry than worried about what you're eating."

"No, it's more than enough." I thanked her, sitting down. "I'm starving."

"I figured you were. Carlisle's actually upstairs and on the phone with your father right now…"

"He called Charlie again?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Charlie called him. He's asking if we'll watch over you tonight, let you stay over." She explained and I grew embarrassingly hot.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to listen to him," I said suddenly. "He just worries excessively."

"I don't know if Carlisle's saying yes, because he's worried about Edward's job and reputation, but I don't care. You're staying here tonight." She squeezed the hand that I had left resting on my knee. I was using the other to begin eating the mashed potatoes. "Don't worry. We'll take you to school and Edward will drive separately, to prevent any talk."

"Really, Esme. You're so kind." I murmured. "You guys are the best."

"Edward wouldn't put this much effort into just anyone, sweetheart. I don't want to be pushy, but if you're a friend of my sons then you're a friend of mine."

"Best friends, actually." Edward walked in and planted himself next to me. I held out my pinky and he took it, laughing. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I smiled softly. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm okay."

"Edward, you haven't eaten either!" I exclaimed and he shrugged again. "You really _are_ incapable!"

"I'm fine, really." He said in a mocking tone. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut the heck up, Cullen, and have some of my green beans."

"I can't eat your food!"

"You two are impossible. I'll go heat Edward a plate, okay, Bella? Worry about your own food for now." Esme shook her head and stood to go into the kitchen.

"Now see what you did! You scared your own mom off!"

"Mom loves me just the way I am!" He feigned a pout and I rolled my eyes at him. He really was a Mama's boy. It was ridiculous, but endearing. I shook my head and turned to smile at him. He was grinning widely back. "Do you want me to go find you something to wear to bed?"

"You don't mind?" I asked, looking at my white shirt. It had a blood stain on the shoulder and I had sweat through it. The same went for my shorts. I was ready to change into something warm and comfortable. Edward stood back up just as Carlisle walked in. Carlisle patted him on the back before walking over and standing beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Most of my headache is gone, beside the part where I sliced my head open." I told him the truth and he nodded. "My neck is a bit achy, but that'll go away after I sleep. It was kind of sore anyway – I didn't sleep well the other night. Other than that, I think I'm actually doing pretty well."

"Good." He spoke softly and removed the gauze from my forehead. I frowned when he lifted a syringe off of his tray of tools. I had never been a fan of needles and they often freaked me out enough to make me faint. "You're lookin' kind of green, Bella. Are you sure your head's okay?"

"It's just…needles aren't my thing." I whispered, suddenly breathless.

"I can help!" Edward declared, plopping down beside me. I eyed him wearily. He held out his hands. "Take my hands." I trusted him and reached out to grip his hands tightly. He eyed my clammy, cold hands with shock before shaking his head and instructing me to close my eyes. He suddenly began singing, and my eyes fluttered calmly closed. "Sing with me, Bella."

"Edward." My eyes opened and he raised his thick eyebrows. "Not in front of people."

"If you can sing in front of those twerps at school, you can sing now." He told me and I sighed, nodding as my eyes closed again.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, and the dreams that you dreamed of once in a lullaby…" Edward began after humming the very familiar tune. I felt my lips twitch as I sang the next portion of the song.

"Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly, and the dreams that you dreamed of. Dreams really do come true…" I sang a few octaves above Edward and he chuckled when I chose to continue. "Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me. Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly and the dream that you dare to, oh why, _oh why can't I_?"

"All right, Carlisle, I'm calm." I breathed and he chuckled.

"Bella, I already numbed it. Now for the stitches." He held up another needle. I grimaced and turned back to my personal tranquilizer.

"Well, I see trees of green and red roses too. I'll watch them bloom for me and you, and I think to myself…what a wonderful world. Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white, and the brightness of day. I like the dark. And I think to myself…_what a wonderful world_." Edward continued, knowing exactly what I needed, and swinging my hands lightly.

"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people passing by. I see friends shaking hands, saying, 'how do you do?' They're really saying, I...I love you," I glanced at him and was surprised to see that his eyes had been open and watching me the entire time. I didn't close mine, instead just staring into his as I continued the song. "I hear babies cry and I watch them grow, they'll learn much more than we'll know. And I think to myself…what a wonderful world."

We both began singing to the last verse, our voices forming the perfect harmony.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney top, that's where you'll find me. Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high. And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?" We finished the song and then continued the humming portion. When we finished I couldn't help but grin madly at him. I couldn't help but be flattered by his ability to know exactly what I needed then. He made me feel safe.

"All done." Carlisle announced and I beamed at him.

"Thank you guys! Really!"

"Thank you for coming over. That song was beautiful!" Esme sat a plate down in front of Edward and he began picking apart his own chicken, taking bites out of big chunks.

"Edward is very talented." I flushed.

"You made up half of that. The two of you could go into the industry." Esme added. Edward and I both looked over at each other, practically reading each other's minds.

"Nah!" We said and then laughed in unison.

"All right, finish up your dinner, watch something on TV, and then you two need to go to bed. Bella, you're in the guest room beside Carlisle and my room. Edward, you're in your room." She spoke pointedly at us and I frowned, glancing at Edward. He was rolling his eyes.

"Mom…" He began and she shot him an evil look before disappearing around the corner. Edward turned to me and handed me a stack of clothes. "go change into these, while I eat, and then we can watch some TV before bed."

"Thanks." I smiled awkwardly and hopped up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one in the kitchen, on the left." He pointed towards the door that Esme had disappeared into and I thanked him again, turning to go that way. I was about to push through the door when I heard Carlisle and Esme's voices.

"Esme, if something is going on between them then it needs to end now. Edward could lose his teaching license for this!" Carlisle hissed.

"You saw them together, Carlisle. They're best friends." Esme argued and he sounded completely exasperated, letting out a heavy sigh.

"She's a child."

"She's almost less than five years younger than him! I'm three years older than you!"

"I don't like where this is going." Carlisle muttered. I burst through, not thinking, and my face burned when both of their eyes landed on me.

"Bella," Esme began speaking.

"No…listen to me first." I whispered, even quieter than them. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, really, I am, but, nothing's going on between us. I can go home if you're really that uncomfortable with me here…but nothing is going on. Nothing is going to go on. We're friends, probably the only two sane people in PAP, so please…be straight with us because we've been nothing but honest with you."

"Bella, honey," Esme spoke again and Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't mean to offend you, but I don't think you understand. Just the two of you hanging out risks his job. Your reputation. What would your friends think if they heard you spent the night at your teacher's house? If they found out you eat with him every day and that he's been inside your apartment?"

"I don't _have_ friends." I spoke in a low voice, feeling way too vulnerable. I knew Carlisle was only thinking of Edward, but I had enough problems as it was without him pointing out just how unpopular I actually was. My own mother wouldn't speak to me.

"Because you try to act too old for your age?" He offered and I felt my eyes blur with tears.

"No, because I'm ugly and I'm different. That's why. Thanks for adding to that list for me though. I really appreciate it." I choked and his eyes widened. Esme's jaw dropped and she turned to look at her husband with angry eyes. I didn't waste other second in their presence and stomped off to the bathroom. "Don't worry. I'll call a cab or something and leave as soon as I can."

"Carlisle Cullen!" Esme hissed as soon as I had closed and locked the door.

I sucked in a heavy breath and turned to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a huge mess, still in the bun that it had been in at practice, only falling down all over. My eyes were bloodshot, not flattering the already sad brown. I had a deep purple bruise forming where the seatbelt had been digging into my shoulder and there was a giant gauze planted on my forehead. My lips trembled as I stared, my heart breaking.

I knew that I didn't really have a chance with Edward, but it was nice to pretend. It was nice to have a friend, someone I could count on. I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned against the wall, letting my back slide down it and my body rest on the floor. There was a knocking on the door and I expected to hear a frantic Edward on the other side. I was shocked when it wasn't.

"Bella, sweetheart, open the door." Esme whispered quietly. "Nobody is with me."

"I said I promise I'll leave in a bit." I croaked. "I just need a moment."

"You aren't going anywhere, Isabella. Unlock this door…please."

I reached up and untwisted the lock, letting Esme push the door open. She quietly stepped in and pushed the door closed. I watched as she turned to look at me, her green eyes sad, and she leaned down so that she could sit Indian style across from me. I ducked my face, hiding it from her as she stared at me. I had no idea what she wanted, but I knew that I just wanted to be alone.

"You like my son." She spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

I did though, and my eyes flickered up to her and then back to my shoes. I shrugged.

"He's my best friend, I have to like him. He's the only person who likes me…"

"Do you want a relationship with my son?" She continued, ignoring my explanation.

"I would never, Esme, I-"

"That's not what I asked. Do you want one?"

"Not necessarily. I don't know. I just know that we're friends. He's my first friend since ever. Nobody has ever seeked me out just to check on me other than my dad. Nobody has ever offered to help me out when they didn't _absolutely have to_. Nobody has ever been proud of me, or told me I look nice, or simply told me good job. _Nobody_, Esme. So…I'm sorry if I want to be friends with the first person who makes an effort to do so. I'm _sorry_." I stumbled over the words, the tears making my throat swell up. "The only people who talk to me are telling me how ugly I am and how useless I am. Or, they're like my mother, and sending me Christmas cards. What mother sends her seventeen-year-old daughter a Christmas card while she's in her custody?"

"Oh, I don't know, baby." Esme held her arms out. I scooted over and leaned into her embrace. I hadn't had a 'motherly hug' since Sue, and even she had never really connected with me like a mother. She had two daughters already. She held me tightly and rocked me a bit, letting me cry into her shoulders. "Shh, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." I bawled. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for!" She whispered. "Bella, honey, I didn't know you were getting outright bullied at school."

"Edward's the only person who is nice to me in that entire building. The only person." I spoke hoarsely.

"Carlisle is just frustrated. He is very used to putting work first and he's been married since he was nineteen years old. He doesn't understand that sometimes love is what's important." She ran her fingers through my hair, stroking my hair comfortingly. "Don't worry about him. You can stay here whenever you want."

"I'm used to living alone. That's not a big deal." I muttered. "It's just hard sometimes. And I keep getting in all of these accidents. The kids at school are always threatening me. It's kind of scary sometimes."

"Of course it is."

"And I'm not necessarily in love with Edward. He's my best friend and I would do anything for him…but I don't know what love is. I've only known him for a few weeks. That's not a problem."

"I'm sorry that he jumped to conclusions."

"Don't worry…I just…sometimes I have mental breakdowns." I laughed darkly. "It's embarrassing."

"No, dear one. Don't be embarrassed. Even the least stressed people have breakdowns." She hugged me again before letting me lean back and into my own space. "You shouldn't let it all ball up. You need to tell some authority figure at that school, apparently other than my son, about the bullies. That's unacceptable."

"Edward can't do anything without ending up fired. It's the principal's daughter and her little followers." I explained and Esme nodded.

"That sure is a predicament…I'll figure something out, honey. But until then…stand up for yourself once in a while. Don't let those girls wear you down to nothing. You're better than that." She brushed some hair out of my face. I shrugged and she sighed. "Get dressed and meet me in the living room. I'll brush your hair out and have some tea. And then you're going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." I frowned, wishing that I didn't have to give up my chance to watch TV with Edward. I knew that I wasn't up to it anyway and agreed with Esme.

Esme stood, helped me up, and then quietly exited the restroom. I quickly changed into Edward's sweatpants and t-shirt. It was an old Forks High t-shirt and the pants were some brand that I hadn't seen before. I didn't care because they were cozy, warm, and they fit me well enough to sleep in. Once dressed, I pulled the door open and walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. I found Esme and Edward in there. Esme had tea set out and was waiting, in her pajamas, on the couch. Edward was standing beside her, speaking quietly with her.

"Hey, Bella." He breathed, walking over. "I wish you had come back in and told me that you were upset."

"It's not that big of a deal though." I whispered.

"Anything that makes you cry like that is a big deal, Isabella." He whispered and I shrugged mutely. He wrapped his arms securely around my upper body, hugging me gently but sternly. "Sleep well tonight. If you need anything, I'm upstairs and in the only room up there. Just knock and I'll get you anything you need."

"I'm sure I'll be okay." I breathed shakily. "Thanks."

"You're always welcome." He nodded before turning to kiss his mother on the top of her head and then disappear up the stairs.

"Come have a seat." She patted the floor in front of her. I nodded and quietly padded over to take a seat.

I spent the next half hour sipping chamomile and relaxing while Esme brushed my hair out for me. I missed having someone to take care of me. I truly valued my independence, but it was nice to let someone else do the worrying and work for a while. Esme seemed genuinely happy to help. She told me about how she and Carlisle always wanted lots of babies, and about how it just never happened for them. They were very blessed with Edward, that much she was more than aware and grateful for, but she had always wished for a daughter.

I couldn't argue with her, I had always wanted a mother.

"There you go." She spoke very sweetly, brushing her hand over my freshly brushed and relaxed hair. "You can go to bed now, baby."

"Thank you, Esme." I yawned loudly, stretching as I stood. I picked up our two mugs and stood on my feet. "I'll go rinse these out for you."

"No, you won't. Just _go to bed_."

"If you insist…" I handed them back to her. "I'll see you in the morning. I usually leave for school pretty early, so you know, get me up when Edward gets up."

"Don't worry about tomorrow." She hugged me. "Just go have some sweet dreams. You look utterly exhausted."

"I feel it." I turned to go towards the stairs. "And thank you, Esme…I don't have a mother who cares, but tonight it felt like I did."

When I opened my eyes, I knew by the half glass wall that it was still night time. The moon was up and shining brightly. Once I had adjusted to waking up, I realized that I had been woken up by a loud noise. I recognized Edward's voice as he screamed violently upstairs. It sounded like he was terrified, like somebody was up there murdering him. I rolled out of the comfy, warm guest bed and padded out the bedroom door.

I needed to check on him.

When I got to the hallway, I found Esme out there, she was just stepping out of her and Cralisle's room. Her eyes looked sleep-filled but extremely worried.

"Stay here." She whispered.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, glancing behind me, expecting to find him behind me.

"He left for his an emergency page thirty minutes ago." She breathed. "Go back to your room, in case somebody is up there."

"No! You can't go up there alone!" I argued persistently and her eyes narrowed. She sighed and nodded, letting me follow quietly behind her.

When we got up to his room and stood outside his door, we could make out his earlier unintelligible screams. He was moaning and crying, but in the mix of it, I heard my own name. My eyes widened as I looked at Esme, who shrugged before shoving the door roughly open. Half of his room was completely made of a glass window, allowing the moon to give us enough light. We could see Edward tossing and turning dangerously in his bed. I rushed in and Esme grabbed my arm, yanking me back painfully.

"Do you see him tossing like that? He's not awake. He could hurt you." She hissed and I broke loose of her grip.

"It's okay." I ran over and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing his forearm gently. I, naturally although I had never had to do this before, reached up and ran my fingers through his silky hair. "Edward, wake up. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

His eyes, as if I were telling him in his dream, flipped open and found me in the darkness. I could see that he was still crying, tears running down his flushed cheeks. He looked so sweet just then – so vulnerable. It was a complete role reversal.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Are you?" He whimpered.

"Of course…"

"It was another dream." He stated randomly and dully. "I'm sorry…shit…did I wake you guys?"

"It's fine, honey." Esme walked over and rubbed her hand over his shoulder. "What on Earth were you dreaming about? Have you done that before?"

"Well, sort of." He sniffled and his eyes glanced nervously at me. "Ever since I found her in the pool that night…I've been having these freak dreams about her drowning but me not being able to find her, or help her, or just fucking up…" He explained, looking embarrassed as his eyes cast downward. "She always dies in the dreams, and I was just getting used to them but this accident happened and now my dreams have switched to her getting in a car accident and dying."

"Edward, I'm fine. I'm right here." I placed my hands on the side of his face for emphasis. "They're just dreams."

"I know, but they seem so real at the time and apparently make me act out."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Don't apologize. I should apologize for waking you guys up." He reached out and placed a hand on my lower back, seemingly out of comfort.

"Well, I'm here and I'm okay." I leaned into his king-sized bed and wrapped my arms around his upper body. "Don't worry about me like that, okay? They were freak accidents."

"Doesn't make me worry any less." He sighed, scooting over.

"Will you feel better if Bella sleeps in here? On the other side of the bed, but in here?" Esme offered and Edward glanced nervously at me. I knew that we were crossing lines but I didn't care. That was why he'd been coming to school with heavy bags under his eyes. He was deathly exhausted. He deserved to sleep a night.

"Here." I walked around and climbed into the other side of the bed. I was on top of the blankets, feeling hot from the rush and panic that I had suffered when he woke me up. Edward rolled over so that he could see me, even though he was far away. I smiled softly. "Better? Will you sleep now?"

"Yes. But only if you do."

"All right. I'm leaving the door open…no funny business!" Esme pointed at us, her eyes twinkling a bit, and then she slowly walked around and kissed Edward on the head. I smiled at them, forever a mom and her baby boy. I was surprised when Esme came around to the other side and planted a kiss on top of my head. "Get some sleep, sleepyheads. You two need it."

"G'night." We spoke in unison and she laughed, walking out the open door.

"Go to sleep best friend." I breathed, holding out my pinky. Edward took it dutifully and let his hand relax in mine. I just stared at him as his eyes fluttered closed. A smile grew on my lips as I drifted to sleep along with him, letting the comfortable slumber take over my mind.

When I opened my eyes, I was alone and the sun was shining brightly in the window. I realized that the sun would not be up before seven-thirty a.m. and rolled out of the bed with panic. I couldn't believe that I had overslept so drastically. My legs swung over the side of the bed and I scrambled to run down the stairs. When I saw that the Vanquish, Edward's back up car, was gone, my heart stopped beating all together.

"Oh! You're up!" Esme walked in, smiling softly.

"Esme! I'm late!" I exclaimed and she sniggered.

"No, you're not going today. Doctor's orders."

"Doctor's orders? I got stiches. I'm not ill."

"Actually, Bella." Carlisle walked in, looking comfortable in a pair of pajama pants and a dark V-neck. He had been sleeping as well. "I diagnosed you with exhaustion when I went to get you up this morning and lifting you up, setting you on your feet, and shaking you didn't wake you at all." He frowned disappointingly. "We just put you back to bed and called in for you."

"I haven't missed a day of school in three years!" I pulled nervously at my hair.

"All the more reason to take a break," Carlisle said, urging me to listen. I pouted.

"You made Edward go but not me? After that night terror?" I asked incredulously.

"He's going but not staying for practice. Stop worrying, Isabella. You are to go in the kitchen and pour yourself a bowl of cereal. I set the ones that we have, milk, and utensils out on the island. When you're done, you'll come back in here, lay on the couch, and watch TV until Edward gets home." Esme instructed, placing her hands on my shoulders and sternly looking me in the eyes.

"…_fine_." I turned to stomp out to the kitchen. I would have argued more, but I was actually in complete shock.

I simply couldn't believe everything that had happened to me in the twenty-four hours leading up to that morning.

**Author's Note:**

**Holy crow, guys. That was a 29 page chapter. I'm so proud of myself. It started out so fluffy and slowly got heavier and heavier. I just couldn't stop. I'm really looking forward to everything from here on out. They're slowly getting closer. Also, I know Carlisle came off as a bit of an ass in this chapter but don't worry. Things will get better. Please, let me know what you think. Lots of reviews have already influenced this story so much!**

_***Reviews are better than spending the night holding pinkies with Edward Cullen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 4**

_Arms._

"All right, students, time to perform your projects." Edward announced as the rest of the class trickled in after lunch.

I packed my supplies into my bag and pulled out my sheet music. I had been long done with the project. A certain group of girls hadn't had theirs done and begged for an extension. This let the project drag on and into October. Edward finally put his foot down and demanded that we all begin presenting the Friday before the homecoming dance. He had told me how annoyed he was, but how obvious it was that with Jane, his job was on the line. I understood completely, having gone through my junior and early senior year completely powerless to her.

Edward was drawing names from a bowl that we had all slipped sheets of paper with our names on them into. I bit my lip nervously, waiting on him to call my name. I half expected him to pull a random slip out and lie about the name on it, calling me up. He had admitted to being curious about the song I was going to sing. But when he pulled the sheet out and held it up to his eyes, and his excited transformed into a grimace, I knew that he wasn't going to be cheating this time.

"Jane Volturi." He read loudly and Jane stood, her face smug as she all but skipped to the front of the room.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the mic. It looked like she was going acapella, ditching any instruments as usual, when she relaxed her stance.

"Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world. You don't know how to express yourself so you just gotta' sing…" She began singing immediately, her words unnaturally slow. As soon as she began I knew what she was singing and my surprised eyes shot to Edward.

Edward's face, upon realizing where she was going with it, grew even more scrunched up. His jaw dropped and I could see the pure disgust written across his flawless features. I couldn't fight the snicker that popped from my lips. His wide eyes shot to me and I simply winked, gesturing towards Jane who picked up the pace at the chorus.

"I just had sex and it felt so good! A woman let me put my penis inside of her. I just had sex and I'll never go back to the not-having-sex ways of the past," she bounced around, clearly trying to appear provocative. I nearly gagged when she attempted to begin rapping. "Have you ever had sex? I have! It felt great. It felt so good when I did it with my penis. A girl let me do it - it literally just happened! Having sex can make a nice man out of the meanest!"

Several people had begun laughing at her and I was finally shaking my head. I couldn't believe the approach that she had taken to the assignment. It was obvious that Edward was trying to refrain from laughing in her face. I'm sure he was fighting the urge to kick her out for indecent exposure and sour language. He didn't though, simply rolling his eyes at her little performance. I had never seen anything so ridiculous.

It was obvious that she was taking the literal route when it came to music. I had spent some time thinking of a song. At first, I thought I had one immediately. But after spending a night at the Cullen's house, I realized a much better fitting tune. I was almost excited to sing it. My nerves were going haywire, wondering if Edward would catch it at all. He tended to purposefully be ignorant when it came to things like that, not wanting to change our already strong relationship.

When Jane finished, she chose to take a very provocative stance against the wall. Her arms were crossed and the way that she glanced downward indicated that she was trying to make her chest look bigger. I shook my head and caught Edward looking exasperatedly at the ceiling.

"How did I do, Mr. Cullen?" She asked desperately and he gaped at her. The rest of the class was still cheering and wolf-whistling at that point.

"I don't think we should discuss this in front of the classroom." He whispered, reaching up to stressfully pinch the bridge of his nose. I gave Jane the bitch-brow, although she wasn't looking at me, wondering how she could be so _stupid_.

"You can tell me I got an A. I'm not modest."

"Jane, that was not A material." He hissed and her brows came together.

"What?"

"Have a seat. We'll talk later if you're that worried about it…" he muttered the last bit as he walked back to his bowl of names. "_Which you should be_."

"Whatever." She stomped off, back to her chair. He shook his head as he pulled another slip from the bowl.

"Bella, you're up to bat." He smiled at me and I thanked him, standing and placing my papers on the piano.

"I'll be singing Arms." I breathed quietly, praying that they could even hear me.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart…but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home." I began the song, keeping my eyes locked on the papers in front of me. "How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?"

"I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll _drown_." I sang that line and heard a light gasp on the opposite side of the room. I knew then that Edward understood. "I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home."

I glanced over, my eyes locking on Edward as I sing. His lips were pursed and his eyes were almost blankly staring at me.

"The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home." I closed my eyes, letting the song move me. I was attempting to ignore the eyes burning holes into the side of my head.

"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth…and I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me…and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go." I sang powerfully, letting the music grow and the piano get louder. "I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home." I slowed it down quickly, softening my voice. "You put your arms around me _and I'm home_."

The room was unnaturally silent when I finished. I sucked in a shaky breath before grabbing my sheet music, standing up, and going back to my seat. Edward began clapping then, shaking his head as he walked to the front of the room.

"Very good, Bella. _Very good_."

"Thanks…" I whispered.

"Welp, next I guess we'll have…" He began letting students go again. I noticed that he wasn't really paying attention to them after that. His green eyes were locked on me, watching me way too closely as he did so.

Class seemed to drone on from that point. It appeared that nobody else in the class really put thought, or feeling, or even much talent into their work. Half of them were either being inappropriately straight forward or they were being completely irrelevant. I nearly fell asleep while waiting for the bell to ring, wanting nothing more than for the screeching of the other students to stop. I wondered if my ear-drums were slowly bleeding at the time.

The bell finally went off, pulling me from my torturous stupor. I sighed with relief and stood to collect all of my things. I waited behind, letting Edward catch up with me.

"Bella, that was…perfect." He breathed and I grinned at him.

"Thank you. I agree." I nodded, my face warming.

"Are you going to the dance this Saturday?" Edward asked me and I frowned. I had known that the homecoming dance was about to happen, but I hadn't actually considered attending it. I didn't go to any of the dances in my past, and certainly nobody had gone out of their way to ask me. It was literally the last thing on my mind.

"I don't…know."

"I'll be chaperoning. Don't make me go alone." He pleaded and I laughed.

"I don't have a costume." I reminded him, thinking of the theme. It was a Halloween dance, because Halloween was only a week after it. Another event that I had chosen to not really take part in during my life.

"Does Sue have any?" He asked and I shrugged. "My mother might. You could drop by after school and check them out. I'll text you if she does."

"Will she mind?"

"No way. She'd be glad to help." He shrugged and I smiled.

"Well…thanks, but I don't know if I'm going anyway."

"Come on, Bella! You'd have fun." He exclaimed, his voice pleading with me. I sighed, feeling a bit annoyed. I didn't know what to say. It was impossible to tell Edward no, but I had no idea how to conduct myself at a dance.

"I've never been to one before…" I whispered, muffling my words and looking at my feet.

"What?"

"I've never been to a dance before!" I hissed, not wanting any of the already judgmental ears of the hallway to hear me. "I don't go to these things."

"Oh…well, I can give you lessons." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Edward. It's not like that. I already have enough problems with the kids here. Why should I dress up and go spend a Saturday night with them?" I sat my things down at my desk in his Biology classroom. "It seems silly to me."

"Don't go for them. Go for me. I can't spend the evening hanging out with Mrs. Cope." He explained his real reasoning and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We couldn't hang out, Edward. That would be…socially frowned upon. Nobody would understand." I whispered the last sentence, my heart aching at the thought. It was incredibly unfair. My first friend, my first possible date, and I couldn't go for it. Society, God, whatever controlled it…hated me with a passion. "I hate this."

"I know." He breathed, sitting down at his desk. "We're doing a study guide today, so don't worry about getting your things out."

"Alright." I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms. "This school sucks."

"We both know that we both agree with that." He chuckled. "Sorry for bothering you about the dance."

"No…I'll go. You just have to let me leave if things get too bad." I warned him, pointing my index finger at him. He laughed with relief and thanked me. I simply shook my head and smiled at him. I was completely dazzled by the guy. He had me wrapped so tightly around his finger that there was no going back. I would have done anything for him.

"Seriously, thanks." He repeated seriously, his green eyes drawn on me. The bell went off again and students immediately began walking in. I nodded at him in conformation before sitting up straighter and getting ready for the class to start.

The class passed by very quickly. I had finished the study guide almost immediately and didn't need to study it, because I was able to fill it out correctly without any resources. I took a stack of papers from Edward and began grading them as well. He shot me a gratefully smile, eying the infinite stack of ungraded work in the tray. I knew he was struggling to catch up after the accident, and I was doing everything I could to help catch him up on his work. Once the bell rang, more than half of the pile had been completely and thoroughly graded.

"Isabella, can I talk to you?" A guy appeared behind me. I frowned, glancing around as if to find another Isabella near me. He just kept staring at me.

"I go by Bella." I blurted out and he shrugged. He was tall, muscular, and had dark hair. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his nearly black eyes were strangely blank.

"Can I talk?" He asked and I blushed quickly and nodded my head. I still had five minutes before I had to be changing out. Ten until I had to be ready for roll call. I nodded slowly and he led me out to the hallway. I got a glanced at Edward watching us nervously, probably wondering what this stranger wanted me for. "Are you going to homecoming?"

"I think so…" I nodded slowly and he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Who are you?" I spat the words without thinking. He raised his eyebrows before nodding.

"Jacob…Jacob Black. I'm in your class. I just figured we could go together."

"I don't know…I don't know you very well."

"Let's get to know each other at the dance." He added encouragingly and I sighed. I knew it was wrong, my heart was in another place, but something made me nod at him anyway. I knew that the only thing allowing me to say yes was that need to feel normal. I wanted a taste of the normalcy, even if I was only going to let it go on for that one evening. "But…we should surprise each other with our costumes…not partner up."

"Isn't that tradition, though?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you in, or not?"

"I guess." I sighed. "Okay…"

"We'll meet at the dance. Eight o'clock."

"Sure, sure." I agreed with him, feeling a bit awkward. I was more surprised to being asked to the dance. I didn't even notice just how strange and off his responses to my questions were. He was suddenly gone, all but running away from me. I scratched my head, confusion washing over me as Edward walked out from where he was hiding. I turned to him. "What the hell did I just do?"

"You got a date for the dance." He shrugged, not seeming very impressed. I felt my face flush. I probably looked stupid just then.

"I'm aware of that much." I grumbled. "I need to get to P.E."

"See you at practice." He sighed as I rushed away from him, not wanting to look like such a fool. I felt inadequate, knowing that Edward probably had any date he wanted to every dance since he was born. It was all new to me and I knew that I seemed stupid, but I was trying my best to keep up.

I felt completely lost during P.E., more so than usual. My mind was always gone, searching for an answer to all of my heart's mixed up questions. I couldn't quite figure out who Jacob Black was and why he wanted to take me to the dance. Or, for that matter, why he was being so detached about it. There was also that constant guilt that had made itself present when I said yes. I wasn't sure what I was doing wrong, but I knew that my heart was nagging at me, trying to make me aware of something else. I probably got hit in the head by the ball ten times by the end of the class.

Things felt weird between Edward and I during practice. We still chatted a bit, but we ran faster than usual and we finished up quickly. I knew that we were both really pushing things, but I didn't really know why. When we finally got back to the school, I asked him if he was still going to ask Esme for a costume. I didn't miss the hesitation before he said yes, but he did say yes, so I went home and got ready to go to the Cullen's house.

I was actually spending the weekend at Charie's house. I chose not to ask him about Jacob Black, or even acknowledge the fact that I had a date in front of my dad. I didn't want him to ask questions, or make assumptions. I had no idea who this guy was and just the fact that he wasn't escorting me would raise red flags with Charlie. I took my packed bag and things and hit the road, driving the rental Mercedes that Phil was paying for.

"My mom has a few costumes for you to try." Edward texted me and I sighed with relief.

Upon arriving in Forks, I didn't go straight to Charlie's. I drove all the way to the Cullen's. Carlisle's car wasn't in the driveway when I pulled in, leaving me to sigh with relief. He had apologized to me for being so evasive, but didn't stop scrutinizing my presence in his son's life. I understood, but chose to avoid him as much as possible. I hated the awkwardness that he added to everything. It wasn't our fault that we were best friends.

"I have the perfect costume for you!" Esme grinned as she held the door open for me. I looked around and thanked her again. "It's no problem. I'm sorry Edward's not here right now. He had to go run some errands, apparently."

"No. It's fine, as long as you don't mind." I reassured her, ignoring the nagging feeling that Edward was avoiding me. I knew that he had wanted me to spend the dance with him, but we both knew that no matter what that _wasn't_ going to happen. He was being obnoxiously stubborn and I prayed that he would get over his attitude before Monday. I despised the strain on our relationship. Esme promised that she didn't mind, pulling me from my thoughts. I breathed heavily. "Okay, so, what's this perfect costume?"

"It's a beautiful, soft, yellow dress." She explained as we walked up the staircase, towards her room. "And I thought that with some other touches, we could make you out to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast! You could pull the look perfectly!"

"Wow." I nodded as we walked into her room. There was a purple, silver, and green color scheme to the room. It was very Esme, with pictures of the family on her nightstands. I smiled softly, forcefully, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She went to the closet to dig out her dress. When she pulled it out, I gasped. "That's beautiful!"

"I thought you would think so." Esme winked. "Go on, try it on."

"Thank you…" I breathed, taking it and walking to her bathroom and closing the door behind me.

Once the dress was on me, feint perfectly, I got a good look at it on the full-length mirror on the back of the door. It had a bodice very similar to Princess Belle's. It was form-fitting and had the loose shoulders, and also revealed a comfortably appropriate amount of cleavage. The bottom half of the dress was softer and more form-fitting than the gown that she wore in the movie. It flowed beautifully to the floor and I felt my lips turn up and into a smile at the sight.

"Can I come see?" Esme asked, knocking lightly on the door. I opened it, letting her in. Her eyes raked up the dress, her hands reaching up to cover her open mouth. She giggled and nodded smiling. "Bella! It's perfect! There's no way I'll let you borrow that dress – you're keeping it."

"Thank you, Esme, really." I spun around slowly, looking at the revealed back. My brown hair cascaded down my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel beautiful. "This is perfect. Perfect."

I couldn't wait for Edward to see me in it. I wasn't worried about Jacob – I was seeking Edward's approval, and even I knew that.

"He'll love it." Esme whispered, as if reading my thoughts.

"A guy asked me." I told her, acting on instinct. I could trust her. I knew that. "He asked me to the dance today. I don't really know him, but I'm stupid and said yes anyway."

"Why'd you say yes if you didn't want to go with him?" She asked softly and I sighed, shaking my head sadly.

"I just…I wanted to know whether it was worth it. Everyone gets a date to this dance…I've never even gone to a dance. I just thought that if I said yes, I could see what the fuss was all about. But I don't know him, and I don't care about him, and he didn't exactly seem like he was asking me because he wanted to. He almost reminded me of someone with a gun being held to their head."

"What do you mean?" She laughed dryly.

"I mean he said that we aren't going to match, that we should just meet there, and that he's only going with me out of default." I spoke grimly and Esme's eyes widened.

"Honey, that's very…suspicious. I don't like the way this guy sounds."

"I already said yes. I'd look even more stupid if I said no now."

"Stand him up." She offered.

"I promised Edward I would go. He doesn't want to be there with only Mrs. Cope for company. But now he won't have me there anyway, so I think he's pissed at me."

"Edward's not mad at you." She laughed and I shook my head.

"You didn't see him. He barely talked to me at all after Jacob asked me." I explained and she shrugged.

"What I mean is that he's not angry, but rather jealous, honey. It sounds like he wanted you to be his date." She explained and I felt my eyes widen, my heart stopping suddenly. I hadn't even looked at it that way. I was completely obsessed with his reaction, but I didn't look at things from his point of view. The idea of him wanting me to go with him just seemed so distant, so unlikely. His mother telling me that just made it seem _possible_. "Edward loves spending time with you. He only volunteered to chaperone because he wanted to 'keep an eye on you'."

"Oh. Great…now I feel even worse." I groaned. "Maybe Jacob will stand _me_ up and I can go hang out with Edward again."

"Don't fret about it, sweetheart. My son will get over it when he sees you in this dress. By Monday, when this has blown over, the two of you will be joined at the hips again." She reassured me sternly and I nodded, my eyes stinging. I rubbed them inconspicuously.

"Thanks for letting me vent, Esme." I turned to her. "I don't have a real mother figure and sometimes I just don't know what to do."

"I know, and I don't mind one bit. I'm glad you're going to someone that you can trust. I'm glad that it's me you trust." She patted my cheek and I nodded, agreeing. Edward was very blessed to have a mother like her. He had no idea, even when he thought he did.

Esme stepped out and I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. I stuck a headband back in my hair and walked out, letting Esme pack the dress into my bag for me. She spoke softly about how she was making a soufflé for dinner that she had never even heard of before. I listened closely, taking in the small moment of comfort. I wished, during times like that, that Esme could have been my mom. I wouldn't ever wish to be Edward's sister, but the idea of having a mother who genuinely loved me for me was overwhelming.

"Thank you for everything." I reiterated. "You're a star."

"Oh, please." She laughed, handing me a pair of light yellow flats and a ribbon. "Come back by before the dance, tomorrow night, and I'll help you get ready. I have an idea for your hair."

"It sounds like a plan." I nodded before walking out onto her dark porch and making my way back to the car. Once I was in, buckled up, and ready to go, I waived over my shoulder and began backing out of the Cullen's long driveway. I felt much more secure than I had before I had gone over to her house.

I arrived at Charlie's small, white home less than ten minutes later. I parked on the curb, eyeing his cruiser, the truck he had bought for me, and Sue's car sadly. I just wanted to be a part of that. I noticed Seth's car parked across from mine, against the curb. Seth was my step brother, who was a junior in high school and attending Forks. I shook my head and hopped out, feeling jealous of the kid as I walked up the steps with my bag in my hands.

"I'm home." I spoke, mostly to myself, as I stepped into the entryway.

"Bella? Is that you, Kid?" Charlie called from the living room. _Who else_? I thought sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm here." I walked to the living room, smiling at the sight of my dad in his recliner, Seth sitting on the couch, and Clara playing with some toys on the floor. Clara's head shot up when I walked in and she let out a squeal, climbing to her feet and running towards me.

"Hey sis." I smiled at her, lifting her up and holding her close to me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Bella!" She giggled, squeezing me tightly. She was nearly three and very talkative already.

"How is everyone?" I asked and they all told me things were good. I carried Clara over to the other end of the couch, opposite of Seth, and let her snuggle with me as I kicked my shoes off and got comfortable.

I didn't notice it, but I fell asleep very shortly after. When I opened my eyes, Charlie was standing over me and Clara had been removed from my side. Seth was gone too. Charlie sighed, shaking his head at me as I looked around the dark room and processed where I was.

"You should probably go sleep up in your bed, honey." He whispered and I nodded groggily. I wasn't sure that I could even stand up, but I wasn't about to argue with him. I missed my childhood bed, as silly as it was. "It's after midnight."

"Sorry." I breathed, leaning forward and stretching.

"Here," he spoke softly, holding out his hand. I took it and stood to lean on him, letting him lead me up the stairs. We got to my room, at the end of the hall, and Charlie helped me sit down in the bed. I laid down and relaxed as he pulled the blanket up, over me. I didn't even bother taking off my jeans, letting the exhaustion take over my body. "Have a busy day?"

"Mm, you could say that." I nodded and he shook his head.

"Go to sleep, baby. Come get me if you need anything." He kissed my forehead and then disappeared out of the room. I whispered goodnight and that I loved him as he got to the door, and he said it back, shutting the door behind him.

"G'night." I rolled over and succumbed to the sleep that I had been waiting for.

When I woke up, Seth was shaking me softly.

"Wake up, sis!"

"What do you want?" I whined and he laughed loudly.

"Bella, it's time for breakfast. My mom is home and she's making waffles for us!" He told me and I nodded, pretty much ignoring him. All I could think about was how tired I was and about the sweet smell of waffles that seemed to suddenly overcome my senses. I sat up and stretched, frowning at the sight of my rumpled clothes. I should have changed into pajamas, but I had been way too tired the night before.

I shoved Seth out the door and closed it behind him, moving to change into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and continued to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once I was awake and a bit cleaner, I left the room to seek out the delicious smelling breakfast being made downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I smiled at my step mom, who already had a plate prepared for me.

"Thank you," I breathed in deeply, relishing in the aroma of the syrup and waffles.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Sue smiled. "How was your week?"

"_Long_." I moaned, stuffing my face. I spoke with my mouth full. "These are fantastic!"

"The secret is some cinnamon." She laughed, cutting up another waffle for Clara. Clara was laying on the couch and watching cartoons while she waited for her mom to sit her down and help feed her.

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with Seth and Clara. Seth told me all about Leah, his older sister, and how she was schooling to be a lawyer. They apparently spoke on the phone daily. Clara made sure to inform me of her pre-school escapades, and Seth filled me on everything going on at Forks High School. It was nice to hear from other people for once. We played Mario Kart on their Wii and then Operation, for Clara's sake. I let out a sigh when we finished and it was nearing time for me to get to Esme's house.

"Well, I need to go." I stood and Clara whined, pouting at me.

"Sorry, little one." I lifted her into a hug. "I'm going to the dance."

"You're not dressed." Seth laughed.

"I'm getting ready at someone's house. They're lending me a dress and doing my hair."

"Oh…Charlie will be home soon. Want to wait?" He asked and I shook my head at him.

"I don't think I have time, but thanks." I told him. "I'll be back later tonight. Tell Charlie everything is fine and not to worry. I know he'll be frustrated that I didn't tell him first."

"Okay…well…stay safe and have fun, I guess." He nodded at me as I kissed Clara's head and sat her back down beside him.

I pulled into Esme's long driveway not much later. I noticed that Edward wasn't there but that Carlisle was home this time. I took in a deep breath, counting to ten, before getting out of the car and making my way to their house. I had the dress, shoes, and ribbon in my arms. Carlisle pulled the door open and cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes slightly confused.

"Are you okay?" He did a once over with his eyes, making sure I wasn't missing any major limbs or anything.

"Yeah. Esme said she'd do my hair and makeup for the dance…unless she's busy…I ca-"

"No! I'm here!" She walked over, grinning. "I was hoping you'd be here soon!"

"Great." I smiled, walking in once Carlisle stepped out of the way. He closed the door behind us and then disappeared to his study. Esme took my hand and led me back up to her large bathroom, where she had me sit on a stool and relax.

"Hair and makeup first, and then the dress." She explained, taking my hair down and combing her fingers through it. She continued to explain her reasoning. "You don't want to get anything on it while getting ready."

"Okay." I nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. She made it sound like common-sense.

I ended up letting my head rest on the back of the chair while Esme continued to do her magic. It was comforting to let someone pamper me for once. She was very gentle while curling my hair and applying makeup to my face. I could have gone to sleep, had my mind not been going a million miles an hour. I sat there for nearly an hour, and stiffly began moving my muscles when Esme finished her work. She turned me away from the mirror as I sat up, not wanting me to see the half-way product.

"Put on the dress and then you can tell me what you think." She grinned and I nodded, slowly standing and going to find the yellow dress.

Once the outfit had been slipped on, I slid my feet into the flats that she had set out for me. I sighed softly and turned to walk back to the bathroom. Esme was beaming at me as I walked past her, towards the mirror. When my eyes find my reflection, I literally couldn't believe that it was me standing before myself. That I looked so…enchanting.

"Oh my God." I breathed softly, reaching up to touch my reflection, just to make sure.

"You look stunning. Marvelous." Esme whispered.

"I look…so different." I took in the familiar yellow dress, and my feet peeking out from under the dress, my hands delicately covered by silk gloves. My eyes trailed up to my face, where Esme had given me a very soft makeover. The makeup accentuated my eyes, making the brown seem brighter, the lashes seem longer, and my overall eyes seem wider. I blushed naturally, topping off the sweet look. I grinned sheepishly, looking up, towards my hair. She had pulled it into a half-up-do, only different than any half ponytail that I could have ever come up with.

My bangs were parted their usual way, unlike Belle's hair, and the half-ponytail had a yellow ribbon tying it, only the ponytail wasn't a bun like Belle's. She had curled my hair into long, soft ringlets. They cascaded down my shoulders, and down my exposed back, making my skin seem almost like that of a china dolls. The small curls framed my face, ears, and head perfectly, making me feel exceptionally beautiful.

"Esme, you're a miracle worker!" I spoke with glee.

"Oh, those are your features, I merely accentuated them for you." She brushed my hair so that it was over one shoulder. "You'll knock 'em dead looking like this."

"Thank you, again. Really." I glanced at my watch, noting that it was about time for me to leave. "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything other than some visits and trust, okay?" She laughed lightly and I nodded, agreeing happily.

"I'll see you soon. If you see Edward tonight, and I don't, tell him hi." I told her and she nodded, winking at me as she walked me to the door. Carlisle appeared from the kitchen, and his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"You look beautiful, Miss Swan." He finally spoke, making me blush profusedly.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, none of that. Call me Carlisle. Have a good night, Bella. Make sure to tell my son to behave himself." He laughed and I only blushed again.

"Thanks guys." I waived at them and walked out the door, going out to my car and quickly heading back to Port Angeles.

I got to the dance less than thirty minutes later. I was nearly sweating through the palm of my gloves, and I feared that I was going to sweat my face off as I walked into the building. While standing outside of the gym, I got jittery. It was incredibly crowded, packed, and everyone was pressed up against each other in the middle of the floor. There was a DJ, playing loud pop music. I noticed just how off my costume idea had been. The rest of the girls wore nothing more than themed lingerie, while the guys went with whatever theme the girls were taking part in. My face heated up with a fearful blush when Jacob appeared.

He was dressed as a greaser, from back in the fifties. Only he wasn't wearing a shirt under his leather jacket. I nearly gagged.

"That's what you're wearing?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Yes?" I answered, but it was more of a question. "You said we weren't dressing together."

"I also said I wanted a surprise." He remarked and I narrowed my eyes at him. He wanted me to come dressed like those other girls. That's what he meant by a surprise. I huffed and shrugged, ignoring his idea of what we were going to be doing. "Go get me some punch."

"Why?" I asked. We hadn't even danced yet.

"Just go." He hissed and I ducked my head, nodded, and rushed to the punch table. I filled us both a cup and then turned to find Jacob. I frowned when I saw him standing with Heidi. He sent her off and then turned to make a beeline towards me. He took the punch and chugged it, and then took mine and repeated the action. "Thanks, babe."

"Right." I frowned. He certainly wasn't welcome.

"Let's dance." He demanded, gripping my wrist and dragging me to the dance floor.

I whimpered a bit and tensed when he let go of my wrist and wrapped his arms tightly around me. What he was trying to do was not dancing. He pulled me so that I was pressed tightly to his body and began grinding on me. I was uncomfortable and frozen stiff, just wanting him to stop and leave me alone. I felt as though the entire world was staring at me while he rubbed his hard on up my leg and stomach. I wanted to gag, but fought the strong urge. The torture lasted for three songs, before we were finally interrupted.

"What the hell, Jacob! Get off of her!" Heidi came running over, her shrill voice causing Jacob to bounce off of me. I turned around and was shocked when I realized that her costume matched his. She was wearing her own version of a poodle skirt, that kind that didn't really even cover her ass and a tight, short sweater. The costume was almost as repulsive as her date! I turned to glare at Jacob, my face heating with anger as I realized that he had taken both of us to the dance. That was why he was being so sneaky and weird about everything.

"Jacob!" I cried.

"What? Heidi, we were just dancing. Bella practically forced herself on me!" He lied, very loudly, and I literally almost threw up on him.

"I did not!" I cried and he rolled his eyes.

"You slut! Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!" Heidi harped and I bounced back, feeling as though I'd been slapped. I had been called many names, but never a slut.

"I don't even like Jacob! He asked me to go with him so I came tonight!" I cried at her and she laughed in my face, not believing a single word I said.

"Whatever. I'm sure that's true. Get the hell out of here, you skank. Nobody wants your ugly ass around here." She hissed at me. "Or I'll fuck you up."

"Heidi-" I began but was interrupted again.

"I said to get lost!" She screeched and I turned to run.

I lifted my dress so that I wouldn't trip over it, and sprinted from the room. I ended up running to the hallway where Edward's music room was. My face was flushed and my heart was pounding. I felt like a total idiot. It wasn't that I thought Jacob felt anything for me, but the idea that he completely played me and gave Heidi something else to pick on me about was the worst part. I leaned against the wall and let out a sad sigh. I was an idiot.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice called and I felt my eyes widen. Jacob came running to me, his eyes wide but still blank. They seemed even darker in the dark halls. I hadn't ever been in that part of the school, or any part, at night and the entire situation seemed eerie. I gulped and took a step back, making my need for space known. Jacob sighed fakely, stepping towards me. "I'm sorry. Heidi is crazy."

"I don't want anything to do with you." I spoke shakily, my voice abnormally dark. "Go back to the dance. I'm leaving."

"Come on, Bells." He whined and I glowered at him.

"Stop calling me by pet names! You don't know me!" I hissed angrily and he laughed almost sadistically, cocking his head to the side.

"Please, who cares? Nobody listens when you're involved."

"That's a load of-" I began but he began laughing again.

"Shut up." He walked up to me, cornering me to the wall.

"Jacob, I said to leave me alone. Don't touch me." I tried to sound strong, demanding, but I didn't have it in me. My heart was beating erratically, out of fear, and Jacob was standing way too close to me. "Jacob. Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" He punched me in the gut, winding me and causing me to double over. He reached up and pushed the top of my dress down and then roughly slammed himself into me, pressing his lips to mine. I bit onto his lip, causing him to yelp and pull back.

"Stop!"

"No!" He slapped me across the face, leaving a painful, sharp burn. I began crying then, letting the loud tears and hiccups break loose. He just kept roughly pulling at my hair and dress.

"P-Please." I bawled, resorting to begging him. He didn't hear me though, and instead continued his horrifying ministrations. I knew that if I didn't get away from him soon, that I was dead meat and that bad things were going to happen. I was much, much smaller than him and stood no chance. So, I took the next step. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Nobody can hear you over the music, princess!" He smirked and I screamed, only to have my screaming muffled by him placing his thick hand tightly over my mouth. He continued to pull down his pants, and tug on my own dress, somehow. I screamed, kicked, and fought, but was only becoming lightheaded and even more panicked.

"Help me!" I screamed as he took his hand off of my mouth, placing it on my chest. He ground his undressed hips into mine and roughly covered my mouth with his. His tongue made me gag and his teeth smashed painfully into my own. He just laughed a throaty laugh, pushing those gag-reflexes even more than they needed to.

"Nobody will help you now." He laughed, and reached for my underwear. I sobbed roughly, my chest hurting from my rough breathing. "It's you and me."

"Hey! You two! Arm's length and in the gym, remember?" Edward's voice called from down the hall. I knew he couldn't see me well from where he was standing. It was nearly pitch black in the halls and the only light was coming in from the moon, outside. I continued to fight Jacob, my vision blurring and my head pounding. Jacob didn't stop, and I was sure he didn't even hear Edward.

"Help!" I screeched when Jacob finally took half a second to breathe.

"Bella? What the fuck?" Edward's voice went from angry to pained in matter of seconds. I heard him running to me, and stopped fighting, not wanting to complicate Edward's ability to help me. "Get the fuck off of her!"

"Please…" I sobbed, shoving on Jacob. His heavy, hot weight was suddenly ripped from me, leaving me to drop to the ground, my lets pooling like a melted Popsicle. I watched with wide eyes, catching my breath and consciousness as Edward punched Jacob in the face. Jacob screamed and Edward knocked him to the floor.

"Get the fuck out! If you ever lay a finger on any woman, or hurt another hair on Bella's head, I will personally track you down and kill you!" Edward screamed at him, kicking him in the stomach. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I call the police!"

I continued to crumble into a sobbing mess where I was sitting against the wall. My entire body was exhausted and I felt horridly naked, and not just in the physical way. My hands went to my face, where I held it and covered my eyes, not wanting Edward to see how my makeup had run off. I didn't want anyone to see me at all. I felt hideous, used, and disgusting.

"Bella! Oh, my God." Edward cried breathlessly, coming back to me and dropping to the tile floor, in front of me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I…I…" I continued to sob, unable to even speak. Edward held out his arms and I gladly scooted into them, letting him wrap his strong, protective arms around me. It was the only place I felt completely safe. Completely and totally. I continued to wail into his chest. "Edward…"

"I know, baby. Shh." He breathed, running his fingers over my hair. "It's all okay now. It's okay now."

"I should have said no. I shouldn't have come tonight." I choked on the words, almost unable to make sense.

"I wish I hadn't forced you." He croaked, making me aware of the fact that he was crying to. I looked up and swiped my fingers over his wet face.

"Wh-why are _you_ crying?"

"Because I'm such an asshole!" He cried, holding me tighter then. "I asked you to come tonight, and then treated you like shit when you agreed to come with someone your own age. That was immature of me and I can't believe how horrible I was to you. I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been watching out for you – like I planned!"

"You can't control everything." I hiccupped, attempting to calm down enough to calm him down.

"But I could have helped you. Not let this shit happen! He had no right to lay a fucking hand on you. Do you hear? Nobody ever has the right to touch you without your permission!" He cried and I nodded, the tears falling freshly.

"I wanted him to stop. He brought me so that he could do this. He's dating Heidi…that's why he told me not to tell anyone I was with him." I realized, speaking my thoughts. "I don't like him…not at all… I just wanted to see what all the hype was about!"

"I should have realized that and talked to you about it. I should have watched you guys because I've seen him in class. I knew he had problems. I let my ego get in the way of my judgment and I'm sincerely sorry, Bella."

"You didn't do this to me. Don't apologize." I sniffed. "I should have been honest with you. From the start."

"Let's just agree that tonight was wrong in every way, okay?" He whispered into my ear and I nodded slowly. "And we should get you up and back into that beautiful gown, okay?"

I nodded, letting him help me to my feet and take me into his classroom. He turned on one of the lights by the door and helped me to his chair. He pulled my dress back up for me and zipped it, not being disrespectful in any way. I had him zip the dress up. Once he was done, he reached back to brush his fingers through my curls. My ribbon had fallen out and I knew that I probably looked like a disaster.

"You know, I didn't get the chance to tell you how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight." He breathed and I warmed with a blush. I knew that I had definitely looked better before, when my cheek wasn't swelling with a bruise and my abs weren't clenching in pain. My makeup was smeared on my face too, but Edward already pulled a wet wipe from his desk and began wiping my face. "Jacob doesn't have any appreciation for anyone if he didn't treat you right. Any guy would be beyond lucky to have a girl like you. There are no words for you, Bella Swan."

I felt the butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. My heart began going rapidly again, only this time it was out of excitement instead of fear. I was beginning to notice just how close to me Edward was to me, his face just inches from mine. I breathed in his sweet breath, and became dazzled all over again. I could feel his warmth and my body hummed, missing how it felt when he had his arms around me.

He stopped wiping and sat the wipe down. His eyes locked on mine, the green in them smoldering like a dark emerald. I sighed, leaning closer and closer, just wanting to know what it felt like to be even closer to him. To kiss him. I was surprised by my own instincts, unable to control myself over the overpowering urge to be with Edward. I had never felt it so strongly, and so obviously.

"Edward…" I whispered his name and he immediately inched back a few. I let out a sad huff. "Dance with me? I got dressed up and came all the way here and I haven't gotten a dance with anyone."

"Of course, my beautiful lady." He nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the middle of the classroom.

He pulled his iPod out of his coat pocket. As he flipped through it, I caught sight of what he was wearing. I hadn't noticed his blue suit with tails and black pants. The outfit looked conspicuously like Beast's from Beauty and the Beast. I thought back to Esme and realized that she had purposefully matched us up. I shook my head as he placed the opposite ear bud into my ear and then the other in his. I smiled when a familiar tune began playing in my ear. Edward lifted me so that my feet were on top of his own, and his arms were holding me to him. I let my head rest on his chest as he sang the words to me, whispering them into my ear.

"She loves her momma's lemonade. Hates the sounds that goodbyes make. She prays one day she'll find someone to need her. She swears that there's no difference between the lies and compliments. It's all the same if everybody leaves her." He breathed smoothly, keeping one hand securely on the small of my back, and letting the other rub my upper back comfortingly. "And every magazine tells her she's not good enough. The pictures that she sees makes her cry…" The emotion began swelling from him, and I could hear it in his passionate voice. "She would change everything, everything, just ask her. Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster. She just needs someone to take her _home_.

"She's giving boys what they want. Tries to act so nonchalant. Afraid to see that she's lost her direction. She never stays the same for long, assuming that she'll get it wrong. Perfect only in her imperfection." His voice was so soothing and the song was perfect. My heart calmed and I knew that I couldn't have been in safer arms then. "She's not a drama queen. She doesn't wanna feel this way. Only _seventeen_ and tired, yeah.

"She would change everything for happy ever after. Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster. She just needs someone to take her home." He sang his heart out, still keeping his tone quiet. I couldn't help but line the lyrics up with my own life. It was as if the song had been written about me. "She's just the way she is but no one's told her that's okay…"

"She would change everything, everything, just ask her. Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster. She would change everything for happy ever after. Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster. She just needs someone to take her home…" He finished the song, letting his voice whisper out into the silence. "_She just needs someone to take her home_."

"Thank you, Edward." I hugged myself to him, finally recognizing my own feelings. I realized, in that moment, that I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with Edward. I didn't care if he didn't love me back and I didn't care if a relationship was impossible. He was all I needed to be happy. "Thank you."

"Thanks to you too, Bella." He sighed, pulling his iPod from our ears. We were still dancing in the silence. "Thank you for everything."

"Let's go back to my house…and eat something." I suggested and he smiled.

"That sounds fantastic." He nodded. "Just go out to your car and I'll follow you home."

I rushed through the parking lot, to my car. I saw Edward's new Volvo already behind me and felt relieved. I pulled out of the parking lot and quickly drove back to my penthouse. When we arrived, Edward hopped out and escorted me in. I leaned into his embrace, letting him hold me for once.

We got up to my floor and I let Edward take my hand down to my door. He unlocked it and let me in first, closing it behind us. I began flipping on lights while Edward went straight to the kitchen. I told him I'd make something in a moment, after I changed, but he told me to just go. I sighed and went back to my room. I left my hair and makeup the way it was and put on a tank top and shorts. I walked back in, combing my hair out, and sat down.

"Jesus Christ!" Edward hissed, looking at me. I blushed. He faltered, realizing what it seemed like. "No, that bruise, Bella."

"I know. He got me pretty good." I sighed and lifted my shirt, revealing the bruise that was forming on my stomach, where Jacob punched me.

"Let's get some ice on those." He murmured, walking to the freezer. "Go lay down on the couch." I stood and went to lay down. He walked in with two ice packs. I watched patiently as he gently placed one over my stomach. He handed me the other and told me to apply it to my face. "You don't want to give the girls at school something else to pick on you for. They all probably know by now."

"I know. I'm choosing to ignore those thoughts." I breathed, letting the ice chill my body. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, you get to try my egg sandwiches. They're much better than any creation of yours!" He teased and I rolled my eyes, letting my head rest on the pillow underneath me.

Edward came back into the living room twenty minutes later and helped me sit up. He placed the food, which was on a tray, on my lap. I dug into the sandwich quickly, humming at how good it was. It wasn't the most professional meal ever cooked but it was fantastic anyway. I smiled and licked my fingers, telling Edward just how yummy it was. He was eating two of his own and nodding.

"The one thing I cook."

"When I open my restaurant, I'll let you come and cook these." I smiled. "I'll even let you be my co-chef."

"Thank you so much!" He half teased, nudging my arm. I smiled and leaned into his side, finishing my food up. "How are you feeling? It's almost one in the morning."

"Better. Still a bit tired and poopy feeling." I shrugged and he laughed at me.

"Okay, well, Charlie is probably expecting you at home." He explained his reasoning and I nodded sadly. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward. As much as I had been looking forward to my weekend at Charlie's, it just wasn't the same thing. "I will drive you and then, if Charlie or Sue can't, I can drive you back here tomorrow evening."

"You don't mind?" I yawned. "I can stay here and tell Charlie that I'm too tired to drive home."

"But you want to go to Charlie's?" He asked and I nodded slowly. "Then I'll take you. Come on, Beauty. Let me take you home."

I stood and slipped shoes and a jacket on, and then followed Edward out the door. He held the door open for me and let me into his Volvo. I climbed in and got comfortable, buckling my seatbelt and watching as Edward, who had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, made his way back around to the driver's seat. He looked a bit more rugged that way. His five o'clock shadow was beginning to appear and the way that his muscles flexed under the white-button down was very rugged. When he climbed in next to me, I shot him a sheepish smile, my face warm from my open ogling.

"Thank you for helping me tonight." I sighed and he smiled at me.

"You know I don't mind. I'm pissed at myself for not taking care of you as well as I should have, but I'm happy I got there when I did." He explained and I nodded in agreement. I was minutes away from a point of no return.

We pulled up to Charlie's house and I got out, and went around to where Edward had rolled his window down. I leaned into it, so that he didn't have to lean out and get caught by my father. We were very close to each other, and I could feel his warm breath on my face. As we got closer, I thought about what it would feel like if we kissed that time. Both of our breathing picked up, and just as I was about to give in, his hand shot up and popped up in front of my face.

He was holding his pinky out to me. I sighed, shook my head, and grasped it in mine.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince." I whispered.

"Farewell, Beauty." He cooed and I grinned at him, pulled my hand back, and then disappeared back up the driveway. Once I got into the house, Edward pulled out and drove away. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, sighing softly.

"Where have you been?" Charlie was seated on the edge of his recliner, his eyes tired and worried.

"I…I went to the dance." I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"And you were at the school until nearly two in the morning?" He inquired and my face grew hot.

"The dance didn't really work out." I stepped into the light, revealing my bruised cheek. He gasped and was immediately standing, pulling me close enough for him to look at the damage. I averted my eyes, feeling silly.

"Who the hell did this to you?"

"They also probably bruised some ribs and my stomach." I murmured, stepping back and lifting my shirt to show the purple circle on my stomach. "I had a date, but he wasn't serious. He hurt me."

"Bella!" He shook his head, pulling me into a tight hug. "What made you decide to not call me?"

"A friend helped me. They took me home, let me ice the bruises, eat something, and then brought me back here. I'm really okay, Dad. He didn't get much further than this." I sighed. "You don't need to worry."

"I'll kick his ass!" He hissed and I laughed.

"Don't worry. Someone already took care of him."

"I love you, Bells." He held his arms open, letting me hug him again.

"I love you too, Dad. I love you too." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

**I was afraid that I didn't have enough to fit into such a broad word count, but I did it! This dance took place around Halloween, so for the sake of the story, we're pushing Bella's eighteenth birthday back to the thirteenth of **_**November**_**. Also, who's excited about the fact that both Bella and Edward are aware of the fact that they have feelings for the other now? When do you think they'll finally spill the beans and tell one another? I'm excited for that. Lol**

Alllsoooo, I'm making a thing called a 'Pheed' on /Rosily13/ and that's where I'll be updating what I'm doing, all the time, in terms of writing. Like when I plan on updating, and when I'm actually writing. I'm considering doing video Author's Notes on there too, because that'll be an easier way to get the message across than this. I don't think you have to sign up or subscribe to check them out, the link is on my profile, so feel free to check it out and give me some feedback! Just trying something new!

_***Reviews are better than slow dancing with Edward Cullen at homecoming.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 5**

_She Is._

"Ugh." I grunted roughly, suddenly shooting forward in my bed. It was dark, but the moonlight shining into my room made me aware of the thick fog that was suffocating me. After realizing that it wasn't just my mind being exhausted, I hopped out of the bed in a panic and grabbed my phone, hoping to use it as a flashlight. I lit the screen and realized that I almost couldn't see past my hands. The smoke was so thick. I swore. "Fuck!"

I pulled my nightshirt up so that it covered my mouth and nose, hoping to stop the inhalation of smoke that was occurring. My lungs were burning and I couldn't help but wonder just how long I had been breathing it in. I held the phone close to my face and unlocked it, attempting to call for help. I held down on the call button, knowing that whoever I called last could call the fire department and help me. It began dialing and I held it up to my ear, coughing and sputtering as I did so.

"Hello?" Edward answered groggily on the second ring. I was on the floor, searching for shoes and a jacket. "_Hello_?"

"Edward…" I sputtered and heard a shift on the other end. I began slipping my house shoes on. "My…my apartment is on fire…I can't…I can't breathe. C-Call nine-one-one."

"I'm on my way! Get the hell out of there, Bella!" He instructed and I nodded to myself, crawling towards the door. My vision was blurring and my throat was so dry that I was afraid it would crack. I pulled the door open and crawled into the main apartment, surprised to see the flames covering nearly every surface of the kitchen and living room.

"Holy shit…" I muttered, eyeing the blocked door. I wondered if it would be safe for me to crawl out and onto the deck. "Jesus."

I all but dragged myself across the room. The door to the deck had a lot of flames around it, but there was enough space for me to make it out there. I just had to be able to touch the door handle, which had flames beside it and around it. I reached up and grabbed it, ignoring the fact that my jacket's sleeve caught on fire. Once outside of the house, the smoke began pouring out the open door and so I closed it behind me and ran to the pool. I knelt down beside it and stuck my burning arm in. The thick jacket prevented it from getting too burnt, and the adrenaline prevented me from caring. I turned to find my phone on my right but instead knocked it off, into the murky pool, because it was on the left and in my leg's path on the edge.

"Oh my God!" I cried, fat tears falling. I wished that they would fall down my burning throat. I glanced at the pool, which had grown dirty and dark, and knew better than to drink it. Instead, I scooted back and sat down on a chair. I knew that nobody could see me, I just prayed that they would figure out where I was before the entire place burned up and spread to my wooden deck.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting out there. I began growing paranoid and scared, but the sound of sirens heading towards me made me feel a bit better. I knew that they would be looking for me sooner than later. The sun had begun to come up and I reached up to pull my jacket off. The right sleeve was easy, but when I got to the arm that I had burnt, where the jacket was charred and my arm was burnt thoroughly, I hissed and winced. Instead of fighting it, I went for the Band-Aid effect and just tore it off, letting out a cry when I saw my exposed, charred flesh.

"Oh hell." I whined, looking away. The sight of the burn was making my stomach roll roughly.

Instead of sitting there and torturing myself, I stood and walked to the edge of the deck. The inside of my apartment had been completely licked up in flames and I knew that I didn't have much time. I looked out, towards the ground, where I could see ant-sized people walking around and looking up at me. I knew they couldn't see me though, even if they were looking. I could see smoke coming out from a few other windows and wondered where the source of the fire actually was. I could see a fire truck and people being evacuated. They were doing my room last, _of course_.

I groaned and sat back down, letting my dizzy head rest in my hands. I was beginning to feel sick again and my already short breathing was becoming even more erratic. It was painful to breathe, swallow, or speak. I gulped, wincing at the deep pain that it caused and sucked in a sharp breath reflexively. My vision was blurring and black spots were making themselves present, causing me to sway a bit in my seat. I dropped my head so that it was in between my legs, but that wasn't enough to stop me from passing out.

"Bella!" I heard a voice, and lifted my head. The sun blinded me as I was facing its early morning rise. I hissed, looking back down as my eyes watered. "Are you Bella Swan?" The voice called and I nodded. Whoever it was, spoke into a walkie-talkie and announced that he had found 'the missing girl' and that I appeared to only have minor injuries. "Can you walk?"

"I'm really dizzy." I gasped and he walked over, lifting me up and over his shoulder. I sputtered at the rough movement and the feeling of his shoulder digging into my stomach. He didn't seem to notice as he turned and began rushing us back through the apartment. I held my breath and pressed my clean arm to my face, blocking off as much smoke as possible. He ran through and right out the door, before rushing me down the stairs. I decided to keep my eyes closed and not observe the smoky, briquette damage of the top half of the building.

"I got her!" He shouted right as I felt the fresh air hit my neck. "She's all right!"

"Put me down!" I whimpered, my stomach churning. "Put me down, now!"

"Whatever," he said exasperatedly, and then sat me down on a gurney. I was breathing heavily, attempting to get caught up.

"Bella!" Edward ran over. "Oh, my God, are you okay?" He placed his hands on the sides of my face, wiping the smoke residue from my burning skin. "Where are you hurt?"

"My lungs hurt and my arm…" I cried suddenly, holding up my arm. It was stinging so strongly that it was almost numb. I bit my lip to stop from crying like a baby. My breath hitched and I coughed again. "My throat hurts."

"It sounds like you've inhaled too much smoke." A paramedic came over and began wheeling me back to the ambulance. They had an Oxygen machine out and other supplies. Edward put the mask on my face and told me to breathe it in slowly. I nodded and did so, relishing in the feeling of being able to breathe again. "Let's get the burn into a position so that the doctors can work on it when we get there."

"God dammit, Bella. When are you going to stop getting in the middle of these situations? This is a horrible way to start a five-day weekend." Edward huffed, brushing my hair from my face. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I thought I was gonna' die." I told him, pulling the plastic mask from my mouth and nose. Edward gently put it back and nodded.

"Well, you didn't, so let's not think that way."

"Everything I have is gone." I whispered and he began to console me again. I ended up interrupting him. "Why don't I feel bad? I lost everything I own and I don't feel like I lost anything at all."

"I'm not sure, Bella."

"I need a home." I whispered and his lips turned down, which led to a sad pair of green eyes. "Charlie's out of town…oh, my God. I have nowhere to go!"

"Shh, don't worry." He rubbed my back. "Don't hyperventilate. We'll figure it out. You need to focus on your breathing right now, Bella."

"I'm scared." I sniffed and he nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured me and I leaned into him.

"We need to get her to the hospital, before her arm becomes infected." The paramedic instructed and Edward nodded, helping the two paramedics lift me into the ambulance. Once I was situated, Edward climbed up next to me and took my hand, gripping it firmly. I smiled at him and tried to relax as I we pulled out and headed to Forks General.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle, Esme, Dr. Gerandy, and some nurses were waiting outside for us.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked when he hopped out first. "You're still in your pajamas!"

"Well, I got a call at three in the morning, from Bella, saying that her penthouse was on fire and burning down, and that she had to find a way out but couldn't call nine-one-one at the same time. Sorry if I wanted to go and make sure she got out all right." Edward glared at his dad, keeping my hand securely in his. Esme ran around to begin doing a checkup of my lungs and arm.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Esme asked me, frowning as she looked over my burnt arm. It was beginning to blister and the pain was just as awful as it looked.

"Not good." I wheezed.

"Carlisle! Quit berating your son and worry about the very injured girl right here!" Esme scolded him and Carlisle turned to look at her, his eyes shocked by her sudden initiative. She usually wasn't so demanding, or intimidating. "Bella needs our help and you need to take your head out of your ass."

"Doesn't it worry you that your son was at this girl's place at three a.m.? That she's a student and that he's putting everything on the line?" He asked her and I immediately grew angered.

"I can hear, you know." I grumbled.

"I know you can." He responded.

"Don't worry about them, honey. Just worry about getting better." Esme told me and I nodded at her.

"Okay."

"Bella?" Edward suddenly appeared beside Carlisle. "You doing all right?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I laughed and he sighed.

"Just do what Ma says, okay? She'll help you."

"I _know_." I repeated and he just nodded, still seeming a bit anxious. I realized then that he was really just worrying about me and my well-being. That I had probably scared him with such a frantic call, so early in the morning.

"It appears that your burn is only second-degree." Carlisle murmured, gently checking the burn that went from the back of my hand and up to the middle of my forearm. It was red, swollen, and beginning to blister a bit. "I want to cool it off and clean it, and then we'll bandage you up."

"Do you think you can hold off from injuring yourself for a week? Carlisle and I are going to a conference in Boston this week." Esme told me and my eyes widened. I had figured I'd stay in their guest room while Phil found a new place. Charlie and Sue were out of town too, on a cruise. I literally had nowhere to go. Carlisle turned around and looked at me, his blond brow coming together.

"Bella, you're looking worked up. Are you okay?"

"I…I don't have anywhere to go this week." I breathed heavily, my vision blurring with tears. "My parents are out of town, my house is gone…I'm alone."

"Oh…if this wasn't required for our positions…" Esme looked upset.

"You…you can stay with me, Bella." Edward spoke up then. "If you really need somewhere to go…I know it's improper and unpractical, but you're not staying in some dingy hotel for a week. That's stupid. I have a guest room and lots of space."

"I couldn't impose…" I began but he shook his head.

"You won't be a bother. Besides, with your cooking, you could probably be more of an asset than a burden." He winked and my face burned heavily. The worst part was that he was probably right. I knew that he wasn't a great cooker and had always wondered just how much takeout he kept in his fridge.

"If you really don't mind and honestly don't think it'll be too weird. I don't, but you know…"

"No, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." He promised, holding his pinky out. I took it with my good hand and nodded at him. "Just relax. We'll find you clothes and stuff later. Right now, this is what's important."

I spent the rest of the day in the hospital, with the Cullens. I found out that Esme and Carlisle were leaving for their conference later that evening, and that Edward and I could go to their house to get some clothes before Edward took me to buy some things for the week with him. Esme seemed almost excited to let us spend the time together, while Carlisle, on the other hand, took the time to preach to us about morals and our social statuses. I respectfully took what they both had to say into consideration.

Edward, on the other hand, did not.

"Dad, she's my best friend and her house just burnt down. I want to let her stay with me." Edward repeated for the umpteenth time, clearly growing annoyed. He was brushing my hair, helping me pull it back while we waited for Esme to pack me a bag. We were sitting in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, and I had just taken a shower.

"And if someone sees the two of you together, they'll be seeing more than friends, Edward." Carlisle chided.

"I live in Forks. Who's going to see me?"

"You never know, son." He sighed, seeming to give up a little. "Just be careful. It's not that I have a problem with Bella, as a person, I just don't want you two getting into unnecessary trouble because you weren't _cautious_."

"Thank you for caring, Carlisle, but we're not messing around." I told him and he shook his head, his eyes speculating me.

"All right, Bella. I found some jeans that will probably fit you, some sweatpants, and several shirts." Esme walked out and began removing the clothing from their hangers and packing them into a duffel bag. Her own was placed next to it, packed full. She turned to her son. "Go find some extra toothpaste, a brush, and shampoo and stuff."

"No problem." Edward ran a hand over my hair before hopping up and going to the other bathroom, down the hall.

"And Carlisle, go get Bella something to eat." Esme shooed him away and he nodded, sliding off of the bed and walking out the door. I turned to look at her, watching quietly as she folded each shirt nicely. She glanced at me, looked back at her work, and then smiled. "You know, I don't mind you and Edward doing this. You could move in with him permanently. As long as you guys are happy, and serious, I don't object. The school can hang, for all I care."

"It's nice to know that someone understands." I whispered in agreement.

"Carlisle and I got married when he was eighteen and I was almost twenty-two. You and Edward are only being held apart by social standards. And in a matter of months, even that shouldn't stand in your way." She spoke very softly, probably trying to keep the boys from hearing. "My son may be too afraid to say anything about how he feels, but I know for a fact that he's falling, if not already, in love with you."

"Esme, don't-"

"I know, I know. You're young and he's very different from what you're used to, but it's true. I've never seen him the way that he is with you, Bella. I mean, the boy was brushing your hair by his own free will. He drove to your house at three in the morning, just to wait outside, for you, for four hours. He's risking his job just to make sure you have a secure roof over your head. He loves you, honey. He just may not realize how in love with you he is." She ranted and my neck warmed up, the blush spreading up over my cheeks. I had always assumed that we were friends and that he was being nice. Not that there could be more to it on his part.

"Got the stuff. I chose strawberry shampoo." Edward walked in, making me jump. His eyes were on the label, reading it closely. "I assume you like it since that's what you used earlier."

"How'd you know?" I laughed.

"I can smell it." He stated as if it were obvious. I simply nodded slowly, thinking smugly about the fact that Edward had smelled my hair and liked it.

"I made a cold cut for the both of you and grabbed some mini carrots." Carlisle walked in, his brow pinched together. "We didn't grocery shop this week because we were planning on going out of town."

"Please, this is more than enough!" I reassured him and he shrugged, handing me my food.

"Edward, you are going to go grocery shopping, correct?" Esme shot him a look and he laughed out loud, tossing his head back before he nodded at her. She continued to stare at him, one eyebrow going up. "You can starve yourself all you want, but Bella is already tiny and you are going to make sure she's fed properly."

"She's not a pet, Ma. I'll make sure she eats." He chuckled, glancing at me. I was smiling at the two of them.

"You better." She pointed her finger at him and he nodded.

Edward and I finished up at the Cullen's place and then went on out to his Volvo. I ran over and used my good arm to hold the door open for him. He smiled at me, laughing at the reversal, but climbed into the car anyway. I went around and climbed in on my own side. He had pushed my bag into the back seat and gotten the car started. I buckled my seat belt and leaned back to relax, my bandaged arm in my lap. We backed out of the driveway and hit the road, the two of us fairly relaxed.

We first went to the grocery store, knowing that food was the most important thing for the time. While there, I wandered off to find pajamas, underwear, jeans, and some tops. I was more than relieved when I found a white blouse and navy skirt, knowing I would need them for school. Once I had everything in a basket, which I was carrying on my good arm, I went to meet up with Edward, in the produce section.

"I'm about done. Is that all that you need?" Edward asked me, eyeing my basket. I was too distracted by what _wasn't_ in his basket.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I spoke in a scolding tone and he raised his eyebrows. I walked over and dumped my basket into the main one. There was nothing in there but a box of Cocoa Puffs, peanut butter, a few apples, and some orange juice. "Okay, you push the cart, but follow me and I'll do the shopping."

I led Edward around the store, collecting proper food along the way. I filled the cart with fruit, vegetables, basic cooking ingredients, like flower and cooking oil, I grabbed another box of cereal, jam, and then lots of bread and bagels. I made sure to grab milk, coffee, and water bottles. His eyes widened as the cart grew full. He seemed to be struggling to push the cart by the time we reached the checkout. I helped him load the smaller things onto the counter, but let him do the larger things since I couldn't use one hand.

"This should last you a while." I laughed.

"No joke." He agreed, taking the bagged foods and placing them in an empty cart that was waiting at the end of the counter.

"Cullen never buys this much!" The checkout girl laughed. She looked to be a few years younger than me. She probably attended Forks High and worked at the store regularly.

"He never feeds himself." I rolled my eyes. "I'm changing that."

"Good!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. It was so different. She wasn't judging me for my money, looks, or anything like that. She was welcoming me for me, and being a respectful person. I wasn't used to good people. I wasn't used to being myself, and being myself around Edward while out in public.

"All right, enough laughter at my expense. Let's go to my house and unload this shit." Edward placed the last plastic sack of food into his cart and I nodded, thanked the girl, and then turned to follow him back to the car.

When we got back to Edward's house, he pulled into the garage and began carrying things in. He ushered me in ahead of him and told me to make myself comfortable. I went straight to his cozy kitchen and began putting things away for him as he brought them in.

While Edward was busy unloading the Volvo, I looked around the kitchen. His entire housed seemed to match the exterior's theme, which was most likely Esme's doing. It was cozy, and the color scheme consisted of white, warm tans and gold, and then a touch of black. The kitchen's cabinets and walls were painted white, the appliances were all an updated black, and the countertops were a tan-black marble color. I ran my hand over the clean island in the center of the room and marveled at the bookshelf across from me. It was one of many that surrounded the living room.

Each shelf was packed with books. The floors were a brown wood, but the living room had a giant rug covering its floor. Black furniture surrounded a white, wall-sized entertainment center, which had every possible game system known to man surrounding a sixty-two inch TV. The back wall held a fire place, and in the corner nearest to it, opposite of the stairs, held a black grand piano. I ran my good hand through my hair, looking up at the overwhelmingly high ceiling. The ceiling had sky-lights placed orderly around it, allowing me to look up as it rained down onto the glass. I began shaking my head, realizing that his house was beyond perfect.

"Jeez, I forgot to close the garage door and it started raining sideways, I-" Edward's voice cut off once he realized that I wasn't in the kitchen, and that everything had been cleaned up. He appeared behind me, leaning in the doorway. "Bienvenida a la casa de Eduardo."

"It's beautiful!" I nodded, grinning at him. "It's so…warm and open."

"Yeah, but a bit too big." He held his fingers an inch apart, and I shrugged, understand him completely. I had lived alone in and even bigger place. It wasn't exactly comforting, being all alone in such an open place. Especially after incidents like that morning.

"Still…I love it. At least it looks like somebody lives here. Your living room is like a library!"

"You may borrow anything you like. I actually have a ton more books in my room. I'll show you when I take you to your room." Edward smiled and I grinned back at him, beaming at the thought of all the books he owned. I couldn't wait to get reading.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him suddenly, deciding to return a favor.

"You're so not cooking tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. I'm ordering out and you're going to rest. It was way too busy today, on top of everything that happened." He spoke pointedly. I nodded, not arguing since my lungs still burned and my arm was aching a bit.

Suddenly my phone began ringing. I recognized the number for the room that Charlie was on and knew that they were probably at shore somewhere, somewhere with a better phone signal. I told Edward that I was going to answer him before walking back to the kitchen, climbing into one of the black stools at the island, and clicking the small green phone on the screen.

"Isabella Marie Swan." His voice was scolding and I cringed.

"Hey, _Dad_." I sighed. "How's your day?"

"Don't give me any of that, young lady. I got a call from McCarty saying that your apartment building caught on fire and that they couldn't find you! I was worried sick!" He exclaimed and my face burned. I didn't know that anybody had called him. I just figured I'd tell him after he got back. "They said it was Quil's apartment that caught fire and that it spread to yours."

"Nobody told _me_ that." I frowned at the new piece of information. I couldn't help but feel good about the fact that I wasn't the cause of the disaster. I had been terrified that the fire was my doings and that I had destroyed all of those people's homes. "I just woke up at, like, three and my room was on fire. I got out, onto the deck, and a firefighter found me later."

"Are you at a hotel or the Cullens' place?" He asked me then.

"Well, you see…Carlisle and Esme are in Boston and I lost all of my credit cards and stuff. Mom still hasn't called to give me her information like they told her to," I began talking and Charlie gasped loudly.

"Where are you staying then?" He sounded genuinely worried.

"Well, Edward Cullen offered me his guest room…" I told him slowly, not wanting to just drop the bomb on him.

"Edward Cullen? As in, that Cullen boy who found you in the pool?" He urged and I nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Bella, I don't know that I like that. He seemed a bit _too_ concerned about you when we met." Charlie grumbled the last part and I nearly laughed. He had no idea. He also had no idea just how _concerned_ I was with Edward.

"It's fine. I don't have a lot of options right now, anyway." I promised him, not willing to give up my room at Edward's. I was looking forward to the week with him. "Don't worry about me. The Cullens gave us some money, we went shopping for food and clothes, and in a week I should be back in my own place. Edward has never been anything but a gentleman."

"You'll call me if there's another problem? I don't like hearing this stuff from my co-workers first, Bella." He reprimanded lightly and I smiled slightly, shaking my head at him. He was too much of a worry wart.

"We're about to have dinner. Tell Clara, Seth, Leah, and Sue that I love them." I sighed, suddenly happy that I had opted out of going on the cruise with them. It sucked my apartment burnt down, but that would have happened anyway. Had I gone out of town, I would have had to stay with my dad and not Edward. I wasn't too proud to admit to myself that I preferred Edward's company more than any of theirs. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight, honey. Sleep well and don't worry. If Renee doesn't call you, then let me know and I'll make sure she does." He reminded me, probably remembering just how good at 'forgetting' her problems Renee was.

"Night. Love you." I told him, hanging up the phone. Edward walked in, a takeout menu in one hand and a phone in the other.

"What do you want from the local Chinese place? I'd offer something else, but Forks doesn't have much variety." He shrugged and I nodded, holding out my hand. He walked over and gave me the menu. I looked it over, recognizing some of my favorites.

"I'll just have some Chicken lo Mein and Crab Rangoon. With some sweet and sour on the side." I told him, giving him the pamphlet. He grinned at me.

"Those are my favorites too. I'll order two larges and we'll split them." He told me and I nodded. "Is a Mountain Dew good for you?"

"Sounds great." I nodded. He walked back out with the phone, dialing the restaurants number along the way.

"You can go upstairs and unpack if you want," he spoke, sticking his head back around the corner as the phone rang. "There's only two bedrooms, the guest room is connected to mine by a bathroom and mine is the one with the stocked bookshelves."

"Okay, thanks." I hopped to my feet and walked past him, making my way to the wooden staircase. I grabbed the bags and suitcase that Edward had sat by the stairs. They held all of my things.

The hallway upstairs had several doors. One led to an office, where there were more books, a desk, and a baby grand. Sitting on the desk was a guitar and some sheet music. I quietly tip-toed into the room, and over to the desk. My eyebrows raised as my brown eyes scanned over the music. It appeared to be a sweet lullaby, snow and sweet. I wondered if I would ever hear Edward play it. Instead of snooping further, I made my way back out of the office and made my way down the hallway.

There was a closet next to the office and across from that were the two bedroom doors, in between them a bathroom door. I walked into the one on the left. I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the bedroom. The entire back wall was made of glass, and over looked the very green and chocolate brown forest behind his home. I walked to the center of the room and looked around, taking in the king-sized, black, wrought-iron bed up against one wall. There was another flat screen on the wall on the left wall, and a black guitar laying on the bed. I walked over and ran my hand over the golden comforter. I didn't need the full bookshelves to tell me that Edward lived in that room. It smelled of him and had definitely been lived in by him.

I walked over to the door that was in between the bed and window, finding the bathroom. It was black and gold colored also, and had two sinks and a giant shower. The bathroom led to a walk-in closet, where he clearly kept all of this clothing. It wasn't as full as it could have been, but it was fairly well-stocked. I went back to pick of my bags, where I had left them in his room, and then brought them to the room next to his. The guest room was the mirrored version of his, only not as lived in.

I left the bag of things I needed on the bed and then went to dispose of my clothes, sticking them in an empty drawer in the closet. Once my few things were unpacked, I changed into some pajamas, dropped my dirty clothes in the hamper, and went back down to Edward.

"Your house is wonderful," I spoke as I walked into the kitchen, where Edward was picking at a banana. I placed my hands on my hips. "You're going to ruin your appetite."

"Please, I'm a bottomless pit, Bella." He chuckled, tossing the peel into the trashcan, which was all the way across the room, while he finished chewing the last bite. "I hope you're not too hungry though."

"No, I'll be all right." I smiled and he nodded.

"Good."

My phone began ringing then, and I was surprised to see my mother's name on the screen. I mouthed, 'mom' to Edward before walking back to the living room. I plopped down, into one of the recliners, and answered the call.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She was already yelling. I cringed, wondering if Edward could hear her shrill voice in the kitchen.

"Hey…" I answered, my voice shaking a bit. I hated talking to Renee, especially when she was angry at me. Especially when she was angry at me for something that I couldn't control.

"What the hell? You caught the penthouse on fire? Do you know how much that place even costs?" She seethed and I pursed my lips. I could'nt help but notice just how unconcerned she was by the fact that I had almost been cooked alive, thanks to her house keeper.

"Quil was the one who caught his place on fire – it spread to our place." I tried to explain.

"You could have put it out before it got so bad! We've lost everything! _Everything_ is gone now. There's no point." She screamed at me and I felt my face burn as I attempted to find the volume button. I didn't want Edward to hear our conversation. I didn't want him to know what Renee was like. "Bella, everything that means something to me, everything I left in that place for safe keeping, is gone for good. Do you understand how horrible this is?"

"I'm sorry, Renee." I whispered, feeling defeated. Everything that actually meant something to her was gone. Everything else wasn't important. The only other thing was me. That didn't get past me either.

"Don't call me 'Renee,'" she said sharply. "I'm your mother and you'll address me as so."

"I said I'm sorry though." My voice cracked on the last word. "It's not my fault – you know that I would have stopped if I could have."

"You could have tried harder."

"Mom, I lost the credit cards."

"I'll bring you new ones at Thanksgiving." She spoke shortly, her voice all but hissing like a snake.

"Thanksgiving? Mom, that's in over two weeks!" I whimpered. "How am I supposed to pay for food? And clothes? Where the hell am I supposed to stay?"

"You can stay at Charlie's. God knows that he's more than willing to have you." She sounded annoyed again, using the same, bitter tone that she always used at the mention of Charlie. I looked down at my hands, fighting the blink that would send tears down my cheeks.

"Charlie is on a cruise. He won't be back for another six days." I argued.

"Get a hotel."

"With what money?" I cried, my voice shooting up an octave because of my swollen throat. I swiped furiously at my face.

"I don't know, Isabella. Get a job or something. You're nearly eighteen. I think you can figure it out for a week." She muttered. "Phil needs me. I'll call you with flight information in a few weeks. Until then, Phil has several conferences to attend and I have to get planning."

"Mo-" I began but she had already hung up. I chucked my phone at the floor, crossing my arms tightly around my aching chest. I couldn't believe her.

"Hey," Edward spoke, his voice soft from where he was leaning in the doorway again.

"Hi." I mumbled, rubbing my arm across my flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to see that. How much of that did you see?"

"I heard all of it, Bella." He informed me and I groaned, letting my face hit my knees, which I had pulled up to my chest. "That fire was not your fault."

"I'm aware." I sighed. "I just wish Renee understood. All she sees are the things that she lost."

"In my opinion, she didn't lose what was important." Edward whispered and my head shot up. I watched him from across the room, my lips trembling. "All of those objects – credit cards, files, and even photos – they're replaceable, Bella. But you…you're not. Nothing could take your place. I don't care how ignorant your mother is. The only truly important thing in that penthouse came out of there with a bit of smoke inhalation and a burnt arm. End of story."

"Thank you." I sniffled. "Really…"

"Come on, the food should be here any minute."

I stood and followed him back into the kitchen. He had a stack of movies sitting on the counter.

"Enough of the heavy. Tonight, we're going to relax and watch some funny movies. How do you feel about Step Brothers, Elf, Bridesmaids, Ted, and Pitch Perfect?" He asked me and I grinned. I hadn't seen any of the movies, but heard that they were funny through the kids at school. It wasn't very much fun to watch comedies alone, so I put them away and waited for somebody to laugh at them with.

I had found someone.

"They sound perfect." I murmured, picking up one and reading the back of it. The doorbell rang and Edward disappeared for a moment, returning with some delicious smelling dinner. I smiled at him as he set them out, on the marble countertop, and began dishing up two plates.

"I was wondering if you'd mind watching them up in my room? We can sit at the end of my bed and watch them on the TV. It's a lot more comfortable than the leather couch." He offered, looking a bit worried. I simply nodded, letting him know that he hadn't crossed any lines. We were mature, young adults. We could handle sitting in the same bed, eating dinner, and watching a few movies. "Great! I'll put the food on trays then."

He placed the dishes on two trays and lifted them with his hands, like a waitor. I offered to take one but he blew me off, reminding me of my injured arm. I made sure to remind him of the fact that I still had one good one, and that he was technically lifting each tray with one hand. He, instead, had me grab the two drinks, which were in a smaller holder. I grabbed some napkins too, rushing to follow behind him.

"Decide what movie you want to watch and I'll go change into something more comfortable." Edward told me, placing the food at the foot of the bed. I put our dinks on the window sill and went to look at the DVDs again, immediately deciding to watch Elf first. Edward returned in a gray v-neck and sweat pants, his hair mussed up. I checked him out out of the corner of my eyes as he slipped a thick, gray pair of socks onto his feet. He turned to look at me just as I turned to pop the DVD into the player. "Step Brothers?"

"Have you seen these?"

"Yeah, I watched some of them with my dad." His cheeks pinkened.

"Don't be embarrassed. At least you had someone to watch them with. I haven't seen any of them because I didn't want to watch them alone." I explained, walking over and pulling my tray to me, climbing into the large bed at the same time. "Being friends with your parents is okay. I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Your Dad just has a lot on his plate while your mother is stupid." He spoke honestly, his green eyes on me. "I am very lucky to have such friendly parents and I'm very thankful for them. At least now you have them as friends."

"Yeah, Esme and Carlisle are lovely." I nodded. "Carlisle will loosen up once he realizes that we're seriously best friends. He's been nothing but completely courteous with me, despite his distaste for my presence in your life."

"That's ridiculous, Bella. He doesn't _distaste your presence_." He repeated my words, dipping his food into some of the pink sauce on the side. "He just doesn't want us getting hurt. My mother, on the other hand, absolutely adores you. She's always asking when I'm going to bring you back around."

"Well, I'd gladly visit your parents any time." I told him. "They're much better than mine."

"Oh, don't say that. Charlie loves you very much. And without them, I wouldn't have my best friend." He held out his pinky and I smiled softly.

"Okay, but they're still my favorite." I shrugged, wrapping some of the noodles around my fork and taking a bite.

"All right. Not that I blame you."

We turned on the movie a bit later, after we finished chatting and eating our food. Edward put our trays on his bedside table and then we both relaxed up at the other end of the bed, against the pillows and headboard. I laughed my way through the first half of Elf, snuggling deeper and deeper under the covers. I wasn't sure how far I was into the movie before I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up immediately disappointed, realizing that I had fallen asleep only halfway into the first movie. I grew confused when my mind came to terms with the fact that it was still night time, but the room was dark. The only light was from the moon, barely glowing through the clouds, and casting a blue color onto the room. I frowned, looking around, and realizing that I was still in Edward's room, only without Edward. It was comfortable where I was laying, completely warm, and I had been tucked in too, but that didn't stop a chill from running down my spine.

I wasn't used to his room and I missed my own bed. I quickly rolled over, fighting the homesickness as I covered my head with one of his pillows. When that didn't make me feel any better or put me to sleep, I found myself slipping out of the bed and going to the door. I snuck through the bathroom and into the guest bedroom, assuming that he had gone in there to sleep while I was in his bed.

"Edward?" I whispered, my eyes adjusting to the room and making out the outline of his body under the covers. I edged a bit closer, my heart pounding. "Edward…"

"Mmm…" He rolled over suddenly, causing me to jump. I put my hand over my mouth, preventing a yelp. Lightning struck then, lighting up the entire room and letting out a loud crack. I jumped and couldn't fight making a noise then. Edward sat up suddenly, frantically looking around for the intruder. "Who's there?"

"It's m-me." I whispered, catching my breath. "Sorry."

"Bella?" He yawned and I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

"I…I don't know." I sighed, looking around nervously. All I knew was that I didn't want to be alone during the storm. I wasn't necessarily afraid of storms, but the unfamiliarity in my surroundings made me jumpy already.

"Come here." He sighed, pulling his blankets down. I rushed over and climbed into the bed, whispering an apology as I did. Edward shook his head, still whispering softly. "Don't say you're sorry – you didn't do anything. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No…I just woke up and didn't know where I was…sorry for waking you up. I just got nervous, and then the storm…" I glanced out towards the window. It had begun raining again after the lightening. "Sorry for falling asleep on you earlier…you could have waken me up, or sent me in here."

"No, you were warm and tired. Stop worrying and go to sleep." He plopped back onto his pillows and I had to fight a giggle. He was grumpy when he was tired. I scooted so that I could lay my head down and go to sleep beside him.

When I woke up, Edward still had his back to me but I was snuggled up into it. I was gripping the back of his shirt tightly, and my face was buried in between his shoulder-blades. I remembered waking up to thunder a few times and slowly inching closer to him. I had always been a restless sleeper and I only became worse when it was storming. I slowly released my grip on his shirt, my hand stiff, but I knew that scooting away would just wake him up. My other hand, the one that wasn't gripping him, was burning and tingling underneath the bandaging and I knew I needed to go air it out. I sighed softly.

"You awake?" Edward's voice surprised me. I nodded into his back and then picked my head up. Since he was awake, I began scooting to give him some space.

"G'morning." I yawned, stretching out my good arm. "I need to go clean up my arm."

"Is it bothering you?" He rolled over, eyeing me with concern. "We should have cleaned it last night. I just felt bad because you were so tired."

"Don't worry about it. It's my arm." I sat up, popping my back as I did so. "Thank you for letting me stay in here…I'm not sure what my deal was. I just suddenly felt freaked out and I didn't want to be alone."

"It's okay." He leaned up on his elbow, looking up at me with sleepy eyes. "I don't mind having you around."

"Because thunder scares you, right?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

"Because you're my best friend and I feel good when you feel good. I don't like it when you're scared – even if you're not sure why." He held out his pinky and I wrapped my good one around it, squeezing it softly. "Besides, you had every reason to be a bit shaken after what happened yesterday. You lost everything in a fire, almost burned alive, and then had to talk to your ignorant mother."

"Thank you for understanding." I pulled my hand back then. "I need to go clean up before I decide to saw my arm off."

"Do you need help?" He asked and I shook my head, climbing out of the bed and grabbing my bag of toiletries from the floor.

I went in the bathroom and quickly washed my hair, only using one hand. I had to hold my injured arm out the door, protecting it from the scalding hot water. Once I was clean, freshly shaven and nice smelling, I hopped out and unwrapped my bandages. I tossed them in the trash and proceeded to clean the wound as Carlisle and Esme instructed. I brushed my hair and dried it while waiting for my arm to dry completely. I wasn't supposed to put the bandage back on before it was dry, because the bacteria that would grow could give me an infection. I carefully dressed into a pair of Esme's blue, Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I slipped the matching headband into my hair and then walked out into the bedroom, where Edward was still laying, watching the news.

"Would you mind wrapping my arm for me?" I asked him, unable to do it with only one hand.

"Sure. Get the gauze."

"Already got it." I held it up, walking over to Edward.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently as Edward wrapped the soft bandage around my arm. He used the medical tape to hold it down and then let his hand slide down to squeeze mine as I slid back off of the bed. I smiled, flexed my hand, and thanked him.

"I'm gonna' take a quick shower. You can go downstairs and read, or watch TV, or something." Edward rolled off of the bed, on his side, and walked back around and towards the bathroom.

"Okay." I nodded. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"We can decide when I get out. Unless you're really hungry, because then you're welcome to find whatever you want." He smiled and I thanked him, walking out of the room while he walked into the bathroom.

I stood in the living room for over five minutes, trying to decide what to do, when I finally turned and sat down at the piano. I had always wanted to have a piano in my home, something that I could just practice on whenever I pleased. I quietly practiced my scales before beginning a tune that had been playing in my head. I started out quietly and then repeated the same bars a bit louder. When I heard a noise behind me, something hitting the floor, my fingers slammed into the keys. I cringed both at the sound and the awkward bending of my injured wrist.

"Sorry for scaring you." Edward laughed, walking in. He had jumped from one of the steps other than the bottom one. He proceeded to plant himself beside me on the piano bench. "I know this song too."

He then took over playing the lower octave of the song on his end of the piano. I used uninjured hand to add my own bit at the other end, adding a lighter sound to the song. We were making it our own. As we continued to play, Edward began to sing.

"Hello world, hope you're listening. Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn." He began the song and periodically glanced at me. I could see every speck of gold and green in his smoldering eyes from where I sat. His darker, damp hair made them stand out even more. "There's someone I've been missing. I think that they could be the better half of me. They're in the wrong place trying to make it right, but I'm tired of justifying, so I say to you…

"Come home. Come home. 'Cause I've been waiting for you for so long. For so long. Right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So, come home. _Oh_," he sang the last part of the chorus but didn't stop playing. I shot him a sheepish grin, deciding to sing the second part.

"I get lost in the beauty of everything I see. The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be. If all the sons, all the daughters, stopped to take it in, well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin. It might start now, yeah. But maybe I'm just dreaming out loud. Until then..." I played my part louder, singing over it. Edward was smiling widely, his eyes on the keys. "Come home. Come home. 'Cause I've been waiting for you for so long. For so long. Right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. So, come home…"

We sang the interlude together, but I was a beat behind him, just barely echoing him.

"Everything I can't be is everything you should be. And that's why I need you here. Everything I can't be is everything you should be. And that's why I need you here. So, hear this now..." We caught up with each other for the final chorus. "Come home. Come home. 'Cause I've been waiting for you for so long. For so long. Right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me. The fight for you is all I've ever known. _So, come home_…"

"Bella, that was beautiful." Edward smiled when the final note stopped ringing in the air.

"I agree." I giggled.

"What do you say to an Edward Cullen Omelet for breakfast?" He asked, covering the keys as I stood.

"That sounds lovely." I nodded, following him to the kitchen after he stood.

After we ate breakfast, we watched some cartoons that were playing and then cleaned up the kitchen together. The rest of the five days seemed to go like that. It was completely comfortable and completely natural. I felt as though I had lived with Edward my entire life. When it came time for me to begin packing up, preparing to stay at Charlie's, I felt a bit sad. I had already begun missing Edward when I hadn't even left his house yet.

"Tomorrow is our last day together." I pouted as I washed our dishes from lunch.

"I know. I'm gonna' miss my roomie." Edward shot me his crooked smile. I sighed.

"You know, this was probably the best week ever." I told him, not looking up from where I was scrubbing a plate raw. "I'm happy to get a week with Charlie before I have to move back into Renee's house. I definitely don't miss living alone."

"I definitely don't miss worrying about you when you're alone." Edward frowned, his brow coming together. He was drying the dishes and putting them away then. "It's bullshit that they're making you 'live with Renee,' when Renee doesn't even live here."

"I know…but I can't control it until I graduate." I told him.

"I know you can't. But what about when you turn eighteen? When _will_ you turn eighteen?" He looked at me, stopping where he was. I didn't look up from my plate.

It was November twelfth and I had 'forgotten' to tell him that my birthday was on November thirteenth. He seemed to catch onto the fact that I wasn't answer him on purpose, and finished what he was doing before walking over to me.

"Bella…when is your birthday? You're seventeen, I know that, but you've got to be turning eighteen before too long."

"My birthday doesn't matter. And it doesn't matter when I turn eighteen because the courts want me to graduate from Port Angeles Prep before I can do what I choose. Something about being the most productive member of society as possible." I muttered and he raised his eyebrows.

"Your birthday doesn't matter?" I huffed, noticing that he didn't pick anything else up from that little spiel. "Bella, dammit, just tell me when your birthday is."

"It's tomorrow, okay?" I handed him the last plate and then pulled the plug for the drain. "My birthday is tomorrow."

"Bella!" He huffed, setting the plate on the counter. "How could you not tell me? Are you celebrating with Charlie?"

"We don't celebrate my birthday. Never have." I shrugged. "Charlie sometimes buys me something, but he's never been a big fan of attention and stuff, and I think he assumed that I was like him in that way. I am, but you know…I've never had a birthday before."

"So…hold up one second." He set the dried plate up in the cabinet above him, closed the cabinet, and then turned to me with crossed arms. "Nobody has ever celebrated your birthday? Not a single person, a parent, or friend, has ever taken a day to celebrate your existence?"

"You're not making me feel any better by saying it that way." I mumbled, wiping my hands on a towel, my eyes stinging. I was used to nobody paying attention to me, but I wasn't used to people paying attention to the fact that nobody paid attention to me.

"No, no no no no no…" He reached out to place his arms on my upper arms. I looked away, sharply turning my head. "Bella. You should have told me it was your birthday."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Don't play dumb with me. Because it's our last night together and we could have celebrated. You're an adult now, Bella. You've been on this planet for eighteen years. You deserve every birthday." He whispered. "Nobody has ever understood me like you. Not even my parents. You deserve to be celebrated for once."

"Well, it's too late for that." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"No. It isn't." Edward sighed. "It's not too late for that."

"Edward-" I began again but he cut me off.

"Why did your parents go on that cruise, Bella?"

"It was for Leah's twentieth birthday." I shrugged before realizing where he was going with that. I cringed and looked up at him, my eyes pleading. I knew what he was getting at. He wasn't pleased by the fact that they took Leah on a cruise for her birthday and ignored mine. I reached up to grab his hands, which were still resting on my upper arms. "They invited me too, Edward. It's not like they just left me out altogether."

"But that's not for _your_ birthday." He whispered. "Tomorrow we're going to celebrate your birthday. I'll drop you off at Charlie's in the evening, afterward. Okay?"

"Edward, I'm fine. Really. It's only a big deal to you because your family celebrates birthdays." I reminded him and he shook his head.

"It's a big deal because it's your birthday." He told me simply. "Now, there's one other thing that I want to do before you move out too."

"What is it?" I asked, following him into the living room. I watched with curiosity as he pushed the coffee table out of the way, opening up the middle of the room. He then motioned for me to meet him in the middle. I walked over and stood there, frowning. Edward pointed past me, at something across the room. I turned quickly, wondering what he wanted me to see. As soon as my attention was off of him, he grabbed me from behind and held me there in a tight grip. I stiffened up, shocked by his behavior. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Show me, Bella. How would you get out of this situation?" He asked me, his voice soft and completely contradicting of his grip. "You're walking into your apartment and someone grabs you from behind. What do you do?"

"I don't know…scream?" I muttered, attempting to wiggle out of his muscled grip. The fact that he worked out more than me didn't really help me out of the situation. I sighed, relaxing into his hold and not fighting him.

"Wrong. You drop all of your weight. Go limp, like a dead body…and scream while you do that. Scream like the world is ending." He murmured. "Now drop, Bella."

I frowned but did as he asked, relaxing my body so that it was heavy and leaning out of Edward's grip. He tightened his arms though, expecting it, and pulled me back up so that I was practically dangling against his chest. I kicked my legs a bit but he closed his, quickly catching one of my feet in between them and leaving the other to awkwardly swing around. I frowned and tried to pull his arms away from where they were wrapped around my upper arms and collar bone.

"What now? The attacker is stronger than you expected."

"I don't…know…" I struggled, trying to jerk my body around. He wasn't thrown off in the slightest.

"You stay limp. Don't tighten up, you'll only make it easier for someone to drag you away. You stay limp and you now have two options." He explained and I immediately calmed, taking his advice and growing heavy again. "If you had two hands, you could reach up to the attackers head and grab his ears. And then pull as quickly and roughly as you can. But, because they've got you with an injured arm, you'll need to do something a bit simpler. Grab one of my fingers."

I did as I was told, gripping his middle finger in a vice.

"Please don't break my finger right now…but if you were in this situation, you would pull the finger back with all of the strength you have. That would momentarily loosen my grip, and that would be your chance to drop and get away." He loosened his arms, letting me step away from him. I stretched quickly, turning to face him. "You're still screaming, got that?"

"Okay." I nodded, a smile taking over my lips. Nobody had ever taught me what to do. I already felt a bit more secure. "Keep things simple but powerful."

"Exactly." He reached out and took my good hand. And then, before I thought anything of it, he slid his hand up so that it was gripping my wrist tightly. I jerked back, but he didn't let go. "Now what do you do? You're at a party. It's loud and you've told the attacker to let go. He does not. What do you do now?"

"I don't know…"

"You have many options. Obviously, keep screaming. If nobody pays attention, then you can always just drop to the floor again. That will momentarily give you a release and the opportunity to get away. Never try to kick the attacker away, or fight back. Your idea is to get a way – you are not a trained fighter." He told me and I nodded, not breaking our eye contact. "Or, you can ball up your fist and reach up to grab the top of it. Once you've done this," he continued as I followed his instructions "Turn your wrist away from him and your body. You'll want to go outward, to prevent the attacker from ducking into the turn. You want to break his grip."

I did this, pulling out of Edward's grip and hopping back. He smiled, nodded, and the motioned for me to step back towards him. When I did, he grabbed the same wrist. I immediately re did what he had shown me, only this time he was expecting it and didn't release his grip. I yanked again, my brow coming together when I realized that he was still stronger than me.

"He was expecting that. What else can you do?"

"Two fingers to the eyes?" I offered, holding up my other hand. It wasn't really in the position to be active, but it would have worked.

"Bingo." He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you're not totally uneducated."

"My father is the police chief. He's not very verbose, but if I have a question, he's willing to answer." I shrugged, remembering when I had asked him how to properly poke someone's eyes out. He was a bit flustered when it came to answering me, but still did.

"You should ask more questions." Edward informed me and I smiled sheepishly. He shook his head, smiling. "What else do you do?"

"You can tighten your hand, straight out, with your thumb tucked under, and jab him in the side of the neck. Or untuck your thumb and go for the throat." I motioned with my hand, showing him what I meant, my hand barely brushing his Adam's apple. "This could wind the attacker." I smiled then. "Or, use the heel of your hand and jam his nose into his brain!"

"See, you've got it. You just have to be in the right mind." He let go of me. "The best self-defense is prevention though. You want to avoid wearing your hair down or in a ponytail," he said, reaching back and tugging lightly on my hair. I giggled. "Wear lots of layers if you're out alone and carry an umbrella or purse. Keys between the fingers are a nice thought, but you have to be way too close to the attacker to use them, and they can only cause a very minimal amount of damage."

"Got it." I nodded.

"Trust your instincts. You can usually tell when something isn't right. And if the moves aren't working, kick and scream. Anything to attract attention. And then, once you're free, run as fast as you can." Edward told me and I nodded, smiling. "I feel much better with you knowing all of this before you have to move out again."

"Me too." I smiled and turned to walk away. Just as I did, Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me to him, telling me to get out of his grip. I laughed and spun around, wrapping my arms around his neck and latching onto him. "What would the attacker do if the victim turned on him instead?" I grinned at him and he laughed, letting his breath blow softly over my face. "What if the victim didn't fight?"

"Then the attacker would be very confused, Bella." Edward laughed and shook his head. I hugged myself to him.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. "You really know how to show that you care."

"Well, I do care and I do worry about you. I mean this in the least sexist way possible…but…it's not right for a young girl like you to spend all of her time alone. It's dangerous out there."

"I understand. And thanks. I means a lot." I pressed my lips to his cheek before letting go of him and landing on my feet. "How about we watch that last movie this evening? After an early dinner?"

"That sounds great." He smiled.

"I'll make us some spaghetti." I told him, turning to go into the kitchen. "With your help, that is."

"Gladly." He nodded, following me back into the kitchen.

We spent the next few hours in the kitchen. I had Edward do anything that took two hands, which actually helped me teach him to make the spaghetti for himself. He seemed thrilled to be cooking a real meal for himself. I smiled when it was finally done, the sauces aroma filling my senses completely as I dished us both a plate.

"We can eat these in the living room." He pulled two wine glasses from the cabinet before frowning at them and glancing at me. "I forgot you're only just eighteen…"

"Come on, wine is good with spaghetti. It's a package deal." I pouted at him, placing our plates on a tray and then setting a breadstick and utensils on the sides. "_Besides_, if you're worried about me falling into bad habits then you can stop worrying because all of the liquor that I had access to burnt down with the apartment."

"I know, I just feel like I'm in charge of you and like I should be a better influence."

"Do I need to remind you that we're about to watch Bridesmaids?" I asked him and he just laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Touché," he spoke softly, pulling a bottle of red wine out and filling both of our glasses. He sat them down and lifted the tray, carrying it to the living room. I grabbed both of the wine glasses and followed suite. "I'm happy to know that your alcoholism problems have been cut short."

"Gee, thanks." I sat down beside him. He placed the food on the table in front of us. I sat the drinks beside the tray and picked up my breadstick, taking a bit out of the end of it. Edward stood to go put the DVD into the player, and then returned when it started. He immediately pulled his plate into his lap and took a bit out of the spaghetti, omitting a soft hum as he chewed it. I smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think that this…this is amazing." He laughed, shaking his head. "Thank you, Bella."

"I'm glad." I lifted mine onto my lap and took a bite. "Italian foods are my specialty, actually."

"I can really taste the lemon, and the garlic…there's so much flavor, even in the meatballs." He laughed, slicing a meatball in half. I grinned as I ate my own.

We finished eating quickly and continued to laugh our way through the movie. It was almost a complete romantic comedy, but surprisingly the comedy overrode most of the romance. Edward found it as hilarious as I did, tossing his head back with laughter often. I knew that the wine had loosened both of us up, because I found myself tucked into his side, my head on his shoulder, and laughing at all of the jokes with him. I was happy to spend the time being close with him.

When the movie ended, we sat together for a while and chatted and joked about it.

"Oh man," I spoke, laughing loudly. "And that part where Rebel Wilson was like, 'I'm here and ready. Come stick your American sausages in my English McMuffin!'"

"Please, don't even bring that up." He tucked his head into my neck, muffling his laughter in my shoulder. "'It's coming out of me like lava!'"

"That was a good one." I sighed, hugging him and then pulling away a bit. He sat back up, nodding vigorously.

"I agree."

We stood and shut off the lights, taking the dishes to the kitchen. I washed out the wine glasses while Edward stuck the plates in the dish washer. He walked back over to me and linked his arm with mine, leading me towards the stairs and chatting along the way. I let him lead me, laughing at his jokes while we walked through the dark house.

We went to his bedroom and climbed in on our own sides of the bed, not even changing out of the comfy clothes that we had changed into that morning. Edward turned to face me and smiled. I scooted towards him and held out my pinky, letting him link his with mine. I grinned widely at him, flashing my teeth as he stared at me. I wasn't sure as to what he was looking for, but he seemed pleased with whatever he saw.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella…" He breathed, the smell of the wine still faintly on his breath.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" I joked back and he just shrugged.

"This was one of my favorite week…ever." He whispered then, suddenly opening up more than he ever had. I raised my eyebrows, happy to hear that he felt the same. "I wish…I wish things were different. Maybe a different time. Maybe you were a different age. But that's the only thing I wish was different." He was only slightly tipsy and spilling his guts as if he were drunk. This made me giggle a bit. He was such an open book. I had never seen him so vulnerable. "Because I love the way that you are now…I just wish that you could stay here…with me…forever."

"Forever, huh?" I snickered. "That would be nice."

"It would. With you." He sighed, suddenly seeming sad.

"Come here," I spoke softly, holding my arms open. Edward scooted into them and let me hug him. I sighed, ducking so that his chin rested on top of my head. "Just go to sleep, Edward. Tomorrow is our last day. We don't want to sleep through it." I scooted upward then, letting my chin rest on top of his messy hair. "Just sleep."

I fell quickly to sleep, my arms wrapped tightly around Edward and peace quickly taking over. My dreams were full of Edward's face, but they weren't the same as my normal Edward dreams. They were much more calm, and happy. I wasn't rushing to find him, or to catch him, or whatever else had taken place in the dreams that had occurred periodically over the previous months. When I opened my eyes in the morning, I felt completely well-rested.

That was when I noticed Edward's absence. There was a Post-It note stuck on the pillow beside me. I peeled it off of the fabric and held it up, my sleepy eyes scanning over his hand-written scrawl. It told me that Edward was running a few errands and that I was free to get breakfast, or watch TV, or do whatever I wanted.

I went to his bathroom and quickly showered, changed, and got ready for my day. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, letting my hair dry as I wandered off to the kitchen, ready to make something to eat.

It was too early and calm for me to do something extravagant for breakfast, and instead I opened the box of Cocoa Puffs that we had bought earlier in the week. I carried my glass bowl of food back to the living room and seated myself on Edward's recliner and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels as my mind wondered where Edward had actually run off to. The doorbell rang, pulling me from my deep thinking and I frowned, wondering just what I was supposed to do.

There were so many people that it would have been weird for me to open the door for. If it were a fellow employee of his, or a neighbor, or anyone of the sorts; I knew that it would be strange for some teenage girl to open the door, dressed in next to nothing and holding breakfast. That on top of the fact that I was in his house while he wasn't. I snuck to the front door and peaked out the window, not revealing my presence. I was incredibly surprised to see Esme standing on the other side. I pulled the door open quickly.

"You're home!" I exclaimed, stepping out of her way and letting her walk in.

"The conference ended a couple days ago and I got a call from my son last night, who sounded a bit tipsy, begging me to come home and help him with something." She told me, placing her bag on the table. My jaw fell open and I wondered just when Edward had found time to call her and what had gotten into him.

"We had a little bit of wine, and Edward…he didn't hold it well _at all_…but we went to bed. I had no idea he'd called you, really…he's not even here now!" I looked around, my face burning. Esme was very accepting of our friendship, but that didn't mean that I wanted her to know the extent of our closeness.

"Oh, I know." She smiled softly, unzipping the black, carry-on that she had in front of her. "He's at my house and sent me here to do this with you."

"Do what, exactly?" I sat my soggy bowl of cereal on the counter, crossing my arms. Edward hadn't been as out of it as I thought, if he was able to plan something so sneaky.

"Well, to give you this." She pulled what looked like a small, blue dress from her bag. It was on a hanger, but not covered by anything. The fabric looked a bit silky, but soft. My brow pinched together as I looked at the piece. "And to do your makeup and hair."

"For what?"

"Oh, and to tell you _happy birthday_." She sighed and my eyes narrowed. I didn't know exactly what was up his sleeve, but her response pretty much cleared things up. Edward wasn't joking around when he said that he was going to give me a birthday celebration. I had no idea what to expect of it, but the idea made my face grow hot and my stomach flutter.

"Edward is being ridiculous, Esme. Really. You don't have to do anything." I told her, shaking my head slowly.

"Nope. It's too late now. You're getting a birthday whether you like it or not." She patted my cheek lovingly. "Let's go do your hair. You can change into the dress after we do your makeup."

"_Fine_…" I huffed, holding up my finger. "Just let me wash out this dish and then I'll take you to the main bathroom."

"You know, this place suits you." She leaned against the counter beside me, watching as I drained the dish, put the cereal down the garbage disposal, and then put the freshly washed dish back into the white cabinet above me.

"I love this house. I mean, I've lived in more modern, bigger places before…because of Phil and Renee, but I've never had a good home. Not like this. Edward's very lucky to live here." I smiled softly, turning to lead her back up the staircase and towards the first door down the hall. We walked into the untouched guest room and onto the bathroom.

"By the looks of that unused guest bedroom, I'd make a safe bet that you could end up living here someday too, you know." Esme smiled at me and my jaw dropped. We were in the bathroom then and Esme was unpacking her bag onto the counter. I hanged the dress on the back of the door before walking over to a stool by the counter. Esme just watched me, a smug look on her face as I took a seat. "I'm serious, you know."

"Don't be silly." I sighed, relaxing into the chair. "Things don't work out that way."

"They did for Carlisle and I. We've lived together for twenty-four years. We had a beautiful son, who's found a beautiful girl." She shrugged and I sighed.

"_Please_, Esme," I spoke quietly, closing my eyes and leaning back. "I don't want to think about it. Edward and I, if things are the same, can figure out what we want when I graduate. Until then, I'm under Renee and Phil's custody and I'm considered a kid."

"Fine, I'll quit bothering you." She murmured, walking over and running her fingers through my dry hair. "I just want you to understand that I support you guys and that what you're building isn't weird, or _bad_. The social circumstances are just a bit off."

"Don't worry about it." I whispered. "Seriously. We're fine where we are now…we're happy."

"I'm going to trust that you're being honest with me." She chuckled, brushing a comb through my thick hair. "I think I'm going to curl your hair tonight. I know Edward likes it when it's got some soft curl in the ends."

"Esme-"

"I'm just reciprocating the honesty." She smirked in the mirror and I rolled my eyes before letting them slip closed again.

"Just make me pretty and do it quickly. This is a waste of time."

"If you insist." She continued working.

The makeover took a _long_ time. A very long time. Esme buffed, powdered, plucked, and pulled at my face and hair until it _had_ to be flawless. I refused to look in the mirror until she was done, not wanting to see anything but the final product. I only opened my eyes when she absolutely needed me to and turned me around, away from the mirror. She thought that I was being silly, but I was kind of looking forward to the final transformation.

And a transformation it was. When she finally finished, I went to grab the dress and put it on. Esme gave me a pushup bra and matching underwear, much to my embarrassment, to go with the outfit. I put the dress on and looked down, over my body. The slippery blue fabric slid smoothly over my body, fitting my form very comfortably. It fell to mid-thigh and was a bit swishy towards the bottom. I ran my hands over it, smoothing it out, before turning to Esme.

"Before I look in the mirror, what do you think?" I walked into the bathroom, where Esme was waiting in my chair.

"Oh!" She hopped up, her hands over her mouth. "You look beautiful, dear!"

"You think so?" I asked her, smiling.

"I know so! Look for yourself!" She led me to the closet and turned me so that I was facing the full-length mirror. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of myself. Even on Halloween, dressed as Belle, I didn't look as good as I did then.

"You're amazing, Esme. I think you've actually outdone yourself." I breathed, doing a slow twirl, getting a full look at myself.

She sat a pair of flats at my feet. They were a darker shade of blue than the dress, but the same fabric and still matching. I stepped into them, and then let my eyes look back up to my face. The makeup was a bit edgier than the Belle look, but still soft somehow. She used darker tones and a hint of blue, for the sake of the dress. She had pulled my hair into a side swept look, the back was in a twist along the nape of my neck, leaving my long curls to sweep over my shoulder. Esme just grinned madly, watching as I reacted to the whole look.

"Thank you, Esme…but…where am I going that I need to be dressed like this?"

"That's for Edward to know and you to find out." She grinned. "I'm going to run home. I'll send my son back for you."

"Thank you, again, really."

"You're always welcome," She held out her arms and I smiled, walking over to hug her. "Happy birthday, Bella. May you enjoy eighteen more than the past."

"Have a good evening." I waived at her.

"Oh, we'll be seeing each other again." She winked, walking right out the door. I frowned, walking out to catch up with her. She was already downstairs and walking out the front door, locking it behind herself.

I huffed and went to clean up the bathroom. I spent a good twenty minutes making sure everything was back in its place before moving on to my own things. I packed my bag and made Edward's bed, being extra careful of my makeup and dress. Once I felt it was cleaner than it was when I'd arrived, I shut off the lights, grabbed my clutch, and walked to the stairway. I heard the front door close then, indicating that Edward had returned. It was growing dark out, the sun reaching the end of its set, and I was becoming surprisingly excited to see what Edward was hiding.

"Bella?" He called.

"In here." I replied, slowly making my way down the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to break my leg.

Edward rounded the corner, and I felt as though my breath had been knocked out of me. He was dressed in black dress pants and a blue button down, a skinny black tie resting on his chest. The button down was the same color as my shoes, and made his green eyes seem almost turquoise. His hair was its usual mess, but I didn't like it any other way. I felt a grin take over my face as I came back into focus. He hadn't noticed my ogling, because he was busy staring at me, his jaw gone completely slack and his eyes almost glazed over. I giggled, finishing my trip down the staircase and pulling him from his trance.

"How do I look?" I did a slow spin and he just shook his head, closing his mouth.

"You look absolutely stunning. Beautiful. And I mean this with the upmost respect…but Bella, you look simply ravishing." He smiled at me, his boyish grin completely genuine and slightly crooked.

"I could say the same to you." I reached up to straighten his tie, which I had noticed was slightly crooked. "And thank you. Your mother is a miracle worker."

"I wouldn't say a miracle. You always look beautiful…my mother just has a talent for bringing out features that can often blend in with a natural look." He winked and I felt my entire body go hot with a blush. I wasn't sure that I had ever looked so pink. "Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thanks…" I smiled, looking down at my hands, which were awkwardly clasped in front of me.

"We should go before it becomes too late. I'm sure you'd like to eat sometime tonight. Esme said that she didn't get the opportunity to feed you while she was here." He reached up to pick up a curl that had been resting on my shoulder. I watched as he twisted it in between his fingers and then dropped it, his eyes returning to mine and his smile inching wider.

"I'm eighteen now, you know. I can feed myself when I'm hungry." I breathed.

"Yes, you are eighteen now." He disregarded the second half of my comment and linked his arm with mine.

We walked out to his silver Volvo, and he held the door open for me, allowing me to climb in. That was when I noticed that he had grabbed the bags that I had packed and set beside the door. He placed them in the back and then went around to climb into the driver's seat. We pulled out and turned to drive across town. I was completely curious, watching my surroundings closely in hopes for a clue as to where we were headed.

I was only slightly surprised when we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Edward pulled up to the house, but not into the garage, before going around to help me out. I noticed that the house was a bit dark and that there were no other cars in the driveway. As Edward walked me up the porch, I assumed that we were just picking something up before continuing on to wherever we were headed.

"Close your eyes." He breathed as we walked into the dark foyer. I looked up at him, my eyes questioning. "No, don't give me that look. Just trust me." He reached to gently cover my eyes, careful of my makeup, and then told me to slowly walk forward. I stumbled immediately, not seeing a rug that my toe got caught on. Edward steadied me smoothly. "I've got you."

"What's going on?" I whispered as he pushed a door open for me, keeping his hand over my eyes.

"All right. You can open your eyes, Bella." He breathed into my ear and I did just as he said, as soon as he removed his hand.

What was standing before me in the room made me gasp. My eyes immediately stung with tears, my throat becoming thick. I turned to look up at Edward, who was nodding and smiling. He whispered happy birthday again and I just turned back to everyone. We were in the Cullen's dining room, where the lights were off, and at the end of his table was a birthday cake with lit candles illuminating the faces of the people standing around it. Esme and Carlisle were the first two I saw, standing to the side with their arms around each other. Then there was Charlie, Sue, and Clara, in Sue's arms. Seth and Leah were there as well, the two of them grinning widely at me. I giggled awkwardly, and pressed my hand to my forehead.

"I think she's in shock." Carlisle whispered, making everyone laugh softly.

"You guys!"

"Happy birthday, baby." Charlie walked over to me. "You look beautiful…and…grown up."

"Thank you." I swiped gently beside my eyes, avoiding my makeup, and stepped forward to hug him. "Thank you so much! This is the greatest surprise ever!"

"You can thank the boy for that," Charlie muttered, glancing at Edward. He didn't seem as annoyed by Edward's lingering presence as he had been in the past. "He called me in the middle of the night and literally gave me a wakeup call…I'm sorry for not being here on your birthday, Kid. You always seemed so grown up….I guess I sort of forgot that you were still a kid, and _my_ kid at that." He glanced around, his cheeks red. "It was wrong of me to assume that Renee's money could make up for this."

"No, don't worry about it." I shook my head, smiling.

"No, Bella, don't excuse it." Sue walked over. Clara was still smiling at me, her little brown eyes shining. Edward held out his arms and Sue passed her to him. I smiled at the sight of them, talking quietly to each other, before leaning in to hug my step mom. "I love you like a daughter. I know I don't say that as much as I should, but you're as important to me as Leah, Seth, and Clara. It is your birthday though and today should have been about you."

"You guys…" I turned to look at everyone in the room. "Seriously…this means the world to me. This is the best birthday ever already."

"You haven't opened any presents yet!" Clara exclaimed, her arm wrapped securely around Edward's neck, her small hand gripping his shirt collar. I grinned at her. She was wearing a blue dress like mine, only she had tights and buckles on her shoes. I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I don't need presents, bug."

"Can I have yours then?" Seth asked and everyone laughed.

"You guys…nobody needed to get me anything." I shook my head.

"We wanted to, Bella. Just accept it, okay?" Charlie grumbled.

"We need to blow out the candles." Esme added, walking over and placing her hands on my shoulders. She walked me over so that I was at the head of the table, standing over my cake. Esme smiled. "Make a wish, before wax gets on the cake Edward made you."

"Edward made this?" I laughed.

"With Carlisle's help, of course." Esme patted her husband's arm. I turned to look at Carlisle. He had been exceptionally quiet, standing beside his wife. I couldn't help but feel a bit touched that he was willing to come home from his trip early and spend an entire day working on something for me. I knew, logically that his distaste for me wasn't personal, but sometimes my heart questioned it.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Everyone deserves a decent birthday, Bella." He whispered. "Especially good people."

I smiled at him before turning back to my cake. I was ready to make a wish. I looked around the room, knowing that everybody that I would ever actually need was standing before me. My eyes found Edward and Clara, where they were standing on the other side of Charlie. I had never seen Edward holding a small child, and the sight of it tugged at my heart a bit. Instead of growing too incredibly sappy, I flashed him a wide grin and leaned down to blow out my candles.

I wished for that moment to never end.

Esme squeezed my shoulders softly as everyone began singing the happy birthday song. I turned to smile at her, needing something to focus my attention on while all of the attention was focused on me. I couldn't believe that Edward put all of that together the night before. I was beyond grateful and I could practically feeling my heart swell. He bounced Clara playfully, his eyes locked steadily on me as they sang. I knew, in that moment, that Esme was right, and that I could count on Edward. Whether we ever actually ended up together was still questionable, but I knew that he was seriously and truly there for me.

And that I would always be there for him as well. I loved him.

When we finished with the song, Carlisle came in with a cake cutter and dishes. He gave me the first piece, and then Clara a smaller one. Everyone ended up seated around the rectangular table. Esme had turned the lights back up, making it easier to see. Edward sat down on one side of me, with Clara sitting happily in his lap. I opened presents, which mostly consisted of clothing and gift cards. That was when Edward stood, sat Clara with Sue, and then turned back to me, holding his hand out.

"You still have one more gift."

"Where is it?" I frowned and he simply chuckled at my face.

"You'll see. Come on."

I stood and took his hand, shooting everyone a look over my shoulder as I followed Edward out the door. Once we were out of everybody's sight, Edward pulled me into his side and wrapped his arm securely around his shoulder. I leaned comfortably into him, relishing in the comfortable silence and continuing to walk with him.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Edward," I spoke, sighing softly before looking up to meet his eyes. "This was the best day of my life, hands down. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me."

"I wanted to do something more, but it was all very last minute."

"Are you kidding? Edward, that's exactly what I've always wanted in a birthday. I don't need cruises, or expensive restaurants, or giant gifts. I just wanted a circle of people who I love and a great cake. You hit the nail on the head." I explained as he opened the door to a dark room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He laughed, letting go of me. I watched as he switched on the light and was surprised to find that we were in another music room. Sitting in the middle of the room was a white, baby-grand piano. Edward's hand slid down my arm and his fingers intertwined with mine, leading me over and having me sit on the bench. He sat down beside me and placed his fingers on the keys and smiled.

I looked up at the sheet music and was surprised to see the music that I had found up in his music room, at his house. Only now, Bella's Lullaby had been written at the top in an elegant script. My jaw dropped open and I turned to look at Edward, my eyes wide. He slowly began playing, not yet playing the music on the paper, but instead playing to the tune of the birthday song.

"I've been writing this song since the day I met you…you've inspired me on such a new level, Bella. And so, for you, on your birthday, I present Bella's Lullaby." He grinned before turning his head so that he could look at his music.

The music was even sweeter than I could picture. The song started out soft, and almost shaky, but then it picked up, taking a twist, and becoming sweeter with power. I shook my head, thinking about how I had never heard anything like it. I listened, my eyes slipping closed as I did so. It was truly the most beautiful piece that I had ever heard. When it came to a stop, it was so full and beautiful. Edward went back into a quiet background of 'Happy Birthday' again.

"And now I'm going to sing something that's been stuck in my head for a while now." He sighed, picking up the pace. I recognized the song instantly. It was written by one of my favorite bands. She Is, by the Fray.

"Do not get me wrong. I cannot wait for you to come home. For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own. To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand, instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land." He began singing and I smiled widely, knowing the lyrics already. "This is going to break me clean in two…this is going to bring me close to _you_."

He sped up with the chorus, only slowing down for the in-between versus. He gave the song an entirely new dynamic. My eyes, which were already teary from the first song, were completely overflowing with tears then.

"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I _needed_." He sang, glancing at me with wide eyes. "It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down. I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around. When it falls in place with you and I, we go from _if_ to when your side and mine are both behind its indication. This is going to bring me clarity. This'll take the heart right out of me…

"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed. This is going to bring me to my knees." He leaned over and nudged me while still singing. I grinned at him, swiping at my tears. "_I just want to hold you close to me_.

"She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed." He repeated the chorus several times before slowing down again. His voice softened with the piano, and I leaned into his side again. "She is everything I needed. She is _everything_."

The last note rang into the silence. As soon as he was done he sighed.

"That was my present to you…that and this piano, actually." He whispered and I gasped, looking back at the incredibly expensive looking instrument. "It's not brand new…it was my first baby grand and I noticed that you didn't have one of your own…you have too much potential with music. You deserve a place to practice at home."

"Edward…now this has been the best day ever." I cried, shaking my head. "Thank you so much! I can't believe this…"

"I mean, it's just a piano. I have three others."

"I was actually talking about the lullaby." I murmured, running my fingers over the handwritten music. "And then your second song…"

"I just…I wanted to show you how I feel." He sighed. "I have copies of this…Esme wants to frame the music for you, to preserve it."

"That sounds lovely." I murmured, turning to look up at him.

He was looking down at me, his green eyes smoldering and melting. We were very close to each other, our legs touching and our faces a few inches apart. I wasn't sure who moved first, because we both did. I began to lean in, my eyes fluttering closed as I did so. When our lips finally touched, it felt so natural that I didn't have to think. It was my first kiss, and I prayed that I would never have to kiss anybody else. Edward's lips were warm, and soft, and home.

Edward gently pulled back a few moments later, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.

"Okay! I couldn't wait any longer! That song was perfect! What do you think of the gift?" The door burst open, causing us to jump away from each other, landing on opposite ends of the bench. Esme, Sue, Charlie, and Clara were standing in the doorway. Esme was the one who had burst in.

I didn't answer her. I was too stunned by the kiss that I had just experienced. My eyes were locked with Edward's, and his face was suddenly almost blank of emotion.

**Author's Note:**

**My computer parts finally came in the mail Friday evening and I immediately got writing. It's Sunday afternoon now, and I decided to take things a little further than planned as an apology for making you guys wait longer than usual after saying that I would post soon. Nothing was more torturous than a week without my computer to write at, let me tell you!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it. There was so much more that I wanted to include but had to pass up for the sake of time. Don't worry, there's always room for more later on. This chapter is 33 pages! Holy cow!**

**Thank you for reading! Seriously!**

_*Reviews are better than rooming with Edward Cullen for a week and then kissing (finally) kissing him._


	6. Chapter 6

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 6**

_She Is._

"You know, I really am sorry…I had no idea that Renee wasn't celebrating your birthday through all that time, Kid." Charlie glanced sadly at me as we drove through the dark streets of Forks. I was still on edge after receiving my gift from Edward.

"It's fine…" I whispered, shaking my head at him. He looked at me, his eyes suspicious.

"You seem…jumpy."

"I'm fine…" I whispered again, not really helping my case.

"If you're still upset with me, I understand. If it took some guy who you barely know to notice how poorly you were being treated, then that really shows the amount of ignorance on my part. It's okay if you're upset." Charlie sounded more upset than I had ever felt. He just didn't understand that I knew Edward better than anyone and that I wasn't mad at him for the birthday thing. I didn't plan on cluing him in on the first part, either.

"Dad…I am _not_ mad at you." I finally huffed, working past the dazzling-Edward-kiss-induced haze that had taken over my mind. "Not at all. Tonight was amazing, but that doesn't make me any more of a fan of birthdays than I was. I'm fine without them."

"But you deserve them." He mumbled. I shrugged and he shot me a glance, his eyes growing frustrated. I could tell that he was hiding something, out of his fear for speaking emotions. He glanced around, probably making sure we were alone. If there was anything that Charlie hated more than speaking about his feelings, it was speaking about them in front of others. Sue was driving Seth and Leah home in her own care, leaving Charlie and I in the cruiser. Clara was asleep in the backseat. "Bells…you're my kid."

"Yes." I nodded. "I'm aware."

"I know it sounds silly…but when Renee first had you…I was terrified. I just didn't want to screw you up. You were so perfect and little…and I wasn't. But you're my kid and I wanted nothing more than to just be your dad and to do it right. And to see you now…eighteen, beautiful, smart….I know that something went right. I would give anything to have you live with Sue and I. I would give anything to see you more often. But that's not something that we can change right now.

"And I know for a fact that if I could change something, it would never be you. You're my greatest accomplishment. Clara, she's still a baby, and she's my second shot, while Seth and Leah haven't been around long enough. But you're mine, and you've been mine from the start. I couldn't be more proud of you…your birthday should be a day where I show that…and I'm sorry for not doing that." He ranted, slowing down as he got to the end of his little speech. My eyes were watering all over again.

"Dad," I spoke, my voice cracking. "I love you. And I would love to live in Forks with you guys…it's ridiculous that Renee got custody of me, but that's what happened. The mistakes she makes are the mistakes that she makes. We can't change her and I think we both know that now. Please, don't take her mistakes onto yourself. Because I love you and I know that you're doing the best that you can."

"I don't want you to think that I'm perfect though, Bella, because I know I'm not." He explained. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you and that I couldn't have asked for a better kid. I mean, look at the Cullens. I think Esme is ready to just adopt you."

"Esme is great." I nodded, smiling. "I mean, I know Sue's there for me, but Esme is like a mom with me."

"I know. And Sue does her best…she's just got a lot going on between work and the four of you kids."

"I know that. Which is why I try to do as much on my own as I can." I sighed, giving him an exasperated look. "Dad, I know you guys work hard. That's why I work hard. To make things easier."

"You may be eighteen, and you may seem like a grown up, but you're not Bells. I don't like you being alone all the time. I am giving you some pepper spray when we get home. You're old enough to carry it with you now." He pointed out and I nodded.

"Edward taught me some self-defense while I was staying with him." I told him without thinking first. Charlie raised his eyebrows and looked at me, his brown eyes, very much like my own, were approving.

"He really did that?"

"Yeah. He said that he didn't like me living alone. He's really supportive, Dad. Like, apparently I'm not allowed to swim without him. Ever. After he found me in the pool, he says he's been having nightmares. And then with what happened at the dance. I think he's just hyper aware of how vulnerable someone is while living alone." I sighed and glanced at my dad. "You should talk to him sometime. I think you'd get along real well."

"I should be teaching you this stuff." Charlie grumbled, his eyes staring out onto the dark road. "I'm glad he did…but I should have." I shrugged it off, telling him that there's a lot that I could still learn. He sighed. "You're right. The Cullens are good people. I mean, he's giving you his piano, Bella."

"I know. I can't wait to get into my own place again, just so I can play it." I giggled. "I've always wanted my own piano. Renee doesn't support the arts."

"I know her." He sighed, pulling into the gravel driveway. "I'm glad you had a good birthday."

"It was amazing." I told him.

"Let's get inside." He climbed out of the car. I followed him, making my way around to grab my bags from the back seat. I then turned and walked into the house with my dad. He flipped on lights as he made his way to the living room, where I knew he was going to wait up for Sue and the others.

"I'm gonna head up to bed." I told him and he nodded, turning on the TV.

When I got upstairs, I changed into one of the pairs of pajamas that I had bought. I plugged my phone into the wall and laid down. As soon as I was snuggled under the covers, I checked my phone one last time. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I was pleased with what I found. The screen said that I had received a message from Edward. I grinned widely, selected it, and read over the text.

"A final happy birthday to you. Sleep well tonight. We're going to talk tomorrow. XXO." I couldn't help but giggle. There was no guarantee that he was going to want to continue our relationship from the kiss, but at least he wasn't upset with me.

"Thank you again. Best day ever. Night. xoxo." I replied and then shut my phone off, rolling away from it to catch some shuteye.

The next day I woke up groggy, but happy. I was excited to go to school and to see Edward again. I quickly dressed into a second uniform that I had kept at Charlie's it was a lot nicer than the one that I had bought at the market with Edward, and I wanted to look my best. I curled my hair in the bathroom, and then quickly put on some lip gloss and a touch of mascara. It wasn't exactly extravagant, but it was a touch. I smiled at myself in the mirror before turning, grabbing my purse, and walking downstairs. I had to go to the office and retrieve a new set of textbooks and supplies, after mine were destroyed.

I walked into the kitchen, where Sue was doing Clara's hair and Seth was eating a big bowl of cereal. Seth's eyebrows raised at me when I sat down at the table and Sue giggled audibly. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"What? Did I mess up my hair or something?"

"No, you're just wearing _makeup_." Seth muttered, his mouth full. Clara laughed at him.

"So? Am I not allowed to wear makeup?" I all but hissed. Even I knew that I was being a bit too defensive.

"I think what Seth means is that it's out of the ordinary." Sue smiled softly and I shrugged.

"It's my first day back. I want to look nice."

"Is there a boy that you're hiding from us, Bella?" Seth asked jokingly and I glowered at him.

"I didn't realize that you can't dress up for yourself." I shot back, picking up a banana from the center of the table. I began picking it apart, eating it in pieces. "And no, there's no guy. I just knew that I'd be getting a bunch of crap today, for my car, and I didn't want to give the girls something else to point out and attack."

"What girls?" Sue frowned, lifting Clara and setting her on the floor. She told Clara to go make sure Charlie was about ready before turning back to me. "You didn't tell me that someone was bothering you, Bella."

"It's kind of been going on a long time, Sue. I'm fine." I reassured her pointlessly. She rolled her dark eyes, taking a seat across from me and placing her hand over mine.

"You can tell your father and me anything, you know. If someone is treating you wrong, you need to be open about it and put a stop to it. You're better than that. You're a Swan." She squeezed my hand before leaning back in her chair, her arms crossing over her green, flannel shirt. I pursed my lips, glancing at Seth and then back at her.

"The girls at school call me Ugly Duckling. Creative right?" Seth snickered and Sue shot him a glare. I shook my head. "It's probably the most they've spent thinking about something ever. They say that I'll never 'be a swan' and that I'll forever 'be the ugly duckling.'"

"That's ridiculous! You're a very beautiful girl! I would have killed to look like you when I was eighteen!" She scoffed and Seth nodded.

"The guys in Forks refer to you as my hot older sister. Like, they're always saying that Leah's pretty, but that you're the hot one." Seth pointed out and I gaped at him, not believing a word he said. He probably meant it the other way around, but simply didn't know any better. I turned back to his mother, shaking my head slowly.

"Sue, it's not a big deal. Really. I have friends…"

"Who?" Seth asked, his face alight with curiosity. I rolled my eyes at his naivety.

"Edward…Esme…Carlisle…you guys." I mumbled, knowing that those weren't the kind of friends that she meant. I hardly considered Carlisle a friend anyway. He was a good acquaintance. Not that Sue and Seth needed to know that much.

"I meant peers. Doesn't anyone in your class talk to you?" Sue asked me and I sighed.

"Jacob talked to me once…and then tried to rape me."

"What?" She turned from where she had been walking over to the sink. Seth spit out the cereal he had been chewing on. I immediately burned up in a blush, surprised by their shocked reactions. I had assumed Charlie would have explained my black eye to them at one point. She walked back over. "What are you talking about?"

"At the dance…" I sighed. "He asked me to the dance and I went with him…and I said yes. And then, while we were there, he followed me to a hallway while I was trying to get away from him. Had Edward not come out to patrol, things would have ended so badly…"

"Does your father know about this?" Sue demanded, her face hot with anger.

"Yes…but it's not that big of a deal. He didn't get past base two and Edward nearly beat the hell out of him. I'm over it."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!" She cursed and I looked back down at the banana peel in front of me. I didn't want her to be upset with Charlie. Not over something so silly. I was fine and it only brought me closer to Edward. What happened that night taught him to trust me. It changed everything for us.

"I didn't include him on too many details either. It really wasn't a big deal."

"Bella, first you're letting these little twits get away with bullying you at school, and we let that go. But we can't let something like that go. Is that who gave you that black eye?" She didn't need me to answer. She already knew and her eyes were on fire. "I'm going to talk to Charlie tonight. I want to see if we can get you moved in here, instead of Renee's new house."

"Sue, really-"

"No. That's bullshit and I won't stand for it." She shook her head, and walked over to kiss me on top of my head. "I'm going to go check on your father and sister. Have a good day at school. Call me if you need _anything_."

"Thanks for standing up for me, Sue." I sighed. "But I'll be graduating in six months…and then I'm done with them. And then I can move in here, if I don't have things for myself figured out, that is."

I couldn't help but picture 'things' as Edward's house.

I patted Seth's back as I grabbed my purse from the table and turned to walk out the door. I was taking the truck that had been sitting in Charlie's driveway since I got my license. It was going to go to Seth soon, but he didn't need it that day and I had to drive all the way to Port Angeles for school. He was more than willing to let me borrow it. I smiled as I climbed into it. It felt weird to be in my uniform while driving it, but it felt nice to be driving it, so I didn't complain.

I turned up the old radio and pulled out in a good mood. It felt good to have talked to Sue about everything. She was more supportive than I could have ever asked her to be. I drove through the foggy town of Port Angeles, going to school early so that I could talk to Edward and collect my textbooks before I had to go to English. When I pulled in next to his Volvo, I sighed. It was our last week before we were out for Thanksgiving break and Renee and Phil would be in town for that. They already bought a house and had it filled with furniture and groceries. I was supposed to move in that Friday, which mean that I wouldn't get my usual amount of Edward time.

When I walked into his classroom, after retrieving my replacement books, and found him with headphones in at his desk, hunched over his computer. I ditched my bag by the door and walked over, sneaking up on him. The lights were out and I could hear the hum of his music from across the room, indicating that he was really blaring it. I tip-toed over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, making him jump and knock the headphones out of the dock. He had been listening to AWOLNATION and working on what looked like a lesson plan.

"Jeez, give a guy a heart attack!" He laughed, looking at me, his face illuminated by the computer screen. I turned the speakers down a bit, leaving the song as light background music.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." I spoke, not really feeling apologetic.

"Please, you're welcome to give me a heart attack any time." He winked and I rolled my eyes, walking around and sitting down in my usual chair. I rolled over so that I was beside him, looking at the computer screen.

"What are we doing this week?"

"Well, because Cross Country is ending, I was thinking that we should begin planning for the Spring Concert. It's a ways away, but we'll still be doing our regular assignments in between." He explained and I nodded, not having known about a concert.

"Renee and Phil are coming to family night." I informed him, thinking of the event that they had planned for Friday evening. They were giving out awards to the cross country team and their 'supportive' parents. Charlie and Sue hadn't made it to any of the meets, but Phil and Renee didn't even try. I also didn't make it to state, like I planned, thanks to all of my injuries, but nobody else on the team did either. "So are Charlie and Sue."

"That should be interesting." Edward chuckled darkly. "Esme and Carlisle are coming. We can pretend that they're your parents."

"I think that would make things between us weirder than they already are, if we had the same parents, I mean." I pointed out and his green eyes grew suddenly wide.

"Oh yeah, duh." He laughed. "You've made your point. Maybe we can tell everyone that Esme and Carlisle are your parents…_in-law_."

"I don't think anyone in that situation would be okay with the whole 'student-teacher-marriage' thing." I winked, patting his arm and laughing. "I can make it a night with the two pairs of them. The only real problem I have with it is that I have to go home with Renee, and not Dad."

"You're right." He shrugged. "Do you want help painting your room after you move in?"

"Renee can hire someone…but if you want to, you're more than welcome to."

"We both know that I meant." He nudged me and I laughed. "You aren't getting off the hook that easily. I mean that we could paint it _together_. You don't know this, but when I was in high school, I won a lot of awards for my paintings."

"Your high school had room painting competitions?" I cocked an eyebrow up and he burst out laughing.

"I meant artistically, you dope." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm serious though. I love to paint."

"I didn't know that. I'm really, very curious."

"I'll have Esme dig out some of my old work next time we're over there. I like to paint a lot, but it's not as fulfilling at music is to me." He continued to explain and I nodded knowingly. I knew what it was like to be good at one thing but not love it as much as another. "Just let me know if you don't like the color or something, and we can get right to it."

"It sounds great." I smiled and sighed. "Edward…we do need to talk."

"I know…I just…I don't want to have to face things. I was hoping that we could forget for a while." He mumbled, his brow pinching together. I nodded, my face burning.

"I can understand why you would want to forget it. Don't worry. I won't talk abo-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold it. Bella, I meant forget to confront where we have to go from here. I'll never forget…" He glanced over my shoulder, checking to make sure that nobody was listening. "That kiss was the best kiss I've ever personally experienced. Things are only going to become more difficult from here though."

"Oh…sorry."

"Don't apologize. That's the opposite of what I want." He shook his head. "Bella, you mean so much to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"The only thing that could really hurt me, more than I've ever been hurt, would be you turning your back on me." I whispered, being completely honest with him. He averted his eyes, softly staring at his hands on top of his desk. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder softly. He glanced up at me, peaking at me through his long lashes. "You're my best friend, no matter what…despite everything that has happened. We can always just be best friends…"

"Just be…" He pursed his lips, looking at me with a bit of longing and then smoldering with other unrecognizable emotions. "If only things were so simple."

"They aren't complicated until we make them complicated." I held out my pinky, reminding him of the friendship that we had built. We didn't need all of the gory details to get along, as long as we were together and we were happy. "I don't want to make them complicated."

"You're right." He pulled my hand, his pinky still linked with mine, to his warm lips. I watched quietly as his lips lightly grazed the back of my hand, his soft breath lightly blowing over my knuckle. I smiled slightly, unable to fight the upturn of my lips. He sighed and released my hand, letting it drop to my side. "I don't feel like worrying either. We can do this for six more months and then figure it out from there."

"Six months has never seemed so _long_." I crossed my arms, putting off a slight pout. Edward nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. I quickly stood up straight, letting my arms rest defiantly at my sides. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, quickly glancing over my stature. "You're right, though, Edward. _We_ can do this."

"As long as we're together-" He began adding onto what I thought but was quickly cut short by the sound of the bell ringing in the hallway. His eyes seemed almost distant as they looked towards the door, seeming to be waiting for someone to just walk in. I glanced that way and let out a frustrated sigh when I saw Mrs. Salazar pulling the door open. Edward's eyes drifted from her to me, and he gave me the most apologetic look that he could muster up.

"I'll be in English." I began walking away from where I had been standing right beside him. "Thanks for the talk, Mr. Cullen."

"Have a nice day, Miss Swan."

"Freeze, _Miss Swan_." Mrs. Salazar's eyes narrowed at me as I began to walk past her. That was when I noticed that she had made sure to shut the door behind her. Any other teacher would have propped it open, welcoming in-coming students. I slowed my pace, nervously walking over to face her. She jerked her head towards Edward, signaling that I needed to get closer. I nodded, looking at my feet as I walked over and stood in between them.

"I _saw_ you two at the store in Forks," she said to both of us, her brown eyes flitting back and forth between us. "There was nothing professional about what I _saw_."

"I don't know what you're-" I immediately began standing up for us. I wasn't going to tell her that we weren't there together – that was undeniable. I simply wanted to make her aware that there was nothing going on between us…_at the time_.

"No…Bella," Edward spoke, glancing at me. "We were at the store together. But it wasn't anything that you're probably thinking. I was helping a friend out." Edward held up his hand, his palm facing me, telling me to let him do the talking. I had never been good at answering on the spot. My brow pinched together as Mrs. Salazar rolled her eyes, not actually hearing us. She was the reason why I was so nervous. She was being entirely too high-strung about it.

"A friend?" Mrs. Salazar asked almost sarcastically. It was clear that she didn't believe either one of us.

"Yes. Bella's house burnt down. Her mother is in Rochester and Chief Swan was on a cruise. You know my parents went to Boston for the week. She had nowhere to go." Edward explained, glancing at me. I could see that he was sorry, in his eyes. He didn't like telling my story to people for me. He always said that he didn't gossip when it wasn't his story to tell. I nodded once at him, reassuring him. It wasn't gossip if I was there and approving.

"Your house burnt down?" She gasped, looking at me. I nodded, holding up my bandaged arm. It was healing nicely, but still wasn't pretty. Mrs. Salazar's hand flew up, covering her open mouth with shock. I bit my bottom lip, not noticing the habit, as I waited for her to respond. It seemed as though she was about to ask one thing before she interrupted herself, asking an entirely different question instead. "How bad was it?"

"Everything is gone." I sighed. "Clothes. Furniture. Books. School stuff. You name it…it burnt to ashes." I spoke the truth, rubbing my neck, massaging the tightened muscles. "Edward was the last person I called, I had a question about a Cross Country meet, and when I hit dial on my phone, it called him. He called nine-one-one and that was when we realized that I had nowhere to go."

"I have a very decent guest room." Edward added, for Mrs. Salazar's benefit. "I wasn't going to make her stay in some dingy motel."

"Alright…" She sighed, glancing nervously between the two of us. I wondered if she could sense the strong, deep connection that we held. The way that she appeared, while we fed her our lies, was like a cornered cat. Her eyes flitted nervously, trying to make sense of what we were making up and what we actually meant. The majority of what we were telling her was true, but despite the professional status that most of my stay at his house held, the end of it got completely off track. I watched as her shoulder sank with defeat. She still didn't believe us, but she knew better than to argue. "Just don't do anything stupid. You're my best student, Bella, and Edward's a great friend. I would have to see the backlash of something like this," she spoke softly, pointing at both of us, wagging her finger as if to draw a line between us. "Gets wrong or gets out."

"Absolutely." We spoke in unison, and then looked at each other, laughing.

"Right…I have a class to teach." She sat the stapler in her hand on Edward's desk. I hadn't even noticed her holding it. "Be good, guys."

"I have class too." I began stepping away, wanting her to see that I wasn't going to hang around during Edward's plan period. Whether she believed us or not, that would have been pushing things a bit too far.

I walked out the door and held it open for Mrs. Salazar as I did so. She made sure to push it closed before grabbing my arm and all but dragging me to her classroom. I sighed, following her lead without an argument. I had to get to class, but I figured she would right me a pass if she wasn't too mad at me.

"In." She commanded, holding her classroom door open. I walked into the dark, chilly room. She followed me, shutting and locking the door behind her. I watched as she flipped the light-switch and walked back to her desk. She sat down and immediately opened her computer, getting to work on something unknown to me. I was still standing beside the door, gripping my elbows as I waited to hear what she wanted to say to me.

"What's up?" I finally spoke up, curious about what she wanted to tell me that she couldn't tell me in front of Edward.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. I know there's more going on between you two." She murmured, her eyes glued on her computer screen. My face burned as I glanced around, practically waiting for the hidden camera to come out and catch me confessing.

"There's really not." I huffed and she lifted her eyes, glowing heavily at me. I sighed softly and walked closer, keeping my voice soft and my words short. "Okay, we kissed. I've never had a birthday before, but Edward…Mr. Cullen surprised me with a party and wrote me a song and we kissed. We haven't done anything more, or anything else, since. It just happened."

"First name basis? Seriously?" She leaned back in her chair, her hands palming her forehead almost stressfully. She had no idea. "I've known him for a long time, Bella."

"You're married though." I contradicted and her eyes widened before she chuckled quietly.

"No. I know. I don't love Edward in that way…but in some ways, he's another form of home. My husband is from Seattle and knows nothing of Forks or the small town life. I can always go to Edward to reminisce, even if we didn't know each other well back then." She explained and I nodded. Edward had told me about growing up there and Mrs. Salazar sometimes came up in his stories. "Anyway, I've known him a while and I've never seen him so happy…not even in high school. And Edward could have had anything he wanted as a high schooler."

"I don't understand." I perched myself on the edge of her desk, looking down at her with confusion. She wasn't making any sense. Edward always said that high school in Forks was very happy and laid back.

"Look, he was content but never really happy." She repeated, as if it meant more with different wording. "But now he's all smiles. He's always excited for school. I was surprised when I ran into him when school started. He always wanted to be a doctor…" Her thick brow pinched together, her eyes zoning out and focusing an invisible memory. "I have no idea what got him off track…especially onto a teaching track. He _hated_ school. Hated it."

"You think he just changed his mind?"

"I was under the impression that he was headed to pre-med when we graduated, Bella. He volunteered all the time. He was already so into it. I felt weird asking why he chose to do something else."

"I'll have to ask sometime." I told her and she smiled softly at me.

"What I'm trying to say is…this is wrong. Wrong on several levels, actually." She stood, popping her back as she did so. I nodded slowly, glancing at the clock. I was going to be at least ten minutes late for English. Not that I minded. She pulled a pass out and began writing on it. "But, despite the wrongness of the situation…you two are right. I've never seen two people with so much chemistry."

"You think? Do you think he really likes me?" I asked, almost desperately. I knew that I sounded pitiful, but nobody outside of his mother had ever acknowledged us or our friendship positively. I wanted to hear an unbiased opinion.

"Oh, I'm sure he more than likes you." She handed me the slip of paper and then slipped her glasses so that they were resting on top of her head. "I'm fairly certain that Edward Cullen is falling in love with you. I just want you to know that this isn't some game. I know you're eighteen, and that's considered an adult, but you're not _really_. I still feel like a child sometimes…" The corners of her lips turned up a bit and I wondered what she was thinking of. "You may feel like an adult and think that you act like one, but you really need to make sure you think this through."

"You think I'm not taking this seriously?" I nearly scoffed at her. "Mrs. Salazar…I've never taken anything more seriously in my life. I've never had anyone care so much about me in my life."

"Just remember to be careful. You guys can't be running around in public like you did over the weekend. Even in Forks. It may seem small to you, but it's not that small. People pass through and people are _nosy_." She glanced at the clock. "That's all I really wanted to say, I guess."

"Well, I'm heading to class then." I nodded once and she walked me to the door.

"Oh, and Bella?" She asked, her hand resting on the door handle. Her eyes found mine, the sincerity suddenly shining through them. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I may not be that close with Edward…but it's nice to see him happier. He's never fit in around here like he should. I'm not sure what it is about him…but he doesn't fit in with all of these rich lamebrains."

"Edward isn't shallow. He's got a personality and then so much more. Nobody else around here does. That's why he doesn't fit in." I explained, speaking from my heart. "I think, sometimes, that's why I don't fit in either."

"Which is silly. You guys are great." She smiled, patting my arm. "Go to class. I've taken up enough of your time."

"See you later today." I waived, walking out and into the quiet hall. It felt nice to have Carmen's support, even if her support was silent. It was nice to know that it didn't have to be Edward and I versus the world.

As I walked to the English classes, I thought about the different things that Carmen had said to me. My mind got stuck on the part where she said that she was surprised to see Edward at PAP because he had always wanted to be a doctor. He had never once told me that he wanted to go into medicine. My mind considered all of the reasons for him to change his mind or end up teaching, and I couldn't really come up with any. Edward was smart, had money, beautiful, and loved helping people. He would have made a fantastic doctor. I would have never pressured him to continue into that field if he wanted to teach, but I was more than willing to encourage him back onto that course if that was what he wanted to do.

I shook my head, walking into my first class and handing the teacher my pass. He gave me a disapproving look as I walked in, disrupting his lecture. It wasn't anything that I hadn't heard before. The class was reading Wuthering Heights, one of my favorite books of all time. I rushed to my seat, nearly tripping over a backpack along the way, and pulled my things out to work. I had already finished the paper that he was lecturing them about, so I ended up working on the Trigonometry homework that was due during third block. I had to re do all of the homework that I lost in the fire, which meant anything that I hadn't saved onto the school drive, like my English paper. Mr. Mason didn't pay any attention to me, as he was more worried about the slow class of students than the one who was behind and ahead in different ways.

When I finished my homework, it was already the end of class and everyone was packing up their things. Mr. Mason stood from where he had been sitting and began making his way toward the back, where I was seated. I glanced around, noting the empty seats beside me, and half expecting him to suddenly turn and talk to somebody else. Of course, because I got my hopes up, he walked straight towards me. I sighed, zipped up my bag, and sat patiently.

"Miss Swan, I heard some peculiar news about you over the long weekend." He crossed his arm, put his weight on one foot, and raised his eyebrows, causing lines to appear on his forehead. It wasn't the best look for him.

"Like…"

"Like how your entire house burned down?" He finished the sentence for me, realizing that I had no intention of admitting to anything.

"That did happen." I held up my bandaged arm. "Second degree burn."

"I was expecting you to come talk to me…I heard that you lost everything."

"Why would I come talk to you?" I sat up a little bit straighter, curious. "I mean, if I need to, I will but..."

"What I'm trying to say is that the office said that you had to re-issue all of your supplies. I figured you'd have a lot to redo, work wise. Like your paper or reading." He held up the book in his hand, as if to remind me what we were reading. I almost laughed in his face, but kept to myself, knowing that it wouldn't do me any good to laugh at my teacher.

"Yeah, I have to redo some things…like my trig homework and some Spanish homework…but the rest was on my school drive. I just need to reprint some things. Like the paper for this class is fine." I explained, standing up. The bell had rang while I was talking and the class had cleared out. "I'm actually kind of ahead in your class."

"Oh!" He looked surprised. I nodded reassuringly. "Okay. Well, I'm glad to hear that. My house burnt down my senior year. Things were different twenty years ago, but I figured I would check to make sure that you had what you needed."

"I appreciate it." I nodded, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "You have no idea. The house was my step dad's though. They've already replaced everything that was replaceable, which was most of everything. Thankfully my actual dad, Charlie, kept any pictures of me and stuff. I'm just happy to be here."

"I'm glad that you're well and caught up. If you need anything, feel free to let me know. I'll see what I can do." He smiled genuinely and I thanked him again before walking out of the room.

I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Mr. Mason went back to his desk, where he appeared to be grading work. The conversation had proven that he never noticed just how ahead of the game I was, but it was great to hear that he cared. I wasn't sure where he had heard about my house, or how he recognized me as who I was, but I felt good as I walked to my government class.

My next three classes seemed to drag on as I waited for my music class. I was focused on seeing Edward again, even after meeting with him that morning. As I packed up my thing to leave Spanish, Mrs. Salvador shot me a knowing look. I was typically the first one done, but I was also typically the last one to pack up my things. She knew exactly why but didn't push it by commenting. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed from the room and back to Edward's classroom.

When I walked in, Jane was already there and standing across from him. He was seated at his desk and his eyes were wide with a cry for help. I sniggered, knowing that he hated one-on-one conversations with Jane. She was a nut case and drove him right up the wall witch all of her whining and attempts at flirting. I quietly stepped into the room and leaned against the wall. He hadn't noticed me yet and Jane just kept pushing him, leaning against his desk in what was probably supposed to be a seductive nature.

It wasn't.

"Jane, you have a D because you _deserve_ a D in this class." He spoke with an irritated tone. I wondered how many times he had repeated himself with her.

"But you gave me an A in biology!" She whined, her voice shooting up to a painful octave. I cringed and Edward's eyes shot over and locked on me. He almost seemed to smile then, but stopped himself and turned back to her.

"You did the work in biology. That has nothing to do with this." He glowered openly at her. She wasn't catching any of his hints. Not even when he completely scooted back in his chair, putting as much space between the two of them as possible. She kept stepping closer. If it weren't for the clearly distressed and disgusted look on his face, I would have gone over and ripped her crappy, blonde extensions right from her thick head.

"I could do work in here too."

"Then do it!" He looked flabbergasted, his eyes wide. He definitely hadn't caught her little innuendo. I struggled to hide the laugh that was bubbling up in my chest. Jane stepped around the desk and Edward's brow squeezed together, his eyes watching her with pure apprehension. She was slithering toward him like the nasty snake she was. I began to feel bad for him, the humor in the situation quickly dissipating as she placed one hand on his chest and fingered his tie. "Miss Volturi, I don't think-"

"Shh, Mr. Cullen. You don't have to say a word. Let me show you how much I deserve that A." She whispered. I couldn't see her face from where I was across the room, but I was so done.

"Miss Volturi, take your hands off of me." He spoke calmly, anger boiling under the surface.

"You and I both know that you don't want me to. We have a few minutes before class. You don't have to worry! My dad won't find out!" She laughed maniacally and my eyes bugged out of my head. She was a total nutcase. It was official.

"Miss Volturi, if you don't remove yourself from my personal space, not only will I personally take you down to your father's office but I will make sure that my girlfriend knows about you." He spoke in a more stern voice, no longer taking her crap. She seemed to physically tense up then, her entire body going rigid.

"Girlfriend?" She whispered. I grinned. I was happy to see him stand up for himself, although he didn't actually have a girlfriend.

"Yes. And to be honest, I'm not sure if you should be more afraid of her or your father." He stood up suddenly and she backed up. She was turned at an angle and I could see how furiously red her face had turned. She looked about ready to explode. "Now go on to lunch early, before I take you to the office anyway."

She let out a strangled cry, clearly pissed with him not giving in to her little games, and stormed off, her heals clicking loudly on the tile floors. She didn't even see me where I was resting against the wall as she stalked out of the classroom, her shoulders hunched over. I knew that he had really only egged her on, giving her more to fight for, but that she was done with him for the day. When the door closed with a click, I turned to look at him. He was standing at his desk with his hands tangled in his hair, his eyes frustrated.

"You know, you should probably take that security tape." I pointed up at the camera in the upper corner of the room. "Just in case she tries to pull anything or make something up. I wouldn't put it past Jane to make sure that the tape disappears first."

"It's sad that you're right." He was beginning to come down from his fuming, his face going back to its regular color.

"All of that for a grade." I laughed. "All she has to do is sing a song that's not about sex. Hell, if she chooses one that's a bit deeper, she could probably continue with her little slutty theme."

"How does she have so little self-respect?" He asked me, shaking his head quickly, as if he were shaking his memory of her filth. I chuckled darkly, wondering exactly the same thing.

"Yeah, she pushed you so far that you brought up your _girlfriend_." I smirked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"It's not like I said your name." He argued and I froze, shocked by that part. He had been thinking of me when he said he had a girlfriend? My mind hadn't considered him wanting to call me his girlfriend. I, for reasons unknown, had assumed that he wasn't into those kinds of formalities. "Are you okay? I can hint that I'm single again if you feel more comfortable-"

"No! I mean…you want to be my boyfriend?" I almost laughed at the word 'boyfriend'. I felt closer to him than that. The term was very inadequate to the relationship that we had built together. Although, despite how silly it sounded, I thought it sounded perfect anyway.

"Well…I mean…only if you want that." His face turned red with a blush. It was interesting to see somebody else doing the blushing for once. I grinned at him and began walking across the room, getting closer to where he was standing beside his desk.

"I would love to be your _girlfriend_." I looked away for a moment, praying that he still agreed. My mind was still, even after he admitted to wanting to be girlfriend and boyfriend, waiting for him to turn and run as fast as he could.

"If the bell weren't going to ring any second, and a camera wasn't watching us, then I would kiss you right now, Isabella Marie." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I grinned at him, making eye contact and holding it. I wasn't sure what I had done right to have him in my life, but I knew that I would never change it.

The bell went off then, forcing us to break the moment and get ready for lunch and class.

"I didn't get the chance to pack my lunch today." I sighed, glancing at the clock. "I'll come back with my food."

"I wish you had called me." He murmured, pulling his food from his bag. "I would have packed some more."

"Don't worry about it." I began to back up to the door. A few students were walking our way.

Jane and her friends didn't return, and I knew that she had taken the liberty to take them to the cafeteria early. When the bell rang, I walked to the cafeteria with the rest of the class. I was trailing awkwardly behind the crowd, and hopped into the lunch line as quietly as I could. I didn't want anybody to stop me from going back to Edward's room. After grabbing a simple salad, I turned to begin walking back. As I rounded the corner, somebody grabbed my wrist, nearly knocking my salad from my hand and tearing painfully at my burn.

"Excuse me." I winced, and wasn't surprised when I looked up to find Jane standing in front of me. If I hadn't looked, the feeling of her talons tearing into my skin would have given her away. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Watch your fucking step, Duck."

"Trust me, I am." I hissed, twisting my arm and yanking, like Edward taught me. It didn't do any good, but rather only caused me more pain. "Let go of me."

"Who do you think you are? You do not tell me what to do!" She twisted my arm, making me whimper. I kept my volume low, not wanting to bring attention to our situation. I'd only be giving her backup in that scenario.

"Yo, Jane, come eat with us!" I recognized Jacob's voice behind me. She dropped my hand like I had the plague and grinned deviously at Jake. He winked at her before shooting me what could only be described as a snarl. My face heated with a blush and my arm burned furiously.

"Of course, Jakey." She walked over by his side.

As I turned to walk away, Jacob stuck his big foot out and into my path, knocking me to the floor. I face-planted and watched in pain as my salad scattered across the hallway. Jacob made sure to kick me in the side, hard enough to make me cringe but not hard enough to make an even bigger scene, before they walked away, hand in hand. I felt my eyes begin to tear up at the sound of laughter behind me. That time, the cafeteria of students had seen me. I climbed to my feet and held my injured arm to my chest. I chose no to look at everyone behind me as I rushed back to Edward's room.

I left the salad behind, already forgetting about it.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Salazar gripped my shoulders as I nearly ran into her, my pace having increased as I rounded the corner to her hallway. She and Edward were both placed in the exploratory hallway. Her eyes widened when I looked up at her, tears flowing harshly down my puffy cheeks. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." I croaked and then immediately cleared my throat. It was useless.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She ignored me and took my arm into hers. I hissed and yanked it back, not wanting her to touch it. It was stung and ached and all I could think about was getting to Edward.

"Please, just let me go." I cried.

"Go where? Come on, Swan, I wasn't born yesterday."

"To Edward." I hissed, rushing past her. I could hear her heels behind me as she followed me, but I didn't slow for her. Instead, I steadily worked my way up to a run. It was smart of me to have chosen flats that morning. I wouldn't have made the run in my usual heels for school.

"Hey!" Edward grinned as I all but tore the door off of its hinges and stormed in. His grin disappeared in an instant and he was running over to me. I was a crying mess, jumping up in down from the pain in my arm. "Hey, hey, hey…what's going on?"

"It hurts." I blubbered and he rubbed my upper arms soothingly, letting me cry it out for a moment. I could hear Mrs. Salazar come in, sounding a slightly winded as she made her way over to us.

"What hurts? Your burn?" He asked, gently pulling my hand into his and sliding his hand down so that he could hold my arm by the elbow. I used my good arm to swipe at my tears. He gently undid my gauze, his eyes looking incredibly frustrated as he did so.

"What the fuck happened here?" He asked me. My burn had begun to turn into a scab, and Jane had torn it when she twisted my arm, causing it to bleed a bit. She also left marks and indentations on my skin, where she had been gripping it so harshly. He reached out and lifted my face by my chin, his face completely serious as his eyes scanned my expression. I knew that I probably looked pitiful. "Bella, speak to me."

"It's _nothing_." I cried reflexively. I knew better though, because that answer only infuriated him even further.

"It's obviously not nothing!" He shouted angrily, causing me to cringe away from him. "God dammit, Bella, it's not nothing when you're fucking bleeding!"

"Hey, calm down!" Mrs. Salazar cut in then, all but standing in between us. She wrapped her arm around my back and squeezed my upper arm softly. "Watch your mouth, Edward Cullen. I don't care how short your temper is today, you don't talk to her that way!"

"I-" He looked back at me, his eyes welling with tears of his own. "You're right." He sighed and turned back to me. Mrs. Salazar was still protectively in between us, as if waiting for him to go off again. He ran a hand through his hair. "I would never hurt her, Carmen, you don't have to stand there like that."

"Be nice." She hissed and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He sighed. "But you can't do this. You and I both know who did this and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you letting this shit happen! You laughed at Jane's lack of self-respect earlier, well what about yours? It kills me to see you let them torture you like this! Your senior year should be something for you to remember positively…not painfully."

"My senior year isn't any different from any other school year. The only good thing about it is that I have a friend this time…and that it's the last time." I muttered, finally working my voice up.

"The best part about having a friend is that you have someone who's going to help you, Bella." He held his arms open and I walked into his embrace, letting him gently rock me back and forth. "I want to help you, but you have to let me in. No more of this 'it's nothing' nonsense."

"You'll get in trouble. You can't go up against Mr. Volturi." I cried. "It's really not worth it."

"But you are."

"Not like that." I pulled away from him, not wanting to bleed on his suit. "Can you take me to the nurse?"

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked me and I shook my head, my stomach growling as if on cue. I could see the flames go up behind his eyes again. "Hold on."

"You alright?" Mrs. Salazar asked me softly as Edward went to retrieve some granola bars and a Capri Sun. I nodded at her. She sighed and took the food from him, keeping her eyes on me. "You know, Edward is right. You shouldn't let those little shits treat you this way. If you don't want Edward involved, then you should stand up for yourself. It's not right for him to have to watch you go through this when he can do something."

"You don't understand." I whispered, my voice hoarse as I took one of the granola bars and opened it. "You guys would never understand. You went to Forks."

"You think there weren't bullies in the small town?" She all but snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are considered beautiful here. I can't imagine how beautiful you looked compared to the other kids at your school. It's not the same."

"You think you're not beautiful?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed.

"Not like that. Like, I know I'm not ugly, like the girls say I am…but I don't look like I could walk onto the red carpet and not be questioned." I tried to explain how I felt. They just weren't getting it. Not that I could blame them.

"You'll know how beautiful you are eventually." Edward sighed. "Until then, we need to get this patched back up. Do you have a class Carm?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Good. You're watching mine. Tell them it's study hall until I get back. Don't let Jane touch anything or leave." Edward wrapped an arm around my upper arms and turned me towards the door. "Let's go."

"Okay." I mumbled, following him out and into the hall, keeping my injured arm tucked close to my chest. Thankfully, due to lunch and classes, the hall was empty as he rushed us to the nurse's office. We walked in and Mrs. Cope, the secretary, gasped in horror at the sight of my increasingly bloody hand. She quickly walked over and knocked on the nurse's door, giving her a heads up about us. She walked out and frowned at me.

"Come on in and have a seat." She told me.

"Her name's Bella Swan," Edward told her as she opened up her computer and looked up my files. "She needs her burn re-bandaged."

"I see." She glanced at my arm, grimacing at the sighed. I frowned, wondering how the nurse could be so soft-stomached.

"I'm grabbing you an ice pack." Edward whispered to me as he turned to find the fridge.

"Thank you."

"Care to tell me what happened?" The nurse asked, walking over and pulling my wrist out so that she could see it closer. She wasn't being as gentle as Edward, Esme, and Carlisle always were. She was a bit rougher and clearly inconsiderate of the fact that I was actually in pain.

"Someone grabbed me by the wrist at lunch, and when I pulled away, it pulled it open again." I told her, biting my lip nervously. She pulled out a cream and began putting it on some cotton. Esme and Carlisle only used liquid antiseptics that dried quickly, and then a softer gauze to prevent infection and discomfort. The nurse began rubbing, not blotting, the cream onto it and I whimpered.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked as he rounded the corner.

"I'm cleaning it."

"A cream will stay wet and cause infection! You can't put that on there!" He argued, speaking my mind for me. The nurses eyes narrowed, clearly not sympathetic or aware that Edward wasn't just trying to piss her off.

"You can go back to class now, Mr. Cullen. I can handle it from here." She finally told him and he huffed, planting himself on the cot beside me.

"In case you forgot, my parents are both in medical school and I studied in the advanced anatomy classes at my own high school. I've had a burn like this before and I don't think you want to receive a call from my father when Bella is taken to the hospital because of an infection that you were supposed to prevent!" Edward crossed his arms, standing his own ground. I almost smiled at him, but stopped myself, knowing that I would only look stupid if I did.

"I'm the nurse here. Don't tell me how to do my job." She grumbled and Edward scoffed openly at her. He was not happy at all.

"Just leave it, Edward. I can get it cleaned when I go home." I half lied to him. I was definitely going to need to redo it, and probably take some pain pills, but I wasn't sure who was going to do it for me.

"This is ridiculous. Don't think I won't be filing a complaint." Edward told the nurse who blew him off, not taking him as any form of a threat.

When the nurse finished roughly wrapping my wrist, Edward escorted me back out of the office, shooting the nurse daggers with his eyes the entire way. As soon as we were back in the hallway, out of her ear-shot, Edward let out a frustrated grumble. I chuckled and bumped my shoulder into his, shooting him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you for helping me. You didn't have to stay, you know."

"I wanted to." He sighed. "Besides, I wasn't going to leave you alone with that nut bag."

"She was kind of nutty, wasn't she?" I laughed and he nodded.

"This evening, I'll come over and wrap your arm for you, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Thanks…I was wondering how I would be able to do it. It's my first night alone in that house." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I'm still not thrilled. Especially since you're living alone again, only minus all of the security and people around." He whispered, his voice sad. I shook my head at him.

"I'll be fine. I've got you on speed dial."

The rest of the school day went entirely too fast. I felt like I was never actually there, but rather my body was going from class to class while my brain wandered off to faraway places. At the end of the day, I met Edward out in the parking lot and we drove back to my new house, the one that I was in the process of moving into.

It wasn't a penthouse, like our other place, but instead a large house. There were way too many bedrooms and extra places for furniture that nobody was going to use, but they were going to pay for anyway. Edward did a security check of his own, making sure that all of the windows locked, were sturdy, and that every door could thoroughly lock. I should have been annoyed by his overly caring attitude, but it was impossible to stay mad at him when he was simply showing me that he cared.

We went back to the kitchen and grabbed my bag, where I kept my bandaging supplies. I grabbed them and told Edward to follow me, not really wanting to get stuff on Renee's new counters. I knew that she would notice and decided to keep the house as spotless as possible for her return. Edward followed me, not asking questions.

"This is my room." I told him, leading him in. I figured that it wouldn't matter since we had both slept in his bed before. He looked around, taking in the dark beige and brown walls. The carpet was a weird gray color, but plush like a new sweater. There was a set of French doors that lead to the deck, which lead to the backyard, which was almost completely taken up by a pool.

"It's pretty…but a bit bland." He commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It would be a pain in the ass to paint though." I explained, looking up at the chandelier and grimacing. There was a mirror on the ceiling. Not exactly something that I was comfortable with, my own room or not.

"Um…did they have that put up there?" He laughed nervously and I nodded.

"Renee knows no boundaries." I pulled my things out of my bag. "Ignore it."

"Will do." He grinned and sat down beside me, taking everything from me. I let him clean and rebandaged it for me. When he finished, he put everything away for me and then kissed the back of my hand. I sighed at the relief of wearing the correct gauze and antiseptic. "Feel better?"

"_Much_." I scooted over and leaned against him. I began to think about the school day and a few questions slipped into my mind. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Always." He reached around and placed his hand on my side, rubbing it comfortingly. I snuggled into his hold, embellishing in the warmth that I felt while he was holding me. I didn't want him to let go.

"I was talking to Mrs. Salazar today…and she mentioned something that made me curious." I told him and he didn't say anything, letting me finish with my question. "I don't know if this is too personal, or anything, but she said that you always wanted to be a doctor in high school…and that she was genuinely surprised to run into you as a teacher."

"Oh." He breathed and I looked up at him, resting my chin on his bicep.

"You don't have to answer. It's kind of random."

"No. I don't mind." He frowned, clearly thinking. "You see, when I started pre-med, I tutored a lot of people. It got to the point where I was doing more tutoring than working, and I liked it. I was told that I should give teaching a shot…so I did. And I finished all four years and started at PAP…although I wish I had continued with medicine instead…I'm happy that I chose to teach."

"Why? Are you going to continue with medicine instead?" I asked and he frowned.

"I don't know if I am or not…but I'm happy that I got off track because there's no way that I would have met you otherwise." He pinched my side playfully and I laughed, hugging him.

"I'm happy that you got off track too." I whispered, kissing his arm.

"I have dinner with my parents tonight, otherwise I'd stay a while. Are you okay here?" He asked me, standing up. I sighed, stood, and followed him to the door. I definitely wasn't going to keep him from his parents.

"Tell Esme that I said hi. Carlisle too." I told him, reaching for the door handle. He nodded, his eyes trained on mine. I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and sat there. He leaned in and kissed me.

It was different than our first kiss. Edward was much gentler, and sweeter. It wasn't as urgent and new to me. I relaxed into his arms and let him hold me close, savoring in the moment. It was a goodbye kiss. When the kiss began to slow, Edward gave me a few, shorter kisses before continuing to give me quick pecks on each cheek, my forehead, nose, and then all over my face. I laughed, cringing away when he used his hands to tickle my sides.

"Edward!" I gasped, bouncing away. He chuckled and placed one lingering kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him, feeling more awake than ever. "Thank you."

"You're making it incredibly hard to leave right now, you know." He ran his hands up my sides and onto my shoulders. "But Esme will kill me if I'm later than I'm already going to be. So text me."

"I will." I waived at him as he walked out the door. As soon as the glass closed between us, I spoke without thinking. He couldn't hear me though, so it didn't matter. "I love you."

As soon as his Volvo was out of sight, I went back inside and tried to relax for the evening.

The rest of the week went more smoothly than Monday did. In the blink of an eye, it was Thursday evening and I was kissing Edward goodbye after he made sure my arm was ready to be bandage free. I wasn't ready to let him go, but I had to clean up because Friday was Parent Night and Renee was going to meet me there.

"I'll miss you so much this weekend." I told him and he nodded.

"Just stay safe and call me when you can." He told me, kissing me one last time on the lips. "You and I are going to go out to dinner the weekend after Thanksgiving, okay?"

"You mean…like a date?" I waggled my eyebrows at him and he nodded, grinning.

"Yes. Exactly like a date." He told me and I smiled.

"That sounds great. Where are we going to go?"

"I'm not telling you. It's going to be a surprise!" He laughed and kissed me on the lips again, surprising me. It was after eight at night and he had to go. "Be good and sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I called as he walked out the door. He just laughed and climbed into his car, and then drove away. I turned to lean up against the door, wishing that I didn't have to say goodbye to him every night. It wasn't fair.

I walked back to my room, shutting off lights as I did, and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top for bed. I was happy that the week was almost over, but not overly-thrilled about my mother's looming visit. I was exhausted, as I had spent the evening practicing on my piano with Edward. He and Charlie moved it in that evening and we spent several hours just playing together. I had his lullaby stuck in my head as I laid down and went to sleep.

The sound of a loud crash woke me up instantly. I felt as though I hadn't slept more than a blink. I rolled over and glanced at my alarm clock, proving that I had actually been asleep for more than three hours. It was after two and the moon was casting a light glow into my room. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard another noise again, only closer. I sat up straight, my mind waking up quickly.

My heart was pounding as I listened to footsteps making their way down the hall. In attempt to stay quiet, I rolled out of the bed and grabbed my phone. With my eyes on the door, I backed up to the door that led out to my deck. When my hand made contact with the door handle, my bedroom door slammed open and a man was standing there. I let out an unintelligible cry and yanked at the handle, trying to get it to unlock with only one available hand. I was out of luck, as the stranger crossed the room much quicker than I could get out.

"Please, take whatever you want!" I cried and he just laughed at me. When he got close enough, I realized that he wasn't wearing a mask, but rather just had very dark skin, making it harder for me to find him in the dark.

"Oh, I'll take whatever I want." His voice was eerily smooth as he closed in on me.

"I promise not to call the police. Just leave me alone." I pleaded as he grabbed my wrist, his rough hand probably re-bruising the area that Jane had bruised Monday. "Please!"

He didn't listen and instead of panicking right away, I did what I was taught and twisted my hand and yanked back, forcing him to release his hold. He looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise, before he reached out and grabbed my other hand. I tried again, only this time he was expecting it and twisted my arm around the other way. I let out a cry and tried to shove him. I didn't want him to see the phone in my other hand, so I didn't use it.

"Let go!"

He didn't. The man grabbed me and pulled me to my bed. I fought him off as best as I could while unlocking my phone with one hand. I pressed random buttons until it vibrated, signaling that it was ringing on the other end. The stranger shoved me backwards so that I hit the mattress roughly. I screamed at him and violently kicked my legs.

"Hello?" I heard Edward's groggy voice at the other end of the call, but my frantic kicking kept the intruder from hearing him.

"Help me!" I cried loudly. "Get off of me!"

"Bella?" He shouted this time and the attacker stopped, looking at me with confusion. His eyes trailed down to where my phone was lit up at my side.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, knocking the phone to the floor. He didn't hang up though.

"Help! Get off of me!" I repeated, shoving him in the chest. He was much bigger and stronger, and his weight was too much for me to even move. "Please! Somebody help me!"

"Nobody can help you now!" He hissed and I cried loudly. He had dropped himself onto me so that I couldn't move. My breathing was quick and short, due to the pressure that he was putting on my lungs and the tears that were streaming down my face. I was too panicked to catch my breath and calm down.

"I didn't do anything. Why are you doing this?" I begged him, hoping that he would find reason. He reached down and began to tug at the hem of my shirt. My squirming and his fight to hold me down is what made it next to impossible for him to undress either one of us.

"Sit still, you little shit!" He ordered, pressing his hand roughly into my chest, holding me down with bruising force. I coughed in reaction to the brute force, trying to twist my body so that his hand would slide off. He shook me roughly and I cried, my head jerking back painfully. While I was recovering from the jolt, he jerked my tank top down, tearing it a bit in the process.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh, I'm gonna-" He began talking and just as his attention got side-tracked, I shoved my hand in his face, smashing his nose into his skull. My strength wasn't that powerful, but it was enough to make him bounce back and cry from the pain. I kicked my legs and rolled away from him, landing on my carpet with a thud. "You'll pay for that, you piece of shit!"

I didn't answer him, but rather ran straight to the door. I made sure to slam it shut behind me as I ran as far away from him as I could. I found myself in the kitchen, were I grabbed the house phone and went to hide behind the island. It wasn't the greatest hiding place, but I couldn't get to the door without him hearing me. He was stumbling around the living room, calling for me.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The operator answered.

"I live at," I spoke softly, reading off my address. The woman got it. "There's a man in my house and I think he's going to kill me…among other things." I glanced around the side and saw him checking behind the walls. He was getting closer. "I need help!"

"It looks like we've already got a unit heading to your address, Miss. They should arrive shortly." She spoke reassuringly and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to slow my breathing. I didn't want him to hear me, but holding my breath and then breathing loudly wasn't helping me stay quiet. I was about to ask the woman where they were when the line went dead.

"Lovely." I whispered so quietly that I couldn't really hear myself. I gently the phone down and curling myself into a tighter ball.

"I know you're in here!" The man shouted and I cringed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I could hear his loud footsteps approaching. I knew that sitting there wouldn't do me any good and that running was worth the try. I slowly rolled so that I was on my feet, but crouched down. When he got so close that I could see his shoes, I stood and ran. He shouted after me and ran the other way, trying to corner me. I could finally hear sirens in the background and felt relief flush through my system. I had a chance.

"You're dead meat!" He shouted and grabbed a knife from the knife-holder on my counter. I screamed and tried to make it to the front door.

"If you kill me, you're dead!" I told him, panting as I ran towards the stairs. "My dad will kill you before you even leave this house!"

"Please!" He beat me to them and then officially had me cornered. He was backing me up towards the wall, taking each step slowly. He knew that he wasn't going to escape, due to the sirens that were blaring up my street, so he took his sweet time.

He was holding the knife threateningly towards me. I swallowed thickly, unable to hear much over the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. He was up against me again, his filthy breath blowing over my face as he pulled his arm back, ready to plunge the weapon into my stomach and end things for both of us. I was much shorter than him, my head barely lining up with his chest, so I could see through the spot where his arm would rest against his side.

When I saw my father and his deputy running up the back steps and pulling the door open, my eyes grew even wider from surprise. I didn't question who they got to Port Angeles so quickly, but rather questioned how they planned on getting me out of my current predicament. When Charlie held his gun up, pointing it at the back of the intruder's head, walking quickly so that he was standing less than ten feet from us, I realized that he was going to kill him.

"Put the knife down!" Charlie shouted and the man froze, keeping his arm ready.

His eyes were glued on me, where I was weakly crouched below him. The blank, cold anger that flowed from him and his dark eyes proved to me that he didn't give a shit about anyone's lives and that he was there to kill. He yanked his arm back quickly then, catching me by surprise. I closed my eyes tightly and was shocked when I wasn't stabbed. Instead, several loud pops ran through the air and his body went limp, dropping in front of me. I collapsed at the sudden rush of cool air that hit me when he disappeared, and let out a cry when I registered his blood that had splattered all over my face and clothes.

"Oh my God…" I breathed shakily, looking at my arms. It was dark in the room, but I could see the thick, dark fluid that stained my arms. My eyes trailed up and towards the man that was then lying dead in front of me. His eyes were wide open, even emptier than they had been before. My breathing picked up, causing me to nearly hyperventilate.

"Bells…" I heard my dad's voice and my head switched up. I looked at him as he gently sat his gun on the floor and began walking towards me. He kept his hands in the air as though he were the criminal in our situation. "It's going to be okay…you're going to be just fine."

"Dad…" I gasped, fighting for more air in my lungs. They were burning painfully and my vision was growing fuzzy around the edges. "Dad…"

"I'm right here, baby. I've got you." He knelt down beside me and looked over me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-not really." I looked up, meeting his worried brown eyes. They were wide and appeared to be terrified.

"Come here, Kid!" he sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I broke out into chest-ripping sobs. He just shushed me and rocked us both back and forth. When people walked in, a few minutes later, to take the body, he turned my head away and made sure that I wasn't looking at them.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I breathed through my hiccupping sobs and looked up at him.

"Edward called me while he was on the phone with you. He said that he thought someone was in your house and that you sounded distressed." He sighed, running his hand through my knotted hair. "I left and drove immediately. I don't think I've ever driven so fast."

"Where is Edward?" I asked him and he glanced up, towards the open door.

"I'm sure he's outside. The police don't let anyone without a badge inside." Charlie explained and I nodded, wiping at my face. The sight of the intruder's blood smeared across my hand didn't make me feel better. My stomach rolled sickeningly and I looked away.

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes." He stood and helped me to my feet.

I was shaky, my legs as loose as jelly, but I continued walking for Edward. I just needed to see him and hear his voice and feel him. We got outside and I saw Edward pacing frantically outside of the tape. He looked up, as if someone had told him I was there, and ran past the officer that had been standing in front of him. I let go of my dad and ran for him, jumping hurriedly into his arms.

"Shh, I've got you." He pulled me up, lifting my feet completely off of the ground and letting me rest on his chest, my head on his shoulder like a baby's. "I'm here."

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you." I sobbed, gripping him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"It's his blood…I'm fine. I'm just fine." I panted, tucking my face into the crook of his neck, between his jaw and shoulder.

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you at all?" He asked, leaning back and eyeing my torn shirt cautiously. I shook my head.

"He tried…but I used my super-self-defense to deflect him." I spoke lightly, wanting to calm Edward down. I could feel his heart pounding against my own. "I'm fine now."

"I'm done." He sighed. "We're done. I don't care if I have to kidnap you myself. You're not living alone anymore. I can't do this. It's stupid." He pulled me back to his chest. My legs felt heavy and I pulled my legs up so that they were wrapped tightly around his waist. "We're going to fight tooth and nail to get you living with your father. This is bullshit."

"Don't worry. Just be happy that I was able to call you so quickly." I spoke shakily into his skin.

"I am." He reassured me, rocking us back and forth softly.

"Bella, the paramedics need to check you out." Charlie appeared and Edward unsteadily maneuvered me so that I was resting in his arms bridal style. Edward nodded and whispered something to Charlie before carrying me over to the ambulance and setting me on a gurney. I held my hand out and Edward took it into his.

"Your hand…" Edward frowned at my bruised knuckles.

"That's where I punched him." I explained and Edward's goofy grin suddenly appeared.

"That's my girl!" He rubbed my hand softly.

"You really stood up for yourself, huh?" Charlie examined my hand and I nodded proudly. My neck ached a bit from when the guy shook me roughly, and my chest ached roughly from where he held me down, but other than that and my twisted arm, I was fine.

"Bella Swan, you're the strongest person I know." Edward shook his head, running his fingers through my messy hair.

"This is going to need a brace." A paramedic told us after looking at my swelling wrist. I sighed. I had just gotten out of the bandages from burning it. "We'll transport you guys to the hospital."

"Good. I'm calling my parents." Edward pulled his phone out and climbed into the ambulance with me.

"I'm following behind you guys, okay, Bella?" Charlie asked me and I nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, Dad, are you still at the hospital?" He asked and Carlisle's voice sounded tired on the other end. "Well, don't leave just yet. Bella and I are on our way over…" Edward seemed to grimace as Carlisle scolded him on the other end. He glanced at me, and sighed softly, his eyes still hooked on mine as he spoke on the phone. "Somebody broke into her house, Dad. No, they tried to murder her. I don't know_. I don't know_." He leaned forward and kissed my clean hand. The other had the intruder's blood smeared all over it. "She's okay. He twisted her wrist, but she packed a punch."

"He was going to stab me." I spoke shakily and Edward's brows raised. "When Charlie shot him…he had me cornered and was just about to stab me."

"He's gone now," Edward spoke to me, holding the phone away from his face. He pulled it back. "Yes, I'm with her, Dad." He hanged up. "He was worried about both of us. He was afraid that I had tried to stop the guy on my own."

"Is he at the hospital? Is it necessary to keep him there?" I asked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, my dad was leaving. But, oddly enough, he was the one who said that he was staying when he found out that you were hurt." Edward explained. "He cares about you, Bella. He just doesn't want us getting into trouble. That's all."

We pulled up to the hospital and people rushed out to us. I was growing exhausted, but woke up a bit when Carlisle and Esme appeared over me. Edward kept my hand in his as they transported me to a cot in the ER. Esme was checking me over and Carlisle was assessing my hand, both of them glancing worriedly at my face. I tried to give them my most reassuring face, but there was only so much happiness that one could project after everything that had happened.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Esme handed me a paper cup of water.

"Tired…" I yawned. I could have fallen asleep, despite the throbbing in my wrist.

"I'm sure you are." She rubbed my shoulder gently. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I _want_ to sleep." I whispered.

"You can sleep for a while, Bella." Carlisle told me, taking my good hand and squeezing it. "I'll wake you up when it's time to get cleaned up."

"What about school?" I asked, glancing at Edward.

"We're not going today. We'll go to parent night tonight, because I have to be there, but there's no way that you'll be ready for class in the morning."

"I'd argue, but I'm too sleepy." I grinned at him and he rolled his green eyes back at me.

"Just get your rest." He whispered, yawning back.

"You're tired too." I stated then, reaching up to run my hand over his jaw. His five o'clock shadow had grown out more and the bags under his eyes were darkening. It was obvious that he was completely exhausted from stress and worrying. I let go and used my hand to help me scoot over and then pat the open spot beside me. "Lay down with me."

"Bella, no, your arm…"

"Is over here." I nodded towards the hand that Carlisle was icing. "Lay down with me."

"I…okay." He climbed into the bed with me, awkwardly scooting around until he was in a comfortable position. I lifted my head, letting him place his arm under my neck. Esme closed the curtain around our area and continued to wipe the blood off of my face and shoulders with warm water. Edward began humming my lullaby into my hair, helping me succumb to the deep sleep that I had been fighting.

"What are they doing?" I recognized my father's voice then, and my eyes fluttered a bit. He was standing beside Esme, his face a bit red.

"Shh! They're sleeping!" She shushed him, nudging his arm. "Bella wouldn't sleep without him."

"Doesn't mean he had to climb into bed with her!" He argued and Esme sighed, shaking her head.

"Just let them be, Charlie. I'm keeping an eye on them." Carlisle interrupted and Charlie seemed to take his words a bit better than he did Esme's. Probably because Carlisle was as apprehensive about the situation as he was. I let my eyes slip closed then, and naturally snuggled myself into Edward's embrace.

When my eyes opened again, the room was bright and I was alone in the cot. I stretched, feeling sore in places that I wasn't used to, and looked around in a daze. Esme was out of her scrubs and dressed in a pair of slacks and a green top. She was talking to my father, who was dressed up. Edward and Carlisle were nowhere to be seen. She glanced at me and her eyes widened when she realized that I was awake.

"Oh! Good afternoon!" She greeted me and my eyes widened.

"Afternoon?"

"Yes, it's after two, I'm afraid. You had a long night, so we were letting you rest."

"Jeez, I slept the day away." I muttered, sitting up. I noticed then that I was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a new t-shirt. I was in a totally different room as well. "Um…"

"When Edward got up, Carlisle and I had you moved to a more private area. I changed you…your clothes were kind of a mess." She told me and I nodded. I trusted her enough to be okay with that explanation.

"Um, where did Edward go?"

"He's at the school preparing for tonight. He's going to come home and change in a bit, and pick us up."

"I'll be driving you." Charlie told me and I nodded slowly, taking all of the information in. "Edward said that you should be there, otherwise I'd just keep you home."

"If you insist." I sat up, looking at my wrist. It was wrapped in black brace. The sight of the thing made me cringe. "Did all of that really happen last night?"

"Unfortunately." Charlie grumbled, walking over with his arms open. I was surprised by how open he was being with his emotions. He wasn't typically a hugger. "Sorry, I'm probably driving you crazy," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. "But I almost lost you again last night, Kid, and I'm not willing to do that again."

"I understand." I told him. "But I'm okay."

"And I called my attorney. I think we've had enough to prove that you'd be safer under my roof."

"You really think so?" I smiled widely, excitement filling me. He nodded.

"We can't keep doing this. Not only are your hospital bills off the wall, but your safety is constantly at question. I'm not okay with that." He rubbed my back and I smiled happily.

"I would love to live with you." I patted his back.

"Are you ready to go home? You're going home with me so that your father can finish his shift." Esme told me, standing patiently on the other side of the bed. "I bought you an outfit for tonight too."

"Yeah." I sighed. She took my hand and helped me down from the bed.

"Charlie already signed you out." She told me and I smiled at my dad.

"Thank you. I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll see you then. I love you." He hugged me, kissed the top of my head, and then let Esme and I go. He apparently parked out back.

"How are _you_ feeling?" She asked me as she handed me a coat. I put it on, careful of my wrist, and then walked with her. She reached out and kept her arm securely around my shoulders as we made our way to her car. "Hmmm?"

"Well, the brace made my arm stop hurting and my hand's bruise is almost gone." I told her as we approached her Mercedes. She unlocked it and opened my door for me. I waited patiently as she walked around and got in on the driver's side.

"As nice as it is to hear that, I meant you. I meant _emotionally_." She told me, starting the car and turning on the heat. The air had grown much colder throughout November. I had been in so much shock the night before that I didn't notice the freezing winds.

"Oh…well…I'm okay, I guess." My brow came together as I tried to figure out just how I felt. My mind hadn't wrapped around everything that happened to me.

"Are you sure? There's nothing you want to talk about?" She asked as we pulled onto the highway and began driving back to Forks.

"I'm pretty sure." I nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about is seeing Renee tonight."

"You and your mom aren't very close." She stated and I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed. "She doesn't really care about me. It's all one big social climb for her. I was just something that held her back a few years."

"You know that's not true, though, right?" Esme glanced at me and I shrugged. "Bella, Bella, Bella…I doubt Edward has told you this, but I always wanted lots and lots of children."

"You did?" I asked, feeling confused. She nodded.

"But when I was twenty-two, Edward was one, I was diagnosed with a form of ovarian cancer. We had to have my reproductive organs removed to prevent it from spreading." She told me and I gasped, looking at her with wide eyes. "We wouldn't have caught it so early, had I not spent so much time trying to get pregnant and failing."

"That's awful…"

"It depends on how you look at it." She whispered. "I'm more grateful for my beautiful son, and any other child who I work with, while at the same time, it's rough knowing that I couldn't give Carlisle all of the babies that he wanted."

"You should have adopted."

"The agencies liked our money, but they weren't fond of our hours." She gave me a sad smile. "I didn't tell you that story to get your pity, Bella. I'm very happy with my life and my family."

"Oh…well…that's good then." I told her, feeling slightly lost.

"I told you that story so that you would understand why I don't mind doing so much for you." She answered my unasked questions, her green eyes serious. "I love you like a daughter, Bella. We always worried about Edward…he didn't really bring any girls home or talk about them. He was very much a loner and a bit of a hermit growing up.

"I know I'm a tiny bit biased, but I'm completely aware of how gorgeous my son is. He's very talented too. And smart. It never made sense to me…I couldn't figure out why he didn't date more than one girl who Carlisle asked him to go out with, once, in high school. I would have thought that he was gay, had ne not shown just as much disinterest in men as well." She chuckled and I laughed a bit. "But now I know why. He was waiting for the right one. My son has never been one to make sudden, last minute choices. But he did make one, when he was nineteen, and that was to become a teacher. I didn't get that one either. I was so sure he'd follow in my footsteps.

"I had hoped that his rapid, random change of mind would lead to a more spontaneous boy. That maybe he'd get out there a bit more from then on. But he didn't. He simply went to school for less time and became a teacher. A very inverted teacher." She glanced at me. "But then he met you, and everything got turned upside down. Edward was never looking for a girl to date, Bella. He was always looking for you."

"You think?" I asked and she nodded, smiling.

"I won't be surprised if you two come home with a ring on your finger in the next year." She told me and I felt my face grow hot with a blush.

"Esme, that's silly."

"It's not. You're all he talks about. He worries about you and thinks about you. I can't see my son with anybody else. Ever."

"I'm sorry." I frowned and she laughed darkly.

"Bella, you've misunderstood. I couldn't have chosen a better girl for him if I had created her myself." She reached over and squeezed my hand before going back and grabbing the wheel. We were pulling into the outskirts of Forks. "I hope to someday call you my daughter, because I look at you as my own just as I do Edward."

"I'm honored, Esme. Your approval means more to me than you know."

"You're a good girl, Bella." She smiled at me and I shook my head.

"I just want you to know…I love you like a mother as well. Charlie looks out for me, but I've never had a mom."

We pulled into her driveway and she helped me inside. I was surprised to find Carlisle standing there in pajama pants and a v-neck shirt. He was drinking from a mug of coffee, and looking at us with caring eyes as I removed my coat and boots. Esme walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She said something about making a trip to the bathroom, leaving the two of us alone in the living room. It was a bit awkward.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should sit down." He spoke after a beat of silence, the doctor in him seeming to take over.

"I'm fine." I murmured, cocking my head to the side. "Thank you for staying late last night. You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with another doctor."

"I stayed because I wanted to, Bella." He looked perplexed and I shrugged, crossing my arms. "I was worried about you…when Edward said that you had been attacked…I was…worried."

"I thought you stayed because of Edward." I admitted, still half believing that.

"That's ridiculous, Bella." He gestured for me to sit down with him as he turned to the couch. I slowly approached and took a seat. When I sat down, he turned to face me with serious eyes. "I know I've been hard on you two, but I'm only looking out for you guys. I care about you and when I thought that you were hurt, I stayed because I needed to know that you were going to be okay. Family of Edward and Esme's is family of mine. End of story."

"I just feel like I'm intruding when I'm around you…like you don't want me there." I confessed, feeling completely exposed. I had never once considered confronting Carlisle about the awkwardness between us. I always thought that it was one of those things that I was just going to have to live with. Certainly not everyone had to love me.

"Well, that's not true." He sighed. "Really, Bella. You're probably the smartest eighteen-year-old I've ever met. You've also somehow managed to steal the heart of my very introverted son. I didn't think anyone would catch his attention for a while. But you did it."

"Edward's the only person who's ever reached out to me, you know." I told him, wondering if he even knew anything about me. "Charlie has always been busy with work, Sue, and Clara. Renee's never been there for me. I've attended over sixteen schools since kindergarten and I haven't made a single friend. But Edward reached out to me once and he hasn't let go since. I'm not going to just let him go, Carlisle."

"You shouldn't have to." He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that Edward had picked up from him, and his eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I've been terribly rude to both of you. Will you accept my apology?"

"There's nothing to forgive." I whispered honestly and he looked at me, his eyes really looking at me.

"You mean that…you're a good girl, Bella. I know it's late…but I'm happy my son has you." He held out his hand and I took it, ready to shake it. Instead of that, Carlisle pulled me into a hug. "Your mother is a fool for not appreciating you."

"Will you two be okay while I fill out some paperwork?" Esme appeared in the doorway, her eyes sparkling as she took the scene in. I wondered how long she'd been standing there, watching us interact with each other.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded, reaching over to pick up the remote. Esme disappeared and he turned to me. "How about a movie?"

"A movie sounds great." I agreed, smiling at him. He turned on the TV and found something for us to watch.

A few hours later, Carlisle went upstairs to get dressed and Esme led me to the bathroom to help get me ready. We washed my hair, and while it dried, I got dressed. The dress she had bought was dark navy-blue, a bit flowy, and bunched at the waist. It had small off-white polka-dots covering it. She did my makeup in a darker, night look. I slipped on a pair of navy-blue tights and off-white flats while she blew my hair dry. I watched, in the mirror, as she pulled my hair into a soft, curly half-ponytail. She tied a white ribbon into it and patted my shoulder supportively.

"You look lovely. Picture perfect." She smiled brushing my hair behind my shoulders. I watched as she frowned in the mirror before walking over to the box on the counter and pulling it open. "You're missing something."

"And that is?"

"Pearls!" She exclaimed, pulling a string of them from the box. She placed them on the counter and then pulled out some matching earrings.

"Oh, I can't wear those, Esme! What if I ruin them?" I gasped as she wrapped them around my neck, letting them hang in two strands, one a bit longer than the other. She then stuck the earrings in, ignoring my complaints as she did so. I watched as she stepped back and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Now you're perfect!" She giggled and I sighed, reminding her that I wasn't exactly the safest person. "Please, Bella. I trust you."

"If you say so." I stood, and brushed out the dress. It reached mid-thigh, but the tights kept it from being too inappropriate.

When I walked downstairs, Edward was in his work uniform, only with a nicer tie. My father and Carlisle stood beside him, the three of them chatting quietly. Esme, who had been wearing a simple, knee-length black dress and heels, walked alongside me and linked our arms together. I noticed that Edward had tidied his hair a bit, making him appear slightly older. I was all but drooling over him. Both he and Charlie's eyes were glued on me. Esme let go of me and went to greet her husband. Charlie and Carlisle were both dressed in nice pants and button-down shirts.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miss Swan." Edward held out his hand. I grinned and blushed, slipping mine into it. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckle.

"Alright, you can quit your drooling." Charlie glanced between us, openly grimacing at us. "You look great, Bells."

"I could say the same to you, Dad! You look very handsome." I laughed and hugged my dad, making him blush with me. "Where's Sue and Clara?"

"Right here!" Sue walked out of the bathroom with Clara on her hip. She was wearing a dark green button-down shirt and pencil skirt. She had chosen to wear flats along with me. Clara was wearing a purple dress and white tights, and her black Mary-Janes. She giggled and held her arms out to me at the sight of me.

"Hey Clara! You look very pretty!" I exclaimed, pulling her into my arms. She hugged me tightly and giggled. I noticed that she was glancing to the side and wasn't surprised to see Edward standing there, his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked on her. He adored her as much as she did him.

"Ed'ard!" She pointed at him and I nodded. She then held her arms out, in his direction, and flexed her hands. That usually meant that she wanted to be held by whoever she was doing it to. Edward walked over and pulled her onto his waist.

"You look simply stunning, like a princess!" He whispered and her jaw dropped. Everyone laughed.

"I keep wondering when her awkward phase is going to start." I laughed, looking at her long, dark curls. "She's always been perfect looking."

"If she continues to look like you, then she'll probably never have one." He shrugged and she tucked her face into his chest. I could see the blush that covered her olive-toned skin. She looked adorable and completely smitten with Edward.

She wasn't the only one.

"We should get to the school." Esme glanced at her watch. "You can't be late."

"Of course." Edward didn't set Clara down, but instead put his hand on the small of my back, leading me out to the garage.

All of the cars were parked out there and everyone split up to get into their own. Edward kissed the top of Clara's head, passed her to me, and then walked over to his car. I sat Clara in her car seat and climbed in beside her. Sue and Charlie were already up front, starting the car and getting ready to drive to the school.

"Ed'ard is very cute." Clara stated as I finished buckling her in.

"Oh, you think so?" I asked her and she grinned, flashing me her pearly white teeth.

"Don't you?" She answered with a question and I narrowed my eyes at her. She was a very sneaky child.

"Of course." I whispered and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "He's very handsome."

Her eyes widened and shined as we pulled onto the road, following the Cullens.

"Are you gonna' marry Ed'ard, Bella?" She asked me and Sue snorted up front. I narrowed my eyes at her before turning back to her overly curious child.

"That's kind of out of the question right now." I shrugged and she shrugged back, not really understanding my response.

When we arrived at the school, I hugged my dad before meeting the team at the row of seats that they had taken over. It was parent night for all of the fall sports. That included football, boys' soccer, girls' lacrosse, girls' volleyball, and girls' golf. And then cross country. Edward, of course, had volunteered for us to go last, meaning we had to sit through all of the other teams. I had a little staring contest with Edward while I waited. He was standing with the other coaches, outshining them in every way.

Renee walked in right as the golf team finished and walked back to their seats. She had pulled my attention from Edward, and his eyes followed my gaze, cocking his head to the side at the sight of her. He probably saw the resemblance. Her hair was a lot like mine, and her smile was identical. I was suddenly thankful for Charlie's eyes and facial structure. I wasn't sure that I could have handled looking at my mom in the mirror every day. Her eyes were glued on her phone as she walked in and sat down, unknowingly, beside the Cullens. Edward turned to face me with his eyebrows raised. I shook my head, not liking where things were going.

"To accept the final awards of the night, I would like to introduce the girls cross country team!" Mr. Volturi, the principal, announced from the middle of the room. The only thing he had in common with his daughter, was his beady, blue eyes. His nose was similar to a bird's beak and his hair was long, and black. "Let's give a _warm_ welcome to the coach, Mr. Edward Cullen!"

"Hello, everyone." He took the microphone and turned to face the crowd. "I would like to, before I start, make a thank you to the team and their parents. This is not only my first year teaching, but my first year coaching, and I couldn't have asked for a better team to start with." Everyone clapped softly.

I listened as he introduced the team. Angela Weber was the only person with a last name starting with a letter after S, so I wasn't going to be the last person sitting down. He was introducing their parents along with them, having their parents stand up for a moment with them.

"Daughter of Charles Swan and Renee Dwyer, is the lovely Bella Swan." Edward introduced me, his eyes finding mine as I stood up. I watched as Charlie, Sue, Clara, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, but not Phil, stood up. My face heated with a blush as they clapped for a moment. "You all may have a seat, it's time to hand out awards."

I sat both awkwardly and patiently as Edward handed out awards to everyone. I was excited for Angela when she got most-improved. Everyone else had gotten an award at that point, and most-improved was typically the last one to go, since people considered it least valuable. I didn't consider it invaluable with how much she actually improved. When she sat down, I held out my hand for a high five, which she gladly gave me.

"And now, last but never least, we have to give out our award for Most Valuable Player!" He spoke and I looked at Angela. I knew that she deserved that award, having worked the hardest to just attend the same school as us.

"The team took a vote and our MVP is…Bella Swan." He said and I felt my eyes widen. Angela urged me to stand up. I walked over to him. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue were all standing and clapping wildly. My face burned and I knew that I had to look like a firetruck as I walked up to Edward.

"Congrats, Bella." He handed me my certificate and a medal, and then shook my hand. Esme and Carlisle walked down with a camera, Charlie and Sue on their tail, and took pictures of us together, and then me alone.

"Wait!" I laughed, handing Charlie my certificate. Renee was then slowly making her way towards us. I walked over and pulled a bouquet of flowers from under a table and walked back over. The rest of the team walked over and stood beside me. "The team would like to think its amazing coach for such a great season. I know that personally, I wouldn't have accomplished half as much as I did this year without you, Mr. Cullen!"

"Awe, Bella." He laughed, wrapping an arm around me and accepting the flowers. I hugged him back, not letting it linger before pulling away.

"Sorry, flowers are kind of girly but I wasn't sure what to give you." I laughed and he shook his head.

"They're perfect." He chuckled and quickly hugged some of the other girls. "Thank you to all of you for giving me such a great season."

"And these are for you, Bella." Sue pulled some roses from behind her back. "Mr. Cullen told us last night that you were getting MVP! We're so proud!"

"Sue! Thank you!" I pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. I then hugged my dad and took the flowers.

"Good job, Isabella." Renee stated, not an ounce of pride in her voice.

"Thanks, Renee." I hugged her awkwardly before backing away.

The gym was emptying out at that point.

"Congrats, Bella. You did great this year." Carlisle hugged me, surprising me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Renee asked, glancing at her phone. I glanced at everyone around me and sighed. It was after dinnertime, so I knew that I wouldn't be going out at that point. I sighed and nodded before going around and hugging everyone, including Edward, one last time.

"Goodnight, Bells. Call me if you need anything. I'm real proud of you." Charlie told me, kissing my head. I thanked him before following Renee and Phil out the side doors, towards Phil's Mustang.

"So, I see that you didn't make State this year." Renee commented as I climbed into the backseat.

"Well, I was injured throughout most of the season…I was really close." I justified and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"You could have done better. Probably tried harder."

"I really did try my best." I argued as Phil peeled out of the lot. We sped past Edward's Volvo, where I got a short glimpse of his worried face. He knew it was us in the car, but he couldn't do anything about it.

They didn't say a word to me as we drove back to the house. I felt my stomach clench and roll at the sight of it. It looked the same as it had the day before, but somehow eerier. I wasn't sure that I was going to be able to handle the memories that waited for me in there. I slowly climbed out of the car and followed them inside. Renee didn't once acknowledge the fact that they had to have it carpeted again after the actual carpet was stained with some guy's blood. When we walked in the door, I had to close my eyes and silently walk to my room.

I ignored my messy sheets and trashed room as I changed into pajamas and climbed into the bed. My nerves were on the fritz, but I was exhausted and went to sleep anyway.

I was suddenly awake again, and not alone. I could hear someone in the room, but I couldn't see them. I let out a cry for help, but nobody heard me. Instead of just lying there, I climbed out of the bed and stumbled to my French doors. Renee and Phil were standing outside, the key in their hand, and just staring at me. I screamed at them, trying to get out. I could hear the intruder outside my door but couldn't get out this one. I turned around just as he appeared behind me, a bloody knife in my hand. I frowned, trying to figure out whose blood it was when my stomach tightened up. I looked down to see blood spreading through my shirt and dripping down my legs.

I screeched at the top of my lungs and sat up. I realized, while feeling my shirt in search for a wound, that I had been having a nightmare. I looked around my dark room and attempted to get a hold of myself, a fresh wave of sobs tearing through my chest.

I pulled my phone off of the charger, and without thinking, dialed Edward's number. He answered right away.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He sounded wide awake, surprising me.

"I just…he got me…I was…"

"Bella, breathe!" He hushed me and I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to contain myself. "What's going on?"

"I had…nightmare…he was here…I couldn't…they were outside…" I sobbed violently.

"Shh, don't cry, Bella." He sighed. "Don't cry."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too…I had a nightmare too…I was awake when you called, actually." He admitted, his voice shaking.

"I hate this." I sniffled and he began humming, helping me immensely.

"Just lay down, Bella. I'll sing you to sleep." He told me and I sighed, flopping backward, onto my bed. "I'll see you after thanksgiving."

"I'll see you…then…" I yawned, listening to his sweet voice. It comforted me almost immediately.

I fell asleep faster than I thought I would, to the sound of Edward singing to me. I wasn't sure if I actually heard him, because I was so out of it, but right as my eyes began to drift to sleep, I heard Edward murmur three words that I hadn't expected at all.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

**The chapters just keep getting longer and longer! I have exams tomorrow, so I'm gonna try and keep this short. I was determined to post before Monday. I have seventeen minutes until Monday, therefore, I win. Make sure to review. This chapter was almost 20,000 words! That's a whole lot of writing and next weekend is Spring Break, which will hopefully result in a couple of chapters. I'm getting a new computer Thursday, so, holla!**

_*Reviews are sweeter than that first 'I love you' from Edward Cullen._


	7. Chapter 7

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**PSA:**

_I've had several reviews in the last chapter that have brought this to my attention: this website is called Fan__**fiction**__. I'll say that again…_Fan**fiction**_. Fan, as in fandoms, and __**fiction**__, as in __**unreal**__. Teachers and students don't fall in love like this – maybe once every twenty years. And people don't get into dramatic accidents every two weeks. Both of those factors are what makes this __**FICTIONAL**__. Therefore, if you don't like how __**unrealistic**__ it is, you can go a) read the actual Twilight Saga because you don't like anything that gets away from that plot. Or, b) you can find fan-non-__**fiction**__, because I'm sure it exists and I'm sure it'll fit what you're looking for. End of rant._

_That is all. Please, read on. _

**Chapter 7**

_Famous Last Words._

"You look like you got hit by a bus." Renee chuckled as I dragged my exhausted body into the kitchen the next morning. She was seated at the island, the one that I hid behind a few nights before, and was picking away at a fruit salad.

"I'm sure I do." I muttered, walking to the fridge and yanking it open. The cool air hit me like a ton of bricks, making my eyes burn, but I continued to take my time finding a yogurt and juice anyway.

"You don't have to be grouchy." She muttered, nibbling on a piece of banana. I narrowed my eyes at her but chose not to comment back. I wasn't sure I could handle it or control my words. I knew that it wouldn't take much more than a nudge from her for me to attack, full-force.

"Good morning, Isabella." Phil walked in, already dressed for the day, in a t-shirt and dark-wash jeans. He was going to leave for work. "You should probably try to keep it down at night. You may not worry about those bags under your eyes, but Renee and I care about ours."

"I was having a _nightmare_…" I scoffed at him. I couldn't believe how ignorant he was.

"Well, if you want us home on Thanksgiving then you need to let us get our sleep. How else am I supposed to keep up with work?" He asked me, being completely serious. His eyes didn't once leave mine, making me want to bruise one of them. It wasn't as though I wanted them there for Thanksgiving anyway. I _wanted_ to go to Charlie's. He interrupted my thoughts, speaking to me as if my silence meant agreement. "I'm glad you understand."

"I don't really." I narrowed my eyes again but he ignored me and took my juice.

"You shouldn't be rude like that." My mother scolded me as I scooped my yogurt into a bowl. I didn't acknowledge her. I didn't feel like sitting through another one-sided argument. She, unsurprisingly, didn't notice my ignorance. "Phil and I are being very kind letting you live here and paying for your education…you should treat us like it."

"Letting me live with you?" I laughed, my voice shooting up an octave. She just stared blankly at me, my words not registering with her shallow brain. "You're forcing me to live here, so that you guys can keep one of your fancy titles! I would love to live with Charlie and go to Forks! I hate it here!"

"You're being overdramatic. Go get dressed. You can't sit around dressed like that all day." She waived her hand as if to shoo me away.

I left, wondering if she truly saw me as nothing more than a little pet of hers. I was fairly certain that, if she had one, the pet would get treated better. My mind was racing as I stormed out, my face burning with anger. Even when I told her what I thought, she wasn't actually listening enough to argue properly. It was utterly pointless. I made sure to slam my door a bit when I went into my room to hide out for the day.

I ended up spending the entire day in my room. I talked on the phone for a while, once with Edward and once with my father, and watched several movies. After sitting through each Harry Potter movie, I realized just how horribly unproductive I was being. I didn't want to prove to my mother that she could overpower me by ignoring me…I wanted to fight back and I wanted to show her up. I slid out of my bed, where I had sunken so far into the mattress that I feared I was going to turn into it, and quickly changed into a fresh set of pajamas.

I wasn't surprised when I walked into the living room and found Phil and Renee with a bottle of Vodka on the table. Neither of them were really drunk, but they were definitely tipsy. I walked in and stood where I was blocking the TV, an idea in mind. I knew exactly what I needed to do to prove my independence. Their dilated eyes fixated on me, both of them barely even seeing me. It was the perfect opportunity for me.

"You're in the way." Renee stated and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm going to make Thanksgiving dinner this year." I announced and her brow came together, her eyes rolling around lazily before landing on me again.

"If you think so…" She slurred and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm serious. I'm making dinner this year…for the three of us."

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of the way." Phil hissed and I sighed, walking out.

The next day, I didn't stop to bid them good morning as I got ready to go shopping. I was going to go buy all of the foods that I would need to make dinner on Thanksgiving, which was the next day. I cancelled with the usual woman that Renee had cook, on my own, and began making a shopping list the night before. I was going to go all out and make it the best dinner they'd ever eaten. Then they would know just what they were doing wrong. They would understand why I wanted to be a chef and why it made me so happy.

My plan was fool-proof.

I went and got in the car and drove to the nearest Target. I would have gone to Walmart, but not as many people went shopping at Target. It was easier to get around and get things done without the crowd. I was almost looking forward to the time alone and out of my creepy house. I was relieved when I walked into the cool store and was surrounded by open air and aisles.

The first thing I did was grabbed a cart. The store was empty enough that I could take my time and find one that wasn't squeaky or heavy. I set my purse in the top thing and slowly made my way to the first aisle – the wheat aisle. I stopped and grabbed what I needed. I was going to make stuffing and rolls for sure. I needed flour and some other things for the deserts I planned on baking. I smiled as I pushed the basket towards the canned foods.

As I turned the corner, the wheel on my kart caught on the floor and I suddenly turned towards the shelf. I knocked several cans off and onto the floor, where they rolled away.

"Seriously?" I hissed, backing up and allowing more to hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"It's just not your weekend, huh?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and was surprised to find Esme Cullen standing behind me. She was dressed in a green, knee-length dress and matching heels. Her hair was pulled back into a soft half-ponytail, her red-brown curls cascading around her heart-shaped face, framing it nicely. I smiled awkwardly, feeling out of place in my jeans and blue v-neck, long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Not really…" I frowned. "I'm happy to cook for Renee and Phil…but you know…I'd rather be at Dad's or something."

"You're cooking the meal? Renee isn't even helping?" She looked shocked. I wasn't the least bit shocked. I was actually just shocked that she was allowing me to cook and not just ordering take-out. That was her usual tradition.

"No. We usually don't even cook anything, but rather Renee orders from her favorite restaurant…which is usually Thai food." I cringed at the thought. I wasn't a huge fan of the food. It was a bit too spicy for me. Especially on Thanksgiving.

"That's…just…" She shook her head, seemingly unable to find the words. She didn't have to speak for me to understand.

"Don't worry about it. She's letting me cook this year, which is progress." I explained my reasoning.

"You're such a good girl." She patted my cheek appraisingly, her eyes showing a certain amount of impatience. I picked up two of the cans that I had knocked off.

"You're really the only person who thinks so." I retorted, continuing to pick up my mess. Esme followed my lead, gently returning the canned goods to their place on the shelves.

"I wish I could invite you to my house for the holiday." She sighed softly, watching as I put one of the last cans into my own cart. "You should be treated to the greatest feast, not forced to cook for your ungrateful parents."

"You are too kind. It's the thought that counts." I reminded her and she smiled, holding her arms open. I hugged her and then leaned back against my cart, wanting nothing more than to spend Thanksgiving with my second family, the Cullens.

"I need to get going." She frowned at her watch, seeming genuinely upset to leave. Her green eyes lifted and focused on me, a certain sadness hiding behind them. I forced a smile, hoping to ease her worries and let her go. "Promise you'll call if you need any help or anything at all, really."

"Absolutely." I held my arms open and she smiled softly, walking over and hugging me.

"Text my son, please. He was pacing around the house looking for something to do when I left." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. Edward was as lonely as I was. That shouldn't have made me as happy as it did. "I think he stayed up all night too…his eyes looked sleepy."

"I'll tell him to take a nap." I told her, hiding the fact that I was the one who kept him up. I felt a little bit bad for that part, but I had felt much worse when I first awoke from my nightmare. "If he doesn't listen, please bother him about it. He's too stubborn sometimes."

"Absolutely." She repeated my words from earlier and I laughed. After an awkward beat of silence, she turned to walk away, leaving me alone in the canned-goods aisle.

When my shopping trip was finished, the cart was filled to the brim with food. It took a good hour checking out and paying for all four-hundred dollars' worth of it. The lady at the register gave me funny looks the entire time I passed through, her eyes extremely wary of the teenager with a scarred forehead and bruised knuckles. I ignored how pitiful I probably appeared and got out of there as quickly as I could.

When I got home, I put everything away on my own. Renee and Phil's car wasn't in the garage, indicating that they had left. As I crossed things off of my shopping list, seated at the island in the kitchen, my phone lit up and Edward's name flashed across the screen. _Famous Last Words_ by My Chemical Romance blared through the room before I picked it up, answering curiously.

"Hey baby, Mom just got back and said she saw you at the store!" Edward told me and I smiled. He called me _baby_.

"Yeah, we talked for a few minutes. I guess we were both doing some last minute shopping for the holiday." I told him and he chuckled. "I needed so much stuff. It took me an hour to put it all up."

"You carried the groceries in on your own?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Well, it's not like the maid's going to do it." I spoke sarcastically. He knew that I didn't have a maid. "And they fired Quil."

"Damn right they did. Dumbass nearly let you drown and caught your apartment on fire." He hissed and I smiled. He was so over-protective. He couldn't help himself. He then continued. "What I meant, anyway, was that my mom had this deal where if Dad and I carried the bags in, she would put them away and cook the meals."

"Oh, well…Renee and Phil aren't home and they've never believed in that. I don't think my mom has lifted a grocery sack in her life."

"Oy." Edward spoke and I agreed.

"Oy indeed." I had everything crossed off of the list and tossed it into the trash. "Now I get to begin prepping for the feast tomorrow. Renee and Phil are eating here."

"Oh?"

"They've never eaten my food." I explained and he gasped. I laughed at him. "I know…I'll make sure to save the leftovers for you. I'm sure there'll be plenty. Wouldn't want to interfere with my mother's girlish figure. And Phil's for that matter."

"Your family is ridiculous. Come live with me." Edward kidded and I smiled. I truly wished I could.

"You wish, lover boy." I told him, walking back to my bedroom. When I walked in, I remembered Esme saying that Edward had been exhausted and anxious earlier in the day. I plopped down on my bed then. "Edward, are you tired?"

"Kind of. I bet you are, after the nightmares you had."

"Your mom said you were exhausted earlier. That you needed a nap. Did you take one?"

"I don't need one. I'll sleep later." He retorted instantly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward, if you're tired then you need to rest. Don't be silly."

"Are you going to take a nap?" He asked me, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't think I could fall asleep in this house alone." I whispered, looking out the window. Charlie had already fixed the lock on my door, apparently while I was at the store. I had just missed him. I still didn't feel comfortable in there.

"You're afraid?" He asked and I didn't answer. He made it sounds stupid. I listened as he let out a soft sigh at the other end of the line. "You know, if you're just not ready to sleep alone…you could come over. I mean, it would be rude of me to just leave you on your own…exhausted."

"Edward, that would be so obvious."

"Not really. Esme told me you looked outright exhausted when she ran into you. She said you were dead on your feet. Come over. Carlisle is working extra, he won't be here to badger you, and Esme loves it when you're around." He convinced me, his soothing voice convincing me without the words. I missed being with him. I missed him.

"Okay…I'll be over then." I stood and grabbed my purse. I was still in my sweats and a t-shirt. Not that I cared – I was going over to take a nap.

"Good. Don't talk on the phone and drive. I'll see you soon."

"See you then." I told him and the line went dead. I sighed to myself. "I love you."

I drove rather quickly, going more than ten miles above the speed limit, all the way to Forks. I avoided Main Street, where Charlie lived, and drove straight to the Cullen's home. When I got there, Edward was waiting at the door, like a child waiting for their parents at the end of the day, and raced out to meet me when I got to the steps of their porch. I giggled softly when he lifted me up and twirled me around, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I held him close, savoring in the moment.

"I'm so happy to see you." He breathed into my neck and I nodded, unable to speak.

He set me down but kept me held up against him. I listened as he explained that Esme was up in her office and that she couldn't see us. With a grin. I leaned up onto my toes and kissed him warmly. I had missed his touch and his kisses. He responded just as eagerly, but I could feel the exhaustion behind his lips. He was being extra slow and seemed to sway on his feet.

"Let's go lay down." I breathed and he nodded, winking at me before separating and leading me into his house.

"Mom, Bella's here." Edward announced and Esme appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later, her eyes worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm letting her take a nap. She's still nervous about sleeping at her house alone. Renee and Phil will be gone until late."

"Of course. Stay as long as you need, dear." Esme smiled, making me feel completely welcome. I thanked her, following her son to the living room.

"I figured we'd put on a movie and lay in here. My room at this house doesn't have a TV – they moved it to the guest room." He explained, flipping the TV to The Little Mermaid. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he shrugged at me, plopping onto the couch and scooting so that there was room for me. "I figured it's quiet and relaxing. I know you like this movie anyway."

"That doesn't mean that you have to watch it." I sighed as I lay down next to him and pulled the blanket over us. The couch was actually fairly large, and we could have separated a few inches, but we scooted as close as possible anyway. It was almost awkward, the way that we were wrapped around each other. I was too sleepy to really care.

"I want to…actually…I want to watch you." He tapped his finger on my nose, his green eyes smoldering. I smiled and ducked my head so that my face pressed into his chest.

"You do that. I'm going to sleep." I muttered and he laughed, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Goodnight baby." He whispered, making me feel even better. I reached out and began softly rubbing his back, hoping to get him to relax a bit. He was completely tense and wide awake. He was never going to get to sleep if he stayed so riled up. He seemed to meld into my arms then, his tense body slowly relaxing and calming down. I was happy to make him feel better. He hummed. "Thank you."

"Shh. Just go to sleep." I shushed him and he laughed a bit, but did as I said and let his eyes flutter closed.

When I opened my eyes, it was dark in the living room, all of the lamps and the flat screen were shut off. Edward was still snoring softly in my arms, his face completely serene in the light of the moon. I ran my palm over his face, letting my thumb brush along his lower eyelid. I sighed happily and scooted up so that I could press my lips to his forehead. His eyes peeled open then and looked around in a daze before focusing in on me, in the darkness.

"Hey." He grinned goofily and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"We slept all evening." I stated the obvious.

"I know." He whispered, letting out a soft sigh. "Do you need to go home?"

"Not _really_. I should…but it's late. I think. What time is it?"

Edward pushed me a bit so that I was lying flat on my back. He then proceeded to lean over me, his warm body pressing comfortably against every inch of mine as he lifted his phone from the coffee table. I waited patiently as he fiddled with it, probably checking his messages and stuff too, before pulling back so that he was leaning over me. I smiled up at him, waiting on an answer as he got himself situated. He was making himself comfortable…on top of me.

"It's after three." He told me and I nodded.

"I'm not going home then." I told him and he nodded knowingly. Suddenly, before I could ask what he was doing, Edward grabbed me and rolled us over so that I was laying on top of him. He grinned cheekily as I situated myself on top of him. "Someone is awful touchy tonight."

"Nah, I just like being close to you." He wrapped his arms even tighter around me and placed light kisses along my collarbone and neck.

"I like being _close_ to you as well." I murmured, grabbing at and tugging lightly on his hair.

Edward kissed my collar one, up my shoulder and neck, along my jaw and towards my lips. He made the circuit three times before actually touching my lips. I kissed him back then, letting my senses fill with Edward. He spread my lips with his and his soft tongue slowly trace my lips. I pulled his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly before letting my own tongue slip into his mouth. He moaned very quietly, so quietly that I almost did hear him, but I did feel him.

I also felt his hands slide up my sides, his fingers grazing along the skin that was exposed between my pants and my shorts. I squeezed his hips, making him laugh a bit. I pinched a bit higher up then, on his sides, and he let out a real laugh. A giggle erupted from me at the knowledge that I had found his ticklish spot. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them up so that they rested against my chest, preventing me from tickling him any more than I already had.

I leaned in and kissed him on the nose, making him grin back at me.

"We should get back to sleep." He whispered lightly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't want to sleep now!"

"But you have to make dinner in the morning." He laughed at how silly his own words were. He was right though. I was going to have to sneak back into my house and get everything ready to cook later. I frowned and leaned in to kiss him one more time.

"Fine. We can continue this later." I grumbled and let my head drop so that it rested against his chest.

"Just sleep, beautiful girl. We'll have all the time in the world in a few months." He rubbed my back softly and I quickly succumbed to the sleepiness that I didn't know existed.

When I woke up again, it was bright in the room. The sunlight was shining in and reflecting brightly off of all of their white furniture and walls. I blinked a few times, attempting to wake myself up a bit more before attempting to sit up. It was only an attempt due to the fact that Edward was sound asleep beneath me and his arms were locked around me, holding me in place.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme spoke, making me jump. I looked up to find her doing laundry in the chair across from us.

"G-good morning." I felt my face grow hot as I realized how compromising our position was.

"How was your sleep?" She asked me and I sighed. There was no point in avoiding the obvious. Esme wasn't stupid and she had probably been sitting there a while.

"Um…nice." I murmured, trying not to let how awkward I felt show.

"You seemed rather comfortable."

"Edward…helps me feel comfortable." I spoke slowly, telling her the truth. "Ever since the other night…sleeping alone has been tough."

"Oh, trust me, I know." Esme nodded, her eyes widening. "I wasn't reprimanding you. I literally just thought you looked rather comfortable. That's why I didn't wake you up earlier."

"Oh!" I gasped, reaching over to grab Edward's phone. I unlocked it and looked at the time, swearing under my breath when I realized that it was after eight in the morning. I wasn't going to have time to begin cooking if I stayed there much longer. "I need to go!"

"Are you sure?"

"If I want to eat Thanksgiving food on Thanksgiving then yes." I grabbed Edward's arms and pulled on them, trying to loosen his grip on me. He didn't budge, causing me to let out an annoyed huff. I loved being in his arms but I needed to get on with my day.

"Bella…if I ask you a question…will you be honest with me?" Esme asked me and I frowned.

"I don't see why not." I shrugged, letting go of Edward for a moment.

"Are you and Edward in a relationship?" She asked, setting the laundry she was folding to the side. Her green eyes were soft but curious and I couldn't lie to her. It wasn't possible.

"Esme…" I sighed, letting my eyes close. "You can't tell _anyone_. We haven't even gone on a real date. If things got out but didn't work out…"

"I'm sure they'll work out just fine…and I simply needed to know. Carlisle may or may not have gotten home early this morning and walked in on a make out session…"

"Crap, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I had no idea."

"It's fine. He chose not to interrupt…he said that you guys were laughing but kissing…probably sounds a bit creepy coming from me, eh?" She laughed and I only blushed even more furiously. "Don't worry…we won't tell anyone. I'm just happy to see the two of you happy."

"Okay…" I felt relief flood through my body. "You know…it's kind of a relief to have you know." I informed Esme and she cocked her head to the side. "I mean, it's not such a balled up secret anymore. It's also relieving to know that you support us. Not everyone is going to be thrilled if this ever gets out."

"The town can hang for all I care." She whispered, anger flaring up in her green eyes. "What's important here is the two of you. There's only four years between you – I'd hardly consider that a crime."

"Thank you." I nodded once. Edward shifted under me then. His long arms let go of me and reached up above his head. He let out a squeak as he stretched all of his muscles, making me giggle a bit. The sound of my laugh made him open his eyes. They were wide as they looked around and zeroed in on me. I probably looked like a mess with my bedhead and smudged makeup. The smile that slowly spread across his lips prevented me from caring.

"Good morning, sunshine." I greeted him and he laughed softly.

"This is nice." He stated and I brushed my fingers along his jawline.

"It is."

"You look oddly beautiful in the morning…I can't wait to be able to wake up next to you every morning." He spoke so softly that I almost couldn't make out his words. We both heard Esme gasp beside us, only this shocked Edward so much that he bounced up, leaning on his elbows and forcing me to sit up in his lap. Esme just stared at us, her eyes wide with happiness. "Shit! Mom!"

"Shh, calm down. Carlisle and I know."

"You _do_?" His eyes narrowed. He was completely skeptical of her.

"Carlisle got home around three, Edward." I explained knowing that he'd know what I was telling him. "He saw everything and now your mom knows too. They're okay with it though."

"Oh." His eyes were far off, flitting around as though he were doing a hard math equation in his head. I let the thought process before smiling when his crooked grin reappeared. "Well, that's good I guess."

"It is." I repeated myself and he nodded then.

"Of course it's good. We can now be ourselves around my mom and dad."

"Exactly." I tapped his nose with my index finger before rising to my feet. "I wish I could hang out here all day, but I promised to make dinner for Renee and Phil. I need to get on top of that."

"If your car wasn't here already, I'd offer to drive you home." He took my hand and squeezed it. I nodded knowingly. It was the thought that counted, in the end.

"Thank you guys for letting me sleep over. I feel much more refreshed than I have in a while." I brushed my fingers through my hair before pulling it into a messy ponytail. I picked my keys and phone up from the coffee table and walked over to slip my shoes on. "I'll call you later, Edward, after dinner. I want to know how your evening will be."

"Of course." He stood and walked over to me. I blushed when he pressed his lips to my forehead. The new amount of PDA in front of his parents was going to take some getting used to. Especially with somebody as verbose as Esme. She wasn't afraid to hide her reaction to any situations or moments. It was endearing while at the same time a bit embarrassing. I loved that about her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Esme pouted jokingly and I laughed, walked over, and hugged her gently. She pressed her lips to my temple in a motherly way, making me smile. "Have a good Thanksgiving, dear. Enjoy your food."

"I'll try. Thank you." I walked to the door with her son. "Happy Thanksgiving guys."

When I got home, Renee and Phil's cars were in but they were upstairs and still in bed. I rushed to my room to get dressed and showered. When I came out, I went to the kitchen, plugged my phone in, and began preparing all of the food. I had a lot to do in order for the meal to be complete perfection. I was aiming high for my first feast, but I knew that I had time to do it right.

About fifteen minutes into cutting up stale bread for the stuffing, I glanced at the clock over the oven. It was after eleven and the sound of Renee and Phil walking around upstairs was becoming consistent. I heard them practically stomping down the stairs and through the living room before I saw them. Renee was laughing loudly at something that Phil had said to her while they were still upstairs. I didn't want to know what their deal was.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked, eyeing the bowl of crushed bread.

"I'm getting ready for dinner. Remember? I'm cooking tonight."

"Right…Phil and I won't be home until six, so you should try and finish around then." She answered calmly, surprising me. It wasn't normal for her to just go along with something I said. I had expected her to argue or give me a hard time about wanting to be a chef. She didn't say another word as she walked out and went to grab her shoes and coat. They were both already dressed up and ready to go out. I shook my head but continued cooking.

"Bye guys." I called as the door slammed shut. They were ridiculous.

I was stuffing the turkey when I heard someone knocking on the door. My entire body stiffened and I quickly removed the stuffing-covered gloves that I had been wearing and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I lifted the knife that I had been using to cut things and quietly walked towards the door. I didn't know who was there, nor was I expecting somebody, and I wasn't really taking any chances.

I glanced out but couldn't see past weird, stained-glass window. Instead of going around and looking, I unlocked it and yanked the door open with my knife in a defensive position. I let out a scream when I found myself standing directly across from Edward. He shouted and jumped back, holding his hands up defensively. I let out an awkward, high-pitched laugh of relief when my mind made the connection that it was only him and that I was safe.

"Bella…sweetheart…put the knife down." Edward spoke calmly and I felt my eyes widen.

"Sorry!" I gasped, pulling the knife towards myself and keeping it in a safe position. "I couldn't see out the window and I didn't really want to risk…"

"No need to explain yourself." He laughed, stepping in beside me and closing the door. "You just scared me, is all. People don't often answer the door holding a knife to me that often."

"It was my only weapon." I blushed and walked back to the kitchen, letting Edward follow.

"My mom got sick of me following her around the kitchen. She sent me here to help you out."

"Don't you want to watch football or something?" I asked, thinking of Charlie and Seth's usual Thanksgiving pass-time.

"Not _really_." He shrugged taking the knife from me and placing it on the marble countertop. "I don't mind watching it sometimes, like the Super Bowl or other big events, but I get bored with it after a while. I'll probably watch some after I eat."

"I've never really understood people's fascination with the sport…it's a bunch of big guys tossing a funny-shaped ball around a big square of grass." I scrunched up my face, exaggerating my confusion, and Edward let out a laugh.

"You've got me there." He walked to the sink and began washing his hands in it, scrubbing thoroughly up and down his forearms. When he finished, I handed him a dish towel and watched patiently as he dried himself off. "What can I help you with?"

"You can…" I looked around and frowned. "You can begin making the sweet potatoes. I need you to peel and smash these yams." I pointed to a mesh sack full of the red vegetable. Edward saluted me, gave me an, 'ay-ay, Captain' before carrying them to the sink and washing them off. "I like to put them in a pan and cover them with slightly burnt marshmallows."

"My mom makes those!" Edward exclaimed gleefully and I smiled at him, watching as he began peeling them like an expert. Esme had trained him to help out well.

"They're really good." I reasoned and slipped my gloves back on before continuing to stuff the turkey in front of me. "You know, you're lucky Renee and Phil went out. It would have been awkward had you shown up and they were still here."

"I waited down the street. When I saw them driving away, I quickly got here and parked a few spaces down. If they show up, I'll sneak out the back or something." He shrugged nonchalantly. I should have known that he'd have a plan. Edward didn't do things unprepared.

"You've just got it all figured out, don't you?" I teased and he simply winked at me.

It was nice cooking with Edward. I had to explain the purpose of boiling the yams before mashing them, and I also had to teach him to clean up after himself when he moved around, among many other small lessons, but it was fun. Edward learned quickly and seemed comfortable helping me out. Cooking with him felt so natural and so right. It was as though we cooked dinner together every night as we danced around each other, getting things done quickly.

When the turkey was in the oven, and everything else that could be cooked was cooking, I washed my hands and hopped up onto the counter across from the one that Edward was sitting on. I leaned on the heel of my hands and leaned back a bit, grinning as Edward told me a story about how one year he caught the turkey on fire and how they had to order one for the first time ever. His family seemed to have the cutest stories.

"Thanksgiving is always the best. So much family time in one day." He sighed and I nodded. I didn't really know what he meant, as I hadn't ever truly experienced the holiday, but his stories were so vivid that I could pretend that I had.

"I wish I had family stories to tell." I pouted. "This is the first Thanksgiving that I've spent in the company of someone else. This is the first Thanksgiving that I'll be eating a homemade meal."

"Jeez. That's stupid, Bells." He shook his head. "Next year you're just going to spend the weekend with me, at my parents. You and Mom can spend the day cooking, Dad and I'll watch our manly football, and then we'll have a real family dinner. You can even invite your family if you want."

"That would be amazing." I murmured, picturing it all in my head. My eyes fluttered closed and I tried to imagine Edward and me in a year. I definitely pictured myself with him, but it was hard to picture what we'd look like and what we'd be doing. Would Edward be going back to medical school? Would I be working in a restaurant? There was no way to tell. I didn't notice when Edward hopped off of his perch and walked over to me.

While my eyes were closed, Edward pulled me to the very edge of the counter. I opened my eyes when our bodies lined up and my torso was pressed flush up against his. He reached behind me and ran his fingers along my lower back, underneath my shirt. A shiver ran down my spine, and it had nothing to do with the sudden cool draft against my skin. I found Edward's emerald orbs with my own brown ones and searched them. He looked so relaxed and happy, and _loving_. He made me feel important when he looked at me that way. It was as if I were the only girl in the world.

"Hopefully, by then, you'll be wearing a ring on your finger. As if you explain further, his hand slid off of my back, across my arm, and down to where he intertwined it with my left fingers. "I'll have returned to school and I'll be learning how to be a doctor. You'll be almost finished with your first year of Culinary School, leaving you with one more to go, and you'll be working part-time in a restaurant on the strip.

"We'll be happy and we won't have to hide anything. You won't have to put up with your bat-shit mother or those little bitches that you go to school with. You and Mom will spend time together and you'll form that mother-daughter relationship that the two of you have always wanted. Carlisle will be completely over all of his issues, just like the school year, and he'll welcome you warmly into the family. The two of you will get along well, thanks to your compassion and your brains. That's what I see in a year." He didn't once look away from my eyes, which were welling up quickly with tears. The traitor tears spilled over my cheeks, and onto my smiling lips.

"That's all I could ask for and more." I breathed shakily and he leaned in to press his forehead to my own.

"We want the same things. And if there's a will, there's a way, Bella." He pressed his lips lightly to mine then before pulling back an inch. "We can get through these next few months, without a doubt."

"Thank you, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his neck then and pulled his mouth to mine. I then wrapped my legs securely around his waist and kissed him until my lungs were heaving for air. We broke apart, panting, and he continued to kiss all around my face. I could feel his eyelashes brushing across my skin and I let out a giggle at the light tickle it left lightly on my skin.

"Are you laughing at me?" He laughed jokingly and squeezed the skin just above my knees, making me laugh harder. I shook my head and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, this time only pulling him into a very tight hug and holding him there while we laughed it off. He dragged his fingernails lightly up and down my back, leaving me sighting in his arms.

"It's getting late." I spoke into his neck, letting my lips brush lightly against his skin as I spoke. He turned his head, exposing more skin, and I placed a kiss there. It was after five and I knew that Renee was going to return home soon. "Renee will be home any time."

"I know." He backed up an inch and looked at me sadly. "I just want to take you home."

"Go home to your mom and dad. Enjoy dinner and don't worry about me." I instructed, unwrapping my legs and letting him back up a bit.

"It'll be boring without you." He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out dramatically, but I pushed him anyway.

"You'll still have fun. And you're going to call me before bed." I reminded him and he nodded, walking over to put the shoes that he had taken off back on. I watched pathetically from the counter and only hopped down when he was making his way towards the door. Right before he slipped out, I reached up and planted a final kiss on his lips. "Drive safely. Wear your seatbelt."

"Always." He nodded. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight." I waived, watching as he made his way out to the Volvo parked on the curb next door. I already missed him and I could still see him.

Once he was one, I shut and locked the door. The timer on the oven went off and I quicklyl removed the turkey and casseroles. Everything was ready within thirty minutes, even the salad, and I carried it all to the dining room table by myself. I was so giddy to eat with Renee and Phil that I didn't notice when six o'clock came and went without a sign of them. It was around six-fifty when I noticed that they weren't even home and that I had been sitting there for thirty minutes waiting on them.

I frowned but figured that they were just a little late ad I ran to look out one of the windows. I didn't see anyone out there. I wasn't really surprised that they were late – Renee wasn't exactly known for her punctuality. Instead of dwelling on it, I walked back over to the table and took a seat, where I spent another hour and a half without them.

"I can't believe her." I muttered, pulling my phone out and dialing my mother's cell number. I didn't call her on the number often. Only during emergencies. Which was why I was so shocked when she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was deep and it almost sounded like she was slurring a bit. I frowned.

"Mom, it's me." I told her, glancing at my watch. "It's after eight-thirty and you're not here. Where are you?"

"I _told_ you…I am out."

"You _told_ me that you'd be back at six. It's Thanksgiving. I cooked dinner." A dinner that had cooled off and was probably not worth eating at that point.

"I musta' forgotted to call you…" Her words drifted around lazily, only fueling my anger. "We won't be home tonight. Went out with some friends…they're very nice people, you know? A lot more fun than you anyway. Just go to bed. We'll be home for a little while in the morning and then we're off to Cleveland!" She cheered and many other voices did in the background. I heard glasses clanking and people whistling. My face and neck heated up, my anger getting the best of me. "Well, I should go. I'm having fun and you're not helping me! Go bother somebody else now!"

"Fuck you." I hissed, surprising myself as I slammed my phone down on the table.

I didn't give it a second thought as I stormed to my room and began packing a bag. I couldn't believe that Renee couldn't even come home for an hour to eat with me on Thanksgiving. She would rather spend time with her usual crowd – a crowd of psychotic, alcoholic, strangers. Hot tears were streaking my face as I stuffed a bag with anything I would need and when I stormed back to grab my phone and purse.

I shot a text to my dad, telling him that I was on my way over, but not telling him why as I got into my car and sped off. It didn't take me very long to arrive recklessly in Forks. I was driving plenty above the speed limit and I could barely see through my blurred vision. I pulled into my dad's driveway, hopped out of the car, and ran up to his door, where he met me with open arms.

"Hey, hey…shh." He gasped when I wrapped my arms tightly around him, dropping everything that I had been holding in them. "Shh…don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry." I sobbed roughly into his shoulder and he shook his head, reaching past me to push the door closed behind me. Once he did, he simply wrapped the same arm back around me and let me cry.

"I don't think you have anything to apologize for, Kid."

"I tried _so_ hard." I sobbed and he just shook his head, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" He asked, sounding shocked. "Where's Renee and Phil?"

"Who the hell knows?" I sputtered, sniffling harshly as I pulled back. "I cooked dinner this year and they said they'd be home at six. I just…I was hoping that maybe Mom would see how good I am at cooking and that she'd at least understand, if not support, me a little more. But she couldn't even show up for Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Oh, Bella." He sighed. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault that she doesn't like me." I cried and he shook his head roughly.

"Your mother is an idiot, Isabella!" He exclaimed, pulling back but keeping his hands firmly on my forearms. "I did everything I could to hang onto her while we were married and I only ended up with my heart broken…I'll be damned if I watch her walk all over our daughter like she did me. You need to let go of her. You need to worry about yourself and what you want – not her. She'll never slow down and she'll definitely never stop."

"But I'm her daughter. Why can't she just be nice to me? Why does she have to hate me?"

"Anybody with a valuable opinion loves you, Bella. She doesn't hate you – she's just an alcoholic who can't get her shit together."

"But the kids at school hate me too. All of them."

"The Cullens don't hate you. Nobody in this house hates you." He told me. "That's actually the opposite. We all love you."

"I know you do, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm just being an emotional wreck." I sniffled and straightened up. "I'm sorry. Shit. I'm ruining your Thanksgiving. Don't you have a game to watch?"

"Oh, hush. Have you eaten?" He led me to the kitchen, surprising me with his hospitality. I shook my head.

"I ate an apple around eleven and spent the rest of the day w- cooking. I cooked an entire meal for them and they couldn't even bring themselves home for an hour to eat it. She wasn't even going to call me!" I slammed my fist onto the table, making my dad cringe.

"I'm sorry." He began pulling food back out of its packaging, where they had put the leftovers up, and making me a plate. "That's what I mean about letting go though. You can't keep waiting on her."

"I know." I looked at my phone, where I had set it on the table. "It's just hard."

"I understand…I was in your seat, literally, sixteen years ago. It's hard to just let her do whatever it is that she does, but you have to. She'll stretch you until you snap, otherwise." He sighed, putting my food in the microwave for a minute and waiting as it finished. When it went off, he lifted the warm food and sat it in front of me. It smelled almost as good as the food that I had made with Edward. "You're staying here tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not going back there…I don't like sleeping alone." I explained and he nodded.

"You look like you slept well last night." He commented and I swallowed thickly, my brain scattering for an excuse.

"Esme let me stay the night with her. Carlisle was working, she heard that I was still scared of sleeping alone, so she invited me over for a girl's night." I didn't mention the fact that I had actually spent the night sleeping on Edward. There were small bits of information that Charlie would have been just fine without.

"That's nice of her." He sighed. "I'm glad you have her. I know you and Sue have tried, that it's just not the bond you need, and I'm happy that you have found someone who's happy to fill that motherly role for you."

"Esme's great," I spoke with a nod. "They're all the nicest people I know."

"I'm glad to hear that." He murmured, watching me inhale the plate of food in front of me. Sue walked in then, her eyes sleepy but her pace showing that she was still up and about. She eyed me curiously and walked in, placing her hands on Charlie's shoulders.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you here!" She smiled softly but then frowned when she seemed to process the plate of food. "Are you only just now eating?"

"Sorry." I sniffled, swiping at my face and swallowing a small bite of turkey. "I made dinner, but while I was waiting on Renee, it got cold. I didn't want to eat it alone either."

"And you shouldn't have to!" She grumbled. "That woman couldn't even come home and eat a Thanksgiving dinner that her child made her?"

"Guess not." I shrugged, pushing my food around on my plate.

"That's bullshit." She shook her head, going back over to the sink full of dishes. I looked at my dad with wide eyes, he shrugged. Sue didn't often use any swear words at all. She had always been so sweet and so soft-spoken. I liked the more protective side of her.

"It is." I nodded. "But what are you gonna do about it?"

"Beat that woman's ass." She muttered, suddenly scrubbing violently at a plate. I sniggered. That was exactly what my mother needed.

"Thanks Sue." I grinned and she shot a soft smile over her shoulder.

"Any time, honey."

"I'm gonna go back into the living room and finish my game. Feel free to join me when I'm done, ladies." Dad stood, stretched, and then walked back to where he spent most of his time when he wasn't at work. Sue finished the dishes quickly after, planted a kiss on the crown of my head, and then walked out and towards the living room. I watched her and my dad while they talked quietly, not really listening to them, when my phone began playing Edward's ring tone again. I all but jumped out of my seat in attempt to answer it quickly.

"Hello?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'm supposed to say that part."

"Sorry. Let's start over." He chuckled with me. "_Beep_."

"Hello?" I asked using a dramatic voice, making him laugh again.

"Edward speaking!"

"I have caller I.D, you know." I spoke sarcastically and he laughed with me.

"Somebody is in a good mood."

"I'm at my dad's, actually. That should explain enough to you." I told him and he asked me why I was there. "Well, you left at six, because they were going to arrive soon. I set the table, made plates, and sat at the table until after eight-thirty. I then called my drunk mother and listened while she pretty much laughed in my face about dinner. So, I came here."

"I can't believe her!" He shouted and I shook my head.

"It's fine. Dad and I talked a little and I got to see Sue. They're watching a game in the living room right about now." I glanced back in. Sue was somehow sitting in the recliner with my father, her head resting on his shoulder. I smiled at the sight of them and then looked away. I felt as though I were intruding when I stared at them like that. It was so personal.

"I'm happy to hear that you at least got to see your dad." Edward spoke grimly. He didn't sound all that happy.

"Me too. And now I'm eating some leftovers from their meal." I explained.

"I tried to wait before I called you. Mom let me wash some dishes, clean up the table, and hang out with Dad for a while. I just couldn't wait anymore at this point." He laughed and I shook my head. I was happy that he was having a good time.

"I'm glad to hear that you had a good evening." I yawned and attempted to stop it with my hand. Edward laughed.

"Somebody is sleepy. Maybe you should go to bed now, Bella. You're exhausted." He spoke so softly that his murmuring voice almost put me to sleep on the spot. I pushed my plate away and laid my head down on my arms, keeping my phone between my ear and upper arm as I did so.

"I'm good." I retorted. I was tired, but I didn't want to say goodbye.

"Will you go to sleep if I sing to you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to go to sleep at the table, but I liked it when he sang to me.

"What song?"

"Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. Out of focus, eye to eye, 'til the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands. And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand." He began singing a song that I knew fairly well. It was called Treacherous and it was perfect. "This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous and I, I, I like it."

"You're perfect." I whispered, interrupting him, but not enough to stop him.

"I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and bone, trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction…" He whispered and I smiled, letting my eyes flutter closed. "This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous and I, I, I like it.

"Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will get you, I'll get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should, think you should know that nothing safe is worth the drive and I will follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...this hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous. This hope is treacherous…and I, I, I…I,I,I…"

My mind began to drift as he got to the end of the song. I was wrapped up in the sound of his voice and the love that I felt in that moment. The song couldn't have fit our lives and our relationship any better if we had written it ourselves. I sighed softly, letting myself succumb to sleep then. He was right – I couldn't resist and Edward Cullen lullaby.

"Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will get you, get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just think you should, think you should know that nothing safe is worth the drive and I will follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...I'll follow you, follow you home...this slope is treacherous and I, I, I like it."

"Goodnight, love." He whispered after a short silence. I barely heard it as my subconscious drifted to dreams of Edward.

**Author's Note:**

**I used the My Chemical Romance song as her ringtone as a tribute to them. I did not really see the split coming, although I'm not surprised. I felt like this chapter was really short and almost pointless, but I like it. Spring Break turned out to be much busier than I could have expected and when I finally got home, Thursday, I had to fight through a terrible case of Writer's Block. I'm hoping this chapter was all it took to break through that, because it's so not cool.**

**Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while and I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Next up should be their first date, and then Christmas. Before I continue, I want to know from the readers, ****do you want lemon's in this story****? Or do you want me to keep it a bit more PG-13? Or even keep it G? It's all up to you guys. Don't expect one for a chapter or two, but you know, we're getting there and I want to know what you guys want. **

_***Reviews are better than sleepovers with Edward Cullen.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 7**

_Cheer Me Up._

**To kick the writer's block, I'm writing this chapter in some Edward and some Bella POV.**

**THANKSGIVING - EPOV**

I let out a heavy, frustrated sigh after hanging up my cell phone and placing it onto the table in front of me. My head dropped into my palms and I attempted to focus on anything other than what was angering me at that moment.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" My mother was suddenly behind me, her loving hands massaging my shoulders, gently forcing my tense muscles to relax under her touch. I sighed and crossed my arms on the table in front of me.

"It's about Bella." I whispered as she moved to sit down beside me.

"Are you two having an argument?" She inquired, busying her hands by straightening the placemat that was still in front of me, and the centerpiece that she had placed in the middle of the table for the holiday. It all looked fantastic…it just wasn't quite whole without Bella sitting across from me. I shook my head to answer my mother's question. She frowned but nodded. "Was Bella hurt?"

"Not physically." I muttered, clenching my fists into angry balls.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She was honest. I let my head rest on my folded arms then, but flipped my face around so that I could see her. She instinctively ran her hands through my messy hair. I couldn't help but smile. Both she and Bella did that when they were trying to comfort me. She pulled her hand back and her frown deepened. "You're smiling now. I really don't understand."

"Sorry…Bella does that too…whenever I'm upset." I clarified and she nodded knowingly. "You know, Ma," I began talking then, feeling ready to explain my problem to her. "While I was over at her house this afternoon, I learned a lot about her and a lot about what she's like in her natural habitat." I smirked. Bella belonged in the kitchen, and I meant that in the least sexist way I could. Cooking was her calling. Mom asked what I meant, interrupting my proud thoughts. "Like the fact that you and her have very much in common."

"We do?"

"Yes. She reminds me of you." I tried to explain and Mom just laughed, tossing her head back.

"Should I be worried that your girlfriend reminds you of your mother, baby?"

"Gross! Not like that!" I laughed, sitting up then. "I just meant that the way that she was in the kitchen. She knew that place upside down and backwards. She hasn't lived there that long, but she was such a natural. She would ask me for help with little things but smack the back of my hand when I tried to snatch some small bites. She would hum while she washed dishes and danced the place like it was her stage. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"She made that sweet potato casserole that you always make and let me taste everything before her. She taught me small things about cooking and told me about how she first learned to cook. I had fun while cooking with her. We cooked an entire Thanksgiving feast in less than four hours together. The only problem was that I didn't get to stay and eat it with her."

"Is that why you're so sad right now? You miss her?" Mom asked, her voice a strange combination between happy and confused.

"No. I mean, I miss her, yeah…but that's not the problem." I glanced at her before looking down at my hands. "She was cooking the feast for her mother. She was hoping that Renee would finally eat something she cooked and that she'd approve."

"Oh. Renee was rude?"

"Bella sat at the dinner table for nearly three hours, waiting on Renee, and then called her to see what was up. Renee laughed and made fun of her before hanging up and not coming home." I grew angrier with each word and my voice showed it. Mom began rubbing my back supportively.

"She really wanted them to eat with her."

"She was trying so hard." I moaned, rubbing my eyes. "She ended up going to Charlie's, where everyone is in bed now, and eating some of their leftovers because the meal she cooked was cold."

"That's it." Mom stood up then, surprising me.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, my curiosity getting the better of me. Mom walked over to where she kept her planner and pulled it out, flipping viciously through the pages of it. "Mom, what is it?"

"I'm making a phone call." She told me and my brow furrowed.

**MONDAY – EPOV.**

"I heard he's got a girlfriend." Jane's harpy voice was the first one I heard as students began trickling in before lunch. I watched as she glanced pointedly at me, her ice blue eyes creeping me out. The way that she only half opened her eyes was probably supposed to be seductive too. I grimaced and walked over to begin writing on the board. She walked over and leaned awkwardly against the wall. "The word around the block is that you're seeing someone, Mr. Cullen."

"The word around the block is none of your business." I all but snapped and stepped back from her. I was afraid she'd spray some of her venom on me while she talked. I didn't feel like catching an STD or something, so I kept on walking away.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's no way that some skank is good enough for you. You can always do better." She looked up at me, through her artificial eyelashes and I cringed. I had no idea what the idiotic high schoolers saw in this girl, other than her money and her father's job.

That was all they saw. That and one other thing. _Never mind_.

"I just wanted to let you know that despite the fact that it's none of your business, the girl I am seeing is _not_ a _skank_. She's incredibly classy and probably one of the most beautiful girls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." I smirked fakely at her and her brow pinched together, but only for a second. I was sure that she was putting too much strain on her Botoxed face. Bella had more class in her pinky toe than Jane Volturi did in her entire existence. "I think you should go have a seat now."

"I'm only telling you what I think, Mr. Cullen." She pouted then and I rolled my eyes before going back to my seat.

As I sat down, the door opened. I didn't need to look up to know exactly who was entering my class. I could sense _her_ from across the planet, if I had to. I slowly looked up, trying not to appear crazy as I did. Bella's dark brown eyes were already locked on me. I watched as they drifted to Jane, who was still pestering me on my left. She raised her eyebrows at me and I shrugged.

I didn't even glance at Jane, who was still yapping, as I watched Bella walk to me. She was wearing her midnight blue skirt and white, button-down blouse. The blouse had single, navy blue stripes going down beside the buttons and alone the seams. Her hair was pulled into a loose, curly ponytail and was tied up with a red ribbon. Her tights were white and she wore red flats on her feet. I knew for a fact that I had never paid so much attention to what anyone wore, but Bella looked absolutely stunning. The uniforms weren't typically flattering…but when Bella wore it…

She was sexy.

She eyed Jane warily before winking at me and walking over to take a seat. I sighed and shook my head, going back to the little freak in front of me. Jane, unlike Bella, was not fun to look at in the uniform. She bought it in a size too small when she was already sickly thin anyway. Her bust was sticking out where she didn't button the top up enough while her butt was hanging out of the skirt that she had hiked up way too high. I nearly gagged and looked away quickly. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression and make her think I was checking her out.

"All I'm saying is that I'm completely open to all different types of tutoring." She spoke in what sounded like an attempt to purr but actually sounded like a train wreck.

The bell rang then and I physically relaxed.

"Go to lunch, Miss Volturi." I muttered and she huffed, stomped her foot – which was clad in a way too high heel – and ran off with her little group of friends.

"I genuinely felt sorry for you while watching that conversation." She giggled and I groaned, letting my head hit the desk.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I spoke into the desk, my voice being muffled.

"Poor baby. Having to talk to the wicked witch." She cooed, running her hand over my hair. I looked up at her, letting my chin rest on the desk.

"It's torture." I gave her my best pout but she just brushed her hand over my face, making me laugh.

"What are we doing today, teach?" She plopped into the chair that I kept across from my desk and pulled out her lunch box. I raised my eyebrows when I realized that all she had brought was cold-cuts. She followed my eyes, realized what I was confused about, and laughed. I smiled at the sight of her tossing her head back, her tinkling laugh filling the quiet room. "You've never eaten turkey cold-cuts after Thanksgiving?"

I shook my head. I was speechless with this girl. She handed me my sandwich and motioned for me to go ahead and try it.

"I thought it was the best part. Almost better than the original meal." She shrugged biting into her sandwich again. I warily unwrapped my own and took a large bite. One half of me was unsure about the leftover turkey being eaten cold while the other half trusted her taste and cooking expertise.

As soon as I swallowed the first bite, I knew that I could definitely trust my girl when it came to food. The sandwich was the best sandwich that I had ever gotten to eat. I hummed happily and she immediately brightened, pleased with the fact that I liked another thing that she made for me. I doubted I would ever not like something she cooked.

"How have I missed out on this all of my life?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I don't know. What do you normally do with your leftover turkey?"

"Eat it like I did on Thanksgiving?" I pretty much questioned and she raised her eyebrows. That was not the answer that she was looking for.

"Touché." She finally shrugged and I winked.

"I like yours better though." I purposefully took another large bite again.

"You never answered my question." She finally said as she got halfway through her sandwich. "What are we working on today?"

"We're going to prepare for the Christmas Concert." I told her nonchalantly and she gasped again.

"Christmas Concert?" She seemed to choke, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Yes. The band will play. The choir will sing. And three students from this class will perform a solo as well." I told her and her face paled. I wasn't sure what to say to her or why she was so freaked out. She performed in front of our class and me all the time. Maybe she was afraid of not getting a solo. "You'll probably get one. I'm ninety-nine percent sure you'll qualify."

"I can't sing in front of all of those people!" She cried and my jaw dropped.

"Why the hell not? You're the best we've got!" I asked her, keeping my voice low. She blushed furiously, her eyes downcast. I sighed softly, realizing that the hint of stage fright that she showed when school started was only the beginning of her performing fears. "Bella...you have incredible talent. You _have_ to perform."

"What if I fuck it up?" She hissed. I knew she was upset because she didn't typically use strong language unless she was genuinely freaked out. I, on the other hand, was genuinely surprised that she was so freaked out. I thought she would love to have a solo. I was shaking my head before she was even done asking.

"You are not going to mess anything up. I'm choosing you for a reason." I rubbed my neck, nervously massaging my stiff muscles. She was stressing me out so much lately and now she was informing me that she didn't want to sing at the second biggest concert of the year. The biggest one was going to be in May and I was _counting_ on her for that one. "Bella, you're one of the best singers and performers I've ever met. You'd be fantastic at the concert."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Why don't we just plan it out first, and then you can tell me whether or not you think you can do what we set up?" I asked and she sighed, nodding. I could see the inner turmoil that she was experiencing all over her face. Her normally porcelain skin appeared slightly green then, worrying me even more. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm sorry." She squeaked. "Just nervous."

"You'll have lots of time to relax this Saturday…on our date." I winked at her and she did a complete one-eighty, her face beaming at the mention of our date. I knew that she'd be excited to go out. "I've got just about all of the details planned out. I'm counting on it being the best date you've ever gone on."

"Now that you've said that, I am too." She was bouncing in her seat, her chocolate eyes shining with a renewed excitement. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I smirked and her brow furrowed.

"Come on, Edward. That's not fair!" She whined like a toddler, crossed her arms, and leaned back in her seat. I laughed lightly and shrugged. I knew that she would love the date and I wasn't going to ruin her surprise. I was going to make the experience as fun for her as possible, if it was the last thing I did.

"You'll be thankful I kept it secret. Trust me." I told her the truth.

"If you _insist_."

"I do." I grinned cheekily, watching as my girl rolled her eyes and went back to eating from her bowl of grapes.

**SATURDAY – BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I prayed that it wasn't Edward. He had told me that he'd be picking me up for our date at eleven and it was only nine-thirty. I crept into the kitchen and peaked out the side window. Confusion swept through me when I found Esme standing out on my front steps. It was cold out, so I ran over to quickly let her into the house.

"Esme!" I greeted her and she chuckled, stepping inside and locking the door behind her.

"I'm here to help prepare you for your day out."

"How long are we going to be gone?" I asked curiously. Edward wouldn't even tell me that much.

"You are staying at our house tonight because you won't be getting back in until late." She told me quickly and my jaw dropped. Edward wasn't going to inform me that our date was going to be a sleepover? What did he expect me to wear? Esme grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to my room. "My son sent me to dress you. He said it's a surprise and that I'm not to tell you about the date."

"Lovely." I pouted. Leave it to Edward to think things through, even to the tiniest of detail.

"You'll enjoy it though," she said, quickly backtracking. "I promise."

"I hope so." I began grabbing towels. "I'm going to quickly shower. You can go through my clothes and do what you need to do."

"Okay." She smiled softly. "Remember to relax. Today is going to be stress free for you two. No worrying or fretting."

"Of course." I called back, shutting the bathroom door behind me.

I didn't waste time getting in the shower and getting out. I scrubbed my hair and conditioned it twice, wanting it to be extra soft. I also quickly shaved anything that needed shaved, just in case, and found myself scrubbing my entire body in the freesia shampoo that Edward loved so much. As a last touch, I scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done, I shut the water off and dried myself as quickly as possible. I felt rushed because I knew that Esme was waiting for me in my room. On that note, I tied a towel very tightly around my body and walked out to find out what she was going to have me wear.

"What's with the coat and stuff?" I eyed the coat, mittens, thick tights, scarf, and hat. "Are we going to be outside?"

"You'll see. I promise you've got enough. You're taking your packed bag in the car, just in case." She held up a bag filled with clothes. "I'd grab your toiletries for the night over."

"Got 'em." I held up my small bag and she gladly packed it into the duffel bag.

"Good. Let's do your hair and makeup." She led me over to the chair in my bathroom and had me sit in it, keeping my towel securely wrapped around me. I relaxed as she pulled out a blow dryer and began blowing my hair so that it was a natural wave. When she finished, she turned me around and began applying my makeup.

I could tell, just while she applied it, that she was keeping it light. At one point she was explaining to me what all of the different makeup things were. I raised my eyebrows when she told me she was using her nice, BareMinerals makeup. I had heard the name and seen the brand through my mother. It wasn't the kind of makeup that my Step Mother could have ever afforded. I wouldn't argue with the fact that it was the lightest makeup I had ever worn.

"Isn't that stuff…like…really expensive?" I asked.

"Maybe. I'm a doctor, I'm married to a doctor, and we're both very comfortable financially. I hate to say it so black and white, but money is no object for me." She explained and I nodded. I was perfectly aware of how loaded she and Carlisle were. Not that I would have ever commented on it. "If you marry in, you'll never worry about a thing again."

"Don't say that." I whispered, letting my eyes open. She was staring at me, her perfectly waxed eyebrows pinching together. I sighed, sitting up straighter. "You can't say stuff like that. I've never once looked at you guys for your money. My mother has money. If I was after the big bucks, I'd ditch you and continue to travel with her and Phil. If…_if_ I were to ever marry into your family, it would be because I love all of you. Because I can't imagine spending a single day of the rest of my life without Edward in it. Not because I'd be more than _financially secure_."

"No! Of course not! I didn't mean to imply that, Bella. I know you and I know you aren't like that." She shook her head fast, her eyes wide with shock. "Bella, sweetheart, I know you're not like that. Of course not."

"I just wanted to make that clear." I relaxed into my seat. "Because you guys _are_ family to me and I don't want _anyone_ doubting that. Had somebody overheard you saying that…it just wouldn't be right."

"You're right." She smoothed over the top of my hair with her hands before picking her makeup tools back up. "And I want to remind you that we love you like family too. I don't know whether you and Edward have officially told each other or not, but-"

"We haven't." I added, my cheeks heating up. "I know I love him, and if you tell him that I will personally flush all of your makeup down the toilet!" I pointed at her and she gave me a hearty laugh in response. "I'm just not ready to scare him off."

"Oh please. He's probably just waiting for you to say it because he doesn't want to freak you out." She laughed again and I shrugged, letting her finish up the final touches on my eye makeup.

"I'm not risking it." I spoke under my breath.

"Bella, look at me." She tapped my shoulder and my eyes snapped open. She was closer to me, her hands resting firmly on my shoulders. I waited patiently as she seemed to be gathering her words. "Bella…I know you're both new at this…but what is love without risks? You cannot be in love if you're not able to take risks."

"You guys are everything to me. If things went wrong…if we split up." I spoke the words through a thick throat. Even my body didn't want to speak about such a dark idea. I couldn't picture my life without the Cullens. Once they were there, they were there for good.

"Just think about what I said, honey. You don't have to go confessing your eternal love today…but I want you to be aware that you're not the only scared one in this little thing you guys are doing." She told me sternly and I nodded quickly. I wasn't sure what to make of her words – whether I was supposed to actually act on them or simply be aware of them. Esme had to have everything figured out first and she had to leave the rest of us in the dust.

Without saying another word, she turned me around so that I could see my reflection in the mirror. I smiled. I was still undressed, but my hair rested just a few inches above my elbows and my makeup was done up real light. I looked _pretty_. A slow, soft smile began to appear on my face and Esme giggled when she realized that I was seriously pleased with the look. I almost looked as though I belonged with Edward.

"Let me get your clothes." She murmured and then disappeared for a moment. When she came back, she handed me my outfit and then disappeared out the door again, closing it behind her.

I frowned at the sight of the underwear that she had provided. They were pretty, sure, but they weren't something that I normally wore. I noticed that they still had tags on them, only someone, Esme, had torn off the price labels on them. It was a bra and panty set, in Edward's favorite midnight blue, lacy, and my exact size. I put them on, deciding to ignore how much snooping Esme had probably done to figure out what sizes I wore.

I then proceeded to put on the black tights that she had given me. They were thicker than most tights that I wore, thicker than leggings. That indicated to me that we were going somewhere cold. I shook my head as I put on the snug, long sleeved, black dress. It had a scoop neck and was even thicker than the tights that I had donned. The dresses' bodice and sleeves wrapped my skin smoothly but snugly. The bottom half of it flared out a bit, but not so much that it was awkward looking. It was cute. I added the scarf last. It was red and green, but more red than green. I felt rather festive as I walked out to meet Esme in my room.

"Oh! You look dazzling." She giggled. "One more touch."

I watched as she pulled another necklace and earrings out.

"Esme, no…I don't want to lose your jewelry!" I had no doubt in my mind that her jewelry was all completely authentic and expensive, and probably meaningful in some way. The necklace was on a simple, silver chain and had an emerald, multi-faceted teardrop hanging delicately from it. The earrings were just tiny, emerald studs. They matched the thin, green plaid on the scarf. "They're beautiful, but what if I lose these?"

"Bella, I trust you." She laughed, brushed my hair over my shoulder, and then put all of the jewelry on.

"I don't." I muttered, fingering the small necklace.

"You'll be fine." She slid my red flats towards me. "There's extra socks and stuff in your bag. You'll understand when you get there."

"Great." I flipped my coat over my arm and stuck the mittens and hat in the pocket. I wanted to dress warmly, but I knew that if I stood inside while wearing my coat and stuff, I would adjust to the heat and that they wouldn't do me any good outside.

I made Esme coffee and we chatted for twenty minutes before Edward arrived. When he did, he knocked on the door. I smiled at her before excusing myself to let him in. He had arrived at eleven on the dot.

"Trying to brown-nose me?" I winked and he laughed, pulling a bouquet from behind his back. I recognized the flowers easily, as Sue had worked as a part-time florist and taught me a lot about them during the one summer that I stayed with her and my dad. The bunch included Anemones, which meant unfading love, Asters, which meant simple love, red Carnations, which represented an aching love, Calia Lillies, beauty, some Baby's Breath, for the innocence in our love, and finally a single red rose. That also meant love. I wasn't sure if he had thought about it so thoroughly, so I didn't let on that I knew so much about the flowers.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and I found myself lifting my hands to my mouth. I nodded, my vision blurring with tears. "Shit! I made you cry already?"

"No! I just…thank you!" I laughed, brushing my thumbs on my lower eyelids, keeping the tears at bay, and quickly took the bouquet. "Your mother's in the kitchen. Let's go put these in a vase."

"You look simply dashing, honey!" Esme spoke and I finally looked at Edward. He was wearing nice, dark-wash jeans and a green, long sleeved shirt. He wore a black coat over the shirt and his hair was tousled wildly on top of his head. He _did_ look dashing. He looked perfect.

"Thanks, Ma." He kissed her cheek as I filled a glass vase with water and put the flowers in them.

"Honey, did you tell Bella why you picked each of the flowers?" She patted his back and his cheeks instantly turned pink.

"I wondered if you knew the meaning behind these." I spoke up, breathing in the bouquet's sweet scent. "Sue used to work as a part time florist." I explained and Edward's eyes widened. "I kind of know a lot about flowers."

"So, I don't have to explain each one?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I think I got the message."

I didn't hang around to keep chatting as I rushed the flowers back to my room. I wasn't leaving them out. Just in case Renee had forgotten something and flew in at random. I didn't need her hurting my first real present from Edward. When I walked back in, Edward had picked up my coat and was waiting on me to slip into it. I thanked him graciously and carefully stuck my arms into the sleeves, stepping away from him as I got situated. He casually ran his hands down my arms before handing me the dark green, almost black, gloves that he had removed from the pockets.

"Thank you." I smiled, slipping them on and slipping my phone in my pocket. Esme handed me the matching hat. I slipped it on as well, letting it cover my ears.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked and I nodded excitedly.

"Goodbye," Esme spoke, leaning up to kiss Edward on the cheek. Just before I turned to follow him to the door, she pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Have a good time, Bella. Try not to think too much."

"Thank you, Esme." I agreed and then rushed to catch up with Edward, who was holding the front door open for us. Esme went out and straight to her Jeep. I followed Edward to his Volvo, where he gallantly held my door open for me.

"Thanks." I repeated, climbing in and turning on the heat for him. He closed my door and ran around, climbing in next to me. I took my gloves and hat off while we were in the car.

He flipped on the Relient K Christmas album and began humming along. As we drove out of Port Angeles, the humming turned to singing. I couldn't help but sing along with him. As my voice grew, I stuck my hand in the middle and grabbed his. He squeezed it reassuringly and grinned widely at me, not stopping his song. I felt genuinely happy as we sped towards Olympia.

My phone began ringing and Edward turned the radio down so that it was low. I felt my eyes widen when I realized it was my dad. I had told him that I was spending the weekend alone, before I left his house and knew about the date, and that he could call me whenever he wanted. I even offered for him to drop by if he had time. I glanced nervously at Edward, who nodded knowingly as I clicked the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. You said you would be bored today, so I thought I would give you a call while I filled out paperwork." My dad's gruff voice came from the other end.

"You didn't have to call me if you're busy." I told him and he laughed.

"Nah, I've got plenty of time." He blew it off and I cursed mentally.

"_Okay_…"

"Are you alright, Bella?" Charlie's voice suddenly grew suspicious.

"I'm perfect." I answered honestly.

"What are you doing?" He asked more specifically and I bit my lip. Edward whispered a solution to me and I nodded.

"I'm going shopping, in Olympia, with Esme Cullen."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah…she was off today but the boys weren't and asked if I would mind giving her company." I added onto the lie and I could tell that Charlie had bought it. Hook, line, and sinker. "Sorry…I know I told you I was going to be laying around all day. Her call was pretty last minute."

"No. Don't let me bother you. Have fun with her and tell her I said thank you." He told me and I felt a bit guilty for leaving him out of the loop. He was being way too nice about me and Esme, and I knew that he was happy that I was bonding with some female figure.

"I will. Sorry for not being able to talk. I'll call you tomorrow for sure." I told him and he laughed. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." He sighed heavily. "Be good and keep your seatbelt on."

"Always." I said before the line went dead. I let out a relieved sigh as I shoved the phone back into my pocket. I then turned to Edward. "Sorry for the interruption. I told him, last weekend, that he could call me on the weekend because I wouldn't be doing anything. I forgot to call him and tell him that I was going to be doing something though."

"Don't even worry about it." He shook his head and I smiled thankfully. Edward was way too kind.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

"First, we're going to lunch. Then we're going to the main part of our date. Then we'll drop by my house to get my things, and then on to my parent's house." He explained and I thanked him. That wasn't as much detail as I wanted, but it was the most I was getting.

We pulled into the parking lot of a fancy, Mexican restaurant. Edward went around and helped me out, holding my hand the entire walk in. It was very nice, especially a place that had a 'Taco Tuesday' sign out front. There was a hostess, who seemed a bit too into Edward as she led us to our reserved table. I tried not to hiss at her as she seated us and gave us our menus…with her back turned to me.

"What can I get you?" She asked Edward and I cleared my throat, surprising myself. She turned to face me, her eyebrows raised. "Sorry. I'll ask your sister first."

"I'm not his sister. I'm his girlfriend. I'll have a Coke. Thanks."

"We only serve Pepsi products here." She sneered and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Same difference."

She grumbled something about it not being the same thing as she turned back to Edward. He asked for a Pepsi and then some privacy while we looked over the menus. As soon as she was gone, Edward snorted and gave me a look. I gaped at him, only spurring his laughter on. I couldn't believe he was laughing at me. It wasn't my fault that he was so attractive and that all of the girls flocked blindly to him.

When the girl returned, I ordered two tacos and some pinto beans. Edward got a weird, burrito combo. The girl winked at him as she walked away and he all but sneered at her as she did. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. He was getting completely annoyed with her quickly, and that only helped ease me because I was already pissed off at the nutbag.

We got our food and the girl didn't bother us again until we left. We chatted quietly as we ate. The restaurant was fairly busy and there was an open floor in the middle of the tables. I noticed Edward glancing towards it a few times and I couldn't help but grow skeptical of him. I didn't know what he had up his sleeve, nor did I trust him. The music that was playing lightly in the background grew in volume as we finished our meals. Edward stood and walked around to me, held out his hand, and asked me to dance.

I was shocked.

"D-dance? Edward…_nobody's_ _dancing_." My eyes scanned the room. Not a single person was even standing.

"I wasn't asking the rest of the room to dance with me." He winked. "You don't know anybody here, Bella. We're not being judged here. Dane with me."

"Fine…" I sighed, taking my scarf off. I had taken the gloves, hat, and coat off when we arrived. It was a rather snug restaurant. Despite the cold weather outside, the room was in no way cool.

Edward led me to the middle of the dance floor, took my left hand into his, and wrapped his other arm tightly around my waist. The song that was playing was very upbeat and had no lyrics. It reminded me of a Natasha Bedingfield song I had heard once. The song fit our situation oddly well. As our pace picked up, I found myself singing the words to Edward. He beamed at me, most likely happy to see me let go a little.

"You get me out of my seat. It's like I've been in bed for a week. I've been slippin' 'n' slidin' all over the place, and nobody cares. And I'm such a disgrace. You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do, 'cause I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms. And that's why I need you to..." I picked my voice up at the chorus, moving us in quick circles. "Cheer me up. Come on dance with me. And you take my hand. Cheer me up. Even if we're the only ones dancing. Cheer me up. Please, won't you cheer me up? Even if we're the only ones dancing."

I noticed two other couples, one of them being a cute, Hispanic, elderly couple joined us on the floor then. Edward twirled me, forcing me to sing louder during the chorus. For the others who were dancing, of course.

I also may have been having a little bit too much fun pretending to be in a musical.

"Give me a reason to smile, the kind that will last for a while. Like only you know how. Make it okay now. You got your ways to make this girl's day. It's the magic that's in your touch; it makes everything mean so much. The poetry in your eyes is enough in itself to take me to a high..._whooo_... you gotta cheer me up!" I giggled before beginning the second chorus. "Cheer me up. Come on dance with me. And you take my hand. Cheer me up. Even if we're the only ones dancing. Cheer me up. Please, won't you cheer me up? Even if we're the only ones dancing."

Edward did one of those things where he took both of my hands and flipped us around. I laughed and pulled us back close, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso as he swayed us back and forth.

"You turn my frown upside down. My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around. _You turn my frown upside down_. My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around." I pressed a kiss onto Edward's cheek before continuing. "Cheer me up. Come on dance with me. And you take my hand. Cheer me up. Even if we're the only ones dancing. Cheer me up. Please, won't you cheer me up? Even if we're the only ones dancing."

He buried his face in my neck and I leaned into his embrace, letting him be close for a moment. My voice softened, but not so much that the others couldn't hear me.

"Only you got the magic, only you got the key to my heart. To my heart, yeah. Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart. Even if were the only ones dancing! I've been last in line forever; I want a part of it. Even just a little bit. Happiness can last forever; I want a part of it. Even just a little bit. Even if we're the only ones dancing." The music stopped before I could finish, as I had started singing after the song started, but I sang the last line anyway. "If happiness can last forever. I want a part of it. Even just a little bit. _Even if we're the only ones dancing_."

When I stopped singing, the music shut off and Edward lifted his head to kiss me on the forehead. The other four couples, two more had joined, and then some of the other diners clapped for us. I giggled and hid my bashful face in Edward's chest. He waived at the others before leading us back to our seats.

"Have a drink." He passed me his Pepsi, I had already finished mine. "Your face is bright red."

"I'm not winded…just embarrassed." I giggled, peeking through my hair and noticing that everyone else had slowly returned to their food. "I got all High School Musical. I didn't think that happened in real life."

"High school what?" Edward asked me, laughing and I shrugged.

"I guess it's a little ahead of your time. I'm probably a little too old to make references to it too. It's a Disney movie that came out a few years ago. Clara is obsessed with it." I explained and he nodded, a constant grin on his face. "It's a movie, and now a trilogy, where these kids are in high school and they just sing. The title is pretty much all there is to it."

"Sounds cute." He teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Not it doesn't." I pushed his empty cup back to him. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He shrugged. "Ready to hit the road?"

I glanced at my phone. It was after three already. I nodded and followed as Edward paid for our lunch and led me to his car. Before we went outside, I stopped to put my scarf and then gloves on. Edward was pushing my hat down on my head, making sure to stretch it down over my eyes, when the older couple from earlier approached us. I had to pull the hat off and redo it, but I was laughing too much to care.

"You have a beautiful voice!" The woman praised me, patting my cheek. I blushed and glanced at Edward.

'That's what I'm always telling her. I'm trying to convince her to take a solo in her school's Christmas concert that's coming up." Edward told them and my smile turned to a glower. I noticed that he didn't say, 'our school's'.

"Oh! Yes! And you two should dance in it!"

"I can't dance." I burst out laughing. "But thank you."

"I'm not joking." He shrugged. "That was a very nice performance. Kaure and I haven't danced like that in years!"

"Bella tends to bring out the happiness in people," Edward spoke, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my hat-covered head.

"Please. Edward brings out the child in me." I giggled.

"That's how I felt about Gustavo." The woman, Kaure, smiled and patted her husband's bigger belly. I smiled softly at them, praying that I could be as happy as them when I was their age.

"We have a second half of our date to catch, but I'm happy that we got to meet." Edward nodded towards the couple and then shook Gustavo's hand.

"Us as well! You're a beautiful girl with a beautiful talent! Please, for me, sing at that Christmas concert!"

"I can't say no to you." I spoke honestly, my smile growing.

When Edward and I finally got back on the road, he didn't turn the music back on. We talked about the concert and what it would entail. He explained that I had three song slots to fill during the show and that they should be winter or Christmas related. I was still slightly uneasy towards the idea of having to perform in front of the whole school, parents, and, of course, my own parents. I had forgotten about my stage fright while performing in class because I had gotten so used to the, 'it's only you and Edward,' state of mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked. I wondered how long it had been since I had actually spoken to him.

"Just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to be okay with singing in front of so many people." I spoke with an undertone, attempting to sound a little bit more secure. He had no idea. The butterflies in my stomach were going wild, and I knew that if I didn't get over things, I would feel that way until the concert was over.

"So, repeatedly telling you that you have talent isn't going to cut it, huh?" He asked and I shot him a look. He sighed and looked back towards the road. "Bella…what do you do in class that makes it so easy?"

"It's never so easy. It's only easy when it's just you and me. So, in class, I pretend we're the only ones in the room. It helps." I explained and he nodded.

"And you can't do that for the concert?"

"I'm just afraid it won't work with so many people. Will I be able to forget everyone else in the room?" I asked and he looked at me, nodding with understanding in his green eyes. That was why I didn't mind singing with him. He understood me.

"Did you forget everyone while we were dancing?"

"Yes, but I think the proximity between you and I had something to do with that." I told him and he just nodded, humming with thought.

That was when we pulled into the parking lot. I looked up and felt my eyes widen at the sight of an outdoor, public skating rink. Edward was unbuckling his seatbelt and putting his hat and gloves on. I just gaped at him, unable to make sense of things. He brought me skating? I wondered, for a moment, if he was really that much of an idiot. I couldn't skate. I could barely walk on a flat, dry surface in regular shoes without breaking my neck. Edward seemed to sense my trepidation and stopped to look at me.

"You'll be fine. You can hang onto me." He got really close and breathed the words at me. I sighed softly and nodded. I should have argued, but all I could do was be dazzled by him and go with it. I grabbed the socks and legwarmers that Esme had packed for me. Edward was waiting patiently next to me. As soon as I had everything, I linked my arm with his and followed him to the skate checkout.

"What's your size?" The creepy guy at the counter leaned forward, speaking with a perverted undertone. His eyes lingered on me and I felt my eyes widen. I had no idea if there was an actual innuendo to what he had said, or if his tone was all he needed. Edward cleared his throat, stepped in front of me, and gave the weirdo both of our sizes. He sneered at Edward but did as he asked, grabbing two pairs of skates.

"Thanks." Edward all but spat, grabbed my arm, and pretty much dragged me to one of the benches where we could put our skates on our feet.

"I never want to hear you make fun of me for being jealous ever again!" I laughed as he knelt in front of me and began pulling my flats off.

I slipped my leg warmers onto my legs and let him put the skates on. He laced and tied them quickly before doing his own from the ground. I stared at the weird looking shoes for a while, zoning out as he finished up. I was overwhelmingly nervous about joining the crowd in the rink. I had never skated before and just picturing myself on the ice made me want to cry.

"Ready to hit the ice?" Edward stood, looking all too capable on his skates as he walked to the wall. I didn't budge. He walked back over and held out his arms. I gripped them the best I could while wearing mittens and he carefully pulled me to my feet. When I moved to take a step, I stumbled quickly and he yanked me to his chest. I gasped and closed my eyes, waiting for the fall. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've got you."

"You can't hold onto me forever." I spoke, slightly out of breath from the moment of panic.

"As long as you'll have me, I think I will." He winked and I glowered at him, but followed him out and onto the rink anyway.

We scooted onto a bit of the rink that wasn't very crowded. Edward had me wait by the wall while he gave me examples on how to actually skate. I watched as he pushed his feet forward on to the ice and kept his arms locked to his sides as he did so. When he returned to me, he had me do it while keeping my hands on the wall and his hands on my waist. It took me at least twenty minutes to figure out what to do with my feet, and even then I was barely inching along.

"You're getting it." He exclaimed and I glared at him. I knew he wasn't being sarcastic with me, but he should have been.

"Edward, this is hard." I whined and he laughed.

"Just keep trying. Move a little faster. A little farther." He motioned and I nodded, pushing my feet a bit further with each step. I was moving a little bit faster.

"Can I hold onto you now?" I asked once we were steadily making our way around the side of the rink.

The other skaters zoomed past us, their speed and grace completely out of my league. I tried not to focus on them, but rather the beautiful man who was holding his arms out to me. I pushed off of the wall and drifted into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we steadied again, and then moved so that only one was around me. We continued to slowly skate around at that point. There was nothing graceful about the way that we trudged around the sides, away from everyone else.

After about an hour of chatting and moving, I began to feel more comfortable in my skates. Edward had loosened his grip to a more comfortable stance, and I was wanting to move a little bit quicker.

"Can I try on my own?" I asked and he laughed but nodded.

"Let's move so that we're holding hands, and if you feel ready, we'll let go." He explained and I nodded excitedly.

We separated enough so that we were holding hands. I stumbled but was able to catch my balance quickly.

"Remember, before we let go, it's like running." He told me and I thought of all of our cross country practices. I didn't tell him that I disagreed one hundred percent, because running wasn't slippery or freaky, but rather just nodded in acknowledgement. As my hand slipped from his, he laughed. "You can do this."

"I think I can." I nodded, moving a little faster. He quickened his snail-pace to keep up. It didn't take long for us both to be gliding around the rink. I was surprised by how quickly I had gotten used to it. I hadn't actually fallen once. That thought led to a confidence and speed boost.

"You're doing great!" Edward laughed at me as he breezed by me, his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. We were winding through people at that point, and I couldn't believe that he was relaxed enough to go backwards. He turned around and then tossed over his shoulder. "See if you can catch me!"

He sped up immensely, disappearing into the crowd. I raised my eyebrows but took the challenge without thinking much. I picked up my stride, making each of my legs' movements longer and smoother. I could see him then, just small glimpses of his head between others. He had taken off his hat and it was impossible to miss his wild hair.

"Edward!" I laughed, pushing through and around, growing out of breath from the mixture of laughing and running.

I wasn't as close to him as I wanted to be when I began to go too fast. I wasn't able to gain control of my legs, but I had to keep them close to me because I was still in the crowd. I let out a frantic cry and shoved my arms out in hopes to catch the bit of balance that I had been going on. When that didn't happen, my foot got caught on something. It knocked my legs from underneath me and the action shoved me towards the ground. My head hit the ice with a smack, my hat and hair keeping the hit from being as sharp as it could have been.

While on the ground, I could see everyone's razor sharp skates zooming past me. I naturally pulled my legs and arms in, keeping my hands by my face in hopes to protect it. I was still sliding across the ice, getting knocked around. I finally slowed to a stop facing the other way. My eyes, which I had closed unknowingly, slipped open and I realized that people were just going around me. A scream bubbled up in my lungs when one person didn't see me and was headed straight for me.

In my panic, I didn't notice somebody grabbing my ankle from outside of the crowd and yanking it. I slid towards whoever had pulled me to the middle of the rink, missing the careless skater's blades by a fraction of a second. I didn't realize that I was bawling until Edward pulled my body into his lap and brushed my tangled hair out of my face, cooing and asking me if I was okay.

"Edward…" I sobbed, looking up.

"Bella? Did you get hit? Are you okay?" He searched my body for any injuries. I shook my head, which ached a bit with the motion.

"I think I hit my head." I moaned, rubbing my temple that hit the ice.

"It looks a bit swollen." He murmured, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. That was idiotic of me. Let's get you home."

"I don't want to go home!" I cried out and his eyes widened.

"I meant to my house and Carlisle's…" He clarified after realizing that I was picturing my house when he said that. Not his. My heart picked up when I realized that he considered his home to be mind. "We need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Right…" I sniffled, nodding very gently. Edward got to his knees and helped me up, carefully leading me towards the exit. I waited, with my head down, while Edward returned our skates and retrieved my skates. I put them on, watching him cautiously as he put his shoes on. He looked upset and that only made me angry. Angry at myself for ruining our date.

"Come on," he spoke softly, pulling me carefully into his side and leading me to his car. I held him tightly and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before climbing into the passenger side. He quietly closed the door and went around to the driver's side.

Ten minutes into the hour long drive home, I realized that he was really upset. He hadn't uttered a word since we left the rink and wore a constant mask of anger on his face. I couldn't place what he was angry about though. It sucked that our date had gone wrong, but I certainly wasn't mad. We had fun while it lasted, we were together, and that was all that really mattered to me. I wondered if he felt the same way. And based on his reaction, he probably _did not_.

I let my sore head rest on the cool window and barely noticed when new tears began forming. I was so zoned out, trying to figure out why Edward was mad, that I didn't notice much during the first half hour of our car ride. Edward glanced at me and did a sudden double take, his eyes widening for unknown reasons. I glanced back at him, but didn't focus too hard.

"Are you _crying_?" He asked and my bottom lip began quivering, only giving me away that much more. "Does your head hurt that much? Should I take you to the ER?"

I just shook my head. His brow furrowed before his jaw slackened.

"Bella…I'm sorry things didn't go well. We can reschedule or something, I guess." He shrugged and I didn't make any movement towards answering him. He didn't sound all that thrilled about a second date. I should have known that this was just a regular first date. I had assumed that having a relationship before the date would change the standards. I pursed my lips, preventing them from letting any noises escape, and looked back out the window. He sighed. "You're still crying. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

I frowned and looked at him. My voice was thick when I finally spoke. "When were you a jerk?"

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. It was your first time skating. You had no business going that fast, much less going that fast in a crowd." He explained and I shook my head. When I didn't responded he groaned. "Talk to me, Bella."

"I should say the same to you." I sniffled.

"I'm talking!" He argued, his eyes surprised when they looked at me.

"Why are you mad?" I asked him, my cries becoming vocal. "I told you I couldn't skate. All we had to do was go out for lunch or something, and then it would have been fine. _It's not my fault_."

"Of course it's not your fault!" He turned, slowing the car on the nearly empty highway. He seemed to be paying more attention to me than he was to the road. His eyes looked to be in a sudden panic, and I couldn't make out the exact emotions swirling behind them. "Bella, do you really think that I'm mad at you?"

"I ruined our first date." I blubbered and he groaned.

"No, you did not. I shouldn't have let you go while we were skating. Not that far. I was responsible for forcing you into skating, I was responsible for anything that happened to you. I'm definitely not mad at you, I'm not upset in the least, but I am mad at myself. I took you out and you were almost seriously injured. Only now you're only slightly injured." He explained, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault either…" I added. "I knew what I could and couldn't do…I was just caught up in the moment. Like you. Things happen…and things happen to me constantly."

"I disagree." He murmured.

"You can drop me off at my house, if you want." I whispered, my voice a light croak. His eyes narrowed.

"Why the hell would I do that, Bella?"

"I don't know…I just figured you'd want a break for the day." I pulled my hat off and ran my hand through my hair. The hat wasn't helping with my headache and the car was warm enough for me to not wear it and be comfortable.

"A break?" He asked flatly and I nodded slowly.

"You're also…you're also not obligated to take me out again." I spoke even lower, my heart aching so much at the thought of him leaving that I wanted to start crying again.

"Not obligated? I didn't realize this was an obligation." He muttered and I shrugged. I wasn't sure what it was to him. I knew he liked me, he had done enough for me to prove that he wanted to know me better, but I wasn't sure how he felt about the train wreck first date. That was just a small insight towards a life with me. I was a danger magnet just asking for trouble. He didn't need all of that unnecessary drama. He pulled me from my reverie by speaking again. "Bella…"

"Wh-what?" I asked and he held his hand out. I slipped my hand into it. I had already removed my gloves. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as we drove, his face showing that he was thinking.

"Bella…I went out with you today because I wanted to. Not for any other possible reason. I eat lunch with you every day, hang out with you after school, and talk to you on the phone until one of us falls asleep because I want to. You're really the only person that I ever want to be around this much and I still feel like we don't spend enough time together." He squeezed my hand and pulled it all the way to his lips before letting both of them sit on the center console. "I bring you to spend time with my parents and make sure I'm the first person to help you when something happens because I need to. Not because I'm obligated and certainly not because I feel obligated."

"I know we're best friends…I just wonder sometimes." I pulled his hand to my face and leaned into his palm before turning to kiss it. "I'm sorry for not trusting you like I should have."

"And I'm sorry for not giving you enough reason to trust me."

"Don't be." I sighed, putting our hands back in the middle. "How about we both just move past this?"

"That sounds perfect. Also, you are coming home with me tonight and the two of us are going to go out again very soon."

"Very?"

"It'll be a much safer date too, I promise." He winked and I giggled, glancing out the window.

We were just on the outskirts of Forks. We drove to his house, where he grabbed the bag that he had already packed and then led me back out to his car. We got to his parents' house shortly after, and Edward surprised me by parking in the garage. I had never been in their massive garage and I couldn't help but be surprised by the size. It held several nice cars, including Esme's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, another fancy one that looked nicer than both of those, and then another Mercedes. I let out a low whistle.

"My parents have a thing for cars." Edward explained and I nodded. I was aware.

"It's nicer in this garage than it is in my entire house." I murmured and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Hush. You live in a lovely house."

"I know, but look at this place! I knew Esme was one for decorating…but the garage?"

"I know. It's all my mother's doings." He shrugged. "Ready to go inside?"

"Sure." I climbed out and he pouted.

"I was going to get your door for you!"

"I'm fine." I giggled and grabbed my bag from the back seat. "I am capable of doing small things without you. I did all of them on my own before I knew you."

"And I have to make up for all of those years that nobody was chivalrous with you!" He explained, tossing his bag over his shoulder and meeting me on the other side of the car. I leaned up against the side of it, crossing my arms.

"You don't have to be so chivalrous _all the time_." I told him and he chuckled, stepping toward me.

"No?"

"No." I shook my head, ignoring the ache that presided in my temple.

I grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him down to me. He grinned wickedly, his eyes finding mine for only a moment. They closed instantly when I pressed my lips to his, kissing him strongly. I was trying to portray the feelings of relief and love, the words that I wasn't ready to say out loud. He chuckled into my lips and didn't end the kiss.

My arms tightened around his neck and he lifted me onto the back of the car, pressing our bodies tightly together. I felt his tongue glide lightly along my upper lip and I opened my mouth, allowing both of our tongues to touch. We continued to make out until we were panting and our hands were roaming all over each other. I wondered briefly if that could be considered a makeup make out session after our tiny fight.

Edward's lips pulled away from mine and he began kissing along my jaw, down my neck, and across my exposed collarbone. I breathed heavily, grabbing at his thick, soft hair. I continued to massage his scalp as his lips explored the skin between my neckline and lips. He slid the shoulder of my dress over and kissed his way over, where he began sucking on the skin there, most likely leaving a mark. I moaned softly and clung to him.

Of course, the door opened then, and in walked Esme. She gasped loudly and the door slammed closed as she backed into the house again. My face turned what I'm sure was the brightest shade of red that it had ever been as Edward pulled away and attempted to straighten himself out.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He breathed, his voice husky as he buttoned the bottom two buttons of his shirt. I had unbuttoned them while trying to feel him up. The thought only made my face grow hotter. I straightened my dress out and put my scarf back on, covering most of my flushed skin as I did so.

"Do I look okay?" I asked softly and he nodded, running his fingers through my hair, combing it out a little.

"You look beautiful, as always." He said and I giggled. My eyes drifted to the door.

"I can't believe Esme walked in on us."

"I know." Edward shook his head. "She probably heard us pull in and wanted to know what was taking so long. Leave it to my mother to forget how most dates end."

"Okay. Let's go." I stood, picked up my discarded bag and accessories, and then followed him into the house. Esme was standing at the counter, giggling away as we walked in and began placing our things on the table.

"I'm sorry! I heard you guys pull in, but when you spent twenty minutes out there, I got genuinely worried! I hadn't realized you two were so…physical already. Otherwise I would have understood!" She laughed and we shook our heads. She glanced between the two of us as her laughter stopped. We didn't say anything but rather just stood there. Her eyes stopped on me, of course, before her expression of hilarity turned into worry. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little embarrassed…" I explained and she shook her head, stood, and ran over. I was confused until she brushed my hair out of the way and began checking out the swelling lump on my temple, where I had hit the ice.

"What on Earth did you do?" She gasped, pressing her fingers lightly into both sides of my head. I cringed because of the pain and she shook her head.

"I was going a little bit too fast and I fell…and landed on my head, on the ice." I explained and she shook her head.

"You could have a concussion! You two should have been in here, getting this checked out, as soon as possible!" She scolded and I shrugged.

"It didn't hurt that bad and we had to discuss some things."

"Didn't hurt that bad? You have a knot the size of a golf ball on your head, Isabella." She reprimanded. She then proceeded to wrap her arm around my waist and begin leading me to the other room. "Come on. Let's go make sure your brain isn't bleeding."

"Not funny, Mother." Edward all but growled, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"I'm not joking." She handed me a ponytail. "Pull your hair back, honey."

I did as I was instructed while Esme collected her things. Edward took my hand while she did her checkup. I waited patiently as she checked my breathing and my heart rate. She murmured something about it being a little fast, but when Edward squeezed my hand it began racing again, and she had her answer. She checked my pulse on my wrist and my reflexes before going through a series of random questions.

"Sing the alphabet backwards, please." She asked and my eyes widened. I shot Edward a glance before looking back at her and swallowing.

"I can't do that without a concussion."

"Fine. Days of the week backwards."

"Starting on which day?" I questioned and Edward snorted beside me.

"Don't be difficult." She glowered at me and I giggled.

"Sunday, Saturday, Friday, Thursday, Wednesday, Tuesday, and Monday. It starts over there."

"What day is it now?"

"Saturday."

"What color is the sky?"

"Gray." I shot back and she gave me a questioning look. "In Forks, I mean."

"I'll take that." She nodded, muttering something about me being as 'witty' as usual. "Does your head, or anything else, hurt?"

"Not really. It hurts when you touch it, and it hurt during the car ride over, but stopped eventually."

"Well," she spoke but interrupted herself by pulling out her penlight and checking my dilation. After finishing, she stuck the pen in her pocket and put her hands on her hips. "It doesn't look like a concussion, so I'll give you some Tylenol and let you participate in the rest of today's activities. But if it starts bothering you, tell someone immediately. Concussions are nothing to mess around with."

"I've had a few in my time. I know how they feel and they hurt a hell of a lot more than this." I told her and she nodded. She'd seen my medical file.

"Could you try to be a little bit less, I don't know, blasé about this whole thing?" Edward asked, pulling me into his side. I cuddled into his embrace and shook my head, kissing his bicep as I did so. I wasn't just acting calm. I was genuinely fine and didn't have any reason to be worried. I had spent the day out with my wonderful boyfriend and was going to end the day in with his family. I had no reason to be upset.

"What did your mother mean about 'tonight's activities'?" I asked him and he laughed.

"You'll see. Let's go change into pajamas. You'll know soon enough." He patted my back and I stood, leading him to the stairs. I waited beside them while Edward retrieved our bags.

Edward and I went upstairs and changed. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to put them on. It was one of my school t-shirts and a pair of navy-blue and purple plaid pajama pants. Edward was wearing the same cross country shirt as me, only his pants were navy-blue and black. Esme had coordinated our outfits, once again, not that I was going to argue. I kept my hair down and left my mascara on, while most of my eye shadow had disappeared. We walked, hand in hand, to the living room. The curiosity was eating at me. I was dying to know what the rest of our date entailed.

"Come and get your hot chocolate!" Esme called from the kitchen. "Carlisle's upstairs, putting his pajamas on."

"Hot cocoa?" I grinned, taking a mug. Esme nodded.

"What are we doing again, Ma?" Edward asked teasingly and Esme grinned, looking at me.

"We're decorating the Christmas tree tonight!" She smiled and I felt my jaw drop. I looked at Edward with big, excited eyes. I had told him a few times that I had never gotten any opportunities to decorate a tree. Renee wasn't into it and I was never in town with Charlie around Christmas. If going out on the first half of our date was exciting, then the second half was utterly mind-blowing. I giggled and clapped my hands, hopping up and down gleefully. Esme laughed and Edward pulled me into his side, pressing his lips to my uninjured temple. "I was hoping you'd be happy!"

"Happy doesn't even cover it!" I exclaimed. "I've always wanted to decorate a tree. This is perfect!"

"I'm glad you like the surprise." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I love it!" I gripped my hot cocoa and ran off to the living room. The two of them laughed but followed me, not trying to talk down my excitement.

Carlisle was already in the living room and had put together the tree. He was wrapping it with lights, preparing it for the decorations. I set my hot cocoa down and walked over to look at their boxes of decorations. Carlisle looked up at me and grinned, but his grin faltered a few moments later. I frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"I already checked it out. No concussion. No problems. Bella has been instructed to warn us if she notices any pain or problems." Esme appeared on his other side, pulling the garland out of the box. "Our son thought it would be a good idea to race Bella on the ice, despite it being her first time skating. Ever."

"Edward." Carlisle gave him a chastising look and Edward shrugged.

"Bella and I already talked about it. It was stupid of me, but we can't change what happened."

"You know, I can make my own decisions. I was being stupid too." I glowered at him and he shrugged.

"I still don't like you nearly breaking your head under my watch." He grumbled but continued to pull ornaments from the box. I walked over to his side and looked at the one he was holding. It was gold, flat, shaped like baby booties, and had 'Edward's First Christmas' and '1990' carved into it. I ran my thumb over it, unable to contain myself. It was precious.

"This is the cutest ornament I've ever seen." I stated and Esme laughed.

"I thought everyone had one of these. They're pretty standard." Edward told me and I felt my brow furrow.

My parents were barely seventeen on my first Christmas. I doubted that they had gotten an ornament like that. If they had, they didn't show it to me. I simply shrugged and reached for another one, not wanting to talk about it. The ornament that I pulled out was a baby picture of Edward, inside of a glass ornament. I held it up next to his head, drawing comparisons, and giggled. Edward snatched it from me and looked at it, his eyes dancing.

"I really need to see some baby pictures of you." He told me. "You've seen plenty of me."

"There aren't many. Renee was never big on documenting anything until she married Phil. Even then, she didn't exactly want to photograph me." I told him softly, placing the delicate ornament on the tree. "Charlie took as many as he could. He's technologically inept and also didn't have much money for a camera up until Clara was born."

"That's sad." Edward's brow furrowed.

"It just teaches me what to do and what not to do with any of my future children."

"I hope our kids look like you. With your brown hair and eyes, and pretty complexion." Edward spoke, seeming to not be thinking about what he was saying. As soon as the words were out, his eyes widened and I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Look like me? Are you kidding?" I laughed, trying to ease his obviously nervous face. "Our children damn well better look like you."

"So you've thought about it too?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Not totally. It's passed through my mind, but not so thoroughly." I explained and he almost seemed to grow sadder then. I quickly backtracked. "It's sweet that you've thought about it. Very reassuring."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded and he smiled at me, leaned in, and gently pressed his forehead to mine. There was a flash beside us and I turned to see Esme holding her phone camera up.

"I'm sorry, but that was the sweetest thing ever." Esme squealed, messing with her phone before turning it so that we could see the LED touch screen. The photo was of Edward and I, obviously, our faces dark from the shadows that the colorful lights in the tree behind us cast on us. Our foreheads were pressed together and our sparkling eyes were staring into one another. It really was a sweet photo. I grinned.

"Can you send that to me?" I asked her and she nodded. I gave her my number, which she added to her contacts, before sending both Edward and I the photo.

We continued to decorate the tree together. I wasn't sure that I had ever been as happy as I was in that moment. I was decorating a Christmas tree with a family that I loved more than anything and I was completely included. Esme turned on some Christmas music, which Edward and I danced around to together. The tree was almost done, and glowing beautifully in their white living room. The colored lights shone bright, colorful light all around the room, making it prettier than it had ever been. I stood there, in total awe of the place.

"Bella, wanna put the tree on top?" Edward asked excitedly and Carlilse cleared his throat.

"That's usually your mother's job, Edward." He whispered, as if I couldn't hear them. My face burned up.

"I don't have to-" I began to talk but Esme cut me off by scolding her husband.

"I think Bella can take over just fine this year." She hip checked her husband and handed me the golden star that they wanted me to place on top of the tree. I rubbed my neck nervously, eying the abnormally tall tree. Edward appeared beside me.

"Need some help?"

"I'm kind of short." I squeaked and he laughed, nodded and then knelt down. My brow furrowed when he patted his shoulder and told me to stand in between his bent knees. I shook my head no. "Edward, I'm a one-hundred-fifteen pound person. You can't lift me on your shoulder."

"Humor me." He winked and I sighed, stepping into the spot that he wanted me and letting my bottom rest on his shoulder. He gripped my legs and then hoisted me up. I let out a yelp, but got a grip on him and the star, preparing myself to reach up and put it on the tree. I slipped the object onto the very point of the tree and then let Edward lower me to my feet. When I was at his side again, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he kissed the top of my head. He whispered into my hair. "It's perfect, baby."

"It is." I agreed, admiring the tree as a whole.

"Thank you so much for coming over and spending this time with us, Bella!" Esme sighed after several moments of silence. I nodded, walking over to hug the woman.

"Thank you for inviting me. You made my life," I told her, telling the truth.

"Oh, please. We love having you here." She patted my cheeks and then went over to her husband, who was closing boxes.

"We can move these tomorrow." He left them stacked by the garage door. Edward agreed, crept up behind me, and wrapped his long arms around my waist and let his chin rest on my shoulder. I tilted my head to the side and let my head relax against his. "You two ought to be going to bed too. Esme and I have an early shift, but that doesn't mean you two should spend the day sleeping."

"Of course not." I nodded in agreement. I wanted to stay up all night with Edward, but I knew better than that.

"Show Bella to the guest room and let her get comfortable." Carlisle added before wishing us a goodnight and going upstairs. Esme followed him, whispering something in his ear as the two of them started up the stairs.

I turned around in Edward's arms and then broke away from him.

"Lead the way." I gestured towards the staircase and Edward nodded, stepping ahead of me and going on up.

Edward grabbed my things from his room and showed me around the guest bedroom. When he was done, he kissed me on the lips and then disappeared into the hallway. I sighed and went to lay down. The bed was big and fluffy, but it wasn't the same because it was cold and didn't smell like Edward. I didn't want to annoy anyone, so I just got under the covers and forced myself to fall asleep.

I hadn't been sleeping for long when the tossing and turning began. All of the movement was a result of a nightmare. In the dream I was walking down the hallways of my school. There were a lot of people standing around, laughing wildly at something. It didn't take me long to realize that they were laughing at _me_. I began running and ran straight for the exit. I used both of my arms when I attempted to yank the double doors open and realized that not only were they locked, but they were just handles on a wall that looked like a door. The people began closing in on me. I saw my attacker, Jane, Jacob, Lauren, Heidi, and Jessica, my mother, Phil, and most of anyone who had ever bothered me.

They were closing in one me quickly, their taunts growing louder and echoing in my brain. I leaned up against the door, covered my ears, and let out a shrill scream. Nothing was blocking out their voices. Right as they began to draw back their fists and legs, ready to attack me, I lurched forward and awoke in the darkness. I was in the Cullen's guest room and the sound of somebody screeching was muffled by my hands over my ears. When the door slammed open, and in ran Carlisle, I realized that the screamer was myself.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked, his voice frantic as he tried to pull my hands from my ears. I finally found the piece of my mind that allowed me to loosen my stiff fingers but I couldn't get my body out of the wound up ball that it had formed.

"C-Carlisle?" I screamed, barely able to make out the word myself, through the ripping sound that was coming from my lungs and throat.

"Shh. It's alright. I'm here and I've got ya'…" He sighed after he realized that I had been having a nightmare. He pulled me over so that I was pressed tightly into his side. My body was still wrapped up in a tense ball, and he wrapped himself around me. My cries only softened a tiny bit but I was slowly beginning to come back to my mind. He sighed. "It was only a dream, Bella. You had a nightmare."

"It wasn't…" I sobbed and he shook his head.

"Yes it was. You were sleeping."

"But it wasn't just a dream!" I bawled, gripping his shirt tightly. HE was already dressed for work, which meant that it was very early in the morning. "They were there, making fun of me and laughing at me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't get out…"

"Who was?" He asked and I shook my head.

I mumbled 'everyone' into his chest and he sighed.

"The kids at school?" He clarified, sounding genuinely upset.

"And my mom…and whoever attacked me that one night." I whimpered at the thought. "They were embarrassing me and they were going to kill me."

"Oh, honey…" He spoke sweetly and I hugged him tighter. I was relishing in the moment. I was close with my dad, but our relationship was more of a friendship than a father-daughter type. I loved my father, with all of my heart, but I needed a real, sit-down, strong hug once every so often. He rocked me back and forth, shushing me softly. "You don't need to be worrying about that in my house. We all love you very much and we would never judge you. Especially so immaturely as to make fun of you."

"Thank you…" I croaked softly and he sighed.

"I have to head to work, Bella."

"I'm sorry." I pulled away suddenly, swiping miserably at my eyes.

"But I don't want you alone right now…" He frowned and I mirrored his face. I didn't want to be alone.

"I'll be okay." I lied. If I was sleeping in that bed, I wasn't going to go back to sleep.

"No. You should go climb into bed with Edward. You don't need to stay up the rest of the night." He squeezed my bicep comfortingly before rubbing it soothingly. I was completely thrilled on the inside, but kept calm on the outside.

"Okay…I'll see you this evening?"

"You're staying for Sunday dinner?" He cocked his head to the side and I nodded. The three of them had dinner together every single Sunday. Earlier in the school year Edward had made such a big deal about it being family, private time. I had been completely honored when he invited me to spend my Sunday evening with them.

"Edward asked me to stay while we ate lunch."

"I'm glad he did." He told me, his voice showing nothing but genuine honesty. That was the first time that Carlisle had ever honestly and clearly said that he was happy to have me in their lives.

"Me too." I nodded.

He stood and held out his arm, which I linked my own with, and the both of us walked quietly to Edward's room. He let me go in on my own and closed the door behind me. I crept towards Edward in the darkness, my tired eyes struggling to adjust, even in the moonlight. When I reached his bed, I felt around and then climbed sleepily into it, sniffling periodically.

"Huh?" Edward rolled over suddenly, his eyes not even opening half and inch as he tried to find me in the darkness.

"Edward?" I whispered and his eyes shot open, his green irises appearing black in the shadows.

"Bella? Wha's wrong?" He yawned and I scooted into his side. He hugged me tightly and closely.

"I had a nightmare. Carlisle and Esme are leaving and sent me in here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mine." He shot back and scooted so that he was facing me better. "Turn around." I didn't hesitate to do what he asked. Once I was facing away, Edward scooted up so that he was spooning me. It was comfortable for me, but I had heard plenty of time that it wasn't the most fun sleeping position for guys. "Just sleep, my love."

"You don't have to hold me like this." I giggled and then yawned loudly.

"I want to." He whispered into my neck, sending a shiver down my spine, before kissing the exposed skin and relaxing. I decided not to argue with him and quickly fell asleep in his arms, dreaming of nothing but happy times with Edward.

**Author's Note:**

**It's 3am on my birthday but I had to update. The Cullens really got to know some more about Bella in this chapter. They also went on their first official, disastrous, date. Don't worry, the fluffy Christmas chapter is next and I promise it will be long and happy. Review! It's my birthday!**

_***Reviews are better than make out sessions with Edward up against the Volvo.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 9**

_War is Over._

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I murmured to Edward, who was watching the crowd over my shoulder.

We were hiding backstage, peeking out through the curtains, and getting ready for my first song of the night. The band had performed two songs, the different choirs, and it was almost my turn. I wiped my clammy hands against my black skirt, noticing that the clamminess wasn't disappearing at all. Edward and I were alone, so he placed his hands on my shoulders and began massaging softly, calming my tense muscles. I sighed and pushed the curtain closed, not wanting to watch the audience any more than I had to.

"You are more than ready." He urged, pulling me to his chest. "You look beautiful and you sing beautiful."

"I'm a train wreck!" I whined. I may have appeared calm and collected while all dressed up, but that was strictly an appearance. My mind was on the fritz and going through every single possible disaster that could occur while I was on stage. It didn't matter how nice I looked. I was wearing a dark green sweater, black tights, black tights, and red heels. Esme had curled my hair and pulled it back in a red headband. Even my makeup was spotless. Appearances weren't enough for once. "You just don't know because you can't read my mind!"

"You've practiced and practiced, and practiced, love. You can handle this." He told me, referring to the weeks that we had spent rehearsing in class. Jane and Tyler Crowley were also performing, and they even opted to do four duets together, instead of three solos each. They had already done two of theirs and I was going to gauge my ears out if I had to hear another one.

"I just don't know…" I whimpered as people began applauding. That meant that it was almost my turn.

"I do. And you can do this. I have more faith in you than I do in anything else." He rubbed my back, urging me to pull my hands from where I had been gripping his red, button-down shirt tightly, and then kissed me on the forehead. "Go dazzle the crowd, baby."

How was I supposed to dazzle the crowd when I had just been dazzled by my beautiful man?

"Up next we have a soloist from the advanced placement music theory class." Mr. Volturi announced from wherever he was on the stage. I straightened my skirt and sweater out, praying that my fingers wouldn't slip on the piano keys while I was out there. "Our next performer is a senior who has attended Port Angeles Prep for two years, and was recently voted as MVP of the cross country team. I would like to ask the audience to give a warm welcome to Isabella Swan!"

I dragged my lead legs out onto the stage, not once looking out at the audience as I walked over to the grand piano in the middle of the stage. I sat carefully down on the bench, my eyes still shut tightly as I did so. My heart was pounding in my ears and the sweat that I had been fighting off grew tenfold. I cleared my throat a little, but it felt as though it had swollen shut. Reflexively, I swallowed thickly, opened my eyes, and looked out onto the audience.

At first, I could only see bodies everywhere. It was dark and the spotlight was on me, turning the people watching me into dark shadows. I felt my eyes widen and my heart stop all together. I had no idea what to do, other than sit there, frozen in my body. My eyes found the Cullens, my dad, Sue, and Clara somehow. They were all watching me with worried, shocked expressions.

"Bella! Sing!" I heard Edward's hushed voice from backstage. I didn't even respond to him, which was a shocking first. "Bella?"

I could have sat there for ten seconds and I could have sat out there for hours, but I wouldn't have known the difference. I could hear every shuffle of someone's foot, every breath, and every cough coming from the audience. Someone was running behind me. The feel of Edward's hand on my shoulder tore me from my overwhelming thoughts. I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was standing over me and motioning for me to scoot over.

I silently did so, keeping my eyes on him. He placed his fingers on the keys and nodded for me to follow his lead. A stagehand ran up and put another mic in front of him, giving us both a chance to sing. My heart had gone back to trying to escape from my ribcage and my breathing had picked up.

"You can do this, Bella." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "It's only you and me. Nobody's watching."

He began playing then and immediately started the familiar song.

"Greeting cards have all been sent. The Christmas rush is through. But I still have one wish to make…a special one for you." Edward practically crooned into the mic while I caught up with him on the piano, playing into the higher octave. Both of us playing added a whole new dynamic to the song. "Holidays are joyful. There's always something new. But every day's a holiday when I'm near to you."

"The lights on my tree, I wish you could see, I wish it every day. Logs on the fire fill me with desire to see you and to say," I sang and he nodded encouragingly, singing the background part of the song, "that I wish you Merry Christmas. Happy New Year, too. I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve…I wish I were with you."

We both sang the next part, our voices harmonizing perfectly into the auditorium.

"Logs on the fire fill me with desire to see you and to say that I wish you Merry Christmas. Happy New Year, too. I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve. I wish I were with you. _I wish I were with you_."

When the last note of the piano finished echoing through the room, applause broke out. Edward reached over and reassuringly squeezed my leg, just above my knee. He reminded me that it was just us, stood, waived to the audience, and then snuck off backstage again. I sighed, moved to the middle of the piano, and placed my fingers on the keys again. The clapping had died down and everyone was nervously waiting to see whether I was going to choke again.

I didn't.

"Sorry about that." I spoke softly into the mic. "I chose this next song for a certain family that has really taken me under their wing and let me in on their Christmas traditions lately. They know who they are."

"Lights around the tree. Mama's whistling. Takes me back again. There's something 'bout December…" I sang and then began adding piano to the song. "We're hanging mistletoe and hoping that it snows. I close my eyes and then I can still remember how to get back home.

"Let all your memories hold you close. No matter where you are. You're not alone because the ones you love are never far if Christmas is in your heart." I sang the chorus, my voice strengthening naturally. "Who really needs a gift when love is meant to give? I can still recall, carry with me always, every Christmas dream. They live in you and me."

I glanced towards Esme and Carlisle, taking in their beaming faces. I winked and nodded, letting them know who I was singing to, while continuing.

"Let all your memories hold you close. No matter where you are. You're not alone because the ones you love are never far, if Christmas is in your heart. Lights around the tree. Mama's whistling. Takes me back again. There's something 'bout December." I sighed and let my voice and the piano soften as I finished up. "Let all your memories hold you close. No matter where you are. You're not alone because the ones you love are never far, if Christmas is in your _heart_."

The applause was significantly louder that time. My entire body grew hot with a blush and I nodded towards the crowd. I was finally going to sing my final solo, and then I was free to go to dinner with the Cullens and my family. I shot a smile towards everyone before clearing my throat and getting ready to sing my last one.

"I just wanted to sing one for my dad and step mom. I heard this song and I knew it was perfect." I explained but didn't look at my parents.

"I don't care if the house is packed or the strings of light are broken. I don't care if the gifts are wrapped or if there's nothing here to open." I sang, my voice not as high as before. The song was much more serious and meaningful. "Love is not a toy, and no paper will conceal it. Love is simply joy that I'm home. I don't care if the carpet's stained; we've got food upon our table. I don't care if it's gonna rain, our little room is warm and stable.

"Love is who we are, and no season can contain it. Love would never fall for that. We sing oh, _ooh_, oh. Ooh. Ooh. _Ooh_. Let love lead us, love is Christmas." I crooned the words, feeling them in my heart. "Why so scared that you'll mess it up? Perfection keeps you haunted. All we need is your best, my love, that's all anyone ever wanted. Love is how we do, let no judgment overrule it. Love, I look to you, and I sing oh, _ooh_, oh. Ooh. Ooh. _Ooh_.

"Let love lead us, love is Christmas. Let love lead us, _love is Christmas_."

The clapping and cheering roared as I finished and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I stood from my bench and gave the audience a bow, my heart pounding with a new excitement as I exited the stage. I went backstage, where Jane and Tyler were just leaving, and ran straight to Edward. He pulled me into his arms and spun me around, his lips on my neck and his smile all too apparent.

"You did perfect." He exclaimed and I blushed, nodding into his neck.

"I don't know about perfect…but I did it!" I giggled and he nodded, pressing his lips to mine.

"Wanna get out of here? Tyler and Jane are wrapping it up. When they're done, everyone will be crowding the halls and it'll be impossible to find your family."

"Of course." I kissed him once more before stepping away and fixing my clothes. "I'll go get them, meet me by the doors."

"See you there." He whispered as I walked away from him.

I entered the auditorium from the back and crept down towards the front, where my family was. Esme was sitting on the very end, and so I crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at me and then gasped, a smile taking over her features. I put my finger to my lips, reminding her to keep quiet.

"These are the last two songs. If we want to get out of her before the rush, we should head out now." I explained. "Ed and I will be waiting by the back doors."

"See you there." She nodded and I ran back up to the doors, and then raced to catch up with Edward before we had to face everyone.

"They're coming." I told him when I entered the dark hallway.

"Good. Thank you." He smiled, holding out a bouquet of red roses. I could see that there were, of course, twelve of them in the bunch. A small card, with my name scrawled across it in Edward's chicken-scratch handwriting, was placed where I could see it on top.

"Oh! Edward, you shouldn't have." I took them from him and inhaled their sweet scent.

"I wanted to get you something more extravagant, but I decided to save the gift-giving for Christmas." He winked and I shook my head, remembering that I had yet to even buy him a gift for the holiday. It was hard not to dwell on it, knowing that he probably already had all of mine, but I tried to focus on the present.

"Come on," he spoke softly, took my hand, and led me out the doors and to his Volvo. I stood with him as he unlocked the car then helped me in. Edward turned it to a Christmas music station but kept the volume really low, letting the song be background music. I smiled as the heat finally got going and the space warmed up. Edward was rubbing his hands together as he looked at me. "You warm?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"No." He chuckled and I frowned pointedly.

"Here." I held out my hands, which he placed his into.

I pulled them up to my face, shivering a bit when my flushed skin made contact with his ice cold hands. He sighed with relief as I kissed them and blew on him. I couldn't decide if it was incredibly awkward or endearing. I moved his hands so that they were under my hair, pressed between my small hands and neck. He let out a moan and I giggled slightly.

"You're amazing." He stated and I winked. "You sang amazingly by the way. I think you were the best bit of the show."

"You think?"

"Well, remember the lack of applause after all of the other sad performances? And then the bursts of it during yours? That should have been enough indication." He laughed and I shrugged, smiling widely.

"Your dad is coming." He told me, sliding his hands out from where they had been massaging my neck. I nodded and scooted back, pulling on the door handle. Edward hopped out and ran around before I could turn all the way around and get out. He pulled my door open, letting me greet my family.

"Hey, Dad!" I called as I walked towards him, attempting to gain my balance back. I was still wearing my heels.

"You made me so proud, baby girl!" He grinned and I smiled back.

"I hoped you would like it." I hugged him. "I almost couldn't do it."

"You had good support." He shrugged and I nodded, glancing at Edward who had shoved his hands back into his pocket. He pulled one out to shake my dad's, which Charlie shook gratefully. "Thanks for helping her out, Edward."

"I had honestly thought she'd be able to do it immediately, but I realized when she freaked out that all she needed was a little push." Edward grinned at me and I shrugged, crossing my arms, keeping my hands under my arms for warmth. "Bella has a lot of talent."

"Yeah, I knew she liked music but she's never sang around me before. I had no idea how good she really was. How fantastic." Charlie boasted and I looked at my feet, my face growing hot. "You were the best part of the show, Kid."

"You really were." Sue, Clara, Esme, and Carlisle all appeared. Sue was the one talking. Clara was holding another bouquet in her arms. They were lilacs and baby's breath. I thanked her, pulling them in to my arms. "Those songs that you dedicated to everyone were very sweet."

"I just figured that if I was going to perform tonight, that I was going to do it the right way." I explained myself and they all nodded.

"You were beautiful." Esme hugged me. "I'd give you a present, but I'd rather wait for the holiday."

"You don't have to get me anything!" I told her, shaking my head.

"Oh please. I can buy you whatever I want to buy you. You're the only girl that I have to spoil. Carlisle and Edward simply don't care. I could buy them socks or I could buy them a bowling alley – it's all a great deal for them."

I instantly wondered what the hell I was supposed to buy for Esme and Carlisle.

We all climbed into different cars. Carlisle and Esme had taken the Mercedes, Edward took his Volvo, and Charlie brought his cruiser. I didn't want to ride in the cruiser, squeezed between a door and car seat, so I opted out and rode with Edward. We all drove back to Forks and to the lodge, the nicest restaurant in town. It was small, warm, and cozy and the service was very friendly. I chose the place on my own.

"Esme…" I asked as I climbed out of the car. Edward was placing my bouquets on the console and shutting off the car. I rushed so that he wouldn't overhear me. She looked up at me, her eyes questioning. "Will you have any time, in the next few days, that we could maybe go shopping? I still haven't found something to buy Edward for Christmas."

"You don't have to get him anything."

"I want to though." I whispered and she nodded. "If you're busy, just say so, and I'll figure it out. I just knew that you liked to shop and I-"

"No. Don't worry about it." She smiled suddenly. "We'll go tomorrow afternoon, if that works for you?"

"That's perfect. It should be easy, but it's hard to shop for someone that has access to anything and more than he could want." I frowned at the thought.

"Don't fret. We'll find something that you can get him." She reassured me as Charlie and Sue approached. Edward was walking with them, chatting away.

"Let's go eat." Carlisle suggested and everyone agreed, following him into the restaurant. Only one other table was occupied, and it there was an elderly couple seated at it.

The hostess had to push two tables together for all of us, which Edward and Carlisle ended up doing. Charlie was holding Clara and talking to me about something that he had seen the week before at work. Sue, Clara, and Charlie all sat at one end of the table, with Clara in a booster seat at the end. Edward went to sit beside Sue, pulling out her chair, and Charlie had me sit beside him. Carlisle sat on the other side of Edward while Esme sat beside me.

We were given menus and we all ordered our drinks. I decided to get the alfredo and Edward immediately ordered the same thing. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he simply shrugged and laughed. My boy was such a follower when he wanted to be.

"So, Bella, have you decided what you're doing after you graduate?" Carlisle asked me during our wait for our food.

"Well, the overall goal is to open a restaurant someday. I'm not sure what I'm going to do immediately. I'm going to start waitressing this summer and work my way up, I think. And then I'm going to take some business classes and culinary arts classes too. Then, when the time comes, I should be ready to start my own business." I explained slowly, realizing that all eyes were locked on me as I spoke.

"You'll make a wonderful chef. You'll probably make most of your money off of me, too, because I'd definitely eat at your restaurant every day." Edward half-joked. He probably would. He ate out way too much already. Charlie eyed him warily as he spoke, probably assuming that Edward was hitting on me.

I laughed it off, lightening the situation. "I will not feed you every meal. I can't afford that, Cullen."

"I'll probably be a doctor at that point. I'll have lots of money to pay for it with." He teased back, leaving his family to gasp in surprise. I countered him before anyone else could comment.

"I wouldn't make you pay, Edward. I already told you. That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous! It'll be your job." He winked and I glowered at him.

"You're going back to school, Edward?" Esme asked him before our argument could continue. His cheeks turned suddenly pink. I smirked. I was used to being the one put on the spot and it was nice to see the tables turned.

"I'm considering it. I don't really think that teaching is something that I want to do. This year was fun, but it's not what I'm looking for." He spoke each word carefully, not messing around with word choice. I just shook my head.

"Oh! Honey! I hoped that you would!" She breathed. "You'd make such a wonderful doctor."

"Yeah, I don't know for sure yet, but it's definitely a possibility." Edward agreed and Esme clapped her hands. She was completely giddy at the thought of him becoming a doctor.

"You know, Bella, _you_ would make a fantastic doctor as well." Edward's eyes shot to me, daring me to laugh at him again. I felt the color drain from my face. He was evil.

"You mean until someone comes in bleeding and Bella passes out, breaks her head, and two more doctors are forced to come help?" Charlie asked and Edward openly grimaced at the mentioning of me getting my head split open or broken. I nodded, agreeing with Charlie.

"But you're very bright and you are amazing with people."

"Which is why I'm starting a business where I'm feeding people." I spoke slowly, as if explaining things to a little kid. Edward smirked sarcastically in response. His diversion had been useless against me. Thanks to my dad, that was.

"Which will make a lovely career." Esme patted my shoulder encouragingly. "Do what you love, sweetheart. Don't let my son think that it's not good enough."

"That is not what I meant!" Edward all but shouted then and I giggled. I had known that, but apparently none of the adults caught on. Edward and I both knew that I was going to be a chef and that he was going to be a doctor, that we were going to live together, and that…I shook my head, realizing that I was getting very off tack. Edward breathed heavily but then shook his head. His green eyes found mine, pulling me back to reality. "Bella, you would make an amazing chef. Phenomenal. I did not mean to insinuate that being a chef isn't an admirable career."

"I know." I giggled.

"Good." He looked back at his drink and took an awkward sip.

The waitress appeared again and began passing our food out. She asked who needed refills and both Edward and I did. She filled his glass, shoving her cleavage in his face as she did so. Carlisle's eyes widened and I could feel Esme tense up beside me. I, personally, was fuming. The waitress winked at him before walking around to me. I watched him, where he stared at me with his wide green eyes, and the waitress held the pitcher to my cup. As soon as it was full, she casually pulled the pitcher up too quickly and knocked the glass over, towards me.

"Oh! I am so sorry." She smirked, contradicting her obvious lies. Edward was already rushing around Esme all but knocked her chair over trying to get to the girl. I was frantically trying to keep the freezing pop from spreading and covering my entire outfit.

"Where is the manager? Where's Waylon?" Esme shouted and Edward had me stand. Sue was at my side, ushering me towards the bathroom with her.

"I'll be waiting out here." Edward murmured as I walked in. I nodded.

When we walked in, Sue tsked and tutted about petty girls and their jealousy issues. She mentioned something about how that girl wouldn't even ask and see if Edward was even with me before attacking. I didn't inform her about how Edward would have had to turn the girl down, had she asked, because we were together. That wasn't necessary. Instead I focused on getting my skirt and tights off, while in one of the stalls. I tossed them over, and Sue stuck them over the blow-dryer.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Tonight was your night." Sue sighed.

"I'm more pissed off than anything. That was so immature." I sighed. She tossed the skirt back over the door. I caught it and slipped it on, and then stepped out. "You can forget the tights. I was getting a run in them anyway."

"Okay." She pitched them and then walked back over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." I nodded.

"Okay. We should get out there and make sure that Esme hasn't tore the hair out of that dimwit's head yet."

"She hates it when bimbos hit on her son." I nodded and sue gave me a disapproving look.

"Esme's upset because the girl did something to hurt you. Not because she was hitting on Edward." Sue stated and I shrugged. I wasn't sure that I agreed all the way. The two, obviously, tied together, but I wasn't sure how much.

"Well, it's fine because I don't know that girl and she was only trying to get Edward. It had nothing to do with me, really." I shrugged again, trying to come off as nonchalant. It had everything to do with me, considering he was mine, but I didn't have to say that.

"If you're sure." She mumbled. We walked out and Edward was waiting impatiently next to the door. Charlie was standing there too. He and Sue were what kept me from running right into Edward's arms.

"Are you okay?" Edward jumped, his posture straightening as he looked me over.

"Edward, she didn't hit me, she knocked a drink over onto me. I'm just fine." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I just worry." He told me honestly and I wanted to kiss him then.

"They just gave us our meal free, out of her paycheck, and now Waylon is taking her back to fire here." Esme spoke with a certain amount of dignity, standing in front of me with her chin up. I giggled at how serious she was. It was just some dumb girl and it wasn't worth all of the fuss.

"Thank you for standing up for me, Esme." I smiled and she nodded, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"You're welcome."

"I think we should all just head home." Charlie muttered and everyone nodded, agreeing.

"You did wonderful tonight, Bella." Esme walked over and I hugged her, thanking her. "No, Bella. Thank you for dedicating that song to us! It means more than you know!"

"Well, I meant what I sang." I told her and she nodded, grinning.

"You made the show, Bella. You really did." Edward told me, holding his arms open. I dutifully hugged him. He ducked down to whisper in my ear. "I'll text you. I already miss you."

"I'll see you soon. Cross my heart." I murmured quickly into his shoulder before turning to hug Carlisle.

"You were a star tonight, Bella. I hope to watch you perform again soon." Carlisle stated, hugging me tightly. I giggled.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I hope to see you soon too?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just as long as it's not while I'm at work." He clarified and everyone laughed at that. I couldn't have said it better.

After everyone had said goodbye, I followed Sue and Charlie to the car. They climbed into the front while I buckled Clara, who was sleeping soundly, into her car seat. I couldn't help but smile as we got driving. Despite our tacky waitress, the night went fantastically. I had sang in front of a real audience, I had plans to go shopping with Esme for Edward, and I was about to spend the holidays with my family.

"You really did do amazing tonight, Bella." Sue told me quietly from the front.

"Thank you, Sue." I yawned lightly. "I really didn't think that I was gonna' be able to do it." I shook my head. "Edward saved my ass."

"You guys sang together amazingly." She added and I nodded in agreement. "The harmony was perfection."

We pulled into Charlie's driveway and I carried Clara to her room. I gently changed her from her nice outfit to a set of pajamas. She didn't budge or fidget much, sleeping rather heavily. I kissed her on the forehead as I laid her in the bed. Her eyes, of course, fluttered open then. I smiled at her, telling her to go back to sleep and that it would be morning soon. She yawned and nodded, but kept staring at me, so I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Clara?" I asked softly, running my fingers through her soft curls.

"Why don't you live here?"

"Because, my mom wants me to live in her house. We're trying to change that though." I explained as lightly as I could. I wasn't sure that Clara even knew that we had different moms. She'd never asked or mentioned it before. Even if she did know, she probably didn't understand what that actually meant for the family dynamic.

"I want you to live here." She wiggled and rolled into a tighter ball, her eyes drooping.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered and she nodded before looking at me again.

"Do you like Edward?"

"I do. He's very nice." I shrugged.

"No. Do you like-like Edward?" She stage-whispered and I wanted to laugh. I had no idea where my three-year-old sister had picked up on a term such as 'like-like', but it almost scared me. She was three, not eleven. I sighed then, realizing that she was expecting a serious answer.

"I can't really say, sweetie…" I murmured. "He's my teacher. I don't think-"

"You can't marry your teacher?"

"Not while he's my teacher." I giggled and she nodded, her face extremely serious and thoughtful. I wondered if she'd even remember our conversation the next day.

"After you leave school? When you live _here_?" She attempted to clarify and I smiled at her.

"Clara, I can't make promises like that…" I winked and she nodded, catching my undertone with ease. That was most likely the case, but it went unsaid. I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before standing up. "Goodnight. I'll be here when you wake up."

"One last question." She hissed into the dark and I stopped at the dark, turning with my hand on the door handle. My eyes found her in the dark, where she was watching me groggily. "Do you love Edward?"

"I love _you_ more." I mumbled after a few moments of thought. She giggled.

"That's different! We're sisters!"

"Go to sleep, child." I laughed and walked out.

When I stepped into the hallway, Sue was leaning against the wall across from Clara's door, her dark eyes narrowed. I felt my cheeks burn as I tried to step back her. She wouldn't have it, and sidestepped with me. I didn't say a word, but rather stood up a bit straighter and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Bella, honey, be honest. Tell me right now and I'll believe whatever you say. Is there anything going on between you and Mr. Cullen?" She asked me, her eyes being completely serious. I felt my blood run cold. Naturally, half-expecting my father to be waiting in the shadows, I glanced around the hallway before focusing back in on Sue. She waited, expectantly.

"No…of course not. He's my teacher. A friend. Nothing more." I lied to her face, not hearing anything other than my heart pounding in my ears. "The Cullens are my first real friends…I can understand why it would look worse than it is."

"I don't want you getting hurt, honey. He's a lot older than you."

"Four years isn't that much older, Sue. Esme is several years older than Carlisle. Not that it matters, because there's nothing going on. He's my best friend and that's allowed." I glowered at her and she pursed her lips for a moment, her eyes thoughtful.

"But you like him, don't you? Bella…odds are, he's not going to feel anything back. He's older and he's got his life figured out. He probably looks at you as a student and a friend at most. You shouldn't set yourself up for that kind of heartbreak." She whispered and I felt my face burn. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to even say that to me. She knew nothing about Edward and me.

"You're being completely ridiculous. Not to mention, completely overstepping your boundaries." I muttered. I hated being so evasive with her, but I didn't have answers for her questions. I wasn't going to get Edward kicked out from the school over her close-mindedness. I stepped around her and walked to my room. She followed me anyway, her eyes solid. I knew that I had probably hurt her feelings with my words, by basically insinuating that she had no parental power over me, but I was eighteen. There wasn't room in my relationship for her uneducated concerns. "Seriously. I love you, but I'm not an idiot. I don't mess around and I don't plan on getting my heart broken, as you worded it."

"I know you're a smart girl. You're too smart, and that's the problem." She grumbled, clearly not happy with my attitude.

"Don't worry about me." I sighed, closing the door in her face.

Once in the safety of my own room, I pulled my phone out and smiled at the sight of a goodnight text from Edward.

"**You sang beautifully tonight. I hope you sleep well and have fun with my mom tomorrow **** Call me tomorrow, if you have time. XXOO**." I read it several times, taking that as all of the reassurance I needed. Edward felt something for me. He wouldn't be there if he didn't.

"**Thank you. You were amazing as well. I'll call you tomorrow**." I replied, tagging a heart onto the end before locking the conversation, so that someone would need a password to access it, and then plugged it in.

I changed into a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and some fluffy socks before climbing into bed. I was excited for the next day but exhausted enough to just go to sleep.

When I woke up, Clara was beside me and tugging on my arm. I pretended to stay asleep and rolled toward her. She huffed and began pulling my arm as well. My eyes popped open then, and I reached up to start tickling her. She was squealing and pleading. I just laughed, sat up, and pulled her into my lap.

"Bella! Stop!" She laughed and I hugged her, nodding.

"What could you possibly want at…" I grabbed my phone and unlocked it, glancing at the time. "Seven. What could you want at seven in the morning?"

"You're going with Esme at ten. Momma is gone. We need to watch cartoons _now_!"

"Fine. Alright." I rolled out of the bed and kept her on my hip.

We walked downstairs, and walked in on Charlie and Seth in the living room. Charlie was in his recliner and Seth was on the loveseat. They both had a bowl of cereal and were watching Spongebob. Clara hopped down and ran to sit with Dad. I shook my head and went to the kitchen, where I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I walked back in and plopped down on the other end of the loveseat.

"I'm fairly certain my brain cells are melting right now." Seth commented as a fish on the screen sang about Krabby Patties with Jelly on them. I giggled and nodded.

"That's the last thing you need. You only had a few to begin with." I snickered and he glared playfully at me.

"Alright, kids, no arguing." Charlie intervened, half-joking. I just smiled at Seth, who stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, no arguing." Clara laughed and Charlie kissed the top of her head. I smiled and turned my attention back to the TV.

When the show was over, we all got up and I took dishes to the kitchen. Charlie asked me to just leave them but I reassured him that I didn't mind doing the dishes. I was happy to be around and helping, actually. Clara asked if she could help, so I placed her on the counter and let her dry them as I went. We talked about how preschool was going for her and how high school was going for me as we got the job done.

"What are your plans for today, Kid?" Charlie walked in, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Esme and I are going to go Christmas shopping." I told him, glancing at the clock. I had about an hour to be at her house and ready. "I'll be back in time to make dinner, I think."

"Bella, don't worry about dinner." He sighed and came over to put some dishes away. "You are my kid. You don't need to worry about running the house."

"I don't worry about it…I just like to be useful." I clarified and he glowered at me, clearly not amused with my reasoning.

"You are useful, even when you're not doing chores." He reminded me and I shrugged, not arguing but not agreeing with him.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." I told him, drying my hands. I put the towel down and picked Clara up, placing her on my hip. "I'll dress her while I'm up there."

I dressed Clara in some jeans and a t-shirt. She chatted away the entire time, explaining to me exactly how she liked to wear her hair. When she was dressed, I sat her down in front of me and followed her instructions. Her hair ended up in two French-braids with small, pink bows on the end. I patted her head, happy with my handiwork as I dismissed her to go play.

I went back to my room and found a pair of jeans and a sweater. The sweater was red and green, long-sleeved, and had a scoop neck. It was one of my favorite Christmas clothing articles. I slipped it on and grabbed my coat and phone. I shot Esme a text, asking if it was okay for me to come over. While I pulled my hair into a ponytail and applied some mascara, she responded telling me that I was welcome to show up whenever I wanted to.

"Dad, I'm going to Esme's." I called as I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Drive safely," he called from the living room.

"Always." I stepped out and shut the door behind me.

I drove to Esme's and waived at her when she pulled the door open as I pulled in. I hopped out and ran up, through the cool air, and into their warm foyer. Esme took my coat and led me into the kitchen, where she was taking cookies off of a cookie sheet.

"I've just gotta' package these and then we can hit the road." She told me and I promised that I was fine waiting.

"My son was not happy when I informed him that he wasn't invited." She laughed after a few beats of silence and I smiled.

"Yeah, he doesn't understand that the best part of a Christmas gift is the surprise part."

"And he's in a constant state of missing you." She teased and I rolled my eyes.

"He _is_ a big sweetheart."

"But that's why we love him." She concluded and I nodded in complete and total agreement. That was why I loved my Edward so much. He was always had what was best at heart and that meant a lot for me.

It didn't take long for Esme to have all of the cookies sealed into containers and stacked up on the island. We went out and climbed into her Jeep, which she had started with a remote key from inside the house. As we pulled out of their long, winding driveway and onto the roads, my phone began playing a song. I recognized Edward's ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"What are you up to?" I asked him, letting my head rest on the cool window beside me.

"Just eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch…missing you."

"I miss you too…but your Mom makes an excellent substitute, for the time being." I grinned and Esme chuckled.

"Ew, Bella. That's my mom!"

"Not that way, you sicko!"

"You should just skip buying me a present…and come to my house now. Because I'd rather hang out with you today than get a present. You're all I want this year." He told me, half serious, half kidding. I knew that he was serious about ditching the present and hanging out with him, but I wasn't willing to give in. I wanted to get him something.

"Or, you can wait like a good boy and spend Christmas opening presents like a normal person!" I exclaimed sarcastically and he laughed.

"_Bella_!"

"_Edward_!" I whined back and he made a huffing noise. "I'm serious. We're busy. I promise to call or text you when I get the chance."

"You can stay at my place for dinner tonight…and Edward can join us." Esme offered and I smiled gratefully at her.

"I heard that and I'm in."

"I'll see you when we get home then. Try grading those papers that you made us all turn in _by_ Friday, if you're desperate for something to do." I teased and he groaned but agreed.

"I'll see you soon, Beautiful. Stay safe. Where Esme can see you."

"Of course." I agreed and we hanged up.

"Still not saying 'I love you' yet?" Esme asked after I stuck my phone in my purse. My eyes widened at her and she shrugged.

"Um, no. I don't think we're quite there yet." I shrugged.

"But you _do_ love him?"

"Very much." I whispered, sighing softly. I then looked back at her. Her green eyes were on the road, but I knew she was listening anyway. "But I feel like that's a step that you can't go back from. It's one thing for us to feel mutually in love, it's another for us to tell each other. I really do love him, and it's hard not to repeatedly tell him it, but what's next after I do?"

"You graduate, get engaged, get married, and give me grandbabies!" She exclaimed and I choked on my own saliva. She simply laughed beside me, not even making sure that I was okay.

"Esme!"

"I'm just saying. You two will make beautiful children. It's a shame that we have to wait so long for you two to seriously, openly be together."

"Well…I don't really plan on getting pregnant right away, even if we do immediately go public in May." I glowered at her and she shrugged.

"You do want kids, right?" She urged and I groaned loudly.

"Yes, for the love of God, I would love to have Edward's babies. But we are so not there yet and that is at the complete bottom of my to-do list." I hissed and she snickered, glancing deviously towards me. The woman was officially the most evil woman I knew. "There. You made me say it. Are you happy yet?"

"Quite."

"Can we not talk about this? I love Edward…that's why I don't want to scare him off."

"Fine." She winked. "You know, I just love teasing you two."

"I know you do. That's why I can't get angry at you." I told her and she shrugged, her lips tugging up at the sides. "Okay, so, do you have any ideas as to what we should get for Edward?"

"I'm not picking out your present for him!" She laughed and I felt my eyes widen. "I'm here to give you input. But you have to make the final decision and come up with the starting ideas."

"But..." I whined and she shrugged, reminding me that it was my present. "I have no clue what I'm supposed to do!"

"Think music. He's always open to musical things." She urged and I pouted.

"I can't buy him another grand piano. Even if I could afford an instrument, that's what he got me for my birthday." I glowered out the window, wishing that I had enough of my own money to go all out. I wanted his present to be extravagant and perfect. I wasn't going to spend Renee's money on him, either. I wanted it to be from me. Esme had made her point, loud and clear.

"Oh, I'll help you pay for the present. Price is not relevant." She added and I shook my head, explaining my need to have it be from me. She sighed. "Bella, it won't matter if it's from the heart. That's all that Edward cares about. You could buy him a bar of soap for fifty cents and he'd be over the moon. Just as he would be if you bought him a new Volvo. He loves you and he'll simply be glad to have you with him for the holiday. I mean that."

"I know...it doesn't make me feel any better though. I feel like I should have this figured out. Does he already have my present?"

"He's actually been collecting things for you for months now..." She murmured and I groaned.

"Fabulous."

"I'm telling you, we'll find _something_."

We pulled into the parking lot of a mall in Seattle a little while later. Esme said that she enjoyed it because it was big, had a range of different stores, and because, despite that, it wasn't overly crowded. I agreed as we walked into the surprisingly half-empty building. I had expected a rushed, angry Christmas crowd. That was how it had always been at the mall in the past.

We explored the different clothing stores first. Esme was adamant that she was allowed to buy me whatever she wanted, using Christmas as her excuse. I hissed and stomped my feet, but couldn't stop her from buying anything that I looked at. When we came to a stopping point, I was carrying two bags of clothes for myself. We went to the food court, ready to get some lunch, where I was finally able to set the heavy bags down.

"Really, Esme, it's completely unnecessary."

"Oh, but it's not." She winked and I sighed. "It's Christmas! Besides, I know you've been low on clothes ever since the fire."

"It's not your job to make up for that stuff."

"And it's not yours either." She added. "But I want to and I am completely capable, therefore I will."

"I may complain...but I am grateful. It's nice to know you care." I murmured and she smiled widely.

"You've brought so much to my little family already, honey. Don't worry."

After eating some Chinese food, we grabbed our bags and began the trek to find Edward's present. I felt like it wasn't going to happen when an hour passed with no new ideas. We went to store after store after store, and we accomplished nothing. I was getting tired and anxious, and I wanted to be done with the holidays all together. When we passed another music store, I couldn't help but give it a look.

The walls were lined in instruments and instrument parts. Everything was nice and shiny, and I found myself in awe as I looked from one guitar to the next. When I found the one I needed, I knew instantly. My heart stopped at the sight of the black, wooden guitar. It was shiny and had a sign beside it that said the back of it could be engraved. There weren't any prices posted, but when Esme began giggling and clapping beside me, I knew that the price didn't matter.

"Yes! Do it, Bella!" She exclaimed. "That's it!"

"You think?"

"Yes! And you can sing to him. It's perfect. It's pretty, clever, and it's something he can use after the holiday." She waived at the store's clerk, having them come and retrieve the guitar for us.

"This the one you want?" He asked, pointing at it and I nodded. He pulled it down from the wall and led us back to the counter. "What do you want engraved in it?" I watched as he pulled a sticky note from a pad in front of him and placed it on top of the instrument.

"Um...'Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through, but I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you.'" I started and he began scribbling it down. "And then, under the quote, put Merry Christmas, all of my love, Bella."

"You can pick it up at three-thirty." He told me and I grinned excitedly at Esme. It would be ready before we even left the mall.

"Thank you, sir! Happy holidays!" I nodded to the man as Esme left her name and number.

We continued to walk around the mall for a while. Esme grabbed some odds and ends for herself and Carlisle, and then some shirts for Edward. When three-thirty rolled around, we rushed back to the music shop to collect our final gift. The man had a box set out for it, which was pre-wrapped and almost ready to go. I raced to the desk, eager to see the final product.

They had waxed the instrument and tuned it, according to the man. I gently flipped it over to read the inscription. My lips turned up at the sides when I read the quote that I had put on it. It was perfect. Esme giggled and clapped her hands, then wrapped her arm around my shoulders and proudly hugged me into her side. I had the guy package it up and then Esme offered to carry it for me.

"I'm so happy with this present." I sighed as we climbed back into the Jeep. "I was terrified that I wasn't going to find something this good."

"I knew things would straighten out." Esme said nonchalantly.

I texted Edward, telling him that we were on our way, and then Charlie, telling him that I was eating dinner with Esme. When we got to their house, Carlisle and Edward were already there. Esme sent me in ahead of her, promising to keep the present hidden, and I raced straight to the kitchen. I could smell something cooking and knew that I would find the two of them in there.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Edward grinned, opening his arms as I stepped in. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed. "How was your day out?"

"It was great! I found exactly what I needed to get you!" I rested my chin on his chest, my smile widening. "You'll _love_ it."

"With or without presents, I think I'll just love the fact that you're with me." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Just be accepting of the gift and stop."

"Oh, you're telling _me_ to accept a gift?"

"How about, because it's Christmas, we both be fair and take our gifts like we should? Nicely and without complaint." I compromised and he nodded in agreement.

"I am more than happy to do that."

Edward and Carlisle had spent the latter part of the afternoon cooking spaghetti for us. I helped Esme carry things upstairs and then we set the table together. Esme told me all about how it used to be her and Edward in the kitchen, and then Edward and Carlisle would set the table. I smiled when she told me that she was rather pleased with the way that things had changed after I joined their family. The fact that she considered me family was enough to make me jump up and down with joy. I loved it. The boys carried the food in and joined us at their dining room table.

I sat beside Esme, while Carlisle and Edward sat across from us. We all chatted quietly about our days when I felt a sock-clad foot run up my leg. My eyes shot up from my half-eaten plate of spaghetti and I found Edward's eyes locked on me. He winked and ran his foot even further up, the feeling sending chills down my spine. I bit my lip, fighting a grin as I kicked my own shoes off and ran my own foot up his leg. His green eyes grew wide with shock when I let the side of my foot graze his inner-thigh.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and I jumped, and my knee smacked the table from underneath.

"Yes?" I swallowed thickly, ignoring the urge to cry out in pain.

"I was going to ask if you're excited to be entering your second semester of your senior year." He spoke slowly, eying me peculiarly.

"Edward, honey, that's _my_ leg. _Please_." Esme spoke suddenly and Edward jumped back, choking slightly on his spaghetti.

"I should have known." Carlisle eyed both of us and I felt my face burn up. "You two were acting awfully distracted and overly occupied with your food."

"I am excited...for school to end, I mean." I spoke up. "I'm really looking forward to this summer."

"Going anywhere interesting?" He inquired and I sighed.

"Not really. I'm staying here...in Forks. My home." I explained to him, not sure if he was able to understand. I decided to be even more specific. "I mean, I grew up with Renee. I've traveled all my life. Up until junior year, I didn't have a home. My life was just one vacation after another. You guys, you've lived in one place all your life...you don't know what it's like to not have a home. To have somewhere to miss and go back to. I'm so grateful to be here...you have no idea."

"And this will always be your home."

"Home is where the heart is, you know." I added playfully and he grinned in response.

"But really, Bella...I don't know why you would, but if you ever didn't have a home with Charlie...you'll always have a home with us." Esme told me and I nodded at her.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

"I didn't know your childhood was so...rough, Bella." Carlisle finally spoke up and I sighed.

"I had a very...independent childhood. I mean, I was practically on my own after I turned fifteen. Before that, I'd traveled with my mom as she jumped from boyfriend to boyfriend. City to city. I was making sure that bills got paid and that dinner was made before I was seven. I cleaned and I studied and I made sure that my mother got home, and not murdered while out drinking. I held her hair while she threw up after drinking..." I shook my head at the memory. I was twelve years old and Renee had shown up drunk. She woke me up, pleading with me to find medicine for her. I couldn't, because I knew that she was sick from all of the alcohol. And then I ended up holding her hair while she regurgitated.

"Some people...I can't believe their nerve!" Esme hissed, her face bright red.

"Was she really that bad?" Carlisle squeaked and I nodded.

"I would beg and plead to live with Charlie. But every time things got to court, Renee was married to someone with money. Especially with Phil. They said that I would be better off seeing the big cities and living with my rich parents, than stuck in some small town with less money and Charlie. They were wrong, obviously, but I couldn't tell them how bad she was. They'd probably arrest her."

"You don't want them to?"

"She's an alcoholic, not a murderer or a thief. She wouldn't last a day in prison." I sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm over her though. I tried to look at the bright side. I tried so hard...just to say that hey, she gave birth to me and took care of me until I was four. I wanted so badly for that to be enough. It wasn't. _It never will be_."

"And it shouldn't have to." Carlisle concluded and I raised my eyebrows. "Her being your mother isn't a reason for you to forgive her, Bella. Her being your mother is a reason for her to get herself together and take care of you."

"It's nice to know that Charlie and I aren't the only two people who think so." I told him and he shrugged.

"If that's the case, then we'll just have to take the bright side and be thankful that you only have half a school year." He smiled encouragingly and I had to smile back. It was nice to know that Carlisle was more supportive after hearing about my life.

"Speaking of my parents," I glanced at my phone. It was after eight at night and I knew that Charlie would be waiting up on me. "I should probably head home to Charlie. I didn't really tell him that dinner would take so long."

"I can call him if you're worried about him waiting on you." Esme offered and I shot her a grateful smile.

"I don't think so. I told him I'd hang out at our house tomorrow."

"Well, while you're here, we should probably plan our Christmas Break schedule." She told me, pulling her phone out. Carlisle stood and began collecting the empty plates. Edward nodded and reached out to take my hand in the middle of the table. I squeezed his and then intertwined our fingers.

"I have to spend Christmas with Charlie and Sue. That's not optional." I told her before she could even ask.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask you to skip out on your family for the holidays." Esme looked up at me, her eyes serious.

"I know you wouldn't ask me to. I just wanted to clarify, for the sake of planning." I nodded and then rubbed Edward's hand. "But other than that, my schedule is completely open."

"Well, I was wondering if you all, including your Mom and Dad, wanted to spend Christmas Eve and New Years here? Whoever can make it is welcome. We'll be having dinner and opening presents. I'll have gifts for everyone, although they aren't required." Esme squeezed my shoulder and I nodded at her, telling her that I'd love to have everyone together. "Charlie's deputy, Emmett will be there. A nurse from the hospital that I adore and then some other coworkers. I figured you and Edward could hang out. Get your Christmas time together."

"I would love that. Really."

"Well, Christmas is formal and New Years and semi-formal. Just call or text me who all is coming and I'll deal with the details. I'll even buy you a dress, if you need one." She kept her eyes on her phone, where she was avidly typing away, organizing her calendar and guest list.

"I will walk you out, to your car." Edward told me as I stretched and then stood. He quickly pushed his chair back and walked around to my side. Esme patted his arm before letting us go off on our own and returning to her planning.

We walked slowly to the kitchen, where I bid Carlisle goodnight, and then out to my truck. Edward held my door open and then stuck his hand out. I held onto it as I climbed into the cab. However, I didn't close the door behind myself. He walked over and placed his hands on my legs, just above my knees. I leaned forward to kiss him, humming at the feel of his warm fingers running up and down my jean-clad legs. The shivers that ran down my spine were warm, and somehow sweet.

I reached back behind him and let my fingers tangle into the hair at the nape of his neck. It was so soft, probably softer than my own, constantly conditioned, hair. I massaged the scalp and let my other fingers slip down, below the collar of his shirt. He sighed softly but didn't end the kiss. I chose that moment to swipe my tongue across his lips, silently having him part them. He did exactly that, letting his own tongue reach mine. My breathing picked up rapidly, and my lungs heaved for air, but I didn't stop kissing him.

"Bella..." He panted, pulling away and kissing my nose. I huffed, keeping my hands on the back of his neck for support. "You're going to make yourself pass out."

"It's not my fault you've dazzled me." I breathed, half-kidding. He laughed and shook his head, his eyes still glazed over. "I don't want to stop kissing you."

"You have no idea." He chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the side from his grin. I let my hands slide down his shoulders, onto his forearms. I squeezed them lightly and he pulled my hand up to his lips. "Don't worry. We'll have all of the time in the world for this in a few months."

"That's so far away!"

"Ah, but so close when compared to how we'll be spending the rest of our lives together." He said and then looked up, wide-eyed. Yeah, he probably hadn't meant for that to come out so seriously. I wasn't complaining, considering I agreed. "Sorry, Bella. That's probably a bit overwhelming. I-"

"No. Don't worry about it." I cut him off, my head shaking back and forth. "I can very easily see myself spending forever with you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Really." He tugged on my ponytail, making me giggle. "You need to get home. Promise you'll drive safely? And text me when you get in?"

"Always." I nodded.

"Well. I'll see you on Christmas Eve then." He patted my thighs and stood up straighter. "I already miss you."

"I miss you too." I widened my eyes at him and then pulled the door shut. He knocked on the window, forcing me to roll it down. "You know, I'm never gonna get out of here if you don't let me leave."

"I guess I'm never gonna let you leave then." He leaned into my window and I glared playfully at him, my wide smile giving me away. "Now, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Are you kidding me? Get out." I laughed, rolling the window up and forcing him to bounce back. He pouted jokingly and I shrugged at him, starting my engine.

"Bye, beautiful!"

"Bye!" I waived, pulling out of the garage door that Edward had opened when we walked in.

I turned on my radio and zoned out during my drive back to Charlie's. I noticed, halfway there, that Esme had stuck my bags of clothes in the passenger seat, instead of wrapping them like she had said that she was going to. I shook my head, but decided not to argue as I pulled into my driveway. I climbed out, went around and grabbed the bags, and then ran up to the door and walked in.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked me as I dropped my bags off in the living room.

"It was really good. It was nice to talk to Esme and spend some time not worrying about anything. I found some good presents for everyone too." I half lied. I still didn't have presents for Carlisle and Esme, but I knew that I would have to figure that out on my own. "Actually, the Cullens invited us all over for Christmas Eve dinner and then a New Years party."

"Oh?" Charlie looked questioningly at Sue, who nodded with a smile.

"That would be nice. We're having dinner for us, here, on Christmas though." She told me pointedly and I nodded.

"Of course! Absolutely. But you do want to go on Christmas Eve? It's formal. Emmett McCarty will be there."

"Yeah. I think it sounds like fun."

"Great!"

"I'm assuming you're headed to bed now, then?" Sue asked me, from where she was seated beside my dad on the loveseat. I nodded. "Well, try to keep quiet going up the stairs. We just got Clara laid down. She was a bit grumpy."

"Okay." I nodded and then rushed up the stairs. Once safely in my room, I shot Edward a text, letting him know that I was home and that I was safe, and that I was missing him.

When I woke up on Christmas Eve, I felt extremely excited. I had finally collected presents for everyone and I was thrilled to see their faces when they opened them. I was also thrilled to spend the evening with Edward, probably more thrilled to do that than open anything for myself the entire break. I loved being at the Cullens' house.

I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. I was surprised, as I poured a bowl of cereal, to notice a dress, wrapped in a bag and on a hanger, resting on the back of the couch. I sat my Cheerios down and went to inspect it. There was a sticky note on it, telling me that Esme had left it and a bag of makeup with instructions on how to apply it. She said that she was busy planning for dinner and the party and that she was sure I was capable of making myself look even more beautiful than I did naturally. I shook my head and returned to my food.

After I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs to make sure that all of my presents were wrapped and where they needed to be. Charlie, Sue, and Clara were getting their gifts on Christmas morning. But I was giving the Cullens all of their gifts when they gave me mine, half to take the attention off of me opening them.

Sue and Charlie left a note on the door, telling me that they had gone out grocery shopping. Clara was with them and Seth was at a friend's house. Leah wasn't coming home from school until later in the evening. I grinned, deciding to add a clean house to Sue's presents. With her job, she didn't have time to just stay home an do housework all the time. It wasn't a messy house, but it wasn't squeaky clean either. I ran upstairs and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and then some house shoes. I was going to make the place shine.

I plugged my iPod into Seth's iHome and blasted it. The first song that played was Shake It by Metro Station. It was incredibly easy to dance around to that song. I loosened up considerably, bouncing around the bathroom and scrubbing away.

"Now, if she does it like this, will you do it like that? Now, if she touches like this, will you touch her right back? Now, if she moves like this, will you move it like that? Come on!" I sang along with it, using the multipurpose cleaner as my mike. "Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it!"

The hours sped by. My music grew louder as the house grew cleaner. It was around three when I was in the living room, tidying up last bits of stuff. I had taken my hair down and was practically in the middle of a private concert. I hadn't had much time to myself in a while and it felt nice to just let loose and not worry.

"We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way! It's miserable and magical, _oh yeah_!" I climbed up onto the coffee table and spun around, closing my eyes as I took on the last chorus of 22 by Taylor Swift. "Uh oh! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two. Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I'll bet you want to. Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're twenty-two! Twenty-two!"

I did not notice the door opening and closing, and someone walking in.

"It feels like one of those nights. We ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights. We won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights. You look like bad news. I gotta have you. _I gotta have you!_"

When I opened my eyes, Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Clara were all standing in front of me. Clara was clapping and Seth was laughing. My skin burned and I slowly backed off of the table. In my embarrassment, I nearly stumbled and plopped onto the couch behind me. Sue was looking around in awe, but nobody else had noticed the incredibly clean house. They were all too fixated on the idiot that had been caught singing on the coffee table in her pajamas.

"Nice, Bells." Charlie chuckled and held out his hand, helping me up.

"Bella, did you do this?" Sue asked me, gesturing to the room around her.

I nodded, keeping my eyes on my feet. "Yeah...uh, I was in the mood to clean so I decided to put on some music."

"Oh, so that's what they're calling that these days?" Seth remarked and I glared at him.

"Be nice, Seth. Bella probably did your next two weeks worth of chores for you." Charlie scolded him and he looked around with a new appreciation. I winked at him when his eyes landed back on me, his jaw hanging loose.

"Merry Christmas, I guess?" I shrugged and Sue laughed.

"Seriously. We need you living here. Not that we'd expect you to clean the entire place all the time...but this is nice." Sue sat my wiggly sister down before walking over and hugging me. I hugged her back, feeling slightly smug. She pulled back and patted my cheek. "Go shower and get ready for tonight. You deserve the warm water first, the most."

"Thanks! I won't be long!" I promised, turning to run up the stairs.

I kept the shower short but thorough. I made sure to shave and condition twice, knowing that Edward liked to play with my hair. Once I was fresh, I hopped out and ran to my room, where I blew my hair dry and then curled it. I pulled out the makeup instructions, and found that Esme wanted me to wear it completely down and side swept to the right. I didn't contradict what she wanted, but rather tried to embrace it. I trusted her judgment. I then added my makeup, carefully putting together a dark, smokey-eyed effect. When I was done, I looked in the mirror and grinned.

It was time to finally see my dress.

I unzipped the bag and pulled the hanger out. The dress was not what I had expected. It was floor length, deep red, and seemed to be sewn together in a wrap-like fashion. There was a strap flowing over the left shoulder, leaving the other strapless. I suddenly knew why she was so specific with _where_ she wanted my hair to sit. I quickly slipped the gown on and found that it didn't even have a zipper. It was form fitting and the back was completely open. It went all the way down to the dimples right below my spine. I shook my head, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

What the hell was she thinking?

"Bella?" Sue called from outside my door.

"Yes?"

"It's almost six."

"I know." I squeaked, my skin turning bright red. We were leaving at five-forty five. It was five-thirty. I had zero time to back out or switch dresses. I was screwed.

"Are you okay?" She questioned and I sighed.

"It's just...the dress..."

"Are you dressed?" She asked, and I told her I was. I stared at myself in the mirror as she slipped into my room and closed the door behind her. I heard her gasp, knowing that she was just as shocked as I was.

"I know. It's barely a dress..."

"No...Bella...you look beautiful." She shook her head, walking over and pulling my hair over my shoulder, the way that Esme had asked for me to sweep it. I shook my head.

"It's so...revealing. I can't go to a family dinner dressed like this!"

"You're eighteen. I think you're both old and young enough to dress like this. You look like you've just stepped off of the red carpet."

"I don't know..." I mumbled. "It's not me."

"Not you? It's simple, but beautiful. I think that's exactly you. Esme hit the nail on the head." She encouraged and I looked at her, seeing nothing but honesty in her eyes. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just stared at her. "You look dazzling. God knows that Cullen boy will be head over heels for you."

"Is that a good thing?" I inquired, genuinely curious. I could never tell whether Sue was with or against Edward and I.

"I don't know, Bella. Is it?" She used my own question against me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He's my teacher. Don't be ridiculous."

"Sure, sure." She shrugged and held up her hand, which had been carrying my heels. I hadn't even noticed. They were black and strappy, and very simple. "I forgot to set these with your clothes."

"Fantastic." I grumbled. "As if I'm not uncomfortable enough."

"You look more than fine. Stop fretting." She laughed. That was when I noticed that she was dressed. She was wearing a simple, black gown. It went to the floor as well and had a rhinestone belt just under her cleavage and up the v-neckline. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was straight and falling down to her shoulder blades. Her earrings and necklace matched the jewels on the dress.

"Please. Just ignore me. You look gorgeous as well, by the way."

"Oh hush." She laughed and then calmed down, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Bella. Let's get those shoes on and hit the road."

"Fine." I muttered, dropping the heels to the floor and slipping my feet into them.

When I walked downstairs, Charlie and Seth were waiting beside the door. Seth was wearing a red, button-down while Charlie's was black. They both looked very nice. Seth even combed and tamed his hair a bit, brushing it to the side. I stayed behind Sue, not revealing the very revealing dress that I was wearing. I wasn't sure that charlie would take it as well as I did. Clara came running in, dressed in a red and black dress and green tights. She looked very cute and ready for the holiday. I couldn't ignore her when she ran up and tried to climb into my arms. Sue stepped over to Charlie, revealing me to the family.

"She can't go out in that!" Charlie groaned and I flushed bright red. "I don't need that Cullen boy to be all over her! I saw the way he looked at her last time they were together, and they were fully clothed and public then!"

If only he knew. I shook my head.

"Oh, hush. She's fine. Your daughter knows what she wants and doesn't want, and she also knows how to stand up for herself."

Charlie continued to grumble obscenities, but didn't openly complain again. I carried Clara out, and followed my family to the car. The drive was quick and quiet, and when we got to the Cullen's fairly full driveway, my stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. I hadn't expected that many people to show up. I would have considered half as many cars to be a big crowd.

I couldn't hide out in the car though, because the others quickly climbed out immediately.

"Leah will be here in about twenty minutes." Sue announced. "She just got back to the house and is getting quickly changed."

"I'll be glad to see her." I smiled, hiding my sudden anxiety.

I didn't even think about it as we got to the front door as I pulled the doors open. I was so used to walking in and out of the place that I didn't consider ringing the bell. Charlie was mid-knock as I stepped into the house. Sue simply shrugged and followed me in.

"Shouldn't you have knocked?" Charlie grumbled.

"I guess I didn't really think about it..." I sighed. That was when Edward walked over, probably going to open the door for us after hearing Charlie's knocks. I could see the way that his eyes darkened when they landed on me. I noted that his hair had been trimmed and that someone had styled it so that it was smoothed over, parted on the side. I had never seen him so clean-shaven before. He looked very handsome.

"Good evening. I'm glad you all could make it." He took my hand and pressed it to his lips. "You ladies look lovely."

"Ed'ard, is that you?" Clara gasped from Seth's arms.

"Why yes, it is." He walked over to her and kissed her knuckles as well. She shook her head, her cheeks pinkening.

"You look simply stunning tonight, Clara."

"You look pretty." She cooed and he laughed, but nodded.

"Thank you very much."

"I knew that you would look perfect in that dress!" Esme came running over, her eyes light and beautiful. She and Edward almost matched. He was in a green-button down and slacks. Her dress was the same emerald green and tied behind her neck. The color scheme brought out their eyes and made their hair shine. She grabbed Edward's arm. "Doesn't she look perfect, Edward?"

"Bella always looks perfect." He shook his head at her and her grin only widened.

"Please. Come in. Make yourselves at home. There's food over at that table. Drinks. Help yourselves to whatever you like."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." Charlie smiled and she shook her head.

"Hush, Charlie. You know you can call me Esme."

"Edward Cullen!" I heard from the doorway. I turned to see Carmen walking in, dressed in a beautiful, purple gown. She came walking in and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. "I've never seen you look so...debonair!"

"You look beautiful as well, Carmen."

"Why, Mrs. Salazar. When was the last time you visited us?" Esme asked her and she chuckled.

"A while." She shrugged and then glanced at me, realizing that I had been standing beside Edward the entire time. "Holy shit! You brought a date this year Edward? I think this is a first!"

"Carmen..." He groaned and I giggled.

"Bella's not his date." Charlie stepped in. Carmen did a double take, her eyes locking on me.

"Bella Swan?"

"The one and only." I spoke softly.

"I didn't recognize you. You look so much older...and beautiful, of course." She turned, revealing the man behind her. "Bella, this is my husband Eleazar. El, this is Bella. She's a student of Edward's."

"I've heard some very nice things." Eleazar held his hand out and I shook it gladly. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"And Chief Swan, it's nice to see you here." He turned to my dad, who nodded and shook his hand. They immediately went into their police talk. Sue joined them, leaving Seth and Clara to follow me back to Edward and Esme.

"Really though, Bella. That dress is fantastic." Carmen added once we were more on our own.

"Thank you. Esme picked it out." I smoothed out the fabric, smiling at Esme. She began telling Carmen about the boutique that she had found it in. I tuned them out, turning to Edward, Seth, and Clara.

"So, you're one of Bella's teachers?" Seth asked, eying Edward. Edward chuckled at him but nodded.

"As you know, I coached her in Cross Country this year. I also teach her Advanced Placement Biology course this year. And Music Theory."

"We don't have any young teachers at Forks." Seth complained. "They're all old and close-minded. It's not fair."

"Trust me. I know. I went to Forks High. Does Mrs. Cope still teach?"

"Yes! You had her too?"

"Yep. Still monotonous and evil?" Edward asked and Seth nodded.

"Totally, dude!" They fist bumped and I couldn't help but smile. I was happy to see them hit it off. They didn't know it, but they had a long life together ahead of them. Because of me. It was good that they were able to form a friendship.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your break, Bella." Carmen interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah. It's been nice so far. It's nice to be in Forks."

"You're the only person from Forks who would ever say that." She rolled her eyes but smiled, showing that she was only half joking. I was definitely a part of the minority, I couldn't argue with her there.

"Yeah, then he wakes up and finds out that the girl he was saving in the game was his daughter from the beginning! Talk about plot twist!" Seth exclaimed when I tuned back into him and Edward's conversation.

"It was definitely a fun game." Edward concluded the conversation.

"Video games?" I asked, unsurprised. Seth treasured his Xbox. The game system took up the half of his life that basketball didn't.

"Yep! Edward likes Xbox too!" Seth exclaimed, his eyes alight with happiness.

"He has one, you know. It's down in the den. I winked at Edward, who shrugged in response.

"You can go play it. I know these parties aren't the most fun things in the world for younger people." Edward told him and he looked at me, his eyes asking if it was okay. I nodded in response.

Edward explained how to get there, where to find the games, and how to set it up. Seth handed me Clara and then disappeared into the crowd. Clara said Edward's name and he grinned, holding his arms out for her. I let him hold her, knowing my weak arms wouldn't be able to carry her for long. I loved seeing him with her. It helped my brain form a picture of him with our own possible children. There was just something so special about a tall, beautiful man carrying a small, precious child.

My heart picked up its pace.

"I'm going to go see where my husband ran off too. It was nice running into you guys." Carmen waived, and then disappeared into the crowd as well.

"I guess that just leaves us." I smiled, stepping closer to Edward and Clara.

"You, me, and Clara." He winked and Clara grinned.

"When are we opening presents?" Clara asked suddenly, glancing between the two of us.

"In a short while. I promise." Edward tickled her side and she giggled.

"Okay. I can wait."

"We're going to go grab some food. Wanna come with us, Clara?" Sue walked up to us. Clara nodded and climbed into her arms. I watched as they all went back towards the food and drinks.

"How about a dance with me? While we wait?" Edward asked me and my face heated.

"Can we do that? There's so many people..."

"Most of whom don't know a single thing about us. The ones who do will most likely assume that we're just dancing for something to do. After all, we're best friends." He held out his pinky and I gladly wrapped mine around it.

"Best friends. Of course."

Edward pulled me close to him and placed his hands on my hips. His fingertips pressed warmly against the exposed skin of my lower back. I reached up and wrapped my own arms around his neck, smiling up at him as we began to dance on the floor. After my third time stumbling over our feet, he tugged me closer and helped me step up and onto his feet. I felt like a child, simply holding onto him as he did all of the dancing. With the way that our bodies pressed tightly together, our faces close enough for me to smell the peppermint on his breath, I wasn't going to complain. In fact, I relished in the moment.

"I was simply speechless when you walked in. I heard someone knocking on the door, but when I walked over you had already come in. I wanted to wrap you up in my jacket and carry you away, hiding you from all of the greedy eyes of the room." He whispered, so softly that only I could hear him, despite the dancing bodies all around us.

"I could say the same about you. You look dazzling."

"And you look ravishing." He murmured, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were sneaky. "Your father's back is to us at the moment. Him and Sue are talking to Carlisle. I'm certain that Carlisle pulled them over just to give us a few moments of privacy."

"Yeah?"

"Your dad was watching you like a hawk. Not that I'm surprised. With the way that you're dressed."

"But Carlisle knows that I'm safe with you." I murmured and he nodded.

"Carlisle doesn't let on, but that man is more fond of you than he is of me even. I'm certain that he's already accepted you as a daughter."

"Does he have a reason to be so accepting?"

"Bella...I know it's early and I know you're young...but I honest to God cannot see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life." He sighed after a pause. I could tell that he was wording everything very carefully. "I can't picture a more perfect woman than you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel the same way about you." I agreed and his features morphed from a happy grin to an astonishing smile. "I can't say what will happen tomorrow, or next year, or next month. But I can tell you that no matter what I picture, I picture you there beside me. That's all that matters."

"Absolutely." Edward sighed, pulling me close and wrapping his long arms around my upper body. I wrapped my own around his waist, letting my face rest against his strong chest. He placed his chin on top of my head and hummed along with the music.

"So this is Christmas. What have you done? Another year over and a new one just begun. So this is Christmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one, the old and the young." I sang quietly as a new song began. The song fit our lives very well. "A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear."

"And so this is Christmas. For weak and for strong, for rich and the poor one, fhe world is so wrong. And so happy Christmas. For black and for whites, for yellow and red ones, let's stop all the fight. A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear. And so this is Christmas. What have we done? Another year over and a new one just begun." Edward added to the next chorus, making me smile up at him. "And so this is Christmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one, the old and the young."

As usual, we finished the song singing together. Our voices harmonizing sweetly. "A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear. War is over, if you want it. War is over now. War is over _now_."

"I think I should give you up now. It's been three songs." Edward whispered after we sang through another song. I pouted at him, not wanting to let go. He chuckled darkly, his eyes looking at me with pure love. "Your father is growing suspicious over there. He's been pacing for a few seconds."

"If you insist." I sighed, stepping back and letting go of him. His hand trailed down my arm, where his fingers grazed my hand so softly and quickly that I didn't have time to respond. "Thank you for the dances. You make a lovely dance partner."

"Here's to me being the only dance partner that you should ever have to dance with again!" He winked. "Other than Carlisle, Charlie, and Seth...at our hypothetical wedding, I mean."

"Oh, of course. Wouldn't want to exclude them, huh?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. I was amazed at how laid back he was being about us being together forever. Most guys would have been running in the opposite direction at the mention of children and marriage. Edward was the one bringing up the subject, digging for my opinions on it.

I found it odd though, that we were talking so extravagantly about our future when we hadn't even exchanged 'I love yous' yet. I didn't want to be the one to say it first though. Not until I thought the moment was absolutely perfect. I wanted it to be memorable.

Edward lead me back to where Carlisle and Esme were standing beside the Christmas tree. It wasn't the one that we had decorated. That one was in their living room. There were presents all underneath it. Esme waived at me, her grin growing upon my entrance. "I thought we'd all exchange gifts while we're over here."

"Okay. Yeah." I nodded, smiling. Charlie had went out to retrieve the ones that I had gotten for the Cullens while Edward and I were dancing. Esme lead me over to a spot beside the tree and pointed to where she had hid the guitar. I smiled and grabbed it, thanking her for keeping it out of sight but handy. I had noticed that she set up a microphone by the stairs as well.

Esme went back to Edward and the others, distracting them while I prepared to sing for Edward. I couldn't make it obvious that the song was to him, but that the guitar was for him. Esme lowered the lights, focusing a spotlight on me and the room quieted.

"Hi...I'm Bella, for the many of you who don't know me." I waived awkwardly at the crowd, placing the guitar strap over my shoulder and adjusting the mic. "I'm a good friend of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. This Christmas I bought Edward a new guitar and thought I'd sing a song while I was at it. So, Merry Christmas, Edward. This one's for you."

"I walked through the door with you, the air was cold, but something about it felt like home somehow. And I left my scarf there at your sister's house. You still got it in your drawer, even now." I started out quiet but my volume grew with each stanza. "Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze. We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place, and I can picture it after all these days."

The song almost described us perfectly. I thought of how significant autumn was to me. We had met in the fall. He had coached me and saved my life, and became my first best friend. We sang along with the radio in his Volvo and I remembered each second like it had just happened. The only part of the song that didn't line up with us was the part where the narrator and the subject broke up. I had no plans to break up with Edward, or to let him let go of me.

"And I know it's long gone. And that magic's not here no more. And I might be okay but I'm not fine at all. 'Cause there we are again on that little town street. You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me. Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.

"Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red. You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed. And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team. You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me." I remembered one of my first nights at their house. When Carlisle and Esme first started bringing me in as theirs and I first got some glimpses of how Edward had been raised. "And I know it's long gone. And there was nothing else I could do. And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to..."

"'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night. We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light. Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah. Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much. And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up. Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well." I sang, getting ready for the song to take its turn. "And you call me up again just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here. 'Cause I remember it all, all, all..._too well_."

"Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it. I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own. Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone. But you keep my old scarf from that very first week. 'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me. You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well,

"'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so, back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well. Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all...down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all...it was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well."

I finished the song feeling a bit breathless. My heart was pounding from the mixture of everyone's eyes being on me and the way that Edward smiled at me and inched closer and closer to me. As soon as the song ended, Esme dropped the spotlight and turned the other lights back up. Everyone was still clapping as Edward took my hand and lead me back to where we had been before.

"Bella, that was perfect. Apart from the end. You weren't dropping a hint were you?" He winked and I giggled.

"No, but the beginning was too perfect for me pass it up." I explained. "Oh! This is for you!" I stopped before we could even reach the Christmas tree and pulled the guitar from my shoulders. "I had the back engraved."

He flipped the instrument over and read the back, his eyes wide and excited as he did so.

"It's perfect, Bella. I'm floored. You're perfect."

"Well, I saw it and I just knew it was perfect. Besides, you have a brown guitar but I thought it would be cool for you to have a sleek, black one. Gives you more looks to choose from." I explained and he nodded, his smile wide.

"Thank you. You're amazing."

"Thank _you_."

"Come on. I want to give you mine." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the group.

"I told you it was a good idea, Bella!" Esme greeted me and I nodded, my smile painfully wide. She was right, yet again.

"Thank you for the advice. Really." I smiled at her. "You were right."

"And now for your present from me." Edward took my hand and brought me to the tree. I watched in silence as he pulled out a small box. I knew the Tiffany's label well enough to gasp at the sight of it. He handed me the box, wishing me a Merry Christmas, and watched my face the entire time. I took the box into my hand, noting that it was at least too big to be a ring as I ran my fingers over the satin lid. "Go on, Bella. Open it."

I slowly lifted its lid and my breath caught in my throat when I realized what he had gotten me. Edward had gotten a charm bracelet personalized for me. I gently lifted it from the case and examined each charm. Esme took the box from me, allowing me to use both hands. The charms obviously represented something different for each one. There was a simple heart with an E engraved on one side and a B on the other. A piano for our love of music, a small chef's hat for my future career, the Caduceus charm represented his medical career, an apple for how we met, and a running shoe. I noticed that it was only half full, almost leaving it lopsided. Almost.

"I didn't fill it up all the way." He whispered, his words barely breaking through my daze. My heart was swelling with love by the second and he was only enabling it. "I left space for us to add onto it."

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, breathlessly. He chuckled at me.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful. And perfect." I turned to wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close for a short moment. I couldn't quite show how I felt in that embrace, but I knew that I would make sure to show him later.

"Like you." He cooed and then pulled back. I just shook my head, staring up and into his green eyes. He ran his thumb over my cheek, where tears had been spilling over for a few minutes. He made me such a mess.

"That's not everything, Bella." Esme cut in. "Carlisle, Edward, and I all put in on one present that I've been dying to share with you since I came up with it. I wanted to finalize every detail though. This is actually a gift to you, Charlie, Sue, and the others as well."

I turned to see my dad and Sue. They were watching me skeptically, but their gaze softened when Esme mentioned them. I wasn't surprised. Esme had everyone wrapped around her perfectly manicured fingers. It was impossible to say no to a woman who cared as passionately as Esme Cullen did. There weren't many people like her on the planet. Even my slightly dense parents could sense that about her.

"You got me more than enough the other day." I commented.

"No. This is different." She sighed, standing up a little bit straighter and taking Carlisle's hand into hers. "Carlisle actually came up with this, but I didn't follow through with his idea until Thanksgiving. He thought it would make a great gift for us to pay for our best family lawyer to take over your case in the courts. This man has never lost a single case and says that he is more than capable of making sure that Charlie gets permanent custody of you, until you graduate, at least."

"Carlisle? This was your idea?" I gasped, looking up at the man in a new light. He had always been so stand-offish when it came to me. I had no idea that he was capable of doing something so magical for me. My heart beat picked up then, my eyes wetting with fresh tears. Carlisle nodded, his eyes shining with the smile that he wasn't showing just yet. I giggled and let go of Edward, running into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Carlisle! That's more than I could have ever asked of you. Thank you so much!"

"Bella..." He sighed into my ear, shaking his head. "I think I've finally come to terms with how seriously a part of this family you are and I myself have grown to love you as a daughter. So yes, I'm more than willing to do anything to make you happy. This is only a small gift, in the long run."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him tighter before letting go and jumping over to his wife. "You too! Seriously! You guys are the best!"

"Merry Christmas, Bella." Esme laughed and then leaned into whisper in my ear. "I have one more gift for you. I will give it to you and Edward when we're more alone. It's not a big one, but it's more private."

I nodded and pulled away, stepping back to stand by my dad. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me. I hugged him back, surprised but relishing in the moment. It wasn't often that Charlie was open about his emotions. I knew that he was not only touched by the Cullens' gift, but that he was also happy to have me moving back in with him. He hugged me tightly for a moment, before letting go with one arm and keeping the other strewn across my shoulder.

"I have gifts for you guys as well." I grinned, handing Esme and Carlisle their presents. "They aren't quite as extravagant, but I wanted to give you something."

Esme opened the necklace that I had bought her from Tiffany's quickly. I used the money that I had originally planned on spending on Edward's present to pay for it. She and Carlisle had done so much for me. It was the least I could do. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a round, silver charm on the end. The charm had 'Mom' engraved on one side and 'Esme' on the other. There was an emerald heart on the side of the charm, and you could see it on both sides. That was Esme's birthstone and it matched her eyes.

"Bella...this is _beautiful_." She sighed, gently removing it from where it had been resting. "I love it."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas." I smiled and turned to Carlisle, who was just opening his own. I had dipped into Renee's money to pay for his. I bought him a simple, silver, Rolex watch. I had the back engraved to say, 'Merry Christmas, Carlisle. Thank you for everything, Bella.' He pulled the gift out, his eyes surprised as they ran over the delicate watch. I was anxious. It had been hard to find something that was nice and usable.

"Bella! This is great!" He told me, looking at me with happy eyes. My face flushed as he immediately moved to put it on. "Thank you so much."

"You're always welcome." I shook my head.

After we finished exchanging what was left of the gifts, we all split up again. Charlie and Sue were trying to calm Clara down when I approached them. She had been fussing, her eyes drooping with sleepiness for a while. I knew that it had been a really long and busy night for the little girl. As I ran my fingers over her flushed cheek, I looked up at her mom questioningly.

"How about I go lay her down upstairs? I can put her in the guest room, away from the crowd." I offered, knowing that I would actually be putting her in Edward's room. He was on the third floor and had the most comfortable bed that I had ever laid in. Not that I was going to share that information with my parents.

"You don't mind?" Sue asked me, cocking her head to the side.

"Not one bit." I smiled, holding my arms out. She passed Clara to me, and Clara calmed down considerably in my arms. I knew that she had been stressed out by the crowd and the excitement, even when she was acting considerably excited herself.

I then carried her back towards the stairs, quietly making my way through the crowd. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder before going up the stairs and then up to Edward's bedroom. Clara mumbled stuff about being sleepy and bored along the way, to which I responded in hushing tones. That seemed to comfort her enough, quieting her.

I stepped into his bedroom and kept her on one shoulder as I pulled the bedspread back. She wiggled and I smiled, gently laying her body down in the spot that I had opened up for her. Once on the bed, I pulled her small shoes off of her feet and her plastic headband from her hair. The poor child felt like I did about dressing up all the time. I hadn't liked dressing up until I had someone to dress up for and _with_.

"Bella?" She sighed, her brown eyes fluttering open.

"Hey sleepy." I smiled at her, rubbing her small tummy with my hand. "You can go to sleep up here. I'll wake you up before we leave."

"I don't wanna' miss the party..." She looked around, seeming to expect the party to still be all around us. Only we were alone. It was just me, her, an the moonlight shining in from Edward's window. She blinked drowsily, her groggy eyes locking on me.

"Oh, you've seen the exciting parts of it now. Besides, the sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll wake up in your own bed tomorrow. And you know what tomorrow is?"

"Huh?" She was definitely half-asleep. Clara always knew when Christmas was. She had been counting down the seconds earlier that day.

"Santa is coming tonight, sweetie." I giggled as her mouth formed a surprised 'o'.

"I can't wait..."

"I know. You better get your rest then. He's watching, you know." I winked and she nodded, squeezing her eyes much too tightly for sleep.

"Can you sing me to sleep then?" She pleaded, surprising me.

"Yeah...I'd be happy to." I nodded and then asked what song she wanted.

"Sing a Mulan song." She asked me and I laughed.

"Clara, that's not Christmas music."

"I wanna hear the Mulan song tonight!" She ignored my remark, and persisted that she knew what she wanted from me. She seemed sure enough that I chose not to argue with her about it.

"Look at me. I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter

Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart..." I sang softly to her, watching her eyes flutter. "Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

She was sound asleep already, in less than the two minutes that it took me to sing that song. I smiled and covered her up with Edward's golden comforter. While watching her sleep, I suddenly understood Edward's need to have a child that looked like me. Clara looked like me. She had a certain amount of pure innocence that most young children didn't hold. It wasn't just uneducated innocence, but rather pure innocence. She was warm-hearted and you could see it through her deep brown eyes and pink cheeks. I ran my hand through her hair, smiling down at her.

"I love you, Clarissa." I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead one final time.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Someone gasped quietly from the doorway. I turned to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was structured in a very square way. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. When she stepped closer, I could see that her blonde hair was graying a bit and that she had crows feet beside her eyes. Her eyes narrowed on me, and I watched as she seemed to be thinking a million miles an hour. "You're the girl that sang to Edward?"

"Yes...sorry...I was just laying my sister down." I stood slowly, careful of my heels and dress as I did so. The woman seemed to eye me then, her blue orbs judgmental and icy. "If you wouldn't mind stepping out and into the hallway...I don't want to wake her up."

"Right..." She muttered and stepped back, into the hallway. I pulled the door to, leaving it open enough for Clara to be able to open it if she were to wake up. "Sorry. She was getting fussy and I could tell that my Mom was getting exhausted."

"I see. And you're dating Edward?"

"Oh...well..."

"Or you're his student. Because I've heard both stories from different people tonight." She snipped at me and I felt my eyes widen. "I'm very unimpressed by the fact that you're easy enough to sleep around with one of your teachers. Especially for something at petty as money."

"Money?" I gasped, my heart stopping. I had never once looked at Edward and judged him based off of his money. "I'm not after his money! I turned down my own money!"

"Sure." She scoffed and I felt my face heat up in both anger and hurt. Who was this woman and where did she get off calling me a gold digger?

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-"

"I'm Edward's Grandmother." She interrupted, smirking. "Carlisle's mother, Elizabeth. I'm not surprised that I haven't heard about you. They must not be planning to keep someone as pitiful as you around for too long."

"_Pitiful_?" I huffed, filling with rage.

"You heard me! First Carlisle falls into Esme's little gold-digging trap, and now their child is going to fall into yours! I, for one, am disgusted."

"First of all, Esme is _not_ a gold-digger! Esme is one of the most compassionate, caring, and trustworthy people that I have every had the pleasure of meeting! And...I'm not either! I love Edward, and Esme, and Carlisle with all of my heart. I'd never do a thing to hurt them, or to cheat them. My family has money and I turned it down because I know first hand that it does not buy happiness. How dare you make those accusations?" I exploded, my anger rolling off of me and onto the crazed woman.

"And how dare you talk to me that way? I'm sure Edward will be thrilled to know that his flavor of the month thinks that she's important enough to talk down on his grandmother!"

"Bullshit! If you and Edward were that close, then I would have heard about you before. Period." I kept on arguing, uncontrollably. I knew better than to keep going. I knew that I was being stupid and that I shouldn't have been so rude. I couldn't help it though. The Cullens had been nothing but beyond kind since they met me and I would never do something like that to them. "Don't you dare try to gossip about me! You don't know a God damn thing about me! You don't know what I feel! I love him and that's all it is!"

"Bella!" Edward's voice came from the stairway. I looked over Elizabeth's shoulder to see him running up behind her. Esme's head suddenly peeked around the corner, and her face was bright red from anger. I felt myself flush red, praying that they didn't hate me after what I had just said to Elizabeth. Edward ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, shocking me. He pushed me back a bit and turned to face his grandmother. "What the hell is going on here?"

"That...that brat was calling me names and filling me in on her plots to take your money!" Elizabeth pointed at me, her eyes wide with lies.

"Elizabeth! I had to put up with your drama for twenty-five years!" Esme walked slowly in, her voice completely contradicting her calm stance. "But I will not let you sit and insult this sweet, sweet girl who has spent her whole life surrounded by ice-cold people, just like you! Bella has been the first person to catch our sons heart, and probably the one one who will ever. She's not some flavor of the month, as you said." I began to wonder just how long Esme had been standing there. "So take your sob story somewhere else! Nobody here is after your money. We have our own money now, not that it matters anyway."

"I agree. If you want to keep talking nasty to her, you may as well talk nasty to me. And if you're going to do that, then you can leave. You know where the door is. I won't stand for that." Edward spoke up then, gripping my side comfortingly.

"Whatever. I won't stand here and let you all treat me this way. You're all brainwashed. Wait until I tell Carl-"

"Mom. I have watched you make up lie after lie about my own wife for so long...and I'm done. I'm so done. I will not allow you to do this to Bella. I waited until I knew this girl to trust her and trust me when I say that she is one of the wisest, kindest people I have ever met. I'm proud to say that my son found her and fell for her and I will sit through this any longer." Carlisle explained, walking up the stairs.

"Carlisle!"

"Mom...I'm afraid if you're going to be patronizing our guests, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And that is final."

"Fine!" Elizabeth stomped, gave me the death glare, and then stormed back down the staircase.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me, turning to cup my face with his hand.

"Yes! I'm fine. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have spoken to her like that...I just got so angry and-"

"No. Do not apologize! If anything, you've earned my respect for saying something that I've pushed off for nearly thirty years." Esme interrupted me then, her eyes soft. "That woman is very bitter and won't get past her fears of people going after our money. We know better though."

"Yes. We do." Edward murmured, kissing my hair.

"While we're all up here...let's go get that last present for Edward and Bella."

"Of course." Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her down the hall. I followed, keeping close to Edward as I did so.

We walked into Esme's room, where she ran to her closet to pull out the gift. I leaned into Edward's side, relishing in the moment of closeness before we had to go back out and face the crowd. Esme was ranting about being unable to wrap them, not that I cared, when she placed them on her bedspread.

I stepped forward with Edward, feeling a wide smile take over as I looked at the presents. They were perfect. Laying on Esme's bed were four picture frames. Two of them had the photo of us from the night that we decorated the tree. The one that Esme had gotten on her phone, where Edward and I were looking deeply into each others' eyes, our foreheads gently pressed against each other. There were Christmas lights in the background and the frames were a sleek black.

The second picture was surprisingly from the Christmas party. The one that we were at. She had snapped a picture of us with our lips locked, and then one of me smiling widely up at him. We were both dressed beautifully and the love was radiating off of us. She had put them in the black, collage style frames and had made two copies of all of them. There was one for me, and one for Edward. My eyes watered as I stepped forward and ran my thumb over the glass.

"Esme...these are perfect." I whispered. "I love them."

"Edward, obviously can keep his out at his house. But you're going to have to wait a while. I just wanted you guys to have something more to represent you. These pictures were too beautiful to pass up."

"How did you get these already?" I looked at the ones from that night, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh, I just shot them and immediately printed them with Carlisle's printer. He's got a really nice one in our office." She waived her hand nonchalantly.

"These are amazing, Ma. Thank you. Really." Edward just smiled at the picture frame and ran his fingers up and down the side.

"You're both welcome." She stepped over and hugged Edward and then turned to pull me into the hug. "Let's get back to the guests before they notice our absence."

When I walked back downstairs, I found Sue and Charlie standing beside my father's deputy and his wife. He was a huge, burly man with dark hair and dimples. His eyes were light blue and shined when he animatedly spoke. Emmett, despite his Hulk-like exterior, was closer to a teddy bear than a monster. His wife, Rosalie, stood loyally at his side. Her eyes were hard, but brown and her hair was set in perfect, blonde curls. She was smiling, showing off one of her own dimples, and was dressed in a red gown similar to mine. They were a beautiful couple.

"Hey! It's the famous Bella!" Emmett boomed, holding his arms open. I walked over to hug him with one arm, and then leaned over to hug Rosalie. When he began talking again, Edward appeared behind Charlie, shaking his head frantically. "I'm happy to see you and E-" Emmett paused, awkwardly coming to terms with the fact that we weren't open about our relationship yet. "That you and Edward finally met. He's a good pal of mine. And so is your dad. We always missed you guys at these parties."

"Nice save," I muttered under my breath and Emmett patted my shoulder in acknowledgment.

"Charlie tells us you'll be moving back to Forks soon?"

"Yeah. I doubt I'll transfer schools, because I do attend a nice school, but I would love to live here in Forks."

"You and Eddie could carpool!" Emmett laughed as Edward stepped closer, shaking his head at Emmett's antics.

"Don't call me Eddie, for starters." He pointed at Emmett, who simply laughed in his face. "Although, if it were necessary, I would be glad to carpool with Bella. It's kind of a long drive for so early in the morning."

"That would be fun." I added for emphasis.

"Or, Bella could drive herself." Charlie smirked sarcastically and I shrugged. I knew better than to argue. I wasn't going to be defensive, because I knew that would only lead to us getting caught in the end.

"Oh my God!" I heard someone shout behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a smaller woman, with short black hair and blue eyes, running towards me. She was dressed in a black dress that was longer in the back and above her knees in the front. She somehow made it look more dressy than it was designed to be. She landed in front of me and I cringed, crossing my arms. She giggled, bouncing up and down. "You're wearing my dress! That's my dress!"

"No, this is Esme-" I began when Esme walked over, grinning.

"I was hoping you'd recognize it." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Everyone was staring at us, their eyes curious and their faces confused.

"I designed your dress! You make it look perfect, by the way. Better than I could have pictured it on someone!" She cooed, covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured hands. My skin burned with embarrassment and because I was completely shocked. The dressed had been designed by somebody? That meant that it was probably a lot more expensive than I thought. I huffed, crossing my arms even tighter across my body. The small woman just kept babbling. "So, do you like it?"

"Yes...yeah...of course. I love it." I told her honestly, smiling softly. "It's gorgeous."

"Good!" She clapped her hands together, a smile playing at her lips. "I'm Alice Brandon, by the way."

"It's great to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

"Esme speaks very highly of you." Alice smiled. "I'm happy to finally meet you."

"You're awful famous around here." Rosalie commented and my skin heated up with a fresh blush.

"We adore Bella!" Esme grinned, hugging me around the shoulders. "You two could be the best of friends."

"I'd be happy to get to know you better." Alice, nodded, her enthusiasm not faltering.

We spent the rest of the evening wandering and mingling. It was nearing midnight and I knew that the party was probably about over. Sue and Charlie were ready to go home, and I watched as they walked off to collect Leah, Seth, and Clara.

"Bella," Edward whispered, taking my hand. "Can I have one more dance? Before you leave?"

"I would like that." I nodded, following him onto the floor again.

The crowd had dwindled, but Charlie and Sue were upstairs. Nobody else mattered. I stepped onto his shoes and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. Edward pulled my body flush up against his, his green eyes shining as they looked down and into mine. I ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head, smiling up at him as we slowly spun around the room.

"Can I address something that I heard you say earlier?" Edward asked quietly.

"Um...I don't see why not." I sighed, praying that he wasn't still mad about his grandma. "But first, I want to say that I really am sorry for exploding on your grandmother. She was just being so...so aggravating. And wretched. I'm sorry though. She said you were close and I ignor-"

"No. Hold it. I mean...it's something you said to her. But not that." He shook his head and I frowned. "Bella...did you mean what you said? When you said that you loved me?"

"Oh!" I felt it all connect. "Yes...sorry...I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I...I love you. I really do. I wanted to tell you on my own though. Not in some fit."

"But you still said it. And you meant it." He clarified again and I nodded, pursing my lips. I felt like an idiot.

"Yes..." My bottom lip quivered as I answered out loud.

"Bella, sweetheart, look at me." He whispered and when I didn't he, lifted my chin himself. Our eyes met and I didn't feel so stupid anymore. "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Very much. With all my heart."

"Thank you." I sighed with relief and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you so much."

Edward lifted my chin again and pressed his soft lips to mine. I hummed softly, kissing him back. He ran his fingers along the outline of the back of my dress, causing my skin to break out into goosebumps. We both grinned when he noticed and he pulled back, his green eyes shining.

"Merry Christmas, Bella Swan."

"Merry Christmas, Edward Cullen."

**Author's Note:**

**I know, it's been a month since my last update and I apologize! I had major writer's block until this last Sunday. Thankfully, I got back on the train and I'm back to writing again. With final exams, final elections for Student Council, and then the final issue of my school's paper coming out, it may be a while again before I update. Hopefully I'll have another one out sooner. I'm thinking I'm gonna focus the next chapter around New Years. That was what I had planned for this one, but it's already 20k words, which is a bit much.**

_***Reviews are better than opening a personalized charm bracelet, from Edward, on Christmas.**_


End file.
